Salvaje
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Un poderoso hechizo unirá los destinos de Harry y Hermione, salvando al niño que vivió de su sino. Pero Voldemort no querrá irse de vacío, quitándole a Harry lo que el moreno jamás imaginó. ¿Cómo lo recuperará?. ¡SUBIDO EL CAP 16 Y ÚLTIMO!
1. Adiós, Harry

**Nota de la autora:** Domingo 09 de septiembre de 2007

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Yo bien, trabajando desde el pasado lunes 3 de septiembre. Me han dado un colegio en un pueblo de Sevilla, eso quiere decir que tendré que mudarme temporalmente, hasta que me saque el carnet de conducir. ¡Con el pánico que me dan los coches!. Pero en una profesión como la mía, en la que cada año te mandan a un colegio distinto y no siempre en tu ciudad, la conducción es algo más que necesario. Si no saqué antes el carnet fue porque me daba pánico pero he decidido echarle valor Gryffindor y enfrentarme a ese miedo. Empezaré las clases en la autoescuela el próximo viernes. Hablando de otra cosa…

Aquí os traigo mi nueva serie, tendrá unos quince caps como mucho. La idea me vino tras ver un cap de "Buffy Cazavampiros" perteneciente a la segunda temporada si mal no recuerdo, en el que Ángel tras ser matado por Buffy, va a al inframundo y cuando vuelve, está como desquiciado y además no deja que nadie se le acerque, Buffy necesitará un tiempo tratándole antes de que él vuelva a ser ese vampiro con alma del que ella se enamoró. Tal y como me ocurrió con "Una Hermione para Recordar" Buffy me ha servido de inspiración para hacer una nueva historia con Harry y Hermione, pero os aviso que esta serie no tiene mucho en común con lo que os he contado de la segunda temporada de Buffy, entre otras cosas, porque Buffy debe matar a Ángel para devolver la normalidad, pero Hermione no tendrá que hacer eso en mi fic. Lo que sí se repetirá será que uno de los protagonistas acabará en el inframundo y al volver estará desquiciado/a, pero repito, es lo único que coincide con Buffy. Preparaos para leer una historia que a más de uno le va a tocar la fibra sensible. Os aviso de antemano, que ya el primer cap no deja indiferente. Espero que os guste. Un beso fuerte y hasta pronto. RAkAoMi.

Pd: Esta serie no contiene spoilers del último libro.

* * *

"**Salvaje"**

"**Cap 1. Adiós, Harry."**

- ¡Apártate Ron!.- Gritó Hermione viendo cómo un potente ataque mágico se dirigía a la espalda de su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo obedeció, echándose a un lado y cayendo al suelo, lanzando desde allí un contraataque que dejó inconsciente a Bagman.

Mientras él y su mejor amiga seguían peleando contra los mortífagos de Voldemort, Harry hacía lo propio con su líder, que estaba de lo más concentrado en intentar destruir al único que podría acabar con él.

- ¿Por qué no te rindes, Harry?.- Preguntó aquel loco viendo cómo el moreno comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz y la boca.- Sabes que no puedes nada contra mí, pierdes energía tras cada minuto que pasas oponiendo resistencia. ¿Quieres que te mate?. Podrías dejar de sufrir.

- ¡Harry no le escuches!.- Pronunció Hermione sin dejar de combatir contra los tres mortífagos que la atacaban sin ningún miramiento.- ¡Resiste, tú eres fuerte!

- ¡Cállate sangre sucia!.- Voldemort lanzó un hechizo que dejó inconsciente a Hermione, Harry gritó de rabia. El mago tenebroso rió ampliamente.- ¡No me digas que ella te importa!

- ¡No respondas a eso, Harry!.- Dijo Ron encerrando a Lucius, Narcisa y Bellatrix en una columna de luz a prueba de magia oscura, corriendo de paso hasta colocarse al lado de Harry y empezando también a lanzarle ataques a Voldemort.

- ¿Crees que podrás algo contra mí?.- Rió con desprecio el innombrable mirando al pelirrojo.- ¡Sólo eres un niño!

- ¡Eso no me impedirá patearte el culo!- El pequeño de los chicos Weasley consiguió derribar al mago tenebroso usando el Desmaius, pero Voldemort evitó quedar inconsciente, lanzándole a Ron otro ataque que no fue capaz de evitar. Ron se quedó igual de inmóvil que con el petrificus totalus. Harry volvió a gritar de rabia.

- Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo, Harry, como siempre debió ser.- Voldemort volvió a reírse mientras llenaba el cuerpo de Harry con magia oscura. El moreno gritó de dolor hasta que cayó al suelo. El mago tenebroso se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de serpiente.- ¿Quieres decir algo antes de morir?.- Preguntó con sorna.

- ¡Vete al infierno!- Pronunció de repente la voz de Hermione. Ella hizo aparecer una espada que lanzó hacia Harry.

El moreno la recogió y se la clavó a Voldemort en el corazón haciendo que gritase de dolor.

De repente, una gran energía gris envolvió al mago tenebroso. Mientras él chillaba en agonía, Harry miró a Hermione. Ella se arrastró hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él, dándole una mano que su mejor amigo agarró enseguida.

- No te rindas.- Pronunció ella escupiendo sangre.- Pronto terminará todo.

Voldemort intentó sacarse la espada, Harry la volvió a impulsar dentro de su cuerpo, soltando la mano que sostenía la de Hermione, agarró la empuñadura del arma haciendo toda la fuerza posible para evitar que su peor enemigo volviese a moverla.

Los gritos del mago tenebroso resonaron por todo el lugar, mientras la energía gris se hacía más y más grande, hasta envolver tanto a Harry como a Voldemort.

- ¡Harry!.- Gritó Hermione sin ser capaz de verle.

- ¡Hermione!.- Respondió su voz desde el interior de la energía. Entonces él pronunció un angustioso- ¡Suéltame!- Que le hicieron entender a ella que Voldemort le tenía en su poder.

- ¡Aguanta Harry!.- Ella se puso en pie y entró en la energía dispuesta a ayudarle pero sólo fue capaz de agarrar una de sus manos.

Hermione nunca había visto algo parecido. Era como si dentro de aquella luz hubiese un gran tornado. Voldemort aferraba uno de los pies de Harry intentando no ser arrastrado por la energía que iba tirando de él cada vez más para engullírselo. Harry estaba flotando sujeto por una de las manos de Hermione y ella a su vez, intentaba por todos los medios poner los pies en el suelo sin lograr conseguirlo.

- ¡Suéltame!- Le dijo Harry mirándola con angustia al verla en el aire.

- ¡Nunca!.- Gritó ella haciendo más fuerza para intentar atraerle hacia ella.

- ¡Debes soltarme Hermione!

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!- Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, ella consiguió llevar su otra mano a la que sostenía la de Harry. Tirando de él consiguió acercarle más pero entonces comprobó que Voldemort también se acercaba puesto que no soltaba a Harry. El moreno miró al mago tenebroso y luego a su mejor amiga, que seguía haciendo fuerza sin importarle nada salvo sacarle de aquella energía que pretendía llevárselos.

- ¡Hermione por favor, déjame libre!.- Pronunció Harry con angustia no queriendo que Voldemort se salvara.

- ¡Si lo hago estarás perdido!

- ¡Me da igual, es mi destino salvar al mundo mágico, no el tuyo!

- ¡No me importa cuál sea mi destino, no voy a dejarte morir!

- ¡Debes hacerlo. Recuerda la profecía. Ninguno de los dos puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida!

- ¡Por eso no voy a permitir que mueras, tú te mereces vivir mucho más que él. Voldemort sólo ha causado dolor, tú no!

- ¡No quiero que me salves, sino que se cumpla mi destino!

- ¡El destino puede cambiarse!- En ese punto, ella dejó salir sus lágrimas.

Harry la miró triste, pronunciando un suave "¿Por qué?" sólo audible para ella.

- ¿Por qué, qué, Harry?

- ¿Por qué no me sueltas?

- Porque te quiero.

Él sonrió, haciendo algo que Hermione jamás imaginó, soltar sus manos de ella.

- ¡Nooo!- Gritó al ver cómo Harry y Voldemort eran arrastrados por la energía hacia el corazón del tornado.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero logró llegar hasta él y agarrar su cintura con una mano, Voldemort logró sacarse la espada, quiso clavársela a Harry en la espalda pero entonces, Hermione se interpuso, recibiendo ella el impacto.

- Lo he hecho por amor.- Pronunció mirando con dulzura sus ojos verdes. Harry no fue capaz de decir nada.

Hermione se tocó la herida y unió esa mano ahora roja con otra de Harry que también sangraba. Ella enlazó los dedos pronunciando…

- ¡Tu sangre, mi sangre!

Harry vio cómo una luz proveniente de la mano ensangrentada de Hermione se introducía en la piel de él.

- Ahora estás a salvo.- Dijo ella sonriéndole mientras veía cómo Voldemort soltaba el pie de Harry al ver que su mano se desintegraba.

Hermione contempló cómo el mago tenebroso se acercaba al vórtice de la energía, ella esperaba que se lo tragase, pero en el último momento, Voldemort pronunció algo que la hizo soltar su agarre en Harry siendo atraída hacia su peor enemigo.

- ¡Hermioneee!- Pronunció Harry alargando sus brazos todo lo que podía intentando recuperarla, pero ella ya no estaba a su alcance.

- Adiós, Harry.- Fue lo último que él escuchó de ella, antes de ser atrapada por Voldemort y verlos desaparecer por el origen de aquella energía potente.

Nada más tragárselos, la energía desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad. Harry cayó al suelo, siendo levantado por Ron, que ya estaba consciente y se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que su mejor amigo no le miraba.

- Hermione se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡VOLDEMORT SE LA HA LLEVADO!

Ron tragó saliva al ver la expresión de Harry, jamás le había visto tan afectado. Sus ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas y su rostro sólo mostraba muchísimo dolor. El moreno cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba debido al llanto.

- Hermione ha dado su vida por mí. Se puso en medio evitando que Voldemort me atacara por la espalda, ella recibió el impacto de la espada.

- Era de esperar viniendo de Hermione. Tiene tanta lealtad hacia su mejor amigo que no le importa el daño que le hagan a ella cuando su único propósito es protegerle. Por eso se colocó delante tuya. Sabía perfectamente que salvándote la vida, Voldemort no podría dañarte.

- Maldita sea Ron…era yo quien debía morir. ¿Por qué tuvo que sacrificarse?

- ¿Aún lo dudas, Harry?.- Pronunció colocándose a la misma altura que él.- ¿Después de siete años viendo cómo actúa contigo, no sabes la respuesta?. Lo hizo por amor.

- ¿Qué?- Ahora sí que le miró.

- Hermione te ama.

- No tenía ni idea.

- Harry por favor, hasta mi hermana lo tenía claro.

- ¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTEIS!

- ¿Para qué si estabas saliendo con Ginny, habrías dejado a mi hermana por Hermione?

- No.

- Sobre todo sabiendo que yo la amo. ¿Verdad?. Tú no me harías la guarrada de quitármela cuando sólo sientes amistad por ella. ¿Cierto?

- Ahora mismo…no sé lo que siento. No dejo de ver una y otra vez el momento en que se colocó delante de mí y Voldemort la hirió con la espada.

Ni siquiera gritó, Ron, sólo se tocó la herida y usó la sangre que tenía en la mano para unirla con otra mano mía que también sangraba.

Entonces dijo "¡Tu sangre, mi sangre!" y vi cómo una luz se metía por la piel de mi mano. Ella me dijo que ahora estaría a salvo, luego Voldemort vio cómo se desintegraba la mano que agarraba mi pie y decidió soltarme, pero no quería irse solo a donde fuese que le llevase aquella enorme energía donde nos encontrábamos. No sé qué usó, pero le sirvió para atraer a Hermione hacia él. Lo último que ella me dijo fue…"Adiós, Harry".

- ¿Entonces desapareció?

- Sí, la energía la absorbió junto con Voldemort. Él se rió cuando me escuchó gritar de rabia. Maldición Ron, no es justo. Ella no tenía por qué hacer eso.

- Sí si te quería, y yo sé de sobras que ella te quiere toneladas.

- A ti también.

- Pero no igual. Hubo una época en la que pensé que tendría alguna posibilidad con ella, recuerdo que le sentó muy mal mi lío con Lavender.

Hace unos meses le pedí salir y Hermione me dijo que no. Me explicó que yo le atraía pero no quería estar conmigo en una relación. Comprendí que siempre había estado enamorada de ti. Incluso se lo eché en cara y ella no fue capaz de negarlo.

Como amigo suyo, le prometí guardarle el secreto. Ella sabía que tú estabas colgadísimo de mi hermana y creía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contigo, así que decidió hacer lo de siempre. Comportarse como tu mejor amiga y seguir apoyándote en todo lo que necesitases, aunque ella misma me dijo que tú casi no contabas con ella. Eso le dolía, Harry, le dolía mucho.

- ¿Y qué esperaba?. ¡Tengo 18 años, ya no soy un niño que la necesite para todo!

- Los amigos siempre son necesarios, incluso cuando crecemos. Entiendo que ya no necesites a Hermione para dominar la magia, y también entiendo que seas capaz de hacer hechizos por ti mismo sin ser supervisado por ella, pero eso no quita que puedas contarle tus cosas como hacías hace años. De eso se quejó ella, Harry, de que no le prestabas atención como antes.

- ¡Pues claro que no, soy perfectamente capaz de controlar mi vida!

- ¿Ah sí, entonces por qué me sigues pidiendo consejos para según qué cosas?

- ¡Eso es distinto, tú eres un chico!

- Y Hermione una chica. ¿Cuál es el punto?. Los dos somos tus mejores amigos y debes reconocer que a la hora de dar consejos ella era la mejor porque era la más madura y sensata.

- Pero también la más mandona. A veces me daba la impresión que más que estar con mi mejor amiga estaba con una especie de madre adoptiva. Sobre todo cuando me reñía en plan…¡Eso no se hace Harry!

- ¿Y no te resultaba bonito?. Conmigo nunca fue así, aunque tampoco lo necesité tanto como tú.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella sabía que no tenías familia y supongo que por eso fue bastante maternal contigo. Aunque eso no le impidió enamorarse de ti.

- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

- La semana pasada. Tuvimos una charla bastante larga y profunda. Hablamos de todo un poco, entonces volví a sacarle el tema de Lavender, y le pregunté si había cambiado de opinión sobre lo de salir conmigo, ella me dijo que no y cuando le cuestioné si tú le seguías gustando ella admitió estar enamorada de ti. Pero también me dijo que no quería que tú lo supieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pensó que rechazarías su compañía, que no la querrías cerca.

- Qué tontería, yo nunca haría eso. Hermione siempre ha sido muy importante para mí.

- Y para mí también, Harry. Pero entiendo por qué creyó que te perdería.

A veces, cuando los chicos sabemos que tenemos a una chica detrás nuestra y esa chica no nos gusta, llegamos a cogerle tanta manía que nos molesta hasta el simple hecho de que se acerque a nosotros. Hermione sabía que siempre estaría cerca de ti porque nosotros siempre estamos juntos.

Lo último que ella quería era que tú le dijeses "apártate de mí" si llegabas a tomarla con ella por el simple hecho de que no te gustara y ella quisiera seguir a tu lado a pesar de todo.

- Entonces…según tu opinión…¿Hermione nunca me dijo lo que sentía porque tenía miedo de que yo la rechazara y luego me alejase de ella o no la dejase relacionarse conmigo?

- Sí, Harry.

- Pues estaba equivocada al pensar así, yo nunca le habría cogido manía. ¿Cómo podría?. ¡Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero por eso!

- Yo también, Harry, aunque siento otro tipo de amor más profundo que el de la verdadera amistad. Supongo que tendré que pasar página y seguir con mi vida, si Voldemort se la llevó, es lo mismo que estar muerta. No creo que pueda volver de donde quiera que esté. Solo espero que esté bien.

- Yo también aunque lo dudo. A cualquier lugar que pudiese ir Voldemort, no será agradable. ¿Existirá alguna forma de recuperar a Hermione, Ron?

- No tengo ni idea. Aunque si hizo un sacrificio de amor para salvarte la vida es posible que aún tengamos alguna oportunidad de rescatarla.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso del sacrificio de amor?

- A lo que suena, un sacrificio de amor por amor. Cuando alguien que ama a otro alguien se entrega para salvarle la vida, ese acto bonito y desinteresado crea una protección tan alta que la magia oscura no puede atravesar.

- Por eso la mano de Voldemort empezó a desintegrarse…

- Sí.

- ¿Tú lo viste?

- Sólo esa parte.

- ¡Y POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA PARA IMPEDIR QUE SE LA LLEVARA!

- ¿Y QUÉ PODÍA HACER?. ¡YO NO SÉ TANTA MAGIA COMO VOLDEMORT. ADEMÁS, ESTABA DEMASIADO CANSADO PARA USAR LA VARITA!. Por otra parte, pensé que el hechizo de sangre evitaría que la apartasen de ti pero por alguna extraña razón no surtió efecto.

- ¿Hechizo de sangre?

- Lo que ella hizo con su sangre y la tuya fue unirlas, eso es un hechizo de sangre, Harry.

Crea una unión tan potente entre las personas dueñas de esas sangres, que pase lo que pase nunca podrán separarse.

Sus destinos serán compartidos y sus decisiones, aunque sean hechas sin contar con el otro, afectarán a las vidas de los dos.

Un hechizo de sangre, se hace sobre todo, cuando quieres proteger a una persona de un mal que sólo tú te ves capaz de vencer.

Quizás por eso Hermione lo usó en ti, pensó que sólo ella podría soportar el dolor que Voldemort quería infringirte.

Estoy seguro que por ese motivo se interpuso en la espada y por eso también, mezcló su sangre con la tuya, quiso transmitirte algo de su fortaleza, de sus ganas de vivir, de su valentía por no rendirse nunca ante el peligro. Ella quería que una parte de ella formase parte de ti. ¿Me entiendes?

- Entonces… ¿Ahora la sangre de Hermione y la mía son la misma?

- Sí porque se han mezclado.

- ¿Y qué efecto puede tener en mí?

- Se supone que te hace más fuerte además de inmune a la magia oscura de Voldemort.

- ¿Porque ella se sacrificó por mí?

- Correcto.

- ¿Y si él regresa no podrá tocarme?

- Sí, al igual que te ocurrió con Quirrell en primero.

- Pero el escudo de amor que proyectó mi madre sobre mí se acabó al cabo de los años. ¿Y si sucede lo mismo con el hechizo de Hermione?

- Qué más te da. No te vas a tirar toda tu vida luchando contra Voldemort. Llegará un momento en que le vencerás definitivamente y puede que para entonces, ya no necesites la protección del amor de Hermione.

- ¿El amor…de Hermione?

- ¿Con qué crees que te ha protegido sino?

- Bueno…con más de una cosa pero…no creí que…

- ¿Tú has escuchado claramente todo lo que te he explicado esta noche, Harry?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué sigues dudando de que ella te ama?

- No es eso, Ron.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me resulta increíble saber, que el amor que siente mi mejor amiga por mí, es tan poderoso como para hacer que la energía no me arrastrase y que Voldemort no pudiese tocarme. Si lo que dijiste del hechizo de sangre es cierto, ahora soy invencible a la magia oscura de él.

- Efectivamente.

- Y según tú…el hechizo de sangre sirve entre otras cosas… ¿Para que mi destino y el de Hermione estén unidos?

- Sí.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Por qué lo hizo!

- Explícate.

- Antes de sacrificarse por mí, le pedí que me soltara pero ella se negó. Le grité que era mi destino y ella replicó que el destino podía cambiarse. Entonces le pregunté por qué no me soltaba y ella dijo que era porque me quería.

- ¿Fue ahí cuando aplicó el hechizo de sangre o lo hizo más tarde?

- No lo empleó hasta que se sacrificó por mí.

- O sea, primero te dijo lo que sentía de verdad por ti, luego hizo el sacrificio y por último usó el hechizo de sangre. Madre mía…

- ¿Qué ocurrirá Ron?

- Considerando lo profundo que es el amor que siente por ti, puede ocurrir de todo, lo principal será que podrás tener una especie de conexión con ella que te permita ver cosas suyas.

- ¿Compartiré sus recuerdos?

- Puede que sí.

- ¿Soñaré con ella en lugar de Voldemort?

- Lo más seguro.

- Joder…

- Eso no es malo, Harry, a lo mejor a través de esos sueños averiguas cómo está o lo que ha sido de ella.

- ¿Además del amor, qué objetivo tuvo principalmente?

- Enseñarte su alma.

- No lo entiendo.

- Hermione ha entregado una parte de ella a ti, esa parte, es lo que más valora de su vida, su amor por ti. El mismo amor que durante siete años, ha hecho que ella sea tu mejor amiga y que esté siempre ahí para ti. Sólo que de un tiempo aquí…ese amor de amiga a amigo se ha convertido en algo más profundo.

- O sea, que todo se resume en que Hermione me protegió porque me amaba y quería que yo viviese.

- Sí, pero también quería transmitirte una parte de ella para que no la olvidaras nunca, por eso unió vuestras sangres.

- Por mucho que cambiase mi vida, Ron, jamás podría olvidarme de ti o Hermione.

- Yo tampoco te olvidaré nunca, Harry. Y aunque entiendo lo que hizo Hermione, me duele saber que te eligió a ti por encima de mí. Aunque eso no es algo que me extrañe. Ella siempre te ha apoyado de manera incondicional.

- ¿Crees que todo lo relacionado con Voldemort ha terminado por fin?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hacemos con los Mortífagos?

- Llevarlos al Ministerio para que los juzguen adecuadamente. Precisamente, tengo aquí un traslador preparado por Hermione, que nos conducirá hasta el Ministro de Magia. Estoy seguro que él hará lo que deba con esa chusma.

- De verdad Ron, estás tan maduro, que no pareces tú. Hay que ver lo que hacen los años…

- No Harry, no han sido ellos, sino la buena influencia que ha tenido Hermione en mí.

- Conmigo también ha hecho maravillas.

- Pues nunca se lo dijiste.

- No creí que fuese necesario. Ella sabe que yo la aprecio mucho y agradezco todo lo que hace.

- Igualmente Harry, si por lo que sea ella vuelve a nuestras vidas, hazte el favor de mimar más a tu mejor amiga. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Ron. Prometo pasar más tiempo con ella que el que le dediqué los dos últimos años. Tengo que reconocer que tú siempre buscabas la ocasión de estar con ella.

- Porque me encanta pasar tiempo junto a Hermione aunque sepa que nunca me amará.

- A mí también me gustaba pasarlo con tu hermana.

- Hasta que decidiste romper con ella para protegerla de Voldemort, otra vez. Pues siento ser yo quien te lo diga pero Ginny me dijo que esta vez no te esperaría. En la última carta que recibí de ella, he sabido que se ha echado un nuevo novio.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho?

- Pensó que estarías muy ocupado con todo el tema de Voldemort y no quería preocuparte más de lo necesario.

- ¿Y cómo no voy a preocuparme?. Esta noche he perdido a mi mejor amiga y ahora me entero que mi novia me ha dejado. ¡Pero qué mierda os pasa a todos los Weasley, estáis chalados o qué!

- No te pases, Harry. Entiendo que te duela que ella rompa contigo pero no nos llames locos. Ginny ha hecho lo que creía mejor para su vida y tú tienes que aceptarlo. Además, tú también querías romper con ella. Hace mucho que los dos no estabais a gusto con la relación que teníais.

- Aún así me da mucha rabia haberme enterado por ti.

- Ahí tienes razón, debió decírtelo a ti primero, pero qué más da ya eso. ¿Volvemos a casa?. Tengo unas ganas locas de ducharme y meterme en mi habitación a ver la tele. Ese invento muggle es genial.

- Pues no te emociones mucho con el canal porno, que luego llegan unas facturas…

- Siempre las he pagado.

- Igualmente no creo que tanto sexo virtual sea sano, Ron.

- ¡Ahora suenas igual que Hermione!

- Algo de ella se me habrá pegado. ¿Preparado para volver al mundo muggle?

- Por supuesto. Pero primero iremos al Ministerio. ¿Has atado ya a todos los mortífagos?

- Sí.

- Entonces sacaré el traslador.

* * *

Después de pasarse varias horas escuchando todo lo ocurrido en la batalla, el ministro llegó a la conclusión que tanto Potter como Weasley decían la verdad.

Encerró a los mortífagos supervivientes en distintas celdas y les dijo a Harry y Ron que ya podían irse. Ellos obedecieron, sin querer saber cuándo sería el juicio de aquellos criminales.

Para ellos, todo lo relacionado con Voldemort había terminado y lo único que les apetecía era volver a su piso muggle y tumbarse en la cama a ver la tele tal y como había dicho Ron.

Desde que terminaron Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían ido a vivir a un piso alquilado en pleno centro de Londres. Fue sugerencia de ella que lo hicieran al estilo muggle, incluso les hizo sacarse el carnet de conducir. Ella pensó que viviendo y haciendo lo mismo que la gente no mágica, estarían más desconectados del mundo mágico, y eso les serviría para aislarse un poco de todo el estrés que conllevaba el tema de Voldemort.

Sus dos mejores amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y aunque estaban al tanto de los planes de la orden del fénix, siempre encontraban tiempo para volver a su casa muggle y no hablar de nada relacionado con eso.

Ahora, sólo cuatro meses después de haber empezado una nueva vida y a tan sólo seis horas de la desaparición de Hermione, Harry y Ron esperaban que la vida siguiera su curso sin traerles más desgracias relacionadas con el mago tenebroso.

- Buenas noches, Ron.- Pronunció Harry en el umbral de su puerta, que estaba justo delante de la del dormitorio del pelirrojo.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- Dijo su mejor amigo mirándole con cara de sueño.- Que duermas bien.

- Tú también.

- Si tienes algún sueño con Hermione, dímelo.

- De acuerdo Ron, hasta mañana.

Él cerró la puerta, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama tras quitarse las gafas.

En cuanto se relajó, flashbacks relacionados con la batalla y lo que había hecho Hermione por él comenzaron a inundar su mente. Harry lloró sin poderlo evitar. Por mucho que Ron le explicase por qué había actuado ella así, él seguía sin entender cómo era posible que ella le quisiera tanto cuando él jamás se portó con ella como sí lo hizo su mejor amiga.

Harry se sentía culpable de no haber podido salvarla, pero lo que más sentía era vergüenza por haber dedicado siempre más tiempo a Ron que a Hermione cuando ella siempre se había desvivido más por él que por el pelirrojo.

Pensó en todo lo que había vivido junto a ella desde que la salvó del troll y se hicieron amigos, y llegó a la conclusión de que había sido un mal amigo. No sólo porque no le dedicase tanta atención como a Ron sino porque sólo la buscaba cuando necesitaba algo de ella.

- No debiste hacerlo.- Dijo lleno de congoja.- Yo no merecía tu amor, ni tampoco tu amistad desinteresada. Nunca te devolví ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que tú me diste, Hermione.

Él lloró más aún, sentía que sus remordimientos le estaban partiendo por dentro. Entonces cerró los ojos y la vio.

Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas, gritando de terror mientras escapaba de un montón de gente oscura que la perseguía. Harry no podía ver sus caras, pero sentía la maldad que radiaban por la manera tan tétrica en que sonreían.

La castaña usó la varita para intentar detenerlos, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella volvió a gritar de terror cuando uno de ellos la agarró por la cintura, tirando de ella y haciendo presión en la herida sangrante de su espalda. Hermione lloró. Ellos la colocaron en una pared rocosa, usando grilletes para apresar sus pies y muñecas.

Uno de esos hombres sin rostro sacó un látigo y empezó a usarlo para desgarrar sus ropas. Hermione siguió gritando y aquellos seres comenzaron a reír al escuchar su sufrimiento.

- ¡Basta!- dijo Harry en sueños.- ¡Dejadla en paz!

La tortura de Hermione duró hasta el momento en que ella quedó inconsciente. Cuando su cabeza cayó hacia abajo, la liberaron, dejándola en el suelo, cubierta de sangre y solo ataviada en ropa interior.

Harry lloró más aún, se sentía impotente al ver todo eso y saber que no podía hacer nada por ella. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, recibía una descarga que le impulsaba hacia atrás. Entonces entendió que lo que veía era como una película, algo que ocurría delante de sus narices pero que escapaba a su control.

Cuando los seres se fueron Hermione empezó a moverse. Con lentitud se puso en pie. Miró su aspecto y ropas destrozadas, llorando de forma sonora cuando vio su cuerpo lleno de sangre y marcas por el látigo que habían usado en ella.

- ¡Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto!- gritó al vacío.

Sacando su varita empleó un hechizo curativo que cerró la herida de la espalda. Se sintió aliviada al saber que por lo menos sí podía usar su magia para curarse.

Cuando intentó andar volvió a caer al suelo. Llorando de nuevo, pronunció el nombre de Harry mientras él, desde fuera de esa especie de pantalla, lloraba mucho más que ella al ver todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

- Hermione…-Dijo fuera de su alcance.- Aguanta por favor.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Puedes oírme?- Pronunció él con asombro.- ¡Estoy aquí, Hermione!

- ¿Dónde?- Ella se levantó mirando a todas partes.- ¡No te veo!

- ¡Yo a ti sí. No pierdas la esperanza, te prometo que haré lo posible por sacarte de ahí!

- ¡Date prisa, Harry, les escucho venir!

- ¡Corre Hermione, CORRE!

Ella huyó todo lo aprisa que pudo, hasta quedar refugiada en una cueva. Lo último que Harry escuchó fue un suave "Te esperaré" que salió de la garganta de su mejor amiga antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Entonces él abrió los ojos, miró por la ventana y vio que ya había amanecido.

Después de darse una ducha y vestirse, despertó a Ron. Lo primero que escuchó el pelirrojo fue "la he visto" y eso fue lo suficiente estimulante para él como para sentarse en la cama y decirle a su mejor amigo…

- Cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Primero y ante todo, sabed que me voy a extender en esta segunda nota de autora porque tengo que comentaros varias cosas.

Ya que estoy trabajando y viviendo en un pueblo de Sevilla, donde no tengo internet en la casa de alquiler que ocupo, sólo podré subir un capítulo por semana, así que tened presente que por mucho que me dejéis reviews en plan "¡sube el siguiente cap pronto!" no voy a poder hacerlo al día siguiente. ¿Ok?. Los caps aparecerán durante el finde ya que de lunes a viernes es imposible para mí. Os hago saber que por el momento tengo escritos en el portátil hasta el capítulo siete pero yo creo que de aquí a semana y media tendré el fic terminado en su totalidad. El próximo fin de semana subiré el cap 2.

Segunda novedad:

Las palabras "¡Tu sangre, mi sangre!" vienen de la película "Prácticamente magia" protagonizada por Sandra Bullock y Nicole Kidman que representan el papel de dos hermanas brujas.

Al empezar el primer cap de este fic decidí que la mejor manera que podría tener Hermione de proteger a Harry sería no sólo salvándole la vida sino creando un hechizo de sangre que uniera sus destinos, pero, y eso sí lo digo bien clarito, toda la explicación que le da Ron a Harry de lo que consiste el hechizo de sangre y sus efectos, no están sacados de la película que os he mencionado sino de mi imaginación. De la peli sólo he cogido "¡Tu sangre, mi sangre!" porque me parece una expresión preciosa.

Si alguien se pregunta por qué Harry y Ginny son pareja en un principio aunque después no terminen juntos es porque me baso en lo ocurrido en el sexto libro cuando Harry se da cuenta que Ginny le gusta. Luego hay quien me dice que yo no conozco a los personajes de Harry Potter y que lo que yo pongo no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos muestran de ellos en los libros. Bueno, eso es verdad sólo en parte, porque suelo cambiar lo que me interesa para poder hacer una historia a mi gusto. Es que si no modificase cosas no existirían los fics. ¿Cierto?

Tercero y último:

Espero que este primer cap os haya gustado. Os aviso que la historia será algo oscura por no decir dramática. Más que nada porque Hermione lo va a pasar fatal en el lugar donde está. Que no es otro que el infierno. Sí, como lo oís, Hermione se ha ido al infierno junto con Voldemort. Ahí tenéis la coincidencia con Buffy, que uno de los protas vaya al infierno. Una cosa sí os aviso, **ella no está muerta**, pero sí atrapada en ese lugar horrible y sin ayuda externa no va a poder salir. ¿Cuándo la veréis regresar a la vida de Harry y Ron?. En el capítulo dos no. Un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Gracias por seguir ahí. RAkAoMi.

P.D. : El sufrimiento de Hermione en el infierno es necesario para la historia, no porque yo sea una sádica que me guste recrearme en eso sino para que veáis todo lo que ella va a sufrir hasta quedarse como dice el título del fic, "Salvaje".


	2. Desde el infierno

**Nota de la autora: **sábado, 15 de septiembre de 2007.

Espero que todo os vaya bien. La única novedad que tengo por el momento es que he dejado de vivir en el pueblo porque la casa no reunía las condiciones necesarias para mí. Creo que los quince días que he estado en ese lugar han sido suficientes. A partir del próximo lunes, volveré a vivir con mis padres aunque estén a 50 km del colegio donde trabajo este año. Iré al centro escolar en el coche de una compañera que me recogerá mientras yo me preparo para sacarme el carnet de conducir.

El que pueda estar en casa a diario será bueno para vosotros, porque si saco tiempo de mis ocupaciones, subiré algún cap durante la semana y así no tendréis que esperar siempre al finde para leerlos. Aunque sí digo que **no voy a subir un capítulo al día siguiente de haber publicado otro anterior. **Dejaré un par de días de plazo para que la gente se lea el nuevo y deje las opiniones que quiera. Gracias por los reviews dejados hasta ahora. Me alegra saber que la historia os va gustando. Aquí tenéis el segundo cap que espero os guste. **Un beso** fuerte y en **especial, a una nueva lectora apodada harryherms** que me ha dejado review no sólo en este fic. Muchas gracias por haberte unido a nuestra familia de lectores. Bienvenida, estás en tu casa. Te mandaré una contestación al review en cuanto me sea posible. Sigue comentándome cosas que estaré encantada de leerlas. Un abrazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

"**Cap 2. Desde el infierno."**

Tras terminar su relato, Ron sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacerle a Harry.

- ¿Hubo algo en la visión que te indicase dónde estaba ella?

- No, pero por lo horrible que era sólo pude pensar en el infierno.

- Si Voldemort murió, su alma debería estar en ese lugar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se la llevó con él cuando nunca podría corromperla. Hermione es demasiado noble y pura para dejarse influenciar por alguien como él.

- Igualmente se la llevó, Ron, y yo le prometí sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo sabías tanto sobre el hechizo de sangre?

- Hermione me lo contó todo en su momento.

- ¿Lo tenía planeado desde un principio?

- Sí, me dijo que lo usaría cuando no viese otra salida para poder salvarte.

- No deja de asombrarme que llegase a ese extremo.

- En vez de pensar en eso, piensa mejor en lo afortunado que eres porque alguien como ella te ame tantísimo.

- Tú sin embargo, te has enamorado de ella sin ser correspondido. Eso debe dolerte bastante.

- Pues sí, pero puedo superarlo porque sé que existen más chicas además de Hermione. Puede que pronto encuentre a una a la que yo también le guste.

Voy a ducharme, luego desayunaremos y nos iremos a la Biblioteca exotérica. Buscaremos libros de brujería y quizás encontremos algún remedio que nos ayude a traer de vuelta a Hermione.

- Me parece que no soy el único al que se le han pegado cosas de ella. Ir a la biblioteca es más propio de Hermione que de ti.

- Sólo quiero recuperarla, Harry. Aunque no me ame, no quiero ni pensar que esté atrapada en un lugar horrible y pase las horas muertas esperando que la rescatemos.

- No creo que le de tiempo a aburrirse, lo último que vi fue que se escondió en una cueva para que aquellos seres no la capturasen de nuevo. A pesar de no verlos, ella sabía que se acercaban porque les oía venir.

- Entonces tenemos más motivos para darnos prisa en encontrar una solución.

- Ve haciendo tus cosas, Ron, yo mientras desayunaré.

* * *

Hermione estaba hambrienta, necesitaba desesperadamente comer algo, intentó usar la magia para convocar alimentos pero no funcionó. Comprendió entonces que todo lo que hiciera debía conseguirlo por sí misma pues en aquel lugar, su varita ya no le servía ni para curar las heridas que sí pudo tiempo atrás.

Con precaución, salió de la cueva que ya consideraba su hogar. Miró a todas partes asegurándose de no ser observada. Caminó explorando la zona y encontró lo que parecía un bosque lleno de frutos silvestres. Tras examinarlos, comió los suficientes hasta satisfacer su apetito, luego siguió explorando, y encontró un lago completamente negro que olía fatal.

Entendió que el tema de la higiene personal estaría difícil pero por lo menos podía comer y eso le aseguraría no morir de hambre.

Por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba explicación de por qué Voldemort la había traído consigo, pero sabía que estaba muerto porque en aquel lugar sólo había almas atormentadas que eran torturadas continuamente. Había visto la de él, pero no quiso quedarse a ver su castigo, ella no era del tipo de personas que se recreaban en la desgracia ajena aunque sintiese odio hacia el mago tenebroso por haberla arrastrado hasta allí.

Recordó cómo la azotaron y a pesar de no estar muerta deseó estarlo después de su tortura. Recordó también cómo había oído la voz de Harry pedirle que aguantara y que no perdiese la esperanza porque él la sacaría de allí lo más pronto posible. Ya había pasado un mes de aquello y ella no había vuelto a escuchar su voz.

Empezó a pensar que nunca más volvería a escucharle y lo más probable era que él hubiese seguido con su vida sin acordarse de su mejor amiga, una que lo quería tanto como para irse al mismo infierno sólo para salvarle. Porque una parte de ella sabía que no había hecho nada por impedirle a Voldemort que la atrapara.

Su objetivo principal era proteger a Harry costase lo que costase y eso implicaba entre otras cosas, permitir que Voldemort la dañara.

Ya que el tiempo transcurría a un ritmo distinto que al del mundo donde habitaban Harry y Ron, Hermione no era consciente de que había pasado un mes en aquel lugar terrorífico y más que cruel, pero sí sabía que ella había cambiado bastante.

Sus brazos habían desarrollando un poco de musculatura que dejaban claro que no era alguien débil. Su pelo castaño había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda pues antes de la batalla lo llevaba largo.

La ropa que la cubría ya no era la interior que le quedó después de que la azotaran.

Esa tuvo que tirarla y en su lugar se había confeccionado un top y una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y estaba hecha de la piel de un animal que resistía el fuego. Ella lo había matado en una ocasión en que el bicho entró en su cueva y al encontrarla intentó atacarla con unos pinchos que salieron de su espalda. Hermione guardó esos pinchos sabiendo que podrían serle útiles en futuros ataques.

Había confeccionado también unas botas que la protegían del suelo al rojo vivo y su piel se había oscurecido por culpa del humo que siempre flotaba en el lugar.

Aunque lo que más había cambiado en ella eran sus sentidos. Tenía el oído tan desarrollado como para poder escuchar a 5 kilómetros de distancia. Podía incluso ver en la oscuridad pues en el interior de la cueva nunca usaba luz porque atraía a numerosas bestias y no todas eran tan fáciles de vencer como el primer bicho que mató con una piedra afilada y del que se sirvió para crear el top y la falda que la cubrían parcialmente.

Además, era capaz de oler el aroma de aquellos seres oscuros que tanto dolor la ocasionaron la primera vez que la vieron y la azotaron contra una piedra grande. Ese olfato le servía para esconderse de ellos antes de que aparecieran.

Las palmas de sus manos habían desarrollado también un tacto mucho más potente de lo normal, sirviéndole incluso para saber cuándo habría una tormenta de fuego. Sólo tenía que tocar una piedra y notar el temblor interno que tenía antes del fenómeno.

Para poder beber, había aprendido a buscar agua en las pocas plantas que encontraba de vez en cuando. Hermione rompía sus tallos para apretarlos y extraer el líquido, luego hacía lo posible por arreglarlo y que pudiera recuperarse con el tiempo.

Día a día y noche tras noche, en la oscuridad de su cueva, pensaba en su vida anterior, tanto la muggle como la mágica. Echaba de menos a sus padres pese a haberse independizado de ellos al irse a vivir con Ron y Harry. Pensó también en Ron y la última conversación que tuvo con él, y llegó a la conclusión de que aunque no se arrepentía de amar a Harry, era tonto querer a un chico que nunca la vería como algo más que su mejor amiga.

Pensó también en lo que podría haber sido de su vida si estuviese con ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera sarcástica cuando se imaginó asistiendo a la boda de Harry con Ginny y también a los futuros bautizos de los hijos que seguramente tendrían.

De repente, un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos, la hicieron ponerse alerta.

Con decisión, sacó los pinchos de su bota derecha y los sostuvo en la mano, preparada para cualquier cosa.

Una criatura parecida a un gusano apareció ante ella. El animal se puso en pie y la miró con atención, como estudiándola. Entonces, su apariencia insignificante reveló su verdadero aspecto y ella vio con horror cómo se convertía en una especie de mariposa gigante llena de colmillos que derramaban una saliva verde asquerosa.

Hermione lanzó los pinchos, clavándose en distintas partes vitales del insecto. Ella se apartó cuando le vio caer al suelo. Se acercó con cuidado para ver si podía aprovechar algo de él pero vio que hasta su sangre corroía la tierra. Sabiendo que no podría cogerla con la mano, decidió marcharse y volver a su cueva. Donde pasó la tarde dando forma a un puñal hecho de piedra.

* * *

- ¿Has visto algo interesante?.- Preguntó Harry inmerso en la lectura de un grueso libro sobre magia wiccana.- Yo de momento no he tenido éxito.

- Ni yo.- Dijo Ron pasando otra página del que sostenía.- Aunque estoy seguro que si Hermione estuviera aquí, se sentiría orgullosa de lo mucho que estamos leyendo. ¿Crees que volverás a verla en otro sueño?

- Supongo que sí, debido a la conexión que según tú, tenemos.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste su tortura?

- Frustración, rabia, dolor…era algo insoportable para mí, Ron.

En ese momento, una chica de pelo rubio platino y ojos miel se sentó frente al pelirrojo. Él le dio un codazo suave a Harry, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la mirase.

El moreno subió los hombros en señal de "¿Qué pasa con ella?" y Ron le dijo por lo bajo "está buenísima" haciendo que Harry se pusiera una mano en la boca para no dejar salir la carcajada que estaba empezando a tener. Lo último que quería era que lo echasen de la biblioteca por escandaloso.

Tras volver a concentrarse en la lectura, escuchó cómo Ron se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a la rubia, comenzando a charlar con ella en voz baja.

Harry pudo escuchar que se llamaba Tracy y que tenía sólo dos años más que Ron. Luego se atrevió a mirarles y pudo ver que se levantaban de sus asientos para salir fuera.

Seguramente seguirían averiguando cosas el uno del otro. Harry tuvo el presentimiento que Ron había conocido por fin a esa chica especial que sí podría corresponderle en un futuro.

No se equivocó, porque cuando llegaron al piso que compartían, el pelirrojo le dijo que ella le había dado su teléfono y que pensaba llamarla esa misma noche para invitarla a cenar.

Durante la ausencia de Ron, Harry se limitó a matar el tiempo viendo la tele, hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Una nueva visión se presentó ante él, la de una mujer de piel oscura y pelo castaño que luchaba contra lo que parecía un león de largos colmillos blancos.

Harry pensó que era igual a un león cavernario.

Aquella chica alta y fuerte luchaba con una fuerza increíble para alguien tan delgado como ella. Se veía a leguas que su cuerpo sufría desnutrición pero no tenía aspecto enfermizo.

Cuando él la escuchó rugir y la vio clavar un puñal de piedra en el estómago del animal, haciendo que cayese muerto al suelo, pensó que aquella mujer era admirable.

A pesar de no ver su rostro, no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía mucho a Hermione, pero él dudaba de que fuese ella cuando aquella fémina parecía sacada de la prehistoria, no sólo por su atuendo hecho de pieles sino porque además no hablaba.

Quiso probar suerte pronunciando el nombre de su amiga, pero ella no hizo signos de haberle escuchado.

Se limitó a desollar la piel del animal y llevársela a una cueva oscura.

* * *

Harry hizo memoria, recordaba claramente que había visto a Hermione meterse en una cueva para escapar del acoso de los extraños seres oscuros que la habían torturado con un látigo.

No sabía si habría más chicas viviendo en cuevas, pero después de ver a esa especie de mujer prehistórica, estaba seguro que Hermione no estaría sola.

Se sintió algo mejor pero aún no estaba tranquilo.

Otra escena se presentó ante él, la de una pantera negra y enorme que esperaba en la entrada de la cueva. El animal gruñó y la mujer prehistórica salió al exterior, dándole carne cruda mientras acariciaba su lomo negro. Entonces Harry pudo ver su rostro, era exacto al de Hermione, aunque el negro de su piel le hizo dudar de que fuese ella.

- ¿Hermione?- pronunció con algo de inseguridad.- ¡Si eres tú contéstame!- La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue un gruñido emitido por esa extraña mujer que por alguna razón, era hermosa para él.

Tras mirar a la pantera, la mujer se alejó del lugar, siendo acompañada por el animal negro. Harry comprendió que era su mascota, aunque encontraba extraño que una mujer por muy prehistórica que fuese, tuviese de animal doméstico una pantera tan grande y descomunal como aquella.

La visión cambió de nuevo, mostrando a esa mujer rodeada de lo que parecían demonios que esperaban atacarla con saña.

Ella miró a los ojos verdes de la pantera, el animal emitió un rugido y se puso atacar a diestro y siniestro. La castaña imitó a su amiga, saltando hacia ellos, arañándoles con sus uñas mientras dejaba salir sonidos iguales a los que producía su mascota. Un poco después, los demonios se retiraron, dejándola sola.

La mujer lamió las heridas sangrantes de sus brazos mientras la pantera hacía lo propio con la de las rodillas de ella. Entonces ocurrió algo que dejó descolocado al moreno, la pantera habló.

- ¿Estáis bien, mi señora?

- Sí, Harry.

Él se sorprendió al escuchar los rugidos con los que se comunicaban pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el nombre de la pantera.

Se preguntó por qué el animal se llamaría igual que él pero cuando contempló los ojos verdes que tenía se dio cuenta que eran del mismo tono que los suyos, una parte de él no pudo evitar pensar que si esa chica fuerte y atractiva fuese en realidad su mejor amiga, podría haber nombrado la pantera como él porque los ojos de ella le recordarían a los de su mejor amigo y porque el animal, al igual que hizo él cuando era estudiante, siempre la acompañaba.

Su cerebro trabajaba a velocidad pensando en cómo la mujer se habría hecho amiga de la pantera, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que quizás la habría ayudado en alguna ocasión y por eso el felino la seguía. Quizás se sentía en deuda con ella y había decidido convertirse en su protectora.

- ¿Tienes sed?.- Preguntó ella en lo que para Harry sonó igual que el sonido de un suave rugido.

- Mucha, pero aquí no hay plantas. Tendremos que buscarlas en el bosque.- Respondió la pantera negra usando el mismo lenguaje no verbal que la humana.

- Es peligroso, aunque ahora no tenemos otra opción. ¿Nos queda tiempo hasta que vuelvan?

- Una hora.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Quiero volver a la cueva antes de que aparezcan los castigadores, no tengo ninguna gana de luchar contra ellos.

- La última vez los vencisteis sin mi ayuda.

- Porque tuve suerte.

- No es cierto, es que ahora sois más fuerte.

- Gracias a ti, sino me hubieses enseñado a pelear como tú no tendría muchas probabilidades de dañarles. Es una suerte que te hicieras mi amigo, Harry.

- Cómo no iba a hacerlo si me salvasteis de aquel ogro de fuego. Creo que sois la única humana de todo el infierno, que aún tiene un alma buena. No entiendo por qué estáis aquí.

- Ni yo, es algo que me he preguntado mucho, pero no logro recordar cómo llegué. Sólo sé que no pertenezco a este lugar.

- Pues siento decirte que sin ayuda no podréis salir.

- Si consiguiese huir… ¿vendrías conmigo?

- No puedo, estoy condenado a vivir eternamente bajo esta apariencia de pantera. Es mi castigo por haber sido tan malo en mi vida anterior.

- Para mí eres bastante bueno.

- Sólo porque os debo la vida, algo irónico cuando ya estoy muerto pero igualmente tengo una vida aquí dentro. Lo que no llego a comprender es por qué os persiguen tanto los demonios además de los castigadores del látigo. ¿Cuál fue vuestro crimen?

- No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que acabé aquí porque ayudé a alguien que era muy importante para mí, pero no logro acordarme de más. Sólo sé que él tenía unos ojos tan verdes como los tuyos.

- ¡Hermione!- Pronunció Harry llamándola una vez más, estaba seguro que ella hablaba de él con su amigo pantera.

El animal olisqueó el aire, Hermione la imitó.

- ¿Notas algo?- preguntó en su lenguaje felino.

- Creo que he oído una voz masculina. Alguien llamó a una tal Hermione. ¿Ese nombre os dice algo?

- No.

- Vayamos al bosque antes de que sea tarde, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y los castigadores del látigo llegarán pronto. Subíos a mi lomo y agarrad bien mi cuello, no quiero que os caigáis.

- Estoy lista, Harry.

El felino enorme echó a correr. Harry vio cómo ella parecía flotar debido a la velocidad que llevaba la pantera negra. No pudo evitar recordar a Hermione flotando en el aire por culpa de la energía del tornado cuando agarrada a una de sus manos intentaba evitar que él se soltase y fuese engullido por el vórtice que quería tragarse a Voldemort.

Después de verla beber junto a la pantera, contempló cómo volvían a la cueva. La puerta se cerró y Harry despertó.

Un nuevo día había llegado y decidió contarle a Ron el nuevo sueño que había tenido.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que era Hermione?

- No lo sé, tenía el cuerpo igual de negro que la piel de la pantera gigante que la acompañaba.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sí lo era?

- El escucharla decir a su pantera, que había llegado al infierno por haber ayudado a alguien importante para ella. Por lo visto no recordaba su nombre sólo el color de sus ojos verdes. Los ojos del animal eran del mismo tono que los míos, Ron, y además se llamaba Harry. ¿No te dice eso algo?

- Que si esa chica fuese Hermione, sería muy bonito que hubiese llamado a su mascota como tú. Quizás no recuerde quién eres pero sin duda es bastante significativo que recuerde tu nombre y se lo ponga a su pantera. Me pregunto por qué será amiga de un animal tan peligroso y agresivo como ese.

- Ella le salvó de ser devorado por un ogro de fuego. No sé qué aspecto tiene ese ogro pero seguro que no es agradable. Lo único que puedo asegurarte, es que esa mujer se parece muchísimo a Hermione, con la única diferencia de que tiene el pelo por la espalda y los brazos fuertes. Además de que tiene la piel negra como te dije antes, pero yo creo que es por culpa del humo que siempre hay en el aire.

- Debe ser horrible respirar un aire viciado como ese.

- Lo peor no es el aire sino lo mal que huele todo el rato. Puede que yo lo soñase pero fue como si estuviese allí de verdad, aunque ella y la pantera no podían verme.

- Deberíamos volver a la biblioteca y seguir buscando información, Harry.

- ¿Qué tal esta tarde?. Podríamos ir después de comer.

- Guay, luego me iré a la discoteca con Tracy.

- ¿Qué tal es?

- Un auténtico encanto y yo le gusto mucho, me lo ha dicho.

- Es de las directas. ¿Eh?

- Sí, eso facilita mucho las cosas. No tengo que estar preguntándole todo, ella me dice lo que quiere y lo que no. Ayer por ejemplo, me contó después de cenar, que había roto con su anterior novio porque él iba muy deprisa con ella. Así que me dejó claro que no le gustan los chicos que van directos al grano. Se ve que es de las que les gusta que la conquisten poco a poco.

- Mejor para ti. ¿No?. Si no recuerdo mal, Lavender dejó de gustarte porque era demasiado lanzada para tu gusto.

- Sí bueno, es que por aquella época yo aún era muy novato con las chicas y me sentía algo cohibido con ella pero reconozco que lo disfruté. Besaba súper bien.

- Tu hermana también pero no fue por eso que me sentía atraído por ella.

- ¿Y ahora, Harry?

- Me siento aliviado de que me dejara, tú tenías razón, Ron, ninguno de los dos estaba a gusto con la relación que teníamos, si ella no hubiese roto lo habría hecho yo.

- A lo mejor conoces alguna chica que te guste.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, tenemos que recuperar a Hermione. ¿Recuerdas?

- Eso no significa que detengas tu vida.

- Ya lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de echarme una novia nueva en estos momentos.

- ¿Y si fuese Hermione?

- Si me gustase por supuesto, pero ahora mismo mi prioridad no es saber lo que siento por ella sino devolverla a nuestras vidas. Si lo conseguimos… ¿Qué harás con Tracy?

- Seguir con ella porque me gusta mucho, puede que sea la chica definitiva para mí, aunque sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

- Ojalá te salga bien, Ron. Entonces… ¿Ya no sientes nada por nuestra mejor amiga?

- Sigo enamorado de ella, sé que no voy a olvidarla en dos días que lleva desaparecida, pero he sido sincero con lo de Tracy, estoy dispuesto a continuar con ella porque es un encanto de chica y hasta yo puedo notar lo mucho que le gusto. Si lo que te preocupa es que te de mi visto bueno para estar con Hermione en el caso de que pueda gustarte, lo acepto.

- Como te dije antes, aún no me he puesto a analizar lo que siento por ella. Aunque si la chica prehistórica de mi sueño y ella son la misma, admito que me encanta su aspecto de ahora.

- Venga Harry, vámonos a la biblioteca para seguir investigando.

* * *

Después de cenar junto a Harry, Hermione durmió un poco. Soñó con una batalla y un hombre llamado Voldemort que tenía un rostro semejante al de una serpiente. Había un chico moreno de ojos verdes y gafas redondas que estaba agarrado a la mano de una chica castaña a la que pedía que le soltase. Esa chica le dijo que no lo haría y además era igual que ella solo que con la piel más clara y el pelo no tan largo.

Pudo escuchar que el chico la llamaba Hermione varias veces y ella pronunciaba el nombre de Harry otras tantas.

Dedujo que esos eran sus nombres. Escuchó cómo Harry decía que debía dejarle cumplir con su destino y que Hermione lloraba al responderle que el destino podía cambiarse. Entonces el hombre llamado Voldemort intentó usar una espada que tenía clavada para herir la espalda del tal Harry. La mujer llamada Hermione se interpuso, abrazando la espalda de Harry de tal manera que recibió ella el impacto del arma.

Escuchó también cómo esa chica tocaba su herida para mojarse la mano con su propia sangre. Unió sus dedos ensangrentados a los de Harry y pronunció un claro…

- ¡Tu sangre, mi sangre!- Que produjo una luz que se metió en la piel de la mano ensangrentada del chico. La voz de Hermione se escuchó para decirle que ahora estaba a salvo.

Ella también vio cómo la mano de Voldemort que agarraba uno de los pies de Harry, se desintegraba. Él fue atraído al vórtice de esa energía pero no lo hizo solo porque pronunció algo que hizo que aquella chica exacta a ella menos en el color de la piel, se soltara de Harry y cayese en los brazos del hombre con cara de reptil. Entonces Harry gritó de rabia y Voldemort rió satisfecho mientras veía cómo era absorbido por la energía que también se tragó a Hermione.

Cuando se levantó, se encontró rodeada por los castigadores del látigo. Ella corrió pero ellos la atraparon y la inmovilizaron contra una roca grande, torturándola con su látigo hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Hermione despertó, comprendiendo que la chica con la que había soñado era ella misma, pero por alguna razón desconocida había perdido su identidad y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hasta llegar al infierno.

Ahora que lo tenía claro sintió una rabia tan grande que pensó que si tuviese a Harry delante, le despellejaría vivo. Porque el hecho de protegerle, la había llevado allí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo en aquel lugar inmundo, pero empezaba a dudar seriamente que Harry se acordase de ella cuando ella misma había olvidado la existencia de él.

Recordaba claramente todo el miedo que había pasado hasta acostumbrarse al infierno y las distintas criaturas que lo habitaban además de las privaciones que sufría.

Había tenido que buscarse agua, aprender a matar bestias horribles para defender su vida, confeccionar su propia ropa y encima no podía comer casi nada porque la mayoría de los animales sabían horribles.

Estaba tan delgada que podía contarse las costillas, sin embargo se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Además, tenía a otro Harry para protegerla.

Su amigo pantera siempre la acompañaba en sus exploraciones y aunque no entendía qué le había impulsado a nombrarle igual que aquel chico al que había salvado de Voldemort, sí sentía que lo había hecho por una razón poderosa, algo que le unía mucho a él.

Quizás tuviera que ver con aquel pacto de sangre que había hecho ella. No entendía por qué lo hizo y tampoco recordaba lo que podría producir en un futuro, pero le daba igual, el Harry humano no estaba allí con ella y no creía que se presentase de improviso en el infierno con el objeto de encontrarla.

Lo que más sentía Hermione por Harry en esos momentos, era odio. Un odio producto del miedo y penalidades que había tenido que pasar en el infierno mientras él seguramente era súper feliz con su vida humana.

Su único pensamiento en aquel instante fue que si alguna vez conseguía salir del inframundo, se vengaría de Harry de la misma forma que cuando atacó a los demonios. Arañándole todo el cuerpo o incluso desgarrándole las ropas lo bastante como para que él terminase medio desnudo e inconsciente. Igual que la dejaron a ella la primera y única vez que los castigadores del látigo la torturaron.

El sonido de las pisadas de su amigo pantera la avisaron de que acababa de llegar. Ella salió de la cueva y le saludó con un rugido suave pues desde que se hizo su amiga, ya no usaba el lenguaje verbal para comunicarse.

- ¿Has podido encontrar más agua, Harry?

- Sí, en un lago que te servirá para bañarte.

- Llévame hasta allí, necesito lavarme a fondo. Hace tiempo que no lo hago.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Desde que estoy aquí.

- Eso son dos meses si mal no recuerdo. ¿No nos conocimos una semana después de tu llegada?

- Sí.

- Creo que ahora estás más alta.

- Y tú más corpulento. Por curiosidad… ¿A qué te dedicabas cuando eras humano?

- Era entrenador físico en un gimnasio muggle.

- ¿Y cuál fue tu crimen para terminar aquí?

- Maté a mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que perdí la cabeza. Debió ser tan horrible lo que hice que mi cerebro lo ha bloqueado pero sí me acuerdo que en la prensa me pusieron el apodo de "Pantera", a lo mejor por eso ahora tengo la apariencia de una. Y vos… ¿Por qué me pusisteis Harry?

- Es un nombre especial para mí. Aunque ahora mismo no me apetece darte detalles. ¿Te importa?

- No, sabéis que respeto vuestra voluntad por encima de todo.

- Llévame al lago, por favor.

- Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí. Subíos a mi lomo.

* * *

- ¿Tienes algo ya, Harry?

- Aún no, Ron. Creo que dejaré este libro y empezaré con el de "Hechizos del otro mundo", a lo mejor nos sirve.

- Avísame cuando encuentres algo, yo mientras llamaré a Tracy.

- Qué morro tienes, tío. No te entretengas mucho, estos libros son aburridísimos para mí solo.

- Te prometo volver en cinco minutos.

Cuando el pelirrojo regresó, Harry tenía una expresión esperanzada en su rostro.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron sentándose a su lado.

- Creo que tengo algo. En este libro dice que se puede invocar a alguien que esté en otra dimensión. Sólo hay que usar algo que te una a la persona y desear con fuerza su regreso.

- ¿Tienes algún regalo que te hiciera Hermione y que sea importante para ti?

- Los utensilios que me entregó para el mantenimiento de la escoba. Fue uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños.

- Guay. Saca una copia del texto. A lo mejor podemos usar el hechizo esta noche.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu cita con Tracy?

- La aplazaré.

- Eres un buen amigo, Ron.

- ¿Dónde debemos invocarla?

- En el mismo sitio que desapareció.

- Eso quiere decir que tendremos que volver al lugar de la batalla. Será duro para ti, Harry.

- Podré soportarlo si conseguimos que vuelva.

- Recojamos las cosas. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí, los caps de esta serie no serán tan largos como otros de algunas mías ya publicadas y terminadas. Quería cambiar un poco la dinámica, pero también digo que cuando sea necesario, los haré largos. Por ejemplo, los capítulos siete, ocho y nueve son más largos que los seis primeros. (Aún estoy por escribir el 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, y 16). Y os aviso además, que del 10 al 16 también serán más largos. Lo único que tengo que decir respecto a los tamaños de los caps, es que no deja de asombrarme que cuando subo caps largos haya gente que se queje de que se le hacen pesados y cuando los hago cortos, se quejan de que los quieren más largos. ¿Conclusión?. No se puede acertar con el gusto de todo el mundo. Pero repito, los caps tendrán la longitud adecuada a lo que yo quiera meter en cada uno. Porque os aseguro que aunque no lo parezca en un cap corto, cada cosa está puesta en su justa medida.

Posibles preguntas después de este segundo capítulo…

- ¿Por qué Hermione odia a Harry si está enamorada de él?. Porque lleva dos meses en el infierno y está perdiendo la memoria de su vida humana. De todas maneras, os voy a explicar lo del odio con algo que narran en una de las pelis de la antigua trilogía de "Star Wars": El miedo produce odio y el odio lleva al lado oscuro.

(No puedo evitar imaginarme a Voldemort diciéndole a Harry... "Potter...Yo soy tu padre. Únete a mí y juntos gobernaremos la galaxia". Juajuajaujauajua)

Siguiendo con el tema del odio, ya que Hermione no tiene contacto con Harry y Ron, no puede saber cómo están yendo sus vidas y tampoco sabe por lo tanto que Harry y Ginny han roto. Así que ella tiene todo el derecho a sentirse desgraciada cuando la única persona que soporta una existencia en un lugar horrible, es ella.Y ahora no me digáis que no es perfectamente comprensible que ella odie a Harry Potter aunque una parte de ella aún le ame. Porque existe esa parte sólo que ella no es consciente de que la tiene. ¿Cuándo la veréis?. En el cap tres.

- ¿Por qué he puesto a Ron saliendo con Tracy si está enamorado de Hermione?. Porque él ha decidido seguir con su vida ya que presiente que no la rescatarán de la noche a la mañana. Además, si pongo a Ron con Hermione el fic dejará de ser Harry-Hermione. Elemental, querido Watson.

- ¿Conoceremos más a Tracy?. Por supuesto, y os vais a reír tela con ella. Es de los pocos personajes cómicos que voy a meterle al fic. Cuando la conozcáis os preguntaréis por qué una chica como ésa está con alguien como Ron. Ya lo descubriréis conforme avance la historia. Y ahora me callo que ya me he pasado de largo. Mis detractores se van a cebar de lo lindo conmigo por esta nota de autora pero yo paso de la gente que sólo te escribe para decir cosas desagradables. Nos vemos en el cap 3. Un beso grande. RAkAoMi.


	3. El primer intento

**Nota de la autora: **sábado 22 de septiembre de 2007.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap, también es pequeño en tamaño (nada habitual en mí por regla general) pero ya os dije que hasta el cap 10 los capítulos no serían muy grandes.

En lo referente al tema de la casa de alquiler…la dejé porque estaba invadida de cucarachas y son unos bichos a los que les tengo fobia. Imaginaros lo que era para mí, tener que matar 5 o más todas las noches y no os exagero. Por cierto **Tyflos**, gracias por seguir dejándome review en casi cada historia que subo, pero, aunque lo dijeras de broma, debes saber que no estoy maltratando a Hermione en el infierno porque lo de la casa me sentara mal, sino porque así tengo planteada la historia. Respecto a tu recomendación con los ciegos cuando yo conduzca…no creo que atropelle a nadie teniendo al profesor al lado. ;-)

Sin más que comentaros por el momento, os dejo con este tercer capítulo. Un beso fuerte y gracias por seguir ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap 3. El primer intento."**

- ¡Esto es genial, Harry!- Pronunció Hermione nadando con entusiasmo en el agua caliente del lago. A pesar de ser negra como la noche, olía bien.

- ¿Queréis que me vuelva para dejaros privacidad?

- No hace falta. Sólo se me ve la cabeza.

- Avisadme cuando terminéis.

- ¿Tú no te bañas?

- No me gusta demasiado el agua. Soy un felino.

- ¿Por qué no buscas algo de comer?. En la cueva ya no queda carne.

- ¿Queréis también fruta?. Antes he visto algunas bayas silvestres, sé que os gustan mucho.

- Trae toda la comida que quieras, cuando vuelvas estaré vestida.

- Hasta luego, ama.

- No me digas eso, no soy tu dueña.

- A mí me gusta pensar que sí, cuidáis muy bien de mí.

- Porque te aprecio.

- Yo a vos también.

- Hasta luego, Harry.

* * *

- ¿Lo has preparado todo?.- Preguntó Ron mirando la mochila que tenía Harry colgada en la espalda.

- Creo que no he olvidado nada. ¿Qué tal Tracy?

- No le importó que cancelase la cita, me ha dicho que saldría con sus amigas.

- ¿Las has conocido ya?

- Me las presentará mañana, vamos a ir al cine.

- Espero que te lo pases bien.

- Ven con nosotros. Tracy me ha dicho que sus amigas son muy guapas, quizás encuentres alguna que te guste.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, Ron, no está en mis prioridades ahora, echarme novia.

- Pero eso no quita que conozcas gente nueva, Harry, llevas dos días encerrado, eso no es bueno.

- Me da igual. Sólo quiero recuperar a Hermione. Me preocupa que no me recuerde.

- ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí también?

- Es probable, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando pronuncié su nombre.

- Tienes razón, cuanto antes la rescatemos mejor. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

- ¿Está bueno?- Preguntó Hermione en lenguaje felino mientras veía a su pantera comerse el trozo de erizo asado que ella le había preparado.

La pantera asintió con la cabeza, dejando salir un eructo de satisfacción cuando terminó. Hermione se rió un poco.

- Debería decirte que eso es de mala educación, pero lo dejaré pasar porque eres un animal.

- En apariencia sí, por dentro sigo pensando y sintiendo como una persona humana, aunque reconozco que a veces mis instintos animales me pueden.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- El celo, cuando lo tengo no puedo controlarlo. Si no recuerdo mal empiezo mañana. Estaré una semana deseando aparearme, así que os recomiendo que no me busquéis durante ese tiempo.

- ¿Serías capaz de intentarlo conmigo?

- Y con cualquier otra hembra. En ese estado no me controlo. Ahí sí que soy un animal que se mueve sólo por instinto, aunque sería más acertado decir deseo.

- Pero yo no soy una pantera para que quieras aparearte conmigo.

- Eso da igual. En el infierno todo vale. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta que este es el lugar más corrupto y horrible que existe?

- Sí. Ayer me encontré con las almas lujuriosas, me sentí afortunada de que no me viesen.

- Os habéis vuelto muy sigilosa. Hay veces en que ni yo mismo os escucho aproximaros.

- La verdad es que me alegro de haber desarrollado nuevas habilidades. Gracias a eso puedo sobrevivir sin demasiadas dificultades. Aunque tu ayuda también es muy valiosa para mí.

- Yo agradezco más la compañía que me hacéis, sois la única amiga buena que tengo aquí. Por cierto…he cazado suficiente para que os alimentéis la semana de mi celo. Hacedme caso y no salgáis a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario para vos.

- De acuerdo, Harry, seguiré tu consejo. Muchas gracias por todo, tú sí que me cuidas bien.

El animal ronroneó cuando Hermione le acarició la cabeza, dándole un lametón en la cara como muestra de cariño. Tras despedirse de ella, la pantera negra abandonó la cueva. Dejando a su ama sola en la oscuridad.

* * *

- Ya es medianoche.- Dijo Harry mirando su reloj.- ¿Has terminado de hacer el círculo?

- Sí. También he puesto algunos hechizos protectores, por si acaso.

- ¿Tú crees que ella nos haría daño?

- Si Hermione está en el infierno es muy probable que haya sufrido mucho. Puede que esté desquiciada.

- Esperemos que no. Después de todo lo que estamos haciendo para recuperarla, tener que curarle la mente sí que nos costaría trabajo. No me veo capaz de afrontar algo semejante.

- Nos veo llevándola a San Mungo.

- Ojalá te equivoques Ron. Estoy listo.

- Aquí pone que tienes que meter las cosas en el centro del círculo y luego llamarla mientras deseas con fuerza que vuelva.

- ¿No sería mejor que lo hicieras tú?. Estás enamorado de ella. Tus ganas de verla deben ser más fuertes que las mías.

- Fue contigo con quien hizo el hechizo de sangre. Ya te lo dije en su momento, Harry, vuestros destinos están unidos. Si hay alguien que puede hacerla regresar eres tú.

- Vale, lo intentaré.

- Métete en el círculo, yo te cubriré por si algo más viene con ella.

* * *

Tumbada en el suelo rocoso de su cueva, Hermione dormía profundamente, cobijada bajo la manta de piel que se había fabricado el mes pasado.

Su sueño le mostró a dos chicos altos, uno moreno de ojos verdes y otro pelirrojo con ojos azules que recitaba algo desconocido para ella.

El moreno estaba dentro de un círculo donde había colocado lo que parecía unos utensilios de limpieza. Ajustándose sus gafas redondas, usó una varita para provocar fuego. Entonces cerró los ojos y ella escuchó claramente como pronunciaba su nombre varias veces.

- Hermione, Hermione…si me escuchas contéstame.

- ¿Harry?.- Respondió con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Eres tú?

En su inconsciencia, el resentimiento que tenía contra él no estaba activo, gobernando sólo la parte que lo amaba, la única que aún albergaba la esperanza de reunirse con él.

- Hermione…- volvió a pronunciar su voz.- ¿Puedes hablar?

- ¡Sí!

- Si lo haces no te escucho…

- ¡Yo a ti sí!

- ¡No funciona Ron!.- Dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo- ¡No la oigo!

- ¡Harry!- Pronunció la voz de ella con angustia al notar que no le escuchaba.- ¡No dejes de hablarme!

- ¡Es raro, ella debería responder!.- Dijo el pelirrojo fuera del círculo.- ¡El texto dice que puedes comunicarte con ella si la llamas!

- ¡Pues no es verdad, por más que lo intento no la escucho!

- Puede que nos hayamos equivocado en algo.- Volvió a comentar Ron.- Aunque no lo creo, hemos seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que pone aquí.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos irnos?.- Preguntó el moreno dentro del círculo.- ¡Y si no tenemos otra oportunidad qué. No quiero dejarla en el infierno eternamente!

- Encontraremos la manera de sacarla. Vamos Harry, volvamos a casa. Mañana trabajamos.

- ¡No pienso ir!

- Pues yo sí. Alguien debe ganar dinero para pagar las facturas.

- Si nos echan del piso puedo usar la casa de mis padres o de Sirius. Lo que no quiero es irme sin saber algo de Hermione.

- Esta noche es imposible. Ya has visto que nos ha salido mal.

- No quiero darme por vencido todavía. Intentaré llamarla otra vez.

- Como quieras, pero si vuelves a fallar, volveremos a casa.

- De acuerdo Ron.

Harry volvió a enfocar su vista en el fuego, cerrando los ojos se concentró en su amiga, volviendo a pronunciar su nombre deseando tener éxito esa vez.

- Hermione… ¿Me oyes?

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo ella llorando.- ¡Por qué te has callado antes, no puedo verte, si me hablas sé que estás conmigo!. ¿Estás bien?

- Hermione, respóndeme.

- ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

- Te lo ruego Hermione, dime algo.

- ¡Te echo de menos, no soporto este lugar. Todo es horrible y muy cruel. Por favor Harry, sácame de aquí!

El moreno volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando a su mejor amigo.

- Es inútil Ron, no consigo nada. Regresemos a casa, a lo mejor la veo en otro sueño.

Lo último que vio ella fue a sus dos mejores amigos marcharse del lugar. Hermione lloró más todavía gritándoles que volviesen. Al ver que no conseguía nada, se desesperó más. Despertó con una enorme sensación de tristeza en el alma, volviendo a derramar lágrimas.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Si alguien se está preguntando qué es lo que ha fallado en la comunicación con Hermione, os diré que ha sido el hecho de que Harry la llamase estando despierto. Por si alguien no lo ha notado, Harry y ella son capaces de hablar cuando los dos están dormidos. Como Harry la llamó consciente, él no podía oírla. En el próximo capítulo veréis el siguiente sueño que tendrá con Hermione, ahí ocurrirá algo que le hará sufrir mucho.

El tiempo que viven Harry y Hermione no es el mismo. Aunque ya lo mencioné en caps anteriores, lo volveré a recordar. Un día de Harry y Ron es un mes para Hermione. Por lo tanto, doce días para Ron y Harry sería un año para Hermione. ¿Conseguirán recuperarla antes de ese tiempo?. Ya lo veréis. Lo que sí os digo es que ella no será la misma que ellos conocieron antes de perderla. Ya os lo dije al final del primer capítulo, prepararos para una historia oscura, algo dramática pero también bonita. Después de todo, éste es un fic de RAkAoMi, y a mí no me gustan los finales tristes. Un beso fuerte. Nos vemos en el cuarto cap.


	4. Noche infernal

**Nota de la autora:** jueves, 27 de septiembre de 2007.

Que no se diga que no pienso en mis lectores/as. Como durante el viernes y fin de semana voy a estar liadísima, he decidido subir ya el capítulo cuatro. En este veréis lo que sueña Harry en relación a Hermione. Preparad los clínex por si acaso. Un beso. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap 4. "Noche infernal."**

Agitado, así es como se encontraba Harry Potter en su cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro y sudando muchísimo. No era para menos, la visión que se presentaba ante él era horrible.

Hermione corría intentando escapar de su pantera.

La castaña sabía que no debía haber salido de la cueva pero tuvo que hacerlo al habérsele acabado el agua. Recordaba que Harry le había dicho que durante su celo no se controlaba y que no quería que ella saliera por si él la encontraba e intentaba juntarse con ella. En su fuero interno, Hermione pensó que exageraba, pero ahora estaba comprobando que había sido muy sincero.

Sabía que tarde o temprano él le daría alcance ya que las piernas humanas no eran tan rápidas como las patas de una pantera, y no una cualquiera, sino gigantesca además de corpulenta.

Soltando un rugido potente, la pantera negra saltó haciendo que Hermione cayese bocabajo. El felino empezó a lamerle todo el cuerpo, ella intentó escabullirse pero las patas de la pantera negra la inmovilizaron con fuerza contra el suelo.

Hermione sabía que no tenía otra opción más que hacerle daño a su mascota. Sólo esperaba no tener que matarla porque era el único amigo que tenía.

Cuando el animal la puso boca arriba y le destrozó la falda, Harry giró el rostro. Sabía que estaría desnuda de cintura para abajo y no quería verlo por respeto a ella. Lo único que pudo pensar él fue una cosa.

"_Quítatelo de encima, Hermione, no dejes que te haga daño"._

La castaña tomó una decisión drástica, clavarle el puñal de piedra, pues no estaba dispuesta a que su mascota abusara de ella.

El felino recibió el impacto en su abdomen además de su "hombría", cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No tenía otra opción.- Añadió usando aquel lenguaje de rugidos que el verdadero Harry entendía perfectamente aunque no supiera cómo.

Cuando él volvió a mirar, vio a la pantera negra rugir y clavar sus ojos verdes en los marrones de su mejor amiga.

- Perdóname, ama.- Fue lo único que pronunció antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse inmóvil en el suelo.

El grito de angustia y dolor que emitió Hermione, se clavó en lo más hondo de Harry, que al estar soñando, no fue consciente del llanto real que tenía él.

- ¡Harry, Harry!.- Dijo la castaña empujando un poco a la pantera.- ¡Por favor abre los ojos, no te mueras. No me dejes sola, sin ti estoy perdida!

El animal no reaccionó, ella comprendió entonces que estaba muerto y volvió a gritar de rabia y tristeza.

El verdadero Harry dejó caer más lágrimas mientras veía cómo Hermione se tumbaba junto a la pantera y la abrazaba, diciéndole que la quería mucho.

El aroma característico de los castigadores del látigo llegó hasta ella. Hermione sabía que no tardarían en aparecer así que se puso en pie y echó a correr antes de que la divisaran.

Se escondió en un tronco hueco, viendo cómo oteaban el alrededor buscando a su víctima. Por fortuna, se marcharon a otro lugar. Ella decidió entonces salir de su refugio y ponerse en camino hacia el lago de aguas negras donde se había bañado la otra vez. Tenía que quitarse la sangre del cuerpo de Harry antes de que atrajese a las bestias del infierno.

Tras su baño, mató a otro animal resistente al fuego y le quitó la piel, echándosela en un hombro para llevársela a la cueva y confeccionarse otra falda que la tapase.

Mientras la veía coger algunas hojas de un árbol, Harry no podía dejar de mirarla.

Le resultaba increíble ver cómo era ella de cintura para abajo. Sólo pudo pensar, que su mejor amiga tenía unas piernas preciosas además de un trasero perfecto, ya que ella estaba de espaldas a él. A pesar de girarse para no verla más así, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota rememorando lo que acababa de contemplar.

Hermione no sabía que Harry la había visto, tampoco sabía que él podía ver y escuchar todo lo que le ocurría a ella. La razón era que de los dos, ella era la única que estaba despierta y ellos sólo podían comunicarse cuando los dos estaban dormidos.

El moreno no conocía aún ese detalle, y como no tenía conciencia de estar dormido, la llamó para comprobar si ella le respondía.

Cuando pronunció su nombre, se dio cuenta que no conseguía nada. Así que esperó a ver lo que hacía ella tras haberse puesto su braguita silvestre.

Una vez en su cueva, Hermione se confeccionó la falda y revisó la piel sobrante por si podía también fabricarse una braguita.

Tras escucharla emitir un suspiro de frustración, Harry comprendió que no era posible.

La castaña se colocó la falda y luego se quitó la braguita de hojas porque le arañaba. No era de extrañar, en el infierno ningún árbol era normal aunque su aspecto sí lo aparentase.

Cuando la vio colocar el puñal de piedra en la cintura de la falda, supo que ella saldría de caza.

Contempló cómo luchaba contra una especie de jabalí que la superaba en altura, y cuando la vio sonreír triunfante tras matarlo, sintió que su admiración por ella se acrecentaba más todavía. Su satisfacción duró poco, porque entonces, un temblor en el suelo le hizo comprender que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo horrible.

De repente, la tierra del valle donde se encontraba Hermione, se abrió en dos. Ella gritó de miedo al sentir cómo caía al vacío hasta que consiguió agarrarse a un saliente.

Con cuidado, trepó hasta volver a pisar tierra firme, entonces escuchó el sonido potente de algunas rocas derrumbándose.

La castaña echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo al suelo cuando uno de sus pies tropezó con una piedra.

Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara y la cabeza con sus manos, antes de sentir cómo la gravilla la sepultaba.

Harry gritó cuando vio que había sido enterrada viva. Él la llamó una y otra vez pero ella no respondió. Con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, el moreno intentó acercarse hasta las piedras y tierra que ocultaban el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, pero su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás por la misma barrera invisible que había notado en otro sueño.

- ¡Mierda!- Dijo con rabia dando un puntapié a una piedra del suelo.- ¡Por qué no puedo llegar hasta ti, no es justo!

Entonces, aparecieron varios animales que se pusieron a olisquear el lugar, posiblemente buscando alimento entre los escombros. Harry volvió a llamar a Hermione, pero al igual que las otras veces ella no respondió.

- ¡Sal de ahí Hermione!.- Pronunció al ver cómo se acercaban al montón de tierra y guijarros que la ocultaban.- ¡Van hacia ti!

Los animales llegaron hasta el montículo. Uno de ellos escarbó hasta meterse dentro de la tierra, sacando el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

- ¡No os atreváis a tocarla bestias inmundas!.- Gritó Harry con rabia al verlos babear mientras la miraban con hambre.- ¡Como le hagáis algo os descuartizaré!

Con impotencia contempló cómo uno de ellos pasaba su lengua por una de sus piernas, seguramente probando el sabor que ella tenía. Supo que le había gustado cuando le vio sacar las uñas y apuntarlas hacia su muslo, preparándose para desgarrarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea Hermione, despierta de una vez. Te van a partir!

Al ver que ella seguía sin reaccionar y sabiendo que sólo tenía segundos para intentar algo que alejase a los bichos asquerosos del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, Harry sólo tuvo una opción, intentar atravesar la barrera como fuese para poder llegar hasta ella antes de que se la comieran delante de sus ojos verdes que aún lloraban pero ahora de rabia.

- ¡No la toquéis!- Pronunció con ira mientras hacía fuerza con sus manos para intentar atravesar la energía que le mantenía alejado de la dimensión de Hermione.- ¡Dejadla tranquila antes de que me enfade de verdad!

Uno de los animales, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Hermione, haciendo que sangrara.

- ¡Hijos de puta!.- Dijo Harry desde fuera de la barrera.- ¡Os mataré, juro que os mataré a todos!

Cuando otro animal clavó los colmillos en una pierna de Hermione, comenzando a beber su sangre, Harry gritó tan alto, que creyó que se quedaría mudo.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero logró atravesar la barrera, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta los bichos. Empezó a golpearlos con tanta rabia y fuerza que pensó que se rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Tras recibir un cabezazo en sus piernas él cayó al suelo, agarrando rápidamente el cuchillo que tenía ella en la cintura de su falda y comenzando a cargarse a todo bicho viviente que aún intentaba matarle.

Unos minutos después, los siete animales que habían querido desangrar a Hermione, quedaron inmóviles en el suelo. El moreno comprendió que estaban muertos.

No sabía cómo llegar hasta la cueva de Hermione, pero estaba seguro que debía refugiarse con ella antes de que apareciesen más animales sádicos.

Después de cogerla en brazos, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que divisó unos árboles frondosos que rodeaban un lago de aguas negras que olían bien.

Harry no sabía si sería el mismo lago donde ella se había bañado pero confiaba en que el agua no estuviese contaminada y que le sirviese para limpiar las dos heridas de mordiscos que tenía Hermione en el cuello y uno de los muslos.

Con cuidado, la dejó boca arriba, acercándose al agua y mojando en ella un trozo de tela que se había arrancado de la falda de su camisa.

Con lentitud, incluso con mimo, mojó las heridas de ella, limpiándolas de sangre y haciendo presión para intentar cerrarlas. Sin darse cuenta, que su mejor amiga estaba empezando a recuperar la consciencia.

Lo primero que ella vio fue la espalda de alguien que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Notó algo refrescante en uno de sus muslos y cuando sintió una presión en su piel, supuso que la estaban curando, aunque no tenía idea de qué.

- Au.- Pronunció al sentir que le dolía mucho el cuello. Entonces, la persona que estaba con ella, se giró, mostrándole su rostro.

- ¡Hermione!- Dijo contento al verla despierta, él se tumbó a su lado y le dio un abrazo.- ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés viva!

El cerebro de la castaña trabajaba a velocidad, no sabía quién era ese chico moreno de ojos verdes que estaba abrazándola, pero estaba segura que debía ser alguien bueno porque no notaba nada malo en él.

Ella le dio un toquecito en la cabeza, él la miró.

- ¿Qué?

Entonces le señaló y seguidamente así misma. Como diciéndole "¿Nos conocemos?"

Harry la miró extrañado.

- ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?. Soy Harry, Hermione, Harry Potter.

Ella parpadeó una vez, luego dos, y finalmente tres. Entonces se le encendió la bombilla y Harry supo que corría peligro al escucharla gruñir.

Él se apartó de ella lentamente poniendo la voz más suave posible para intentar calmarla.

- Tranquila Hermione, tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño. Soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella rugió con fuerza, Harry comprendió que no le recordaba. De repente ella tomó impulso y se le tiró encima, haciendo que él cayese boca arriba en el suelo.

- ¡Suéltame!.- Dijo al ver cómo hacía ella presión con su cuerpo, para evitar que Harry levantase el suyo.- ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Hermione sonrió, pero no de forma bonita, más bien asesina. Sus ojos marrones miraban los verdes de Harry de tal manera que él mismo tuvo que tragar saliva. Entonces la vio levantar una mano y acercarla a los ojos de él, mostrándole sus uñas afiladas. Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron de asombro al ver cómo ella acercaba la mano a los botones de su camisa.

- No por favor.- Dijo él intuyendo lo que ella pretendía.- No lo hagas Hermione.

No sirvió de nada, ella hizo saltar los botones y comenzó a arañar su pecho masculino. Harry gritó de dolor, intentó quitársela de encima pero no pudo, ella era muy fuerte.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?.- Pronunció llorando.- ¡Te he salvado la vida, los bichos querían matarte!

Al oír eso, Hermione se detuvo. Volviendo a mirar a Harry para ver en sus ojos verdes si decía la verdad.

- ¡Te juro que no miento!.- Dijo él al ver cómo ella le inspeccionaba con la mirada.- ¡Debes creerme, Hermione. Eres la única persona a la que no puedo mentir!

Emitiendo un gruñido de advertencia ella acercó más su rostro al de él, Harry volvió a tragar saliva.

- No sé por qué quieres atacarme.- Pronunció él de nuevo.- Pero no creo merecérmelo. Desde que Voldemort te llevó lo único que hemos hecho Ron y yo ha sido buscar la forma de traerte de vuelta. Sé que este lugar es horrible, pero no deberías hacerme daño.

Ella rugió otra vez, Harry golpeó la tierra con una de sus manos.

- ¡Deja de gruñir y háblame. Después de dos días sin vernos es lo mínimo que me merezco!

"_¿Dos días?" _pensó ella, _"Harry pantera dijo que yo llevaba aquí dos meses. Cómo es que este Harry humano dice que sólo hace dos días que no me ve."_

- Además.- Volvió a decir el verdadero Harry.- Ron dijo que tú me amabas, tú misma me dijiste que me querías cuando peleamos contra Voldemort. Alguien que quiere a otro alguien nunca le hace daño. Si es verdad que me aprecias, me tratarás bien.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione le estudiaron de nuevo, Harry la vio mirarle moviendo la cara de forma curiosa, como diciéndole… "¿Y tú qué sabes?"

- Por favor, Hermione, quítate de encima.

Ella volvió a gruñir, Harry supo lo que tenía que decir.

- Deja que me incorpore, te prometo que no te haré daño. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero por eso.

Hermione se apartó de él, echándose a un lado y quedándose agachada como una rana mientras seguía mirando a Harry con algo de salvajismo.

- Gracias.- Dijo sinceramente. Quiso tocar su cara, pero ella retrocedió, gruñendo otra vez.

Gateando sobre el suelo igual que había hecho ella, Harry se acercó hasta Hermione. Miró sus ojos, intentando decirle con la mirada que podía confiar en él. Ella aún gruñía, pero ahora más suave. Él intuyó que eso era bueno.

Con prudencia, acercó una mano hasta la cara de su mejor amiga, y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, la dejó apoyada en su mejilla.

Hermione le miró interrogante antes de sentir cómo él comenzaba a mover esa mano arriba y abajo de su piel facial.

Ella cerró los ojos y de repente sintió cómo él la abrazaba, dejando una mano en la espalda de ella y usando la otra para tocar su cabello castaño.

- Estoy tan contento de estar contigo.- Dijo Harry con voz dulce.- Te he echado mucho de menos. No sabía que podía extrañarte tanto con tan sólo dos días de no verte. Y tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte…

Él le dio un beso a un lado del cuello ya curado, ella movió la cara hasta poder mirarle de frente. Harry le sonrió.

- Estás cambiada.- Dijo suavemente mientras colocaba un mechón castaño tras una de sus orejas.- Pero también muy guapa.

Hermione lloró. De forma silenciosa y sin dejar de mirarle, pero aún llorando y todo a Harry le pareció hermosa.

- Aunque tú siempre has sido guapa. Al menos para mí.

Él volvió a encerrarla en un abrazo y entonces sintió cómo unas manos se cerraban en su espalda. Harry sólo pudo sonreír al saber que aunque ella no dijese una palabra, estaba transmitiéndole afecto con aquel gesto, además de pedirle de manera silenciosa que no se apartase de ella.

- No Hermione.- Pronunció aún usando el tono dulce.- No voy a abandonarte.

De repente, él la oyó gruñir y sintió cómo ella le empujaba hasta tirarle al suelo de nuevo. Harry la miró con miedo cuando vio la expresión amenazante que tenía ella.

- ¡No por favor!.- Dijo cuando la vio preparándose para atacar.- ¡No lo hagas. Soy tu amigo!

Hermione saltó, pasando por encima de Harry y aterrizando al lado de un lobo más alto que Ron.

Desde el suelo, el moreno contempló la lucha que mantenían los dos, pues estaba demasiado impactado para hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara.

Cuando vio cómo Hermione empleaba una piedra del suelo para golpear la cabeza del animal hasta dejarlo muerto, no pudo menos que sentir admiración por ella pero también miedo. Era increíble que aquella chica salvaje fuese la misma que sólo dos días atrás le había dicho que se había sacrificado por él porque le quería, aunque una parte de sí mismo le decía que ella aún le amaba porque después de todo había vuelto a protegerle de una muerte segura.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?.- Pronunció cuando estuvo a su lado.- Déjame ver qué te ha hecho.

Al levantar ella el rostro, Harry saltó un poquito, tenía la cara llena de arañazos además de sangre. Eso le impresionó, pero lo que más impacto le causó fue verla lamerse la sangre que resbalaba de su codo derecho.

Harry no tenía un botiquín a mano para poder desinfectarle las heridas, pero pensó que podía ayudarla en algo si rompía más tela de su camisa y la usaba para intentar cortar las hemorragias.

Tras mojar en agua del lago los trozos de tela que había arrancado, se los dio a Hermione, temiendo que ella le hiciese daño si se los aplicaba él.

Su mejor amiga los cogió con brusquedad y empezó a curarse con ellos, tirando dos o tres ensangrentados y usando los que quedaban para vendarse los cortes más profundos.

Entonces olisqueó el aire, Harry supo que algo más se avecinaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

Por toda respuesta, ella miró hacia el bosque y luego a él.

- ¿Quieres que me esconda?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y dejarte sola ante el peligro?. Ni hablar.

Hermione le miró con furia, gruñéndole con fuerza, Harry no quiso dejarse impresionar por eso.

- He dicho que me quedo y me quedo.

Ella rugió otra vez, agarrándole del cuello de su camisa y señalando con una mano el bosque, el moreno negó con la cabeza. Hermione comprendió que él no se marcharía por mucho que le insistiese. Soltándole sin delicadeza, ella se puso en pie.

Harry la imitó, juntando su espalda con la de ella y mirando al frente del terreno que tenía ante sí.

- ¿A qué vamos a enfrentarnos?

Lo supo cuando vio aparecer a los seres oscuros que habían torturado a Hermione con el látigo en el primer sueño que tuvo con ella.

Harry nunca se había enfrentado a algo semejante, eran mucho más fuertes que él y no parecían cansarse nunca. Tras recibir un latigazo en su espalda, el moreno cayó al suelo. Sintiendo cómo le levantaban y le llevaban hasta un árbol se vio atado al tronco notando claramente cómo le rompieron la camisa, dejando su ancha espalda al descubierto.

Harry pensó que nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor físico como el que experimentaba tras cada latigazo recibido. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Hermione con el grupo al que ella atacaba, cuando la escuchó rugir y notó que el látigo ya no le golpeaba, supo que ahora ella estaba luchando con los que le habían atacado a él.

Un rato después, escuchó cómo cortaban la cuerda que le mantenía pegado al árbol. Cayó al suelo totalmente mareado tras la sangre que había perdido. Lo último que oyó, fue el sonido del rugido que lanzó Hermione.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó que le preguntaban.

- ¡Harry, responde!

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los azules de Ron mirándole preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Dijo el moreno tocándose la cabeza, pues le dolía muchísimo.

- Eso mismo quiero saber. Me despertaron tus gritos. Así que cuéntamelo todo sin comerte nada.

- Ahora no, sólo quiero dormir y volver con ella.

- De eso nada, tienes el pecho lleno de sangre. Lo que vas a hacer es incorporarte y permitir que te cure.

- ¿Hablas en serio, estoy herido?

- Si te miras lo comprobarás.

Cuando lo hizo, lo único que salió de su garganta fue…

- ¡No puedo creerlo. Todo fue real!

- ¿Perdona?

- ¡Lo del sueño, Ron!

- Explícate.

Harry le contó todo, sin omitir un detalle. Ron no intervino hasta que su mejor amigo terminó. Tras sopesar todo lo que había escuchado, sólo añadió…

- Me alegro de que esté viva y que sepa cuidar de sí misma.

- Hermione nunca ha sido una chica indefensa, Ron.

- Ya, pero un lugar tan horrible como el infierno es capaz de trastocar a cualquiera.

- Creo que su mente sí está algo alterada. Ahora es más una salvaje que una persona racional, pero sé que aún existe la humanidad en ella.

- Por cómo te protegió está claro que aún se preocupa por ti.

- Aunque primero intentó desollarme vivo.

- Bueno no puedes culparla, ella está ahí por haberte protegido. Es normal que te guarde rencor.

- Joder, menuda forma de animarme. Desde luego Ron, nadie como tú para dar esperanzas a un amigo.

- Qué quieres que te diga Harry. ¿Qué nuestra mejor amiga está loca y que has tenido suerte de escapar de ella?.

- No pero…

- Entonces no protestes. Venga, vamos a curarte esos arañazos. Tendremos que hacerlo al estilo muggle porque yo no sé magia curativa como Hermione. ¿O prefieres que te lleve al hospital?

- No creo que mi estado sea tan grave.

- Date una ducha para limpiarte la piel, yo mientras iré por el botiquín.

Si alguna mujer que hubiese conocido a Harry de niño, le hubiera visto tal y como estaba ahora, podría decir que de aquel chico delgado y casi famélico no quedaba nada.

Seguía siendo delgado, pero su cuerpo tenía la musculatura propia de un chico de su edad que se había preocupado lo suficiente para fortalecerlo.

Y no era de extrañar que lo hubiera hecho cuando había pasado todo el curso de séptimo, haciendo ejercicio para tener un cuerpo más resistente a los daños físicos que solían regalarle tanto Voldemort como sus Mortífagos.

Al salir de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura, se sentó en la cama mientras Ron se colocaba delante de él para curarle el pecho.

Después de que su mejor amigo lo hubiera desinfectado y vendado, el moreno se dio la vuelta, diciéndole a Ron que también tenía herida la espalda.

Cuando el pelirrojo se acercó más para observarla, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de manera exagerada al ver la carnicería que le habían hecho.

- ¿Dijiste que fue con un látigo?

- Sí, usado por los mismos que azotaron a Hermione contra una piedra grande la primera vez que soñé con ella.

- Lo que no llego a entender es por qué te han herido de verdad si se supone que todo era un sueño.

- Puede que sea por la conexión que tenemos. ¿No me dijiste que el hechizo de sangre unía mi destino al de ella y que podría compartir cosas suyas?

- Sí, aunque nunca imaginé que las desgracias estuviesen incluidas.

- A mí ya me da igual, Ron, he podido comprobar en carne propia lo inhumano que es ese sitio. Tenemos que sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

Presiento que cuanto más tiempo pase en el infierno, más salvaje se volverá y puede que también acabe enloqueciendo. No creo yo que los médicos de San Mungo o los muggles pudieran hacer algo por ayudarla.

- Entonces sólo nos quedaría la opción de curarla nosotros mismos.

- ¿Y cómo lo haríamos?. No somos psiquiatras.

- Creo que el amor que ambos sentimos por ella, le haría mucho bien. Tú dijiste que ella se calmó cuando le hablaste suavemente.

- También cuando la abracé.

- O sea, que la clave está en el cariño sincero.

- Quizás sí. Pero hasta que decidió confiar en mí me torturó de lo lindo a base de arañazos. Hubo un momento en que pensé que de verdad quería despellejarme vivo.

- Conociendo el genio que tiene cuando se enfada no me extraña que ahora sea peor si está asalvajada.

- ¿Crees que conseguiremos recuperarla antes de que empeore?

- Ojalá, Harry, pero hasta que encontremos la manera de traerla de vuelta, sólo nos quedan tus sueños y los libros exotéricos de las bibliotecas especializadas.

- Entonces tardaremos semanas.

- Intentaremos que sólo sean unos pocos días. Mientras tanto, seguiremos con nuestras vidas. Sólo espero que sigas soñando con ella todas las noches y puedas informarme de los progresos que hagas.

- No sé si seré capaz de volver a entrar en el infierno. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude atravesar la barrera protectora.

- Por lo que me has contado antes, creo que la clave residió en dos cosas principales. Tu ira y las ganas de salvarla.

- A mí me gustaría no tener que matar bichos sádicos para poder llegar hasta ella.

- Eso sería lo ideal, pero no creo que tengas otra opción. Por lo que sabemos del infierno, la vida no es fácil o cómoda allí. Debe ponerte a prueba constantemente.

- Si Hermione puede superarlas, yo también lo conseguiré.

- Ya he terminado con la espalda. Ahora descansa, aún quedan algunas horas antes de que amanezca. No te preocupes por el trabajo, le diré a nuestro jefe que estás enfermo.

- Gracias Ron.

- Tú también harías lo mismo por mí. Duérmete, y si vuelves a coincidir con Hermione, dile que yo también la echo de menos y que estoy deseando verla.

- Ten por seguro que lo haré. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Harry.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, aunque la explicación que dan Ron y Harry sobre lo de las heridas del moreno es por la conexión que comparte con Hermione, yo creo que me quedaría más con la que dan en Matrix I, aquello de "Tu mente hace que lo sea". Es decir, por mucho que sueñes, si tú crees que todo lo que vives es real, el cuerpo actúa como si lo fuera de verdad y por eso Harry está herido cuando despierta.

Por otro lado, aunque sólo vea a Hermione en sueños, ella vive en una dimensión que existe y como él estaba con ella, lo que le sucedió ocurrió realmente. Siguiendo con las explicaciones de Matrix podríamos aplicar también aquella de "Si te matan en Matrix, mueres en el mundo real". Así que Harry tendrá que tener cuidado para no dejarse matar en el infierno si vuelve a entrar en él en alguno de sus sueños.

Por otra parte, si os estáis preguntando por qué Hermione ha podido verle si de los dos ella era la única que estaba consciente (ya que Harry en realidad estaba dormido aunque en su sueño estuviera con ella) os diré que es porque Harry ha conseguido entrar en el infierno.

El he hecho de que él haya sufrido tanto en este capítulo ha sido porque quiero que pase por algunas experiencias de las que ya ha vivido Hermione para que entienda bien lo mucho que está sufriendo ella. Por otro lado, conforme pase el tiempo veréis que él deja de verla como su mejor amiga y empieza a enamorarse de ella. ¿Qué lo propiciará?. Eso me lo reservo, lo iréis descubriendo conforme leáis más capítulos de la historia.

Por cierto, me ha dado mucha pena matar a la pantera de Hermione, pero era necesario para que vieseis hasta qué punto puede llegar ella con tal de sobrevivir o evitarse algo horrible. No me digáis que vosotros no haríais lo mismo. Por muy amiga que fueseis de una pantera no dejaríais que os hiciese un hijo. ¿Verdad?.

Aparte que en la situación que estaba Hermione, no habría servido de nada (Por si alguno lo ha pensado como alternativa) una charla psicológica con el animal para hacerle ver que lo que pretendía no estaba bien. Sinceramente, en situaciones así no valen las medidas lógicas o corrientes sino las extremas y desesperadas. Por otra parte, he procurado mucho narrar sólo lo necesario para no dar la impresión de que me regodeaba en el tema. Además, en otros fics ya he mencionado el intento de violación hacia Hermione y no quiero dar la impresión que estoy obsesionada con eso, pero admito que es un recurso muy fácil para mostrar el sufrimiento de la protagonista. De todos modos Hermione mató a la pantera porque aunque fuese su amigo, era ante todo un animal y si hay que matar por narices, a una persona siempre le resulta menos doloroso acabar con una vida animal que con otra humana.

Mil gracias por seguir dejando reviews, a **Tyflos** especialmente quiero decirle que me encanta tenerle como fan literario y ya que es uno de los pocos chicos que admiten seguirme quiero decirle "mándame un email que quiero seguir cambiando impresiones sobre la autoescuela. ;-). No, en serio, me gustaría poder contar contigo como un nuevo amigo." Para él y los demás...Os mando un beso fuerte. A harryherms...gracias por seguir ahí. Te mandaré un email en cuanto tenga tiempo de hacerlo. Gente...Nos vemos en el quinto capítulo que será subido la semana que viene. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	5. La distancia es el olvido

**Nota de la autora: **jueves 04 de octubre de 2007.

¡Buenas!. ¿Preparados para otro cap?. Yo sé que sí. Jijijiji. Es algo estupendo para mí saber que esta historia os está fascinando tanto como a mí el escribirla para vosotros.

Agradezco enormemente el interés que mostráis en los reviews y siento no contestar a todos los que me mandáis, pero os juro que los leo todos.

En este quinto cap, vais a ver algo más de la vida cotidiana de Harry y Ron además de lo que sigue viviendo Hermione en el infierno. Pobrecita, me da una pena que sufra tantísimo… pero es que está en un lugar donde es imposible ser feliz. Además, cuando ella salga de allí se acabará su tormento, aunque vivirá otro interno que afectará a quienes la rodeen, ya entenderéis más adelante por qué digo esto. Un beso fuerte y hasta el próximo cap. Os quiere. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap 5. "La distancia es el olvido."**

Hermione lloraba, lanzando rugidos que mostraban su rabia y frustración. Había matado a su mascota y luego se había reencontrado con el verdadero Harry. A pesar de que en un principio ella no le había reconocido, sí entendía el lenguaje humano que él usaba y por eso había podido escuchar claramente todo lo que él le había dicho hasta conseguir calmarla y que consintiera en que él se acercarse y la tocara.

Hermione cerró los ojos recordando la bonita sensación que había tenido cuando él acariciando su mejilla la abrazó. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. El odio que sentía hacia Harry Potter se acrecentó más aún, pero una parte de ella misma, intentaba apaciguarlo, diciéndole a ese rencor enorme que no debía odiar a quien había entrado en el infierno para poder salvarla de unos bichos terribles.

La castaña sabía que él no había mentido porque había visto los cuerpos inertes de aquellas criaturas y sabía que gracias a él, no habían podido desangrarla.

El odio seguía presente, pero ella ya no sentía que quisiera matar a Harry, aunque sí tenía ganas de volver a verle y demostrarle lo muy enfadada que estaba por haberla abandonado otra vez.

Recordó que cuando él cayó al suelo desmayado, ella le vio desaparecer y rugió de rabia.

Estaba deprimida, ya no tenía a nadie con el que hablar ni en lenguaje felino. Su pantera había muerto a manos de ella y el que decía ser su mejor amigo se había evaporado sin dejar rastro.

Hermione decidió no volver a olvidarse del aspecto y nombre de Harry Potter. Así, la próxima vez que lo viera, no perdería el tiempo en dejarle hablar o que la abrazara, sino que le saludaría "con mucho entusiasmo", tanto, que estaba segura que él se pensaría dos veces volver a marcharse o regresar al infierno.

Tenía muy vivo el tiempo que había pasado, porque en la pared de su cueva había dibujado un calendario y marcaba cada día con una raya.

Sabía por tanto que había transcurrido otro mes sin saber nada de Harry y no sólo se sentía furiosa o frustrada sino además triste. Sobre todo cuando miraba los días tachados y comprobaba que en total, llevaba ya tres meses en el infierno. ¡Tres meses, 90 días con sus noches atrapada en un lugar horrible, cruel e inhumano. Uno donde nunca podía relajarse ni bajar la guardia en ningún momento!.

Era agotador, pero lo que más la cansaba era el hecho de pensar que Harry no volvería jamás.

¿Por qué querría cuando ella le arañó haciendo que su pecho sangrase y luego fue víctima de los torturadores del látigo?.

Por mucho que él le hubiera dicho que era su mejor amiga y la quería por eso, Hermione no pensaba que Harry se arriesgase a regresar al infierno para verla o intentar hablar con ella. No, él era un hombre y los hombres no eran fiables.

Ella lo había comprobado desde que estaba allí. Ni siquiera su amigo pantera Harry había sido de fiar, intentó aparearse con ella y hasta le había arrancado la falda cuando ella se resistió. Aunque él tuviese cuerpo y aspecto de pantera Hermione recordaba claramente que él le había explicado que en la otra vida fue humano.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión que los hombres eran malos, mezquinos y mentirosos y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviese a confiar en alguno. Aunque ese uno fuese el tal Harry Potter que aseguraba ser su amigo.

Al escuchar cómo le sonaban las tripas, cogió su puñal de piedra y salió de la cueva dispuesta a ir de caza.

* * *

- ¿Alguna novedad?.- Preguntó Ron cuando llegó al piso a la hora de comer.- ¿Has soñado otra vez con Hermione?

- No.

- ¿Y qué has soñado?

- No lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- Bien. El jefe se ha tragado lo de tu enfermedad. Dice que no te preocupes y espera que te recuperes pronto.

- ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?

- Voy a ir al cine con Tracy y sus amigas. ¿Te vienes?

- No.

- Venga Harry, anímate. No puedes pasarte la vida encerrado en casa. Algo tienes que hacer para entretenerte.

- El sueño que tuve anoche con Hermione fue bastante entretenido.

- Eso, más que un sueño fue una pesadilla. Aún me cuesta creer que ella te atacase.

- Sé que está resentida conmigo, tal y como tú dijiste, terminó ahí por haberme protegido. ¿Cómo puedo compensar su sufrimiento?

- No puedes, lo único que podemos hacer por ella es intentar rescatarla pronto. Antes de venir a casa me he pasado por la biblioteca exotérica y he traído otro libro que quizás nos sirva.

- ¿Dice algo nuevo?

- No mucho, más o menos lo mismo que el otro que consultamos para la invocación de Hermione, aunque en éste, se habla del hechizo de sangre y dice claramente que si la persona que comparte la sangre con quien se sacrificó, une su sangre con la de él o ella, el mal que tenga esa persona en su interior, se curará.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que si uno mi sangre con la de Hermione, dejará de ser una salvaje y volverá a ser la de antes?

- Supongo que sí.

- El problema es que para hacer eso ella tiene que estar conmigo.

- Razón de más para que intentes rescatarla rápido.

- ¿No vas a ayudarme?

- Esta noche no. Ya te he dicho que voy al cine.

- ¡Pero Ron, Hermione es más importante que tu nueva novia!

- Para ti sí, para mí no.

- ¿Es que ya no te importa?

- Por supuesto que me importa, pero soy realista y sé que nos va a costar mucho sacarla del infierno. Además Harry, ya te lo dije en otra ocasión, tú eres el único que puede traerla de vuelta porque es contigo con quien hizo el hechizo de sangre.

- O sea, que me vas a dejar solo.

- Podemos intentar invocarla mañana, no creo que ella se escape sin nuestra ayuda.

- ¿Y tú dices que estás enamorado de ella?. Pues yo lo dudo. Si Hermione te importase de verdad, le dirías a Tracy que tienes algo urgente que hacer.

- Harry, entiende esto, he decidido olvidarme de lo que siento por Hermione. Ella ya no es una prioridad en mi vida y por eso mismo no quiero centrar mi tiempo en su rescate.

- ¡Serás cabrón!- Pronunció con furia acercándose a su mejor amigo y estampándole contra el sofá.- ¿Y tú te llamas amigo suyo?- Harry levantó el puño, Ron lo sujetó antes de que le diera el golpe que pretendía.

- No te atrevas a pegarme, Harry Potter. Entiendo que estés preocupado por ella pero comprende tú algo, no quiero ser yo quien la rescate. Quiero que lo hagas tú, y si lo haces solo mejor. Además, aunque ella volviese no querría estar conmigo, y yo no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo me rechaza una tercera vez. Por eso prefiero estar con mi nueva novia y por eso también quiero pensar en Hermione como lo hacía antes de enamorarme de ella. Sólo es mi mejor amiga. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Bastante. Eso sí, Ron, si consigo traerla de vuelta y te ataca como hizo conmigo, no pienses que haré algo para ayudarte.

- Qué bonito de tu parte, Harry.- dijo el pelirrojo con ironía.- Me parece a mí que eres tú el que no sabe ser un verdadero amigo.

- Voy a dejar que te levantes y te quites de mi vista, porque te juro, que si no te largas ahora mismo, soy capaz de romperte la cara.

- Hazlo y no volveré a hablarte en mi vida.

- ¿Sabes qué?. Mejor me voy yo. Espero que te lo pases muy bien con tu querida Tracy pero luego no te molestes en darme detalles cuando vuelvas, no tengo ningún interés en saberlos. Una cosa sí te digo, me has decepcionado mucho, Ron, sabía que eras egoísta… pero no hasta qué punto, gracias por aclarármelo.

- Vete al cuerno, Harry.

- No, te vas tú, gilipollas.

Con un potente portazo, el moreno se encerró en su habitación, escuchando otro portazo que dio Ron cuando se metió en la cocina.

Harry esperó a oír la puerta de entrada para salir de su aislamiento. Cuando supo que estaba solo en el piso, agarró el libro que había traído Ron y se puso a ojearlo.

Pudo comprobar que era verdad lo que el pelirrojo le había contado sobre el hechizo de sangre, tras buscar más novedades, llegó a la conclusión que la mejor manera de invocar a Hermione era deseándolo de corazón. Lo malo para él es que las razones que tenía para volver a verla, no las consideraba lo suficientemente poderosas como para tener éxito.

Quererla la quería, pero sólo como amiga. Por mucha conexión que tuvieran gracias al hechizo de sangre, una parte de Harry le decía que Hermione no sería rescatada hasta que él la llamase con un amor sincero, y Harry no estaba seguro de si el amor amistoso que sentía por ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarla del infierno.

"_Igualmente voy a intentarlo." _

Pensó para sí mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Hermione. Quería encontrar alguna cosa que fuese significativa para ella. Algo que simbolizara la amistad tan profunda y sincera que siempre había mantenido con él.

Al abrir la puerta, tragó saliva. Aunque los tres compartieran vivienda nunca entraban en las habitaciones de los otros sin permiso.

A pesar de que Hermione no estuviera allí para decirle que pasara, Harry lo hizo, sintiendo de paso que estaba invadiendo la intimidad de su mejor amiga.

Sin ninguna prisa curioseó la estancia y se dio cuenta que la otra vez que la visitó con ella no la había visto tan llena de cosas.

En las paredes había varias estanterías llenas de libros, algo que a él no le extrañó cuando Hermione siempre había sido una lectora empedernida.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y agarró los dos marcos de fotos que allí había.

Uno mostraba una foto de ellos tres el día de la graduación tras terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. El otro sólo albergaba la única foto que Hermione se había sacado junto a sus padres. Ellos sonreían orgullosos mientras su hija, en medio de los dos, sostenía el diploma que la reconocía como la número uno de su promoción.

Harry sonrió cuando vio al padre y la madre de Hermione, darle a su hija un beso en la mejilla. La expresión sorprendida que puso ella le pareció encantadora.

Tras dejar los dos marcos en su sitio, el moreno abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando el libro que había estado leyendo Hermione antes de la batalla final.

Él dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa cuando leyó el título, jamás pensó que su mejor amiga leyese novelas románticas.

Lo abrió por el señala páginas y se encontró frente a una escena erótica de los protagonistas. Harry cerró el libro, dejando salir otra exclamación de sorpresa, entonces lo abrió de nuevo y no pudo más que aflojarse la corbata al leer todo lo que describía.

- Qué calladito se lo tenía.- Dijo al terminar la escena.- Y yo que pensaba que no sentía interés por estas cosas. Jolín con Hermione y sus gustos literarios. ¡Cómo molan!

Decidió que se llevaría el libro y lo leería en su habitación, pero primero encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

Acercándose a la ventana pudo ver que ella había puesto varias flores adhesivas. A Harry le resultó cursi, pero no le extrañó porque después de todo ella era una chica.

Cuando llegó al armario lo abrió, encontrándose con un montón de vestidos, camisas, chaquetas, abrigos, faldas y pantalones que él nunca le había visto usar.

No le resultó raro, pues durante los últimos meses no habían tenido tiempo de salir por ahí y lucir sus mejores prendas ya que habían estado enfrascados en encontrar la manera de vencer a Voldemort.

Dejando las puertas del armario abiertas, se sentó en la cama de Hermione mirando las cosas que tenía ella en las lejas del mueble. De repente algo llamó su atención, un colgante.

Acercándose lo suficiente para poder agarrarlo, lo contempló con interés, reconociéndolo enseguida.

- ¡Es el giratiempo!.- Exclamó sorprendido.- Pero si era de McGonagall.

Entonces echó memoria y recordó el día en que Hermione le dijo que Minerva le había regalado el objeto. Su mejor amiga le había contado que la profesora no pensaba usarlo más y que ella sabía que era importante para la Gryffindor.

Harry entendió por qué, ya que gracias a él pudieron salvar la vida de Sirius y Buckbeat. Metiéndolo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros azules, el moreno siguió buscando, pero no vio nada que le llamase la atención.

Llegó a la conclusión que en vez de usar el kit de limpieza para escobas que había empleado la primera vez que invocó a Hermione, la segunda vez que la llamase, lo haría sosteniendo el giratiempo. Quizás ese objeto le diese un mejor resultado, porque desde luego para Harry, también tenía un valor sentimental.

Después de echar una última ojeada, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras Harry almorzaba en casa, Ron recogía a Tracy. La rubia le saludó con un beso en los labios y un pellizco en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal tu día "Roni Pú"?

- Bien. ¿Terminaste el trabajo que te encargó el tutor?

- Sí, y no sabes cómo me alegro. A veces mi carrera me aburre, pensé que Psicología sería apasionante pero en ocasiones tengo que intentar no dormirme cuando estoy en primera fila.

Ron se rió por lo bajo, recordando claramente todas las ocasiones en que Harry y él se habían dormido con Trelawney o el fantasma del profesor Binss.

- Gira a la derecha.-Volvió a decir su novia.- Tenemos que recoger a Lisa y Maggie. Violet y Daisy irán con sus novios, así que les veremos allí. ¿Por qué no ha venido Harry?

- No tenía ganas.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por la cara enfurruñada que has puesto. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte a que arregléis las cosas.

- De momento no quiero. ¿Cambiamos el tema?

- ¡Ahí están las chicas!

Ron aparcó, observando por la ventanilla del conductor cómo su nueva novia saludaba de forma efusiva a sus dos amigas. Escuchando de paso la conversación que las tres mantenían.

- ¡Treys!.- Dijo la más alta, una chica delgada con pelo rubio dorado, liso y largo hasta debajo del pecho, ojos celestes y pecas en la nariz.- ¡El peinado que te has hecho es ideal!

- Gracias Lisa.

- Aunque los zapatos no te van nada con la chaqueta.- Apuntó Maggie, un poco más baja que Lisa, de cuerpo delgado y estilizado aunque más ancho, pelo cobrizo a la altura de los hombros. Ojos azul oscuro como el mar profundo y dientes blancos como la nieve. - Pero te dan un punto fashion de morirse.

- ¡Vamos, Ron nos está esperando!- Dijo Tracy mirándole sonriente. Entonces miró de nuevo a sus dos amigas y añadió por lo bajo.- No es tan guapo como Ken pero besa estupendamente.

Maggie y Lisa emitieron una risilla que sonó de lo más estúpida para el pelirrojo, arrancando el coche en cuanto cerraron las puertas.

Durante todo el camino que hicieron hasta llegar al cine, no dejó de pensar que las amigas de Tracy eran las chicas más superficiales e idiotas que había conocido. Su novia también era bastante pija y materialista pero no en tan alto grado como Maggie y Lisa aunque él no dudaba que pudieran ser buenas personas.

- ¿Qué queréis ver?.- Preguntó él mirando las carteleras.

- ¡La nueva de Leo Di Caprio!.- Dijo con entusiasmo Maggie al contemplar el póster que la anunciaba.- ¿Habéis visto qué músculos?

- Pues yo prefiero la de Meg Ryan.- Comentó Lisa.- Seguro que es preciosa.

- Ah no.- Apuntó de nuevo Maggie.- La última vez que consentí ver una de Meg fue en "City of Angels" y encima que gastaste tres paquetes de clínex, al salir tuvieron que darte una tila porque no podías calmarte. Así que me niego en rotundo a ver pelis románticas si no eres capaz de controlarte.

- Jo tía cómo te pasas…

- No discutáis chicas.- Intentó terciar Tracy.- Hay más pelis que pueden estar bien. ¿Qué tal una de Van Damme?

- ¿Y tener que ver cómo tratan a las mujeres como meros objetos sexuales?.- Comentó indignada Maggie.- Antes me compraría unas bragas de mercadillo que pagar por una peli del imbécil ése.

- Él no hace los guiones, Mag. Sólo actúa.

- Peor todavía, Lis. Los actores saben de sobra lo que van a decir y hacer en las películas. Si ese tío hace las pelis que hace es porque es igual de machista que los guiones que luego se aprende.

- Vale, Van Damme descartado.- Comentó Tracy.- ¿Y tú Ronnie, tienes alguna preferencia?.- Preguntó mirando al pelirrojo que tras escuchar el razonamiento de Maggie, estaba empezando a pensar que no era tan tonta como le había parecido en un principio.

- Si hay alguna relacionada con la magia me gustaría verla.

- ¿Magia?.- Dijo Lisa mirándole con asombro. ¿Es que te gusta el cine para críos?

- No, pero las pelis de fantasía sí.- Apuntó el pelirrojo reprimiéndose las ganas de decirle a las amigas de su novia que él era un mago, pues ni Tracy lo sabía. Ya que ella era muggle al cien por cien, él no estaba seguro de si aceptaría lo que era realmente o si le creería cuando se lo dijera y escuchar la burla que ella podría hacer si no le tomaba en serio era el último de sus deseos.

- ¿Qué tal "Una serie de catastróficas desdichas"?. Puede que esté bien.- Comentó Maggie mirando el cartel con interés.

- Ésa es infantil.- Dijo Lisa.- ¡Ya sé!.- Añadió con entusiasmo.- ¡Vamos a ver la nueva de George Clooney. Me han dicho que sale desnudo!

- Ten.- Comentó Maggie pasándole un pañuelo de papel.- Para la baba.- Luego miró a Ron y añadió en voz baja…- Y eso que aún no estamos viendo la peli.

El pelirrojo se rió por lo bajo, preguntándole de paso a Tracy si ella también quería ver la película sugerida por su amiga. La rubia dijo que sí, así que tras recoger el dinero de las amigas de su novia, Ron sacó 4 entradas.

- ¿No dijiste que también veríamos aquí a otras amigas tuyas?.- Preguntó una vez que estuvo junto a Tracy.

- Sí pero me han mandado un mensaje diciendo que no vienen porque se han peleado con sus novios.

- ¡Y cómo no iban a hacerlo cuando ellas se han enterado que les han puesto los cuernos!.- Dijo Lisa cruzando los brazos en señal de indignación.- ¿Qué os pasa a los hombres?- Comentó mirando a Ron- Nunca os conformáis con lo que tenéis. ¡Siempre pensando usar el pene con alguna otra!- Resopló con ganas y volvió a mirar al Weasley.- Debe de ser agotador estar todo el día deseando sexo, ahora entiendo por qué las mujeres somos más inteligentes. Malgastáis tantas energías en otras cosas que por algún lado debe verse los efectos secundarios.

Ron bufó, mostrando que estaba ofendido. Tracy le dijo que no se enfadara por una opinión y su novio replicó a Lisa diciéndole que no todos los hombres eran infieles y que él estaba entre ellos. Cuando Lisa añadió de broma que seguro que no había puesto los cuernos porque no había tenido la ocasión, el pelirrojo se puso más colorado que su pelo y Maggie soltó una carcajada tan grande que tuvo que agarrarse la cintura para intentar sostenerse y evitar caerse al suelo.

- Vamos adentro.- Propuso Tracy.- Y no te enfades zanahoria mía.- Añadió dándole un beso en los labios.- Yo te creo cuando dices que no eres infiel.

La rubia platino de ojos miel miró con amor los azules profundo de Ron. Él le dio un beso en los labios antes de agarrar su mano y caminar con ella hacia el interior de la sala del cine.

* * *

Hermione estaba agotada, después de despellejar la pareja de jabalíes que había matado, sólo le quedaba partirlos en trozos que guardaría luego en unas rocas que siempre estaban frías.

A pesar de que en el infierno se notaba un calor enorme además de un horrible olor a azufre, ella había conseguido localizar ciertas zonas y cosas naturales que le permitían refrigerar algunas cosas. En su cueva no sólo tenía algunas rocas que nunca se calentaban sino que también tenía un lago de aguas cristalinas. Lamentablemente no podía usarlo para asearse pues su agua era tóxica. Ella lo supo al no ver ninguna planta o criatura marina dentro.

Tras terminar de partir los dos animales, decidió irse al lago negro y darse un baño que no sólo la limpiase sino que también quitara el olor que le habían dejado los puercos salvajes.

Justo cuando se acababa de capuzar bajo el agua oscura, sintió un suave temblor marino. Ella sabía que era el aviso de un terremoto.

No queriendo quedar sepultada si hubiera un desprendimiento, salió del agua rápidamente y se vistió antes de echar a correr en dirección a su cueva.

La tierra tembló con fuerza, abriéndose en más de una dirección. Invadida por el pánico, corrió y saltó tan bien como pudo para no caer dentro de aquella tierra que más que romperse parecía rugir con ira.

Justo cuando saltó evitando un nuevo foso, escuchó claramente cómo salía al exterior un montón de lava.

Agradecía interiormente haberse fortalecido tanto durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, de otra manera no podría aguantar varias carreras al ritmo veloz y frenético que llevaba.

Al divisar la zona de su cueva, dio un último spring, entrando en el preciso momento en que escuchaba la lava acercarse.

Con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, tapó con rocas el acceso a la cueva y entonces se tumbó en el suelo. Llorando de terror mientras seguía escuchando el rugido del fuego y la grava ardiente.

* * *

Cómodamente sentado en el sofá marrón que la madre de Hermione les había regalado cuando los tres se mudaron al piso de Londres que compartían, Harry pasaba otra página de la novela romántica que había encontrado en la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Tenía que admitirse así mismo que le estaba gustando mucho. Quitando que consideraba algo idiota la trama principal, el conde y la ladrona protagonistas estaban muy bien descritos y las situaciones en que a veces se veían envueltos le produjeron más de una carcajada. Aunque dejó de reírse cuando llegó a la primera escena amorosa de la pareja.

Harry nunca pensó que una serie de besos en la cara y los labios pudiera afectarle tanto. ¡Y eso que todo era ficción!

Después de terminar la escena, se bebió una lata de coca cola recién sacada de la nevera. Entonces volvió a agarrar el libro, continuando la lectura mientras se terminaban de hacer los huevos revueltos que se estaba preparando.

Lo único que tenía que agradecerle Harry a los Dursleys, fue los siete años de trabajos forzados en la cocina que le obligaron a hacer estando bajo su techo. Aunque también realizaba otras labores impropias de un sobrino querido, era la comida a lo que encontró mayor provecho. Sabía preparar prácticamente cualquier plato. Desde el más simple hasta el postre más elaborado y ahora, sólo cuatro meses de haber terminado Hogwarts, conseguido su independencia de sus horribles parientes y tras tres días de vencer a Voldemort, no tenía una sola preocupación que le amargase la existencia.

La única que le inquietaba y que además le impedía dormir bien, era saber que Hermione estaba en el infierno y que él no tenía ni idea de cómo podría sacarla con éxito.

Por muchos libros que trajese Ron o las explicaciones varias que le diese sobre el hechizo de sangre, Harry no creía que aquello fuese suficiente para traer de vuelta a su mejor amiga.

Una amiga que había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que soñó con ella, no sólo estaba más fuerte sino que además tenía el pelo más largo que como lo llevó en la batalla.

Harry recordaba claramente que antes de salvarla de aquellos animales sanguinarios, la había visto desnuda de espaldas a él.

El cabello castaño le llegaba un poco más abajo de la parte central de la espalda, además, aquel pelo alborotado y abundante que siempre la caracterizó seguía estando ahí pero ahora casi igual de enredado que si se hubiera hecho rastas. A él le gustó, le daba un aspecto salvaje sí, pero también exótico.

Se acordó también de sus piernas, largas y torneadas además de fuertes.

Luego vino lo mejor, el trasero, uno de tamaño y forma perfecta para su opinión.

Pensó en algo más, la sensación tan bonita que sintió cuando le regaló aquella caricia en la mejilla que la hizo cerrar los ojos, pudiendo aprovechar eso para abrazarla sin ella esperarlo. Por un momento imaginó que Hermione le atacaría pero no lo hizo, se limitó a dejar que la abrazase además de atreverse ella a abrazarle también.

Cerrando los ojos verdes heredados de su madre, Harry vislumbró el abrazo.

Sintió que podría perderse en ese bonito recuerdo pero entonces olió los huevos quemados y apartó la sartén rápidamente para no provocar un accidente en la cocina.

Aunque Ron no fuese igual de horrible que tío Vernon, Harry no tenía ganas de darle ni una excusa para echarle en cara algo sabiendo que su mejor amigo aún seguía enfadado con él.

Despiadado, violento y tirano no sería Ron, pero egoísta, envidioso, cruel en los comentarios y orgulloso como pocos, sí que encajaba en su perfil.

Podría ser el mejor amigo masculino que tenía, pero eso no quitaba que le viese defectos, y después de siete años conviviendo con él y afrontando multitudes de desgracias y aventuras, Harry no es que le viese alguno sino millones.

Igualmente le quería, no sólo porque fuese su mejor amigo o el primero que tuvo sino porque le consideraba como parte de su familia.

La otra parte la constituía Hermione, que de los dos, era la más importante para Harry. Porque era la única que hacía lo imposible por mantenerlos unidos por mucho que pudiesen enfadarse o discutir. Ella era el pilar del trío, y sin su presencia unida a la sensatez que siempre demostraba, Harry sentía que la columna empezaba a romperse.

Tras tirar los huevos y fregar la sartén, decidió hacerse un sándwich caliente mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de invocar a Hermione lo antes posible.

* * *

Después de la película, Ron, Tracy y sus dos amigas se metieron en un burguer para cenar antes de regresar a sus casas.

El pelirrojo miraba divertido cómo Maggie reñía a Lisa por estar más concentrada en hablar del culo de Clooney que en comerse las patatas.

- Te lo digo aquí y ahora, Lis. En cuanto terminemos todos nos iremos y si tú no has empezado no será nuestro problema.

- No seas borde Margaret, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

- Y qué, puedo operármelas.

- Claro, como tu padre es cirujano plástico…

- ¿Quieres comer y callarte de una vez?. De verdad que a veces no te soporto.

- ¿Siempre son así?.- Preguntó Ron por lo bajo a Tracy cuando escuchó resoplar tanto a Lisa como a Maggie.

- Sí, parecen un matrimonio. ¿Verdad?

- Yo diría más bien hermanas. Se chinchan tanto como la familia real y también se nota que se quieren mucho.

- Es que han crecido juntas. Lisa y Maggie son vecinas. La casa de Mag está justo al lado de la de Lis. Lo único que no han compartido ha sido el hermano de Maggie. Es el amor imposible de Lis de toda la vida, pero no le preguntes sobre eso, intenta olvidarle.

- ¿Por qué, ya le ha dado calabazas?

- No, pero la ha visto crecer y la ve más como alguien de la familia que como una chica.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Y tú Ron, cuántos hermanos o hermanas tienes?

- Seis, sin contar conmigo. El mayor es Bill que está casado con Fleur, luego viene Charlie, el siguiente es Pearcy, a continuación vienen los gemelos Fred y George, que son mis ídolos, entonces estoy yo y por último mi hermana Ginebra a quien todos llamamos Ginny.

- Qué pasada, cuánta gente en una misma casa…

- Lo malo es que no vivimos en una mansión como la de tus padres, sino en una casita de campo.

- ¿Y cómo os apañáis?

- De la mejor manera que se nos ocurre. Aunque ya no estamos tan apretados ahora que Bill y Fleur viven en otra casa.

- ¿Cuándo podré conocer a tu familia?

- Quizás en Navidad, pero tienes que saber algo, mi familia no es muy corriente.

- ¿Por qué, son extraterrestres?- Intentó bromear la rubia, Ron la miró serio.

- No, pero se podría decir que nuestro mundo es muy distinto al que tú conoces.

- ¿Sí?. Ahora siento más curiosidad. ¿Quieres mis patatas?

- ¿Ya no las quieres?

- Prefiero pinchar ensalada de Lis.

- ¿Y cómo es eso de ser hija única?

- Muy aburrido. A veces echo de menos tener a alguien de mi edad con quien compartir cosas. Sé que tengo a mis amigas pero no es lo mismo que una hermana.

- Entiendo.

- ¡Mag!.- Pronunció indignada Lisa.- ¡Era mi última patata!

Ella se la tragó y entonces sacó la lengua, Lisa bufó, Ron y Tracy se rieron. Luego sonrieron cuando vieron el beso en la cabeza que le dio Maggie a Lisa para hacer las paces. La más pequeña del grupo de amigas sonrió echándose encima de Maggie, que se rió de lo lindo cuando su mejor amiga le dio un montón de besos por su cara maquillada.

- ¡Basta!.- Dijo la rubia cobrizo intentando quitarse de encima a la rubia dorada.- ¡La gente va a pensar que somos lesbis!

- ¡Me da igual. Te quiero Mag!

Tras darle un abrazo asfixiante, Lisa se apartó de Maggie, volviendo a sentarse frente a Ron y Tracy que la miraban sonrientes.

- Sí Ron.- Dijo la chica.- Nosotras somos así. Lo mismo nos picamos que nos arreglamos. La verdad es que Mag es como una hermana para mí. Mientras que Treys es como mi segunda madre.

- No exageres, Lis.- Dijo Maggie.- Tracy sólo es dos años mayor y no es tan responsable como nuestras madres pero sí es verdad que siempre está pendiente de nosotras.

- Yo también os quiero, chicas.- Dijo la rubia platino de ojos miel mirando con cariño sincero a sus dos mejores amigas.- ¿Nos vamos?. Ron trabaja mañana y debe acostarse pronto.

- Encantadas de haberte conocido, Ron.- Comentaron tanto Maggie como Lisa antes de bajar del coche.

- Lo mismo digo.- Añadió el pelirrojo.- Buenas noches.

Tras darle un beso en la cara a Tracy, tanto Maggie como Lisa salieron del coche y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas.

- ¿Te han gustado mis amigas?.- Preguntó Tracy en la puerta del portal de acceso al edificio donde ella vivía sin sus padres.

- Son muy superficiales pero me caen bien.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres subir conmigo a tomar un café?

- Me gustaría pero tengo que madrugar, no tengo más remedio que irme.

- Oye Ron…

- Qué.

- Sé que te dije que no quería correr en esta relación pero…admito que me gustas un montón y…en fin, quiero que esto funcione. Por eso…estoy dispuesta a adaptarme al ritmo que tú marques. Lo único que quiero dejar claro es que por ti siento algo más que una simple atracción, aunque tampoco estoy pensando en casarme contigo ya. Pero…sí que me encantaría ser tu esposa algún día. ¿Me has entendido?

- Todo.

- ¿Y?

- No necesitamos correr más, Tracy. Tal y como vamos ahora me parece bien. Además, tú también me gustas mucho y estoy de acuerdo en que esto dure.

- Genial. ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

Él cumplió su deseo, luego se despidió con la mano mientras ella se metía en el edificio.

Justo cuando acababa de girarse para bajar las escaleras que le llevarían a la calle del coche, sintió cómo tiraban de uno de sus brazos. Al girarse, se encontró con Tracy, que se puso de puntillas para darle un beso apasionado antes de tirarle otro con la mano y meterse otra vez en el portal.

Ron esperó por si salía de nuevo, viendo que no era así, descendió los escalones sin ser capaz de dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Tras lavar los platos de la cena y limpiar la cocina, Harry se fue al salón de estar, encendió la tele y se puso a leer el libro de invocación a Hermione. Quería comprobar si había olvidado algo la primera vez que intentó rescatarla y falló, pero no. Ron y él habían hecho todo lo que ponía el texto. Entonces… ¿Cuál era la clave?

"_Ron dijo que sólo yo podría conseguirlo porque fue conmigo con quien hizo el hechizo de sangre. Si eso es cierto, quizás lo importante no sean las palabras de invocación o el círculo protector sino las ganas de verla. Sí, eso tiene que ser. Un deseo sincero de volver a verla y estar con ella. Me da igual si cuando vuelva Hermione me despelleja o me tortura hasta dejarme inconsciente, tengo que sacarla del infierno como sea."_

Al escuchar el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura, Harry dejó sus pensamientos a un lado sabiendo que Ron acababa de llegar al piso.

El pelirrojo no le saludó, se metió directamente en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Harry no se extrañó, conocía de sobras la mala leche que tenía su mejor amigo cuando se enfadaba con él. No era la primera vez que le ignoraba, ya lo hizo en cuarto año cuando no creyó que él no había manipulado el cáliz. Hermione fue la única persona que sí creyó en su sinceridad.

Recordó cómo echó de menos a Ron el tiempo que el pelirrojo estuvo sin hablarle. Cierto era que con Hermione no se sentía solo pero no era lo mismo. Ron fue el primer amigo que hizo y también la primera persona que lo invitó a una casa donde Harry pudo aprender y apreciar lo que era una verdadera familia donde cada miembro cuidaba de los otros. Sin embargo, a la casa de Hermione no fue jamás en vacaciones.

Ella le había invitado alguna vez que no se había ido de viaje con sus padres, pero Harry siempre había preferido estar con Ron, sobre todo cuando salía con Ginny.

Su mejor amiga nunca se quejó del hecho de que él eligiese a su otro amigo por encima de ella, aunque Harry pensaba que a Hermione debió dolerle en su momento que él no quisiera estar con ella fuera del colegio. Sin embargo, jamás se lo echó en cara sino que aceptó su voluntad como siempre había hecho.

Puede que Hermione fuese mandona, sabelotodo, repelente, petulante, habladora empedernida, estudiosa de más, cabezota, perseverante y obstinada hasta la saciedad, pero ante todo, era una mujer respetuosa con los demás y sobre todo con él. Eso tenía que reconocerlo.

Además de valiente, educada, amable, afable, servicial, leal, honesta, sincera y solidaria, Hermione tenía un sentido del respeto y corrección que no siempre mostraban las demás personas. Ni siquiera Harry, pero ella sí, ella jamás puso en duda algo que él quisiera, nunca le llevó la contraria cuando veía que necesitaba algo de verdad.

De repente empezó a recordar cosas del pasado en Hogwarts, como lo que había hecho Hermione por él con el giratiempo, por mucho que Sirius estuviese muerto, Harry siempre agradecería que ella le hubiese ayudado a salvar la vida de su padrino.

Entonces recordó el baile de cuarto año, y cayó en la cuenta que cuando Ron acusó a Hermione de haber ido al baile con la competencia de Harry, Hermione lloró diciéndole al pelirrojo que la próxima vez que él quisiera ir a un baile con ella debía pedírselo y no esperar al último momento dando por hecho que ella no tendría pareja.

Harry se acordó también que le había dicho a Ron "Si la haces llorar otra vez…" y que su mejor amigo fue lo suficientemente prudente para intuir la amenaza que encerraba dichas palabras, pues por primera vez desde que le conoció, Harry sintió que podría pegar a Ron si seguía hiriendo los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Una cosa era que Hermione llorase porque Malfoy en segundo año la hubiese llamado "Sangre sucia", pero Draco siempre actuaba así con cualquier miembro del trío, insultándolos y provocándolos todo lo que podía hasta que lograba una pelea o duelo mágico. Sin embargo, el Slytherin no decía o hacía ese tipo de cosas porque se hubiese enfadado con ellos, lo hacía porque disfrutaba hacerles daño.

Con el tiempo, los tres aprendieron a ignorar sus intentos de provocación, sobre todo Hermione, que ya ni se inmutaba cuando el rubio la llamaba "Sangre sucia".

Ella no tenía por qué dejarse influenciar por él cuando nunca fue su amigo, pero Ron sí lo era y cuando la hizo llorar en el baile de cuarto año, Harry sintió unas ganas tremendas de darle una paliza porque para él era imperdonable que un amigo hiciese llorar a otro. Aunque ese otro fuese una chica.

Una que siempre iba de todo menos arreglada, una que nunca se preocupaba de cómo llevaba el pelo o si tenía ojeras por haberse quedado estudiando hasta tarde.

Una que jamás se abría botones de la camisa del uniforme para enseñar escote. Una que no usaba tacones o medias que embelleciesen sus piernas.

Una que tampoco se maquillaba o se pasaba el día hablando de chicos.

Era más bien una chica sencilla, natural, que no necesitaba de grandes cosas para ser bonita, pues ella ya lo era de por sí, al menos para la opinión de Harry.

Hermione era una mujer tan atípica, que antes de perder el tiempo pensando en cómo hacer que algún hombre se fijase en ella, prefería buscar un libro interesante que le ayudase a mejorar sus conocimientos para poder subir nota y ganar puntos para su casa. O que elegía ver un partido de Quidditch para animar a sus mejores amigos aunque ese deporte no le hubiese gustado nunca.

Hermione era una bruja extraordinaria, valiente y decidida como pocas, con un corazón enorme, una nobleza gigantesca y un sentido de la lealtad, fidelidad y honestidad hacia Harry, como ni siquiera Ron le había mostrado.

Sí, para Harry Potter, Hermione Granger era una fuera de serie, alguien magnífico digno de admiración y respeto.

Y sobre todo, era alguien que no merecía estar en un lugar horrible como el infierno. Un sitio que podría enloquecer a cualquiera, o volver salvaje hasta la persona más racional y cuerda del planeta. Eso mismo era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella, no sólo se estaba asalvajando sino que además tenía tal agresividad en su interior como Voldemort nunca mostró, y eso que Harry conocía de sobras lo dañino que podía ser el mago tenebroso.

Suerte que ya estaba muerto y no tenía que preocuparse más por él, pero por Hermione sí que estaba preocupado.

Harry quería rescatarla cuanto antes porque si ella seguía siendo más un animal que una persona, puede que incluso llegase el día en que ni reaccionase ante un abrazo que él le diera o incluso una caricia en la mejilla.

"_Y si ella no reconoce el cariño, tampoco sabrá darlo. Si no tengo el cariño de Hermione…No sé si lo soportaré. Ella era la única persona que siempre me lo daba. No, Hermione no puede volverse tan fría como para no ser capaz de mimarme. Hermione debe volver a ser la que era. Así fue como la conocí y llegué a querer tanto."_

Decidido a intentarlo la siguiente noche, Harry se fue a su habitación acostándose en cuanto se puso el pijama, cerrando los ojos y deseando con todas sus ganas volver a verla.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí, Tracy, Lis y Maggie son los personajes cómicos de la historia. Conoceréis más cosas de sus personalidades en capítulos futuros.

Mi amiga Sonia Granger Potter me dijo en una ocasión, que podría hacer un fic sólo con ellas. Pero no tengo esa intención.

Quiero declarar y declaro, que Sonia Granger Potter tiene mi consentimiento expreso para ser la presidenta del club de fans oficial de "Tracy Johnson".

Primero porque ella me lo pidió en el review que me dejó en el cap 2, segundo porque Sonia es la persona a la que llamo a diario para hablar de nuestras vidas y normalmente termino leyéndole lo que llevo escrito de cada cap cuando no todo (me tiene una paciencia suprema) y por último, porque sé que a ella le gusta este personaje tanto como a mí. Soni sabe todo lo de la historia hasta el cap 11 (pero no intentéis sacarle información porque es imposible) que es el último que he escrito por el momento (me queda del 12 al 16) y sé que juega con ventaja respecto a vosotros/as y eso no es justo, pero os aseguro, que cuando leáis más sobre Tracy en futuros caps, también le cogeréis cariño como Sonia y yo hemos hecho.

Una cosa sí os digo sobre Tracy, no es lo que parece. Aunque al principio da la impresión de ser una "rubia pija tonta" os juro que de tonta no tiene ni un pelo de su cabello rubio platino. De pija sí, por algo es hija de padres acomodados, pero cuando leáis más de ella y descubráis un montón de cosas sobre su personalidad, manera de pensar y razonar y hasta de actuar, coincidiréis conmigo en que de pija y superficial sólo tiene su preocupación por la estética. En próximos capítulos veréis que no os miento.

Pasando a otra cosa…

No estoy haciendo sufrir a Hermione y Harry porque yo sea mala o perversa, lo estoy haciendo porque es necesario para la historia. Entiendo que para algunos de vosotros el infierno os resulta repugnante y por eso queréis que la castaña salga cuanto antes de allí. Si me decís que no soportáis leer de ese lugar, yo me alegro. Eso quiere decir que he conseguido algo de todo lo que pretendo con este fic, como por ejemplo que no sólo sintáis pena por Hermione y sus circunstancias sino que comprendáis que la pobre mía no puede ser feliz en un lugar como ése por mucho que lo intente y eso por supuesto, os produce rechazo a la hora de seguir leyendo su vida desgraciada ahí.

Eso sí, no penséis que va a salir del infierno en el capítulo seis o incluso en el siete, porque lo hará en el nueve. Ahora os estaréis preguntando cuánto tiempo total se va a tirar en ese lugar inmundo, pero eso no quiero decíroslo. Lo que sí afirmo es que en su día os avisé de que esta historia tendría mucho de oscuro o incluso dramática, pero recordad que éste es un fic de RAkAoMi y a mí no me gustan los finales tristes.

De lo del infierno de Hermione o de las pocas ganas de Harry para no salir a divertirse no pienso aclarar nada, cualquier persona en sus cabales entiende por qué el moreno no quiere conocer chicas nuevas o por qué la castaña no puede dejar de sufrir en el lugar donde está.

Si por casualidad después de leer este cap hay alguien o más de uno/a que quiera insultarme por medio de review al haber yo puesto según su punto de vista, cosas malas del personaje de Ron, quiero decirle que se abstenga de hacerlo porque lo único que conseguirá de mí será que le borre el review o le bloquee si es miembro registrado. Sólo para que quede claro, la primera persona que nos muestra los defectos de Ron (así como sus virtudes) es la propia Rowling al enseñarnos más de una situación non-grata entre Harry y Ron o entre Malfoy y el trío o cualquier otro ejemplo. Dicho todo esto, sólo me queda decir que nos vemos en el sexto capítulo. RAkAoMi.


	6. El segundo intento

**Nota de la autora:** lunes, 08 de octubre de 2007.

¡Buenas!. Espero que estéis bien. Estoy subiendo el cap desde el cole pues hoy tengo que quedarme por la tarde por reuniones y cosas de esas.

El otro día navegando por la red, leí en un foro argentino la opinión de una chica que comentó haberse leído dos fics míos en esta página, ella decía algo así… "Los fics de RAkAoMi aunque bonitos, son muy intensos para la adolescencia". Le doy la razón y hasta me siento halagada.

Mis personajes, más que jóvenes presos de las hormonas que actúan antes por instinto que por raciocinio y madurez, son sobre todo jóvenes que se enfrentan a situaciones y dilemas que nada tienen que ver con los normales en un adolescente muggle y por lo tanto, les llevan a actuar de manera no sólo intensa sino nada propio a como deberían hacerlo a su edad. Es decir, se ven obligados a madurar antes de tiempo, tal y como Rowling está harta de mostrarnos en todos los libros de Harry Potter. Por otra parte, yo no soy una autora adolescente sino una mujer de 30 años y por lo tanto mi manera de escribir así como de plantearles problemas a los personajes no es nada típica o de poca intensidad sino más bien de cuestiones emocionales-existenciales. Y esas cosas, como dije antes, les hace madurar antes de tiempo.

Luego hay quien para meterse conmigo, me acusa de poner a los personajes Off Of Character. Pues que se lo digan primero a J.K. que tampoco pone adolescentes con los que cualquiera se identificaría. Además, estoy muy orgullosa de que me digan que mi Harry, Ron y Hermione no se parecen a los de los libros (hay aspectos que sí aunque esas personas no lo quieran reconocer), porque yo no escribo libros reales sino fics y los fics están pensados precisamente para versionar lo que a ti te da la gana. ¿Qué altero los personajes?. Por supuesto. Y a mucha honra. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi.

P.D. : Os aviso que al leer este sexto capítulo, más de uno/a va a suspirar de gusto aunque luego me maldecirá mil veces, ya entenderéis por qué lo digo cuando lo hayáis terminado. Otra cosa aviso, este cap es mucho más corto en tamaño que como lo fue el cinco. No creáis que lo escribí pequeño por falta de ideas, lo he hecho adrede. Sólo he querido poner lo esencial para que no os dejase indiferente. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap 6. El segundo intento."**

Secándose el sudor que le caía por la frente, Hermione seguía picando con su puñal de piedra, las rocas que tapaban la entrada a su cueva.

Le estaba costando mucho porque la lava que la había golpeado por fuera, se había empezado a solidificar, pero teniendo en cuenta las altas temperaturas que tenía siempre el infierno, la castaña sabía que nunca llegaría a enfriarse lo suficiente para ponerse durísima.

Después de dos uñas rotas y de gastar la hoja del arma, la Gryffindor consiguió abrir lo bastante como para sacar medio cuerpo fuera.

Con prudencia se asomó al exterior y comprobó que había un río ardiente. Supo que no podría caminar por la ruta de siempre.

Tras colocarse adecuadamente para poder trepar por fuera, Hermione subió hasta el techo de su cueva y luego bajó una pendiente para tomar un camino alternativo hacia el bosque de bayas silvestres. Le apetecía buscar más fruta distinta a las bayas pero la única que encontró estaba podrida.

Decidió entonces ir al lago negro para poder refrescarse y limpiarse el cuerpo del polvo que había cogido debido a su actividad.

* * *

Harry dormía profundamente, soñando con sus padres. Su sonrisa mostraba que estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. Por lo menos en su inconsciencia era capaz de sentir el cariño que nunca pudieron demostrarle estando él despierto y ellos muertos.

Disfrutó mucho los mimos de su madre y la búsqueda de la snitch que realizó con su padre. Quien le felicitó con un abrazo cuando capturó la pelotita alada.

A lo lejos, vio un resplandor, y curioso como era, dirigió su escoba hacia él. Encontrándose la barrera que daba acceso al infierno.

Harry descendió hasta tocar el suelo, bajándose de la escoba y mirando el interior, deseando ver a Hermione en cualquier momento.

Giró la cabeza para decirles a James y Lily que se reuniría con ellos luego pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya no estaban pues todo lo que le rodeaba ya no tenía relación con sus progenitores.

Miró de nuevo la barrera y pudo ver que estaba contemplando el paisaje que mostraba el lago negro donde pudo mojar los trozos de tela que usó para curar las heridas del cuello y muslo de Hermione en otro sueño.

Cuando más estaba deseando contemplarla, apareció.

Iba ataviada con el mismo top y falda de pieles que la última vez que estuvo con ella. Su piel seguía manchada de negro además de polvo, y al verla puñal en mano pensó que iría de caza pero entonces ella lo soltó en la orilla del lago, desatándose el cordón que unía su top a la espalda.

Harry intuyó que iba a desnudarse, así que se dio la vuelta, aunque una parte de él deseaba enormemente verla desnuda.

Decidiendo que al estar tras la barrera ella no le vería, se giró, viéndola nadar en el lago.

Él dejó salir una palabrota por no haber podido visionar lo que quería pero su descontento duró poco, porque cuando la vio sumergirse y volver a salir para subirse a una roca y sentarse en ella mientras intentaba desenredarse con los dedos el cabello castaño, tuvo que contener el aliento.

Hermione tenía un cuerpo precioso, no sólo estilizado y delgado sino además proporcionado.

Harry pensó que no tenía un solo defecto y deseó con todas sus fuerzas atravesar la barrera para poder reunirse con ella cuanto antes.

Le daba igual si ella lo maltrataba de nuevo o si se dejaba acariciar por él, lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta allí y besarla hasta la saciedad.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y comenzó a preguntarse por qué tenía ese tipo de deseos si hasta el momento de verla en la roca, no había pensado en ella como algo distinto a una mejor amiga.

De repente oyó el sonido claro de un potente rugido.

Contempló cómo Hermione movía su cara en dirección al sonido y entonces se sumergió, volviendo a salir cerca de la orilla.

Ella se vistió con rapidez y agarró el puñal, preparada para cualquier cosa, aunque Harry dudaba de si sería capaz de vencerlo cuando lo vio aparecer.

Un demonio más alto y corpulento que Hagrid, se quedó a tan sólo cinco pasos de Hermione. Quien no podía ocultar su asombro y terror al ver el aspecto de la criatura.

Hermione reaccionó como lo haría cualquier persona que no supiera cómo enfrentarse a algo semejante. Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras el demonio la miraba quieto con una sonrisa pérfida en su rostro desfigurado.

Harry supuso que le estaba dando un margen de distancia antes de ponerse a correr tras ella, como si el hecho de capturarla fuese un juego para él.

Hermione gritó cuando volvió la cara y contempló la carrera que había comenzado aquel ser. Harry se sintió impotente, quiso atravesar la barrera pero ésta se resistía a dejarle paso.

Mirando de nuevo a su amiga, él gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo…

- ¡NO DEJES QUE TE ATRAPE, CORRE TODO LO QUE PUEDAS HERMIONE, TE PROMETO QUE HARÉ LO IMPOSIBLE POR RESCATARTE PERO NO PERMITAS QUE PONGA SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS EN TI!

La castaña siguió corriendo, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de despertar lleno de sudor por todas partes y con el ritmo cardíaco a mil por hora.

Cuando encendió la luz se encontró con la cara pecosa de su mejor amigo en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

- ¿Qué has visto?

- Olvídame Ron, ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas de contártelo. Tengo que crear un traslador que me lleve al lugar de la batalla, invocar a Hermione y sacarla de allí antes de que ese hijo de mala madre le haga algo horrible si la atrapa.

- ¿Quién quiere hacer eso?

- ¡UN DEMONIO ENORME QUE LA MIRABA CON MUCHA HAMBRE!

- ¿Se la quería comer?

- ¡YO QUÉ SÉ, TAMBIÉN LA VEÍA CON LUJURIA!

- Está chunga la cosa, sí. Bueno, me vuelvo a la cama.

- ¿PERO CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR EN DORMIR EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ?

- Fácil, porque después de todo, era un sueño. Me preocuparía más si hubieras visto algo profético pero un demonio con ganas de comerse o cepillarse a Hermione no es como para que no pueda acostarme.

- ¡ERES EL TÍO MÁS INSENSIBLE QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!

- Buenas noches Harry. Que vaya bien.

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, SI CONSIGO TRAERLA TE JURO QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE LA VEAS HASTA QUE RECONOZCAS QUE NO HAS HECHO LO SUFICIENTE PARA AYUDARLA!

- Mira Harry, yo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Te conté lo que ella sentía por ti, te dije también por qué quería olvidar que la amaba, te informé sobre el hechizo de sangre, he seguido buscándote libros que puedan ayudarte a traerla de vuelta y hasta te estoy hablando cuando hace horas sólo me apetecía romperte la cabeza. Así que deja de gritarme porque no tienes derecho a hacerlo.

Espero que tengas éxito esta vez pero no quiero estar presente. Y respecto a tu prohibición de que yo no vea a Hermione…tú no eres nadie para impedirme semejante cosa. Yo la veré, y pienso estar con ella todo lo que yo quiera porque también es mi amiga. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

- Lo dicho Ron, vete a la mierda.

La respuesta del pelirrojo fue cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Harry no quiso salir a buscarle, prefirió hacer lo que le había dicho a Ron.

Creó el traslador, cogió el libro de invocación y se presentó en el lugar de la batalla, justo donde Voldemort había desaparecido con Hermione.

* * *

Tras dibujar el círculo protector, activarlo con hechizos de defensa y colocar el giratiempo en el centro del círculo, él pronunció las palabras que ponía en el texto y entonces llamó a su mejor amiga. Poniendo todas sus ganas en verla otra vez.

- Ven Hermione, ven conmigo. Escucha esta voz y síguela, te llevará hasta mí y estarás a salvo en un lugar donde nada ni nadie te hará daño.

Una luz apareció en el círculo y un viento fuerte empezó a soplar, Harry pensó que se parecía al que arrastró a su mejor amiga hasta Voldemort, aunque tenía que reconocer que no soplaba con la misma intensidad.

- ¡Hermione, si ves la luz entra en ella!

La luz se intensificó, Harry sintió que eso era bueno y volvió a llamarla estirando un brazo mientras abría una mano que pudiese servirle a ella de agarre.

- ¡Hermione, toma mi mano cuando la veas, te prometo que no te soltaré!

Su mano se movió y Harry sintió presión, él no podía ver nada por culpa de la luz pero sintió que era ella quien la había cogido.

Harry hizo fuerza, intentando atraer a Hermione hacia él. Tras un potente tirón, cayó al suelo.

La luz brilló más aún y él cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, se había extinguido.

Notando peso en su pecho miró hacia abajo y entonces la vio.

Hermione se encontraba abrazada a él, con los ojos cerrados. Harry no sabía si estaba inconsciente pero sentía una alegría enorme de haberla recuperado por fin.

- ¿Hermione?.- Preguntó con cautela dándole unos toquecitos en la cabeza. La respuesta de ella fue gruñir con suavidad.

- Tranquila.- Dijo él tocando su pelo castaño con mimo.- Ya estás a salvo.

Ella gruñó más, Harry tragó saliva, sabía que corría peligro pero no quería apartarse.

Hermione levantó la cabeza clavando sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Harry, que expresaron temor al contemplarla.

La mano derecha se acercó a la cara de él, mostrando sus uñas largas y afiladas. Harry volvió a tragar saliva, esperando el ataque furioso que ella le regalaría.

Sólo que en vez de arañarle, apoyó la mano en el suelo y tras echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, saltó por encima de Harry y aterrizó a cuatro patas delante del cuerpo del demonio que estaba detrás del moreno y levantándose para atacar de un momento a otro.

Harry podría decir que jamás había visto una pelea como aquella.

Hermione estaba en clara desventaja debido a su altura y fuerza nada comparable a la del demonio, aún así, ella luchó como una fiera, consiguiendo rajar la barriga de aquel ser y hacer que él se desplomase de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Harry sacó la varita, empleando algunos hechizos agresores en el cuerpo de la criatura, que gritó de dolor hasta que cayó al suelo.

Cuando vio cómo la bestia se desplomaba, guardó la varita y se reunió con Hermione, que estaba empezando a lamer sus nuevas heridas en los brazos y piernas.

- Espera.- Dijo Harry haciendo aparecer un botiquín.- Esto te curará más que la saliva.

Ella le miró gruñendo de forma intimidatoria, Harry no quiso dejarse impresionar aunque por dentro rogaba porque ella no le torturase.

- Déjame curarte Hermione. Tú también lo hiciste conmigo en el pasado y ahora quiero devolverte la atención. ¿Puedo?

La castaña volvió a gruñir, pero dejó de lamerse la sangre. Harry interpretó ese gesto como un sí.

Con ayuda de la magia, hizo aparecer agua caliente que usó para lavar las heridas y luego empleó algunos productos químicos del botiquín para desinfectarlas.

Hermione se quedó quieta mientras él vendaba sus dos antebrazos y colocaba algunas tiritas en los cortes más grandes de sus piernas largas y estilizadas.

Cuando él se agachó para curarle las rodillas, tuvo que tragar saliva al poner las manos en su piel.

Era increíble cómo podía estar tan suave después de todos los arañazos que habían sufrido.

Nada más terminar, se puso en pie, mirando a su mejor amiga que todavía le contemplaba con ira en sus ojos marrones.

Harry hizo desaparecer el botiquín y volvió a observarla. Esperando el momento adecuado para darle un abrazo y decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de volver a tenerla en su vida.

Hermione gruñó otra vez, pero más suave. Él supo que ahora podría hacerlo.

De repente, la castaña se encontró encerrada en un abrazo tan fuerte que pensó que se ahogaría.

Su primer impulso fue arañar la espalda de Harry pero no podía mover los brazos.

Decidió emplear las rodillas para golpearle, le daba igual que volviesen a sangrar, sólo quería alejarse de él.

Harry se quejó pero siguió en su lugar, abrazando el cuerpo de Hermione esperando que ella entendiera por medio de aquel gesto que él sólo quería darle algo de todo el cariño que ella siempre le mostró años atrás.

- Por mucho que me pegues o me gruñas no conseguirás que te suelte, Hermione.- Dijo con voz suave a uno de los oídos de ella.- He estado tres días buscando la manera de rescatarte, ahora que lo he conseguido, estoy tan contento que sólo me apetece darte un abrazo. Por favor, no me castigues por eso. Déjame estar un poco más así y luego te soltaré. Te doy mi palabra.

Al escuchar lo último, ella se relajó. Limitándose a estar en sus brazos sin hacer nada más que dejarse abrazar por él.

- ¿No vas a devolverme el abrazo como la última vez?.- Cuestionó el moreno aún con la voz suave.- Me gustó mucho cuando lo hiciste. Aunque primero me hicieras daño luego me demostraste que todavía te importo. Por favor Hermione, abrázame. Echo de menos tu cariño, tú eras la única que me lo daba a diario.

Dejando caer lágrimas que Harry no vio, los brazos de Hermione se movieron intentando abarcar la espalda de él. Él lo notó, moviéndose de tal manera que ella pudiera sacarlos.

La castaña apoyó sus manos, dejando además su cara en uno de los hombros de su mejor amigo.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, Harry lo supo al sentir humedad en su camisa del pijama.

- No llores, no tienes por qué. Ya no te puede ocurrir nada malo, yo estoy contigo.

Ella se tensó, él supo que algo malo sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

Entonces Harry vio un resplandor y su mejor amiga se apartó de él para mirar sus ojos verdes.

- Háblame…Dime qué sucede. Noto el miedo en tus ojos.

Ella señaló hacia la espalda del moreno, él se giró y se encontró con el demonio que creía muerto.

Aquel ser había vuelto a crear el portal dimensional y estaba mirando a Hermione con claras intenciones de devolverla al lugar que pensaba pertenecía.

Harry la colocó tras su espalda, sintiendo cómo los dedos de Hermione temblaban apoyados en ella.

- No te la llevarás. Esta mujer no es un demonio como tú. Pertenece a este mundo.- Dijo con decisión, escuchando claramente los sollozos bajos que estaba emitiendo Hermione.

El demonio se acercó más a Harry, alargando una mano y haciendo un gesto con ella como diciéndole "Dámela ahora", el moreno negó con la cabeza.

- ¡He dicho que no!

La bestia infernal rugió, usando la mano para arañar el rostro de Harry, quien ladeó la cara del impulso revelando el sitio exacto donde estaba Hermione.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el ser la atrapó. Ella gritó de terror, llorando sin medida mientras miraba a Harry, alargando una mano hacia él.

- ¡Hermioneee!

Pronunció con angustia al ver cómo el demonio la llevaba hacia la luz.

- ¡POR FAVOR NO TE LA LLEVES!

Harry corrió hasta ellos, entrando en la luz y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para intentar liberarla.

Usó su magia para herir al demonio, pero sólo consiguió que él la dejase caer parcialmente.

Harry se estiró más hacia ella, logrando asir su cintura. Tiró todo lo que pudo para atraerla hacia él pero aquel demonio parecía no querer soltarla bajo ningún concepto.

- ¡DE ACUERDO!.- Pronunció el moreno con rabia.- ¡NOS IREMOS LOS TRES AL INFIERNO PORQUE NO PIENSO SOLTAR A HERMIONE POR NADA DEL MUNDO!

La castaña lloró con ganas, Harry le sonrió al mirarla.

- Sí Hermione, me voy contigo. Juntos hasta el final pase lo que pase como siempre has hecho tú conmigo.

Al oír lo que había dicho el humano, el demonio reaccionó, moviendo su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder ladear la cintura y propinarle a Harry un puñetazo tan fuerte que le impulsó fuera de la luz.

- ¡Noooooo!

Y supo, que aquel grito de dolor salido de la garganta de Hermione, significaba que la había vuelto a perder.

Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y cuando se incorporó, no había ni rastro de la luz, el demonio y su mejor amiga.

Gritando de rabia, golpeó la tierra con sus nudillos, mientras sus ojos verdes dejaban caer miles de lágrimas.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No me matéis todavía que Harry siendo Harry no se dará por vencido fácilmente y además hay un dicho que dice "A la tercera va la vencida". ¿No os dice eso algo?. ;-)

Ahora la nota cómica… Cuando en este cap, Harry grita "¡Hermione, si ves la luz entra en ella!" os juro que cuando releí toda esa parte me dio la risa porque no pude evitar acordarme de Poltergeist I cuando la médium se pone a pegar berridos en plan "¡CAROLINE CORRE HACIA LA LUZ!" y el padre de la niña respondía "¡NO, USTED HA DICHO QUE NO VAYA A LA LUZ!" Y la médium otra vez "¡CAROLINE HACIA LA LUZ!" y el padre de contrapunto "¡QUE NO NIÑA, QUE TE QUEDES DONDE ESTÁS!". (Bueno, esa última frase no la decía así pero vosotros me entendéis). ;-)

Aunque hace años yo pasé un miedo horrible viendo esa peli, hoy día, cuando la reveo (nunca me la pierdo si me entero que la dan) me harto de reír con lo de "¡CAROLINE HACIA LA LUZ!.¡ NO VENGAS!. ¡QUE SÍ!. ¡QUE NO!" (Aquí pegaría lo de "que caiga un chaparrón" jijiiji) y no puedo evitar imaginarme a esa ricura de niñita rubia corriendo y deteniéndose, reanudando la carrera y de nuevo parándose.

Incluso me dan ganas de gritarles...¡POBRE CAROLINE, ACLARAROS DE UNA VEZ, QUE ENTRE ESPÍRITUS MALOS Y LA DICHOSA LUZ LA VAIS A VOLVER LOCA!.

En fin, que me reí mucho con lo de "¡Entra en la luz Hermione!" porque me imaginaba por ej a Ron (si lo hubiese querido meter en dicha escena) diciéndole "¡No Hermione, la luz es chunga!" (él no querría que ella regresara pronto para no verla con Harry, algo normal si está enamorado) y a Harry de contrapunto diciéndole a la castaña "¡Que sí mujer, que la luz es buena y yo también soy un bendito y en la luz te espero, comiendo huevo con papas fritas y de postre un pomelo!".

Perdonad el desvarío todo es culpa de los malditos antigripales. Es que no os lo he dicho pero he pasado un finde horroroso porque tengo un resfriado bestial, con nariz congestionada, ojos llorosos y tos incluida. Cuando estoy bajo los efectos de los medicamentos como ahora, me pongo a soltar tonterías, pero no creo que hagan daño a nadie. Por otro lado, como no sé si el viernes o sábado podré actualizar, he aprovechado para subir el seis ya, aunque os prometo que si el jueves encuentro un hueco, subiré el siete. ¡Es más lindooo!. Cuando lo leáis ya entenderéis por qué lo digo.

Dicho todo esto...sed felices y cuidaros mucho. Gracias de antemano por los reviews que sé dejaréis más de uno/a. Un besazo enorme. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	7. Tu recuerdo

**Nota de la autora: **Jueves, 11 de octubre de 2007.

Espero que estéis bien. Yo tan feliz como siempre. Recuperada casi del todo del resfriado que pillé la semana pasada aunque sigo tosiendo de vez en cuando. Os aviso que este cap sí es más largo que el seis (Tyflos se alegrará) y además vais a encontrar la letra "Tu recuerdo" de Ricky Martin quien canta junto con "La Mari" del grupo español Chambao. Me viene muy bien para que veáis cómo se sienten Harry y Hermione en un momento concreto del cap. Espero que os guste. Aprovechando que el recreo me ha tocado en la Biblioteca, aquí tenéis el cap siete tal y como os prometí subir hoy.Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

"**Cap 7. Tu recuerdo."**

Llorando y diciendo "¡Maldita sea!", así fue cómo apareció Harry en el piso que compartía con Ron.

El pelirrojo salió de su habitación al oír el ruido de algo roto. Se dio cuenta que Harry había hecho estallar un plato de cerámica que colgaba de una de las paredes. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba furioso además de deprimido.

Ron siendo Ron, decidió dejar a un lado su enfado con el moreno y se acercó con cautela hasta él, pronunciando con voz tranquila…

- Cálmate y cuéntamelo todo.

El moreno le miró con los ojos verdes aún derramando lágrimas. Sin acordarse de su enfado con él, la única reacción que tuvo fue echarse en sus brazos y decirle llorando…

- ¡La perdí, Ron, el demonio se la llevó y no pude hacer nada!

Su mejor amigo le abrazó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- No te desesperes Harry, aún puedes recuperarla. Recuerda que el hechizo de sangre une vuestros destinos.

Estoy seguro que Hermione habrá encontrado la manera de librarse del demonio y si no fuese así y la hubiese matado, tú lo sentirías porque el hechizo que hizo para salvarte la vida, es capaz de hacerte saber ese tipo de cosas.

- ¡Y para qué quiero saber eso, lo único que me importa es encontrar la manera de rescatarla sin que algo me la arrebate más tarde!

- La única forma de salvar a Hermione del infierno es la que ya has empleado dos veces. Puede que a la tercera te salga bien del todo.

- ¿Y mientras tanto qué, Ron. TENDRÉ QUE SEGUIR VIENDO EN MIS SUEÑOS CÓMO SUFRE, PADECIENDO TANTO QUE SE IRÁ ASALVAJANDO CADA VEZ MÁS, HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL DÍA EN QUE YA NI ME RECONOZCA O ME PERMITA ABRAZARLA?. ¡NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PASAR POR ALGO ASÍ. TENGO QUE VOLVER A INVOCARLA ESTA NOCHE!

- No Harry, primero te curaré la cara y luego te acompañaré a tu habitación.

- ¡No pienso dormir!

- Lo harás, así soñarás con ella y sabrás qué le ha ocurrido. Mañana, cuando estés más tranquilo, hablaremos de lo que has visto y te prometo que la invocaremos esa misma noche si tan convencido estás de que sigues queriendo hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Prométeme que estarás conmigo!

- Te lo prometo. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- Sí, pero aún estoy preocupado por ella.

- Entonces hazme caso y acuéstate. Estoy seguro que la verás.

- Gracias Ron. Eres un buen amigo aunque a veces me den ganas de estrangularte.

- Lo mismo digo, Harry. Iré por el botiquín.

* * *

Tras conseguir dejar K.O. al demonio que la había separado de Harry, Hermione regresó a su cueva, tapando la entrada con algunas rocas y haciendo algo de fuego tras chocar algunas piedras para poder asar la carne de jabalí que mató antes de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo.

Mientras se hacía la comida, rememoró lo ocurrido. Sus ojos marrones dejaron caer un montón de lágrimas al escuchar en su memoria aquel "Juntos hasta el final pase lo que pase como siempre has hecho tú conmigo" que él le dijo antes de que el demonio le golpease sacándole de la energía que la llevó de nuevo al infierno.

Dejando que la carne se consumiera, Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo rocoso mientras lloraba hasta sentir que ya no le quedaban lágrimas en el cuerpo. Quedándose dormida al poco tiempo.

Después de permitir que Ron le curase el rostro ensangrentado, Harry se fue a dormir.

En su sueño, lo único que pudo ver fue una cueva oscura levemente iluminada por un fuego a punto de apagarse. Y allí, justo delante de las brasas, descansaba su mejor amiga completamente dormida.

Él la llamó con suavidad, temiendo alterarla mucho si ella despertaba de repente.

Hermione pronunció su nombre aún sin abrir los ojos.

- Sí Hermione, soy yo. Me alegra escuchar tu voz. Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos.

- No quería hablarte, por tu causa estoy aquí. Y mientras tú eres feliz con Ginny, yo tengo que superar peligros y cosas horribles todos los días.

- Lo siento mucho, yo nunca quise que sufrieras tanto…

- No me arrepiento de haberte protegido de Voldemort como lo hice, pero el tiempo que he pasado aquí, me ha hecho pensar que ya no te importo.

- Tú siempre has sido importantísima para mí. Pero no es nada fácil comunicarme contigo. Siempre hay una barrera que me impide llegar hasta ti, aunque por alguna razón, conseguí entrar en el infierno el día que te salvé de aquellos bichos.

- Lo recuerdo, y te lo agradezco, pero aún estoy muy furiosa contigo.

- ¿Por eso me hiciste daño aquella vez?

- Sí porque las pocas veces que te he visto cara a cara, me he alegrado mucho pero en mí dominan los sentimientos malos que tengo hacia ti.

No sé muy bien cómo explicártelo pero dentro de mí existen dos Hermione. Una te quiere, la otra te odia, ambas están deseando volver contigo por motivos distintos pero al mismo tiempo te quieren lejos de mí. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

- Sí. ¿Por qué no abres los ojos y me miras?

- Para qué si no estás aquí.

- Sí lo estoy Hermione. Justo a tu lado.

- No es verdad…

- Hazme caso y lo comprobarás.

Ella obedeció, abriendo los ojos marrones que tanto la caracterizaban, pero al estar soñando no estaba despierta realmente. Así que pudo ver a Harry sonriéndole cálidamente.

Hermione no tuvo otra reacción más que llorar y abrazarle con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer al suelo.

Harry se limitó a sostenerla esperando que se calmase, entonces la escuchó pedirle algo.

- No me abandones otra vez Harry, por favor, quédate conmigo.

- Yo siempre he estado contigo.

- ¡No es verdad, llevo tres meses aquí y a ti te da igual no verme porque eres súper feliz con Ginny!

Ella le miró con furia, Harry tragó saliva.

- Yo ya no estoy con ella. Ron me dijo que no quería esperarme y empezó a salir con otro chico.

Hermione se apartó de él golpeando con fuerza el suelo rocoso haciendo que sus nudillos sangrasen.

- ¡Por eso ahora yo soy la prioridad, porque ella ya no te quiere. Qué oportuno acordarte de mí cuando te conviene!

- No digas eso, Hermione, sabes que no es cierto.

- ¿Ah no, pretendes que crea que durante estos tres meses tú no has dejado de buscarme?

- Pero qué dices, no han pasado tres meses, sólo tres días

- ¡No Harry, han sido tres meses, lo tengo marcado en mi calendario!

Ella señaló el dibujo hecho en la pared, él comprobó que era cierto. Entonces lo comprendió.

- El tiempo para ti es distinto para mí, por eso estás más fuerte y tienes el pelo más largo. Si tú has dicho que mis tres días son tus tres meses, eso quiere decir… que un día para mí es un mes para ti. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Y qué si lo es, no cambia el hecho de que me has abandonado a mi suerte durante todo ese tiempo!

- Yo no lo sabía Hermione, no tenía ni idea de que las horas volaban aquí. Pero te prometo que no dejaré de intentar traerte de vuelta al mundo al que realmente perteneces. Aunque me lleve días conseguirlo, te juro que volverás a tu verdadera vida.

- ¿DÍAS, DÍASS?. ¡ESO SERÁN AÑOS SI LOS DÍAS SE CONVIERTEN EN SEMANAS. ¿PRETENDES QUE ESPERE AÑOS A QUE ME LIBERES?. ¡SI HACES ESO TERMINARÉ POR VOLVERME LOCA!

- Cálmate, por favor. Por supuesto que no quiero que pierdas la cabeza, pero no puedo prometerte sacarte rápido cuando ni yo mismo sé lo que me costará conseguirlo. Mira lo que ocurrió con el demonio.

- ¡Eso fue porque él me perseguía antes de yo ver tu luz!

- Lo sé, te vi corriendo para escapar de él. Incluso te grité que no dejaras que te atrapara.

- ¡Pues yo no te escuché!

- Porque estabas despierta.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Hermione, me he dado cuenta que tú y yo sólo podemos vernos y hablar cuando estamos soñando. Puede que esto sea otro sueño. Así que ahora, lo mejor será que despierte y busque la manera de invocarte otra vez para devolverte al mundo de los vivos lo antes posible.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, me quedaré sola en cuanto recuperes la consciencia.

- No lo estarás mucho tiempo, te prometo que me daré toda la prisa posible por rescatarte.

Ella volvió a llorar al ver cómo el cuerpo de él empezaba a desaparecer. Intentó tocarle pero su mano sólo notó aire. Entonces Harry se evaporó.

Hermione lloró más todavía, gritando con angustia al despertar del todo y verse sola en la cueva.

Encendiendo el fuego una vez más, se puso a contemplarlo repasando mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido en su sueño. El odio por Harry volvió a hacerse presente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver con él para torturarle con saña por haberla abandonado otra vez.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo Harry fue entrar en la habitación de Ron y contarle cada detalle del sueño. El pelirrojo escuchó pacientemente el relato, prometiéndole a Harry ayudarle a invocar a Hermione en el momento que quisiera el moreno. Luego volvió a acostarse, aprovechando lo que le quedaba de descanso antes de levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Harry no se acostó, prefirió ducharse, vestirse y pensar en lo ocurrido. Mientras le daba vueltas al tema del tiempo que vivía Hermione en el infierno, llegó a la conclusión que esperar semanas para rescatarla sería un suplicio para ella. Además, si en tres días había cambiado tanto… ¿Cómo afectaría el tiempo en su mejor amiga si pasasen años para ella antes de volver al mundo real?

Una clara imagen de una Hermione imaginaria mucho más alta y fuerte que él, apareció en su mente. Y cuando pensó que ella le sacaría dos o tres años de ventaja respecto al crecimiento y madurez, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Pues ya con sólo tres meses de desarrollo le parecía una mujer peligrosa y más que letal.

Horas después, desayunó junto a Ron hasta que él se marchó a la división de Aurores. Ya que tanto él como su mejor amigo se habían convertido en eso al terminar Hogwarts mientras que Hermione, publicaba libros criticando la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos y otras injusticias que ella veía en el mundo mágico.

Sus ideas no habían conseguido mover las conciencias de los magos y las brujas pero al menos se vendían bien y gracias a eso, ella se sentía realizada como escritora.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, Ron llegó al piso, diciéndole a Harry que había llamado a Tracy y le había dicho que esa noche no podrían salir porque habían quedado en ver a Hermione.

El pelirrojo le contó que su novia pensaba que la castaña había estado de viaje y que llegaba esa noche. Harry preguntó por qué no le dijo la verdad y su mejor amigo respondió que por el momento, Tracy no sabía nada sobre el hecho de que eran magos. El moreno lo comprendió, sin cuestionar nada más sobre el tema.

El día pasó con tranquilidad para Harry y Ron pero al llegar la noche, no pudieron invocar a Hermione, porque Harry empezó a encontrarse mal.

Preocupado, Ron llamó a una ambulancia tras medir su temperatura y ver que la tenía altísima.

El salvador del mundo mágico perdió la consciencia antes de llegar al hospital, siendo ingresado esa misma noche.

Harry estuvo nueve días en una cama, conectado a una máquina que medía sus ondas cerebrales, su estado era parecido al coma aunque no estuviese en uno realmente. Los médicos muggles no sabían a qué se debía, pero tenían claro que el colapso le había dado por un agotamiento psíquico. Cuando analizaron su sangre además de otras cosas, vieron que no era corriente y dieron por hecho que quizás lo que afectaba al moreno era algún tipo de infección sanguínea.

Hermione tachó otro día de su calendario. Miró con atención todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que habló con Harry y se dio cuenta que había sido un año.

No era el único cambio en su vida, porque su cuerpo también había cambiado. Ahora estaba más alta y tenía el pelo por la cintura.

Tras cenar los dos erizos que había matado aquella tarde, Hermione se quedó en la oscuridad, pensando en Harry, sin suponer ni por un instante, que estaba en la cama de un hospital sin ser consciente del tiempo transcurrido.

* * *

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero._

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento._

_Quema y moja por igual, ya no sé lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal._

Sola en la oscuridad de su cueva, Hermione pensaba en todas las cosas de sus experiencias pasadas en Hogwarts junto a Harry.

La última noche que soñó lo hizo con vivencias del colegio. Tenía muy claro en la mente el recuerdo de su primer año cuando encontraron a Fluffy y fueron pasando las pruebas de la piedra filosofal.

_Un beso gris, un beso en blanco, todo depende del lugar._

Se acordó también del beso en la mejilla que le dio en la estación de King Cross cuando se despidieron tras terminar el cuarto curso.

_Que yo me fui, eso está claro, pero tu recuerdo no se va._

Por mucho que llevase ya un año en el infierno, y por mucho también que supiera a ciencia cierta por qué llegó allí, no podía olvidarse de Harry aunque una parte de ella le deseara lo peor.

_Siento tus labios en las noches de verano, ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad, pero a veces me quieren matar._

Rememoró también todas las veces en que estando de vacaciones, soñaba con que él y ella eran una pareja de novios muy felices.

Ella siempre despertaba animada tras esos sueños pero entonces veía la realidad y sabía que Harry no estaba con ella, porque por aquella época le gustaba Cho.

Eso la deprimía y el solo pensar que él nunca se enamoraría de ella le daban ganas de morirse por el agobio que sentía.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero._

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento._

_Quema y moja por igual, ya no sé lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal._

No sabía qué sería peor, olvidarse de él completamente o seguir recordándole sintiendo que jamás la sacaría de allí.

_A veces gris, a veces blanco, todo depende del lugar. _

Recordaba que la última vez que le escuchó, Harry le había dicho que se daría toda la prisa posible por rescatarla.

Luego dejó de verle y para ella fue como si él hubiese vuelto a marcharse. Entonces Hermione decidió no perder la esperanza pero tampoco confiar en que Harry la devolvería pronto al mundo donde él habitaba. Se hizo el firme propósito de no pensar en Harry hasta un nuevo encuentro de los dos.

Aunque una parte de ella rogó porque él no la olvidara.

_Que tú te fuiste…eso es pasado, sé que te tengo que olvidar._

_Pero yo le puse una velita a tos mis santos, ahí está, pa que pienses mucho en mí…no dejes de pensar en mí._

Tras despertar de su inconsciencia y ser sometido a un reconocimiento, los médicos dieron el alta a Harry aunque ninguno tuviese respuestas para su rápida recuperación.

Ron le llevó al piso, preparándole el almuerzo mientras Harry se metía en la habitación de Hermione, volviendo a examinarla.

Sentado en la cama de ella, rememoró la última vez que la había invocado y la había vuelto a perder por culpa de aquel demonio.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero._

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento._

_Quema y moja por igual, ya no sé lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal._

Recordó que después de que Ron le curase el rostro él se había acostado y la había visto en otro sueño además de verla cara a cara manteniendo una conversación que le dejó claro que ella le guardaba mucho rencor por esta sola en el infierno.

Harry quería recuperarla cuanto antes.

Sólo esperaba que ella no le olvidara o que el odio que él sabía sentía ella por él, no fuese tan malo como para mancillar su alma.

_Piensa en mí, he sentido tu veneno en el corazón. _

_Piensa bien…_

_Quema y moja, que viene y va._

Hermione se preguntó qué estaría haciendo él ahora o dónde estaría.

_¿Tú dónde estás?_

Harry cerró los ojos, una clara imagen de todas las veces en que a lo largo de los años, ella le había besado, como cuando lo hizo en la cara al despedirse de él en la estación de King Cross tras terminar cuarto curso, hasta que le dijo "Adiós, Harry" cuando Voldemort se la llevó al infierno, llenaron su mente y los recuerdos bonitos que tenía de Hermione.

_Atrapado entre los besos y el adiós._

Y se dio cuenta que aunque hubiese perdido otros recuerdos de las cosas del colegio que nada tenían que ver con su mejor amiga, sí conservaba todos los que tenían relación con Hermione, su amistad y el cariño que ella siempre le demostraba, estaban tan frescos como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí…como aguacero de mayo._

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel._

_Quema y moja por igual…y ya no sé lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal._

Pensar en ella y su ausencia le hacía daño, pero no quería olvidarla. Pasara lo que pasara, él siempre la recordaría.

Y se prometió así mismo que no descansaría hasta tenerla junto a él.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí…_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero que rompe, rompe, el corazón._

_Quema y moja por igual, sé que te tengo que olvidar, tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal. _

Hermione tenía el alma rota, le dolía el corazón, estaba harta de vivir en aquel lugar inmundo donde no existía el amor o la humanidad. Donde todo era malo, despiadado y cruel.

Ella no sentía que se mereciera un lugar como ese por mucho daño que pudiera haber hecho a lo largo de su vida. Que no pensaba que fuese ni tan siquiera la cuarta parte de todo lo que sí hizo sufrir Voldemort.

Qué irónico para ella el haber terminado en el lugar de las almas malvadas cuando ella estaba viva y sabía de sobras que su alma era buena y noble. Porque aunque sabía que se había vuelto muy salvaje, y que actuaba más como un animal que como una persona, lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción si quería sobrevivir. Además, recordaba claramente todas las cosas que aprendió gracias a Harry pantera, incluso luchaba como él. Con una furia y agresividad propias de ese felino.

Y lo que para cualquier otra persona sería algo descabellado, para ella era su manera de defenderse y protegerse, de salir adelante por muy mal que se le pusieran las cosas o por muy peligrosa que fuera la criatura que quisiera atacarla.

Hermione siempre había sido fuerte y valiente, por algo era una Gryffindor, pero lo que tenía muy dentro de ella era ese concepto de "adaptarse o morir" y ya hacía tiempo que se había adaptado a la vida del infierno. Aún así, cada noche, antes de acostarse, rogaba porque ocurriese un milagro que la rescatase de ese lugar. Aunque ese milagro tuviera el aspecto y la voz de Harry Potter. Alguien que ella quería matar y amar al mismo tiempo.

No entendía esa dualidad que existía dentro de ella, pero sentía que tenía un por qué. Aunque por el momento nadie podría aclarárselo.

* * *

Después de almorzar junto a Harry, el pelirrojo se marchó para salir con Tracy y sus amigas. El moreno se montó en el coche con él, y se bajó al lado de la biblioteca exotérica mientras su mejor amigo seguía su rumbo para recoger a su novia.

Pasó la tarde mirando libros que le pudiesen aportar alguna pista sobre la mejor manera de conservar a Hermione.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para recuperarla pero quería encontrar algo que le sirviese para que no volviesen a arrebatársela como lo hizo aquel demonio la otra vez que consiguió traerla.

De repente, sus ojos verdes enfocaron un hechizo que llamó su atención.

"El hechizo de pertenencia sirve para crear un lazo irrompible entre dos personas. Este hechizo sólo lo puede romper quien lo lanzó. Para activarlo, lo único que hay que hacer es desear de corazón ser parte de la otra persona. Esto hará que la otra persona no desee jamás alejarse de quien lanzó el hechizo. El lazo creado será lo suficientemente poderoso como para evitar que algo o alguien alejen a la persona hechizada del hechizante.

Sin embargo, hay que tener en cuenta una cosa muy importante. Si la persona que activa el hechizo lo hace sobre alguien que ya está enamorado, lo único que producirá en el hechizado será un odio profundo hacia quien le embrujó pues no hay nada que pueda mandar en el corazón de las personas, ni siquiera la magia.

Este hechizo por lo tanto, es un hechizo poderoso y peligroso. El hechizante debe estar muy seguro de lo que siente la persona que será hechizada si no quiere arriesgarse a que él o ella pueda matarle si por medio de la magia obliga a sentir que pertenece al mago o bruja que lo hechizó. Sobre todo si el hechizante es su peor enemigo porque no hay nada peor para alguien que sentirse unido a un enemigo de forma antinatural."

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, Harry apartó el libro. Quitándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos y masajearse la frente antes de ponerse a analizar lo que acababa de leer, llegando a una conclusión.

"_Si lanzo el hechizo en Hermione ella me odiará. Ron dijo que ella me amaba, ella misma me confesó que me quería cuando recibió en su espalda la espada que Voldemort quería clavarme. Si es verdad que ella está enamorada de mí, ya debe sentir cierta pertenencia hacia mí. Por otro lado, la última vez que hablé con ella a través de un sueño, me dijo que tenía dos Hermione dentro de sí. Una me quería, la otra me odiaba, las dos querían volver conmigo por motivos distintos pero también querían alejarse de mí._

_Si yo la hechizo con esto de la pertenencia, más que conseguir algo bueno voy a provocar que me mate ya que la parte de ella que me odia tanto sentiría que está unida en contra de su voluntad a su peor enemigo. _

_Joder y triplemente joder. Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado. Por qué no puedo invocarla y simplemente llevármela a casa. Por qué ha tenido que asalvajarse y por qué mierda pasé 9 días en aquel hospital sin tener un solo sueño con ella. _

_Me pregunto cómo estará ahora. Seguro que ha cambiado mucho más que la última vez que la vi en su cueva._

_Aún recuerdo cómo me abrazó pidiéndome que no la abandonase otra vez. _

_Luego me echó en cara un montón de cosas pero no puedo reprochárselo. Entiendo que se sienta así. En cierta manera sí es mi culpa que ella esté ahí. _

_Por mucho que ella eligiese sacrificarse por mí y crear el hechizo de sangre, no escogió irse al infierno por voluntad propia._

_Tengo que sacarla de allí y tengo que hacerlo deprisa. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la pierda del todo. Porque si su odio hacia mí ha hecho que olvide el amor que según Ron ella me tiene, entonces cuando la rescate no tendré a mi mejor amiga sino a una mujer deseando arrancarme el pellejo. Y si ya cuando éramos estudiantes y la veía enfadada yo pensaba que su genio era terrible, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo puede ser ella dejándose llevar por una furia salvaje."_

Después de devolver los libros, Harry salió de la biblioteca exotérica, regresando al piso y volviendo a leerse el libro de invocación. Se aseguró también de consultar algunos libros de defensa mágica que estaban en la habitación de Hermione y que hablaban sobre la protección contra el mal.

El moreno consiguió memorizar cuatro. Esperando que eso le sirviese para proteger a Hermione de ser devuelta al infierno en el caso de que otro demonio apareciese para llevársela como la otra vez.

Tras volver a colocar los libros de Hermione en la estantería donde habían estado, salió de la habitación para recibir a Ron que acababa de llegar al piso y le había llamado.

Después de saludarle, su mejor amigo le dijo que quería que conociese a alguien que había venido con él. Ron se movió hacia un lado y Harry pudo contemplar una chica rubia platino que con unos preciosos ojos miel miraban sus ojos verdes con una sonrisa amable.

- Tú debes de ser Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Ron.- Ella se acercó hasta él, ofreciéndole una mano en señal de saludo.- Encantada, yo soy Tracy Johnson, la novia de Ron.

- Encantado de conocerte, Tracy.- Dijo el moreno agarrando su mano y moviéndola de arriba abajo antes de soltarla y volver a observarla con atención.

- Ron me ha dicho que llevas un tiempo sin salir por ahí. Nosotros vamos a ir al cine esta noche. ¿Te apetece venir?.

- No, gracias.

- Mis amigas también vendrán y son muy simpáticas. Venga Harry, di que sí vienes, estoy segura que te lo pasarás bien.

- Tracy, no quiero ser descortés o parecer antipático por lo que voy a decirte pero esta noche tengo algo más importante que hacer que irme al cine.

- Harry.- Intervino Ron.- Lo que quieres hacer esta noche puedes hacerlo mañana. Prefiero que te vengas con nosotros y te airees un poco, te hace falta.

- Ya me he aireado bastante esta tarde cuando he ido a la biblioteca exotérica.

- ¡Mira que eres cabezota cuando quieres!.- Dijo el pelirrojo soltando un bufido que hizo reír por lo bajo a su novia.- ¡Pues vale, quédate aquí solo hasta que te vayas a buscar a Hermione, pero yo no pienso ir contigo!

- ¡Prometiste hacerlo!

- Hace 9 días, 12 contando con los tres que pasaron desde que Voldemort se la llevó. Ahora he cambiado de opinión. Tú serás el único que estará ahí cuando la rescates.

- Perdón.- Interrumpió Tracy.- ¿Rescatarla de qué?. Ron tú me dijiste que Hermione estaba de viaje pero no hablaste nada de un rescate. ¿Es que la han secuestrado?. Además, hace 9 días me contaste que ella volvería y por eso aquella noche no pudiste verme.

- Qué memoria.- Dijo Harry mirando a la rubia con asombro.- ¿Y por casualidad no te contó por qué no volvió?

- Pues no. Roni Pú…me huelo que me ocultas varias cosas. Empieza a contármelas antes de que se lo pida a Harry.

- Es que.- Comenzó su novio.- Si lo hago lo mismo no me crees o te lo tomas a broma y yo no quiero que te rías de nosotros.

- Oh vamos Ron. Llevas conmigo el tiempo suficiente para saber que nunca me tomo a guasa todo lo que esté relacionado con las cosas que son importantes para ti.

- Habla Ron.- Añadió Harry con seriedad.- O seré yo quien lo haga.

- Tracy…- Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su novia con decisión.- Harry y yo somos magos, Hermione bruja, y debido a una batalla horrible que libramos hace 12 días con el peor enemigo de Harry, Hermione se fue al infierno. Voldemort se la llevó con él y desde entonces, Harry está buscando la manera de rescatarla. Lo ha intentado dos veces, la segunda lo consiguió pero entonces apareció un demonio que se la arrebató, devolviéndola al infierno.

La noche que cancelé nuestra cita, fue la misma que ocurrió lo del demonio. Harry volvió con el rostro arañado y lleno de sangre.

Estuvo 9 días ingresado en un hospital. Perdió la consciencia y ninguno de los médicos pudieron decir la causa. Cuando él despertó, me contó que no había tenido ningún sueño con Hermione. Es a través de los sueños que él y ella pueden verse y hablar. Por lo que Harry me dijo en una ocasión, el tiempo para Hermione es distinto al nuestro. Por lo tanto, los 12 días totales que para nosotros lleva desaparecida, habrá sido un año para ella.

- ¡Razón de más para rescatarla ya!.- Gritó Harry mirando tanto a Ron como a Tracy, que estaba escuchando todo completamente alucinada.- ¡No quiero ni pensar lo furiosa que estará cuando me vea!

- Contando con que te reconozca.- Se atrevió a opinar la rubia platino. Harry la miró con atención.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?.- Preguntó Ron.

- Pues porque…- Comenzó su novia.- Si ella lleva un año en el infierno, doy por hecho que su existencia allí no habrá sido agradable. Como no tenga algún amigo en ese lugar, la soledad que sentirá será amargante. Os voy a explicar esto de la manera más sencilla que pueda, así que prestad atención.

- Te escucho, Tracy.- Dijo Harry. Ron asintió con la cabeza, demostrando que también estaba atento.

- Veréis…La soledad es un sentimiento muy curioso. A veces se desea tener pero la mayoría de las veces deseamos escapar de ella porque produce un enorme desasosiego junto a una gigantesca creencia de falta de amor. Es decir, la persona que se siente sola puede llegar a pensar que está así porque nadie la quiere. Vuestra amiga ha podido sentir eso mismo.

Así que estoy de acuerdo con Harry, debéis hacer lo posible por recuperarla antes de que pase más tiempo. Podría perder incluso su identidad. Y no creo yo que curar la locura junto con la amnesia sea algo fácil. Creedme cuando os digo, que el verdadero infierno no es donde moran los demonios sino sentir que no le importas a nadie, ni siquiera a ti mismo.

- Vaya Ron.- Dijo el moreno mirando a Tracy con admiración.- Nunca me dijiste que tu novia fuese tan inteligente y conocedora de la mente humana.

- Es que estudio Psicología.- Respondió la aludida con orgullo.- Ya sé que mucha gente piensa que sólo soy otra rubia tonta pero eso está muy alejado de la realidad. Soy la primera de mi clase y aunque reconozco que a veces me duermo de lo mucho que me aburro con algunos profesores, no hay nadie que me gane en las ocurrencias para deducir algo.

- Lo dicho Tracy, encantado de conocerte. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro Harry.

- Si por lo que sea rescato a Hermione y se cumple lo que tú has dicho. ¿Querrías tratarla tú?

- No sé si seré capaz, sólo estoy en segundo de carrera.

- Igualmente puedes ayudar. Es que no quiero meter a Hermione en un Psiquiátrico y tampoco tener que llamar a sus padres para decirles que su hija está loca…

- ¿Ellos no saben nada de ella?

- Sólo que desapareció, pero no dónde terminó.

- ¿Tú les diste la noticia?

- Sí, en aquel momento era la única persona que sabía usar el teléfono muggle.

- ¿A qué te refieres con muggle?

- Para los magos y las brujas del mundo mágico, los muggles son las personas que carecen de magia. Como tú.

- Pues menudos imbéciles sois los magos y las brujas por despreciarnos así.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Apuntó el pelirrojo.

- Porque en nuestro inglés coloquial, "mug" significa "tonto, estúpido" y si la gente de tu mundo nos llama así a los que no poseemos magia, yo digo que todos los de tu raza son imbéciles. No tenéis ningún derecho a llamarnos idiotas solo porque no tengamos una varita mágica.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la varita?. Nunca te he enseñado la mía.

- Me parece que el "mug" eres tú. Querido Ron, todo mago y bruja que se precie de serlo tiene una. En los cuentos infantiles están hartos de explicárnoslo y también están las que usan los magos que hacen trucos de magia con las cartas y los conejos salidos de chisteras.

- Esa magia es para niños.- Dijo Harry.- La nuestra es real, incluso más peligrosa. Podemos usarla para matar personas si así lo queremos. Pero ni Ron ni yo hemos empleado las maldiciones imperdonables para hacer daño.

- ¿Maldiciones imperdonables?. Creo que lo mejor será que Ron me prepare un té. Tenéis mucho que contarme.- Dijo la rubia de manera resuelta mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá marrón de la salita de estar.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Ron?.- Comentó el moreno mirando a su mejor amigo.- Tu novia me cae bien. No sólo es bonita e inteligente sino además perspicaz.

- Gracias por los cumplidos.- Dijo Tracy enseñando su blanca dentadura en la sonrisa que le dedicó al moreno.- Tú tampoco eres feo. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

- Los heredé de mi madre.

- ¿Dónde está, en el mundo mágico?

- Sí, en una tumba, junto a la de mi padre.

- Oh Harry, cuánto lo siento.

- Da igual, Voldemort los mató cuando yo tenía un año y he crecido sin ellos. Por un lado les echo de menos pero por otro tampoco me afecta tanto. Después de todo sólo les he visto una o dos veces.

- ¿En sueños como a Hermione?

- No, pero si quieres que te cuente todo lo relacionado con ellos y el resto de mi vida vas a necesitar más de una taza de té. Ron…

- Dime.

- Ocúpate del té para Tracy, yo haré un bizcocho. Con eso tendremos para rato.

- ¿Sabes repostería?.- Preguntó la rubia con los ojos miel muy abiertos.

- Harry sabe hacer de todo.- Apuntó su novio pelirrojo.- Desde que murieron sus padres estuvo acogido en la casa de sus tíos. Cuando creció lo suficiente le convirtieron en el criado del hogar así que además de cocinar cualquier cosa es capaz de dejarlo todo tan reluciente como si fuese nuevo.

- Vaya…- Dijo Tracy apartándose un mechón de cabello caído.- ¿Y no quedan más como tú en el mundo mágico?

- ¡Oye!.- Pronunció Ron indignado.- ¿Qué insinúas, que ya no te parezco lo suficiente bueno?

- No lo decía por ti, cariñín, sino por Lis y Maggie. Seguro que les encantaría salir con un chico tan apañado como Harry. Saber cocinar y limpiar no es algo que todos los hombres dominen.

- Agradezco el voto de confianza Tracy.- Añadió Harry.- Pero por ahora no tengo ninguna intención de conocer chicas o echarme novia. Mi prioridad es rescatar a mi mejor amiga de un lugar horrendo que puede estar volviéndola loca según tú.

- Claro, es normal que pienses así si la aprecias de verdad.

- Harry siempre ha querido mucho a Hermione.- Dijo Ron mirando al moreno.- Lo que pasa es que no ha sido consciente de eso hasta que la perdió por primera vez.

- ¿Cuándo el tal Voldemort se la llevó al infierno?

- Sí. ¿O no Harry?

- Sí Ron, justo en ese momento fue.

- El quid de la cuestión está en que Hermione quiere a Harry mucho más que como un simple mejor amigo.

- No me digas más. Ella se sacrificó por él. ¿A que sí?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Preguntó Harry.

- Porque es obvio. Cualquier mujer enamorada protegería a la persona amada si su vida corriese peligro.

Vosotros dijisteis que Voldemort se la llevó en la batalla, por lo tanto, deduzco que lo hizo porque ella haría algo por Harry y si él era su peor enemigo, la forma más fácil de joder a un enemigo es quitarle algo importante. Así que la única opción que tuvo Voldemort fue arrebatarle a Harry su mejor amiga.

- Esta chica vale, Ron.

- Pues claro, qué pensabas. ¿Qué iba a salir con una idiota?

- No me hagas hablar, que la liamos. Mira que Lavender no era famosa precisamente por su inteligencia.

- La reina de la inteligencia suprema siempre fue Hermione, pero igualmente Lavender tenía su encanto.

- ¿Quién es?

- La primera novia que tuvo Ron en Hogwarts, el colegio mágico donde estudiamos desde los once hasta los diecisiete años.

- ¡Descanso!- Dijo la rubia haciendo un gesto con las manos.- Quiero té y bizcocho, chicos. Luego si queréis podemos seguir contándonos la vida.

- Repito Ron, tu novia me cae bien.

- Tú a mí también, Harry. Y ahora iros a la cocina. Yo mientras tanto daré una vuelta por la casa. ¿Me dejáis cotillear las habitaciones?

- Mientras no te lleves las joyas…- comentó el pelirrojo de broma. La respuesta de su novia fue reírse un poco y luego guiñarle un ojo añadiendo…

- No creo que tengáis más que mi madre.

Harry soltó una carcajada, Ron levantó y bajó los hombros como diciendo "Ella es así". Entonces se metieron en la cocina, dispuestos a preparar una rica merienda para su invitada.

* * *

La primera habitación que visitó Tracy fue la de su novio. Como cualquier chica haría, se fue directa al armario y empezó a mirar el contenido de los cajones.

Pudo ver su ropa interior, camisetas de manga corta, calcetines y demás prendas masculinas. Luego cerró las puertas y curioseó su cómoda. Ahí no vio nada interesante, pero cuando se acercó a la mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón, se encontró con un libro de algo llamado "Equipos profesionales de Quidditch".

Se quedó asombrada cuando vio que las imágenes tenían movimiento y sólo pudo pensar que la magia molaba un montón.

Volviendo a guardar el libro en el cajón, se sentó en la cama de Ron oteando el alrededor del resto de la habitación.

Divisó un baúl con las iniciales "R.W.", tras acercarse a él y abrirlo, se encontró con un montón de objetos y prendas escolares.

Tenía que reconocer que nunca había visto un uniforme como ese pero disfrutó mucho examinarlo. Lo que más despertó su interés fue la túnica.

Se imaginó a Ron con ella puesta y no pudo más que reírse un poco. Seguramente tendría un aspecto bastante curioso.

Después de dejar la ropa fuera del baúl, divisó varios libros de hechizos, otro de Adivinación y otro sobre el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ese último llamó su atención y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con asombro al examinar tanto las imágenes de aquellas criaturas como las explicaciones que las describían.

Halló más cosas, pero no la estimularon lo bastante para curiosearlas. Después de cerrar el baúl salió de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de enfrente y se encontró con la habitación de Harry, lo supo por la ausencia de detalles femeninos.

Tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco y una sola cenefa decorada con escobas voladoras que no se movían como sí lo habían hecho la de los jugadores de Quidditch que ella había visto en el libro de Ron.

Por el detalle de la cenefa, ella intuyó que tanto a su novio como a él, les encantaba ese deporte.

Al igual que hizo con la habitación del pelirrojo, lo primero que curioseó fue el armario.

Harry no tenía tanta ropa de vestir como Ron. Eso le daba una idea a ella del carácter poco materialista que tendría el moreno, aunque también demostraban que era un chico sencillo que no necesitaba poseer mucho para lucirse.

Cuando divisó la cómoda, la inspeccionó con atención, pero no halló nada fuera de lo corriente.

Entonces se dirigió a la mesita de noche y se encontró con tres marcos de fotos.

En una se veían a él, Ron y una chica pelirroja sosteniendo con alegría un trofeo. Ella intuyó que sería la copa de Quidditch ya que los tres llevaban atuendos de ese deporte.

Fijándose en la cara de la pelirroja se dio cuenta que tenía rasgos similares a los de su novio. Recordando los datos que en su día le dio él sobre su familia dio por hecho que aquella pecosa de ojos marrones era Ginny. Por lo que sabía de ella, había sido novia de Harry, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo ya que Ron jamás se lo dijo.

El siguiente marco mostraba la imagen de una pelirroja de ojos verdes y un castaño de ojos marrones con gafas redondas, bailando bajo una lluvia de hojas. Supo que serían los padres, al ver que los ojos de la mujer eran del mismo color a los de Harry y él le había dicho que los había heredado de su madre.

Dejando la foto donde había estado, agarró el último marco.

Una imagen de una chica castaña sonriente en medio de Harry y Ron, sosteniendo sus diplomas de graduación, le hicieron comprender a Tracy quién era aquella fémina que miraba orgullosa tanto al papiro enrollado como a los dos chicos.

- Así que éste es el aspecto que tienes, Hermione.- Pronunció la rubia mirando su rostro y figura con atención.- El uniforme escolar no te marca mucho el tipo pero seguro que tienes un cuerpo bonito. De cara tampoco estás mal. No tienes una belleza fuera de lo común pero desde luego no eres fea.

Sin embargo este pelo alborotado y claramente enredado te quita atractivo. Si Harry consigue rescatarte, voy a tener que hacerte un cambio de imagen radical. Seguro que me darás mucho trabajo, pero no importa. Haré de ti una mujer nueva como me llamo Tracy Johnson. Por algo soy la hija de la mejor esteticista de Londres.

Tras colocar el marco en su lugar, abrió el único cajón que tenía la mesita de noche. Albergaba tres cosas: unas llaves, un álbum de fotos y una novela romántica.

En la portada se leía como título "Mi querida ladrona". Ella abrió sus ojos miel con asombro.

- ¿Desde cuándo un chico lee novelas románticas?. Por muy mago que sea no me parece normal. Este tipo de lecturas es más propio de las mujeres.

Al mirar la primera página, descubrió a quién pertenecía el libro realmente.

- Hermione. Debí haberlo imaginado. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Harry lo tiene.

A no ser…que la eche de menos y leer algo que a ella le gusta sea una forma de recordarla. O quizás sentía curiosidad por la novela y quería ver de qué trataba. Siendo un chico no va a decir que la está leyendo, por eso la ha guardado en la mesita de noche. Seguro que pensó que nadie cotillearía. Se ve que no sabe que las mujeres somos las personas más curiosas que existen. Y puestas a investigar, miramos donde sea.

Volvió a guardar la novela y sacó el álbum de fotos.

No estaba muy lleno, pero tenía las imágenes mágicas suficientes para hacerle entender a Tracy, que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían pasado media vida juntos y por lo tanto, la amistad que los tres compartían debía ser muy profunda.

Pasó a la siguiente hoja y se encontró con más fotos de Ron, Harry y Hermione. De entre todas las que vio en las dos hojas que mostraban el álbum abierto, una llamó su atención bastante.

Ron vestía lo que parecía una chaqueta antigua y horrible, llena de bordados y puntillas, mientras que Harry llevaba una túnica verde oscuro y un smoking con pajarita blanca. Ellos no tendrían más de catorce o quince años en dicha foto y para Tracy estaba claro que se habrían vestido así para algún baile de gala.

El Harry y Ron de la foto se decían algo hasta ser interrumpidos por la presencia de una chica castaña que vestía un precioso vestido azul marino junto con un recogido de pelo liso y bucles que le favorecía bastante.

Al fijarse mejor en su rostro levemente maquillado, se dio cuenta que era Hermione.

- Antes eras crisálida y aquí estás convertida en mariposa. Ya sabía yo que arreglada en condiciones serías bastante resultona. Me pregunto de qué estaríais hablando. Aunque lo que más me intriga es lo que te habrá dicho Ron para que salgas de la imagen llorando. Tendré que preguntarle luego…

La siguiente página contenía fotos pertenecientes al sexto curso.

Cuando la rubia contempló una foto de Harry y Ginny dándose un beso en los labios en medio de un montón de gente alegre, supo a qué episodio pertenecía. Pues recordaba claramente lo que Ron le contó sobre el día que ganaron un partido (aunque en aquel momento no supiera que era de Quidditch) y su mejor amigo decidió mostrar su euforia acercándose a ella y besarla delante de todos sus compañeros antes de decirle que tenían que hablar.

Tracy sonrió, acababa de anotar mentalmente otro detalle de la personalidad de Harry. Era impulsivo. Primero actuaba y luego pensaba.

Eso podía ser bueno en algunas ocasiones pero no en todas. Si él pretendía ayudar a Hermione, tendría que hacer lo contrario. Pensar primero y actuar después, porque ella no creía que se pudiera tratar a una mujer desquiciada sin haber elaborado antes una buena estrategia.

- Sí Harry, creo que te ayudaré cuando llegue el momento.

La siguiente página que miró, mostraba a Harry y Hermione haciendo los deberes. Eso no le dijo nada, pero la que vio a continuación sí.

En ella, se veía al moreno discutiendo con un rubio de ojos grises y piel pálida. Los dos se apuntaban con las varitas y cuando Harry cayó al suelo, un rayo mágico apareció en la imagen derribando al rubio. Hermione entró corriendo varita en mano hasta agacharse a la altura de Harry y ayudarle a levantarse para seguidamente salir de la imagen.

- Nuevo dato, es una amiga protectora. Eso ya me lo dijo Ron pero no sabía que fuese tan poderosa como para dejar K.O. al rubio con tan sólo un disparo de magia. Conclusión: Hermione Granger es peligrosa, tendré que tener cuidado con ella.

Después de mirar las páginas correspondientes al último curso, cerró el álbum.

Decidió sentarse en la cama de Harry y mirar desde allí el resto de la habitación. Al ver un baúl rojo con las iniciales "H.P." hizo lo mismo que con el de Ron. Cotillearlo.

Tenía ropas escolares, libros, botes de tinta vacíos y un montón de cosas más que ella pensó no servían para nada.

- Complejo de Diógenes, lo guarda todo. Supongo que todo esto tendrá algún tipo de valor sentimental para él. Un momento…- Dijo al ver lo que parecía un colgante sujetando una especie de esfera con anillos.- ¿Qué será?

Tocó los anillos con prudencia, sin saber muy bien lo que podrían producir. Se dio cuenta que podían moverse, así que les dio varias vuelta.

De repente, todo cambió a su alrededor y se encontró en medio de un lugar donde solo estaba Harry dentro de un círculo luminoso recitando algo mientras el colgante que ella aún tenía en la mano, estaba en el interior del círculo.

Con asombro, Tracy escuchó cómo él llamaba a Hermione y le pedía que agarrase su mano si la veía en la luz. Un poco después, él cayó al suelo con ella en su pecho.

La rubia se acercó más para poder oír mejor sin ser vista. Su prudencia le decía que era mejor no ser notada.

No supo si creerse lo que contemplaron sus ojos miel, pero justo en el momento en que escuchaba a Harry decirle a Hermione que se tranquilizara, la castaña pegó un salto pasando por encima de él y aterrizando a cuatro patas delante de un demonio enorme que empezó una pelea bastante agresiva con ella.

Tracy se quedó asombrada. No sólo al escuchar los rugidos que pronunciaba la garganta de Hermione sino la agilidad y rapidez de los movimientos de ella así como la agresividad que mostraba en sus ataques. Fue tan efectiva como para hacer que aquel ser se desplomara tras recibir un corte profundo en su abdomen.

La rubia se quedó pasmada al ver cómo Hermione se lamía la sangre de sus heridas, pero se quedó más alelada aún cuando escuchó a Harry decirle a Hermione que le dejara curarla como ella hizo con él en el pasado.

Tracy podría decir, que en toda su vida no había visto jamás a nadie poniendo tanto cuidado en la cura de las heridas de otra persona.

Pudo ver claramente cómo él tragaba saliva antes de agarrar el algodón que desinfectarían las rodillas sangrantes de ella. Se quedó más impactada aún cuando le vio levantarse y encerrarla en un abrazo. Pero terminó de sentir que se moriría de gusto cuando escuchó todo lo que él le decía mientras la abrazaba, pidiéndole luego que ella le devolviese el abrazo porque echaba de menos su cariño y que ella era la única que se lo daba a diario.

Tracy vio cómo Hermione parecía dudar de lo que hacer pero finalmente apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Harry.

Ella también contempló que lo hizo llorando y pudo intuir por qué. Tenía un gran conflicto emocional, algo normal después de lo ocurrido con el demonio y del tiempo que llevaría en el infierno sin ver a nadie querido.

- Y si lo que dijo Ron es cierto, Hermione debe amar mucho a Harry al igual que debe odiarle mucho. Dos sentimientos tan poderosos como el amor y el odio dentro del corazón de una misma persona deben confundir bastante a cualquiera, pero no creo que ésos hayan sido los causantes de su salvajismo. Ha debido de ser el sufrimiento que ha pasado y seguirá pasando allí. Pobre Hermione…

Un poco después, escuchó cómo Harry le pedía a Hermione que no llorase y que ya nada malo le ocurriría porque él estaba con ella.

Entonces la castaña se tensó y él lo notó.

Tracy escuchó cómo Harry le pedía a Hermione que le contase lo que sucedía, pero ella no respondió con palabras y cuando señaló la espalda de él y se giró, el moreno se encontró delante del demonio que Hermione había dejado K.O. antes.

- Oh no…- Dijo la rubia temiéndose lo peor.- Les espera una buena.

Harry la colocó tras su espalda, y Tracy escuchó lo que le dijo al demonio.

- No te la llevarás. Esta mujer no es un demonio como tú. Pertenece a este mundo.

El demonio se acercó más a Harry, alargando una mano y haciendo un gesto con ella como diciéndole "Dámela ahora", el moreno negó con la cabeza.

- ¡He dicho que no!

La bestia infernal rugió, usando la mano para arañar el rostro de Harry, que ladeó la cara del impulso revelando el sitio exacto donde estaba Hermione.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el ser la atrapó. Ella gritó de terror, llorando sin medida mientras miraba a Harry, alargando una mano hacia él.

- ¡Hermioneee!

Pronunció con angustia al ver cómo el demonio la llevaba hacia la luz.

- ¡POR FAVOR NO TE LA LLEVES!

Tracy sintió el corazón encogido al contemplar y escuchar todo lo que sucedió después, dejando caer sus lágrimas cuando escuchó aquél "¡Noooo!" que pronunció Hermione al ver a Harry salir de la energía por culpa de un potente puñetazo que le dio el demonio.

La castaña desapareció junto con el ser infernal y Harry cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Cuando se levantó y miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

Tracy volvió a llorar al escuchar el grito de rabia que salió de la garganta de él y los golpes que le dio a la tierra usando los nudillos hasta hacer que sangrasen, dejando caer un montón de lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, que mostraron su dolor y frustración por haber perdido a Hermione otra vez.

De repente el escenario cambió, mostrándole a Tracy que estaba en el piso de Ron y Harry. Ella se quedó oculta en la sombra de una esquina presenciando cómo el moreno se echaba en los brazos del pelirrojo, llorando copiosamente mientras le decía con angustia…

- ¡La perdí, Ron, el demonio se la llevó y no pude hacer nada!

Después de eso, la rubia decidió no ver ni oír nada más. Ya sabía bastante.

Dando vueltas al giratiempo en sentido contrario a donde lo hizo primero, se dio cuenta que todo volvía a cambiar hasta dejarla de nuevo en la habitación de Harry.

Le resultó raro aparecer justo en el momento en que se veía así misma desaparecer. Entonces entendió cuál era la cualidad del objeto.

- Puede retroceder o adelantar el tiempo. Qué guay…

Dejando el colgante en el baúl de Harry, recogió todo lo que había sacado anteriormente y cerró la tapa. Saliendo de la habitación para entrar en otra que estaba justo al lado de la del moreno.

- Habitación de Hermione.- Pronunció en cuanto la vio.- Se nota que es de una chica.

Ella se deleitó de lo lindo mirando todo lo que la intrigó, pero sin duda lo que más le gustó fue ver el buen gusto que tenía para decorar con detalles elegantes al mismo tiempo que sencillos.

- Esto dice mucho de su carácter. Seguro que es una mujer llena de buenas cualidades pero está claro para mí que no le gustan nada los excesos. Todo está decorado en su justa medida. De forma elegante y a la vez discreta. Sí…Hermione es una chica especial, muy especial. Y después de lo que he visto con Harry, ella y el demonio, tengo muy clara una cosa:

Harry no es consciente aún de lo mucho que la quiere. Para mí, que su manera de actuar al verla desaparecer por segunda vez, no es la típica que tendría un amigo. Por mucho que ella sea su mejor amiga, él no tendría por qué reaccionar como lo hizo. La forma en que gritó, la manera en que golpeó la tierra, el modo tan sentido y desgarrador con el que lloraba… son más propios de un hombre enamorado que de un verdadero amigo.

Puede que él esté tan enfrascado en rescatarla, que por eso no se ha puesto a analizar lo que hay realmente en su corazón. Pero me juego el cuello a que cuando lo averigüe, se va a quedar más pasmado que si le hubiesen pillado in fraganti saliendo de la ducha.

Tracy se rió por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la mesita de noche de Hermione.

Contempló las fotos que estaban en los dos marcos y al no llamar su atención, se puso a curiosear los cajones.

Lo único llamativo que encontró fueron dos cosas: un diario y un colgante con un corazón de oro.

El diario no quiso mirarlo, ella tenía uno y sabía de sobras que era algo muy personal para cualquier mujer para que nadie lo mirase sin consentimiento.

El corazón sí que lo inspeccionó, notando un cierre. Ella lo abrió y se encontró con las caras de un hombre y una mujer.

- Sus padres, está claro por el parecido.

Guardando las dos cosas, cerró los cajones y se fue al armario.

- Ropa discreta y femenina al mismo tiempo. Me gusta.

Tras satisfacer su curiosidad, cerró las puertas y se sentó en la cama de ella. Al igual que le ocurrió con las habitaciones de Harry y Ron, se fijó en un baúl.

Después de inspeccionarlo, llegó a la conclusión que a diferencia de su mejor amigo, la castaña no guardaba cosas inservibles sino lo que más le gustaba, los libros.

Ya que la habitación estaba llena de estanterías que los albergaban, el baúl hacia lo propio porque ella no tendría otro sitio donde guardarlos.

Sacando algunos y leyendo los títulos, pudo ver que eran los mismos que los que había visto en el cuarto de Ron. Pero había uno distinto y ese fue precisamente el que inspeccionó con más atención.

- "Hechizo de sangre: utilidad, ventajas e inconvenientes, cómo realizarlo con éxito."

Acababa de empezar las dos primeras páginas cuando escuchó la voz de Ron llamándola.

- ¡Ya voy!.- Dijo ella volviendo a guardar el libro junto con los restantes objetos que había sacado para seguidamente cerrar el baúl sin hacer ruido.

Tracy salió de la habitación, tomando nota mental de todo lo que había descubierto tanto de su novio, como de Harry y la propia Hermione. Diciéndose así misma que en cuanto llegase a su casa, apuntaría las cosas más importantes para elaborar un perfil de Harry y otro de Hermione, sabiendo que eso le ayudaría a conocerles mejor.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

En el cuarto libro, dicen claramente que el vestido de Hermione es azul, aunque en la peli le ponen uno rosa tirando a malva. Para mencionar su vestido en el fic, me he basado más en el libro que en la película.

Respecto a Tracy, como habréis podido notar, es una chica peculiar. Pija y superficial, sí, pero también muy despierta, perspicaz e inteligente además de chistosa y ocurrente. Aunque tiene muchas más cualidades, ya las descubriréis más adelante.

Estoy deseando leer vuestros reviews para ver qué conclusiones habéis sacado tanto de Tracy como del resto del cap. Eso sí, espero que hayáis leído con atención y analizado los detalles bien antes de hacer suposiciones porque en este cap hay cosas muy reveladoras.

Una última cosa sobre la historia, este fic no es tan complicado en trama como sí lo pudo ser en su momento "Una Hermione para Recordar" pero desde luego, es una historia que tiene profundidad y hace pensar bastante, sobre todo en lo referente al personaje de Hermione y la manera en que ella se va asalvajando. Además… ¿No habéis notado que tanto Lori/Loriana como Hermione tienen dos cosas en común?. A ver si sois capaces de decírmelo en los reviews. ;-)

Un beso muy fuerte a todos y todas. En especial a mi gran amiga Sonia Granger Potter, que siempre es de gran ayuda para mí cada vez que le pido opiniones sobre el fic o cualquier otra cosa. De hecho, la reflexión que hace Tracy sobre los sentimientos que tiene Harry por su mejor amiga aún sin ser consciente de ellos, están sacados de lo que ella me contó por teléfono mientras las dos hablábamos de lo ocurrido con el demonio. A ella especialmente quiero decirle… Mil gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí, servirme de inspiración y también por aguantar mis desvaríos. Te quiero mucho mi niña. Cuídate.

También quiero saludar especialmente a Tyflos, Tooru Hally Bell Potter y Skarlita, no sólo porque son personas que me siguen desde hace tiempo y que continúan dejándome reviews aunque no siempre les conteste sino porque me han demostrado con creces , que son tres de mis lectores más fieles además de tomarse la lectura tan en serio como yo me tomo la escritura. A ellos especialmente, mil gracias, nos veremos en el siguiente cap o en el siguiente email. Un beso fuerte. Marta.


	8. Contando verdades

**Nota de la autora: **Sábado, 13 de octubre de 2007.

¡Efectivamente!. Lo que comparten tanto Lori/Loriana como Hermione es un sentiemiento de odio y amor por un mismo hombre. Lori/Loriana por Arion (su marido) y Hermione por Harry. ¡Un aplauso grande para harryherms, skarlita, Tooru Hally Bell Potter y otra gente que también se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle!. Aunque no es lo único que comparten, porque tanto Lori como Hermione poseen una furia impresionante aunque es distinta forma claro, una era diosa y la otra es humana a pesar de que está asalvajada.

Pasando a otra cosa...En este capítulo, hay mucho más diálogo que acción, puede que eso resulte pesado para más de una persona, pero debía meter una escena de este calibre para ir aclarando cosas en la relación de algunos personajes . Espero que os guste el cap y si no…qué le hacemos, cada uno/a tiene su gusto y eso no es cosa mía. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap 8. Contando verdades."**

- Ron dijo que te encantaba el bizcocho de chocolate, así que he hecho uno.- Pronunció el moreno sirviéndole un trozo.- Espero que te guste.

- Seguro que sí.- Añadió la rubia partiéndose un poco.- Es todo un detalle, gracias Harry.- Después de probarlo dijo…- Está igual de bueno que tú.

Harry parpadeó con asombro, luego estalló en carcajadas cuando escuchó a Ron decirle a Tracy que ese último comentario sobraba.

La rubia se rió con ganas añadiendo "¡Qué le hago si está riquísimo!" y para no enfadar más a su novio, añadió "aunque no tanto como tú" acercándose hasta él y plantándole un beso de campeonato. El pelirrojo se quedó con cara de tonto mientras ella volvía a dedicarle atención al bizcocho que tenía en el plato.

- De veddad Hady.- Volvió a decir Tracy masticando lo que tenía.- Cocinas de vicio.

- Gracias.- Añadió el moreno con una sonrisa viendo la cara enfurruñada que tenía Ron al escuchar el nuevo cumplido que su novia le había hecho a su mejor amigo.- Supongo que ser un buen amo de casa es lo único que puedo agradecerle a mis tíos. ¿Y tú, Tracy, qué sabes hacer en el hogar?

- De cocina y limpieza nada. Nosotros siempre hemos tenido criados y cocineros que nos lo hacían todo. Lo que sí sé es bordar. En la familia de mi madre es tradición hacer patchwork.

- Ah ya, las colchas esas de retales.

- Todos los años, tanto mi madre como yo, mis tías y primas hacemos una. Cuando las tenemos terminadas buscamos el día para reunirnos y juzgarlas.

La que se considera mejor se guarda y cuando alguien se casa o asiste a una boda de amigas, solemos regalar la colcha. Las mujeres de la familia de mi madre siempre han creído que no hay un regalo mejor que aquél hecho artesanalmente.

Tal y como dice mi abuela "un regalo hecho con amor no tiene precio" y nosotras amamos hacer ese tipo de cosas así que siempre nos quedan bien porque ponemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

- Me parece que se va a llevar genial con tu madre, Ron.- Pronunció el moreno mirándole.- Puede que Tracy no sea la cocinera perfecta pero estoy seguro que a tu madre le va a encantar conocerla.

- Todavía estoy esperando que me presente a su familia.

- Tú tampoco me has presentado a tus padres.

- Es que han estado ocupados. Además, sólo llevamos doce días juntos. Si te llevo a casa pronto, nos organizarán la boda antes de que nos demos cuenta.

- ¿Tanto interés tienen tus padres en casarte?.- Preguntó Harry.- Si sólo tienes 20 años.

- Eso mismo digo yo. Antes de ser esposa quiero terminar la carrera y luego encontrar trabajo de Psicóloga. Además, tanto tú como Ron tenéis dieciocho, y no creo que estéis preparados para meteros en algo tan serio como el matrimonio. ¿O sí?

- Yo de momento no quiero.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y tú, Harry, querrías casarte con la edad que tienes ahora?

- Si encontrara una chica que fuese lo suficiente importante para mí como para sentir que la quiero de verdad, no me importaría.

Además, en el mundo mágico la mayoría de edad son los diecisiete y de hecho, muchos de nuestros compañeros y compañeras de Hogwarts se casaron al terminar el colegio. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cosas de ti?. Nosotros ya te hemos dado muchos detalles de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?. Ron ya conoce algunas cosas de mí.

- Por ejemplo… ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

- No, soy hija única.

- ¿Cómo son tus amigas?. Recuerdo que las mencionaste hace un rato.

- Son geniales. Lis y Maggie tienen la misma edad que vosotros aunque se llevan un mes de diferencia.

Así que se puede considerar que Lis es la pequeña del grupo. Las tres nos conocemos desde niñas.

Hemos crecido juntas aunque yo vivo en una urbanización distinta a la de ellas que no me queda lejos de sus casas. Nuestros padres siempre han sido amigos y hasta hemos llegado a celebrar cumpleaños el mismo día habiendo nacido en fechas diferentes. En mi caso, tengo 20 años pero cuando estoy con ellas no me siento más mayor. Para mí son como las hermanas que nunca he tenido.

- Lo mismo puedo decir yo respecto a Ron y Hermione. Ellos son mi familia aunque no lo seamos de sangre.

- Ahora sí lo eres de Hermione gracias al hechizo que hizo.- Apuntó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué hechizo?.- Preguntó la rubia recordando algo sobre el título del libro encontrado en el baúl de la castaña.

- Uno muy poderoso que usó Hermione para salvar a Harry el día que Voldemort se la llevó al infierno. Todo se resume en que ella mezcló su sangre con la de él y eso creó una protección tan grande que si Voldemort volviese, no podría tocar un solo pelo de Harry ya que al más mínimo contacto, su cuerpo se desintegraría. De hecho perdió una mano de esa manera en el momento en que Hermione activó el hechizo.

- Asombroso.

- Hermione sí que es asombrosa.- Comentó el moreno partiéndose otro trozo de bizcocho.- Fue la número uno de nuestra promoción y sabía más hechizos que algunos profesores.

Desde que la salvamos del troll y nos hicimos amigos de ella, tanto Ron como yo hemos salido de un montón de situaciones jodidísimas gracias a sus conocimientos y sentido común. No siempre han estado relacionadas con la magia, también nos ha echado una mano cuando hemos tenido problemas de chicas. En fin, supongo que como resumen puedo decir que ella siempre ha estado más que presente en nuestras vidas.

- Sobre todo en la de Harry. Conmigo nunca fue tan protectora y atenta como lo fue con él. Pero puedo entender por qué.

Ella y yo discutíamos más que hablábamos y yo sobre todo solía chincharla mucho porque me encantaba ver sus reacciones aunque algunas me dejasen en ridículo. Una vez me tiró un vaso de agua en la cabeza en medio del Gran Comedor y de los compañeros de nuestra mesa.

- Algo le habrías hecho, Roni Pú.

- Le dijo que debía ponerse ropa más escotada si quería conseguir novio porque ningún chico del colegio se fijaría en ella si iba siempre tan tapada.- Apuntó Harry rellenando su taza con más té.- No me extrañó nada que reaccionase como lo hizo. Ella siempre nos decía que los chicos debían valorar a las chicas como personas y no como aperitivo.

- Igualmente estaba equivocada.- Añadió Ron.- Hermione era la única chica de todo Hogwarts que no se ponía ropa femenina que la hiciera parecer atractiva.

Siempre que no nos tocaba el uniforme, en vez de ponerse faldas como sí hacían otras mujeres para lucir sus piernas, se ponía vaqueros con chalecos tan largos que le tapaban el trasero. Y si hablamos de los pelos tan descuidados que llevaba entonces es para terminar de horrorizarse.

Lo único que hacía era retirárselo de la cara con horquillas o sujetarlo con alguna cola de caballo. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las chicas del colegio llevaban unos peinados impecables y que las favorecían bastante.

- Yo también opino que una mujer debe cuidar su apariencia.- Dijo Tracy.- Pero es verdad que hay muchas que prefieren ir de cualquier manera. De todas formas no creo que eso sea cierto al cien por cien con vuestra amiga porque seguro que si hubiese habido algo especial en el colegio, se arreglaría en condiciones.- Pronunció recordando la foto del baile de cuarto año que había visto en el álbum de Harry.

- En el baile del torneo de los tres magos se arregló de tal manera que nadie la reconoció en un principio.- Dijo Harry.- Ni siquiera yo. Recuerdo que me quedé embobado al verla bajar las escaleras con aquel vestido azul que tanto la favorecía y con el pelo tan liso y brillante que no parecía el suyo. Se me cayó la mandíbula de la impresión cuando escuché cómo Parvati decía "¡Es Hermione, está guapísima!". No podía creer que aquella chica tan preciosa fuese mi mejor amiga.

- Pero al día siguiente volvió a lucir su aspecto soso y descuidado de siempre y perdió todo el encanto.- Comentó Ron, ganándose un coscorrón de Tracy.

- Sé más amable, es de tu mejor amiga de quien estás hablando. Deberías hablar de ella con más respeto o incluso cariño. Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que no le ves nada bueno.

- Es que Ron siempre ha sido así con Hermione. Le gusta dar la impresión de que no la aprecia o que no le importa nada pero la verdad es que no puede vivir sin ella.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- En el mismo que tiene para mí su amistad. Ella es alguien a quien necesitamos para todo. Ha hecho las veces de madre, hermana, psicóloga y hasta guardaespaldas, por no hablar de los conocimientos mágicos que tiene. Hermione es como una gran colección de enciclopedias comprimidas en un solo libro. Sabe de todo, tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle.

- Y si hacías alguna redacción mal.- Apuntó el pelirrojo.- No te dejaba acostarte hasta que la arreglabas. Y tenía un genio terrible cuando se enfadaba. Me daba más miedo que mi madre.

Harry soltó una carcajada, Tracy se rió por lo bajo.

- Pero es verdad que sin su guía, apoyo, conocimiento y consejos, no habríamos sobrevivido fácilmente los pasados siete años. Tanto a nivel escolar como a los enfrentamientos mágicos contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

- ¿Mortífagos?

- Su ejército de malhechores.- Comentó Harry.- Por llamarlo de alguna manera.

- Ah, entiendo. Y respecto al tema de las parejas o ligues… ¿Qué tenéis que contarme?

- Que no nos hemos comido tantos roscos como muchos piensan.- Dijo el moreno.- Yo por ejemplo, soy un desastre con las chicas. No sirvo ni para bailar con ellas.

Mucha gente cree que por el hecho de ser famoso en el mundo mágico desde que sobreviví al Avada Kedavra que Voldemort me lanzó teniendo yo un año, estaría más que acostumbrado a las admiradoras como para incluso salir con ellas, pero eso no concuerda conmigo y mi forma de ser. La verdad es que las mujeres me ponen más nervioso que los exámenes que tuvimos en Hogwarts.

- Así que no eres ningún don Juan. Un punto más a tu favor para mi opinión. Un hombre que no es mujeriego es digno de admiración y respeto para la opinión de cualquier mujer. Cuéntame por qué tienes esa cicatriz con forma de rayo en medio de la frente.

- Cuando yo tenía un año, Voldemort se presentó en la casa de mis padres con la intención de matarles porque ellos no querían unirse a su causa.

Primero mató a mi padre y entonces fue a por mí, pero mi madre se colocó en medio de la magia dañina que él lanzó para matarme y como ella murió protegiéndome, su sacrificio de amor creó un escudo protector por el que él no podía tocarme.

Por eso, cuando lanzó el Avada Kedavra, en vez de acabar conmigo rebotó en mi frente volviendo a Voldemort. Le hizo desaparecer aunque no morir pero eso es otra historia. La cosa es que debido a eso y la cicatriz con forma de rayo que me dejó, me gané una fama que yo desconocía hasta llegar a Hogwarts con once años de edad que es cuando se entra en primero.

Yo no tenía ni idea que todo el mundo mágico me conocía como "el niño que vivió" y que por eso mismo me admiraban. Para mí ya fue sorprendente enterarme por Hagrid de que yo era mago, pero me causó más impacto aún llegar al callejón Diagon para comprar mis cosas escolares y empezar a oír cómo la gente se asombraba al escuchar mi nombre. Había algunas personas que incluso me estrechaban la mano como si yo fuese lo más de lo más y yo les miraba como si estuviesen locos.

Por aquel entonces no conocía todos los detalles de mi pasado, lo único que sabía era que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche según la versión que me dieron mis tíos. Pero claro, al llegar al colegio y conocer a Dumbledore y empezar a descubrir por medio de él, cosas de mis padres y otros temas importantes relacionados con mi vida, entendí que era normal que hubiese gente que me admiraba.

Lo irónico del asunto es que a mí la fama siempre me ha importado un rábano. En realidad prefiero pasar desapercibido. Ron sin embargo, es lo contrario a mí. No sólo le gusta la fama sino que además le encanta ser el centro de atención, sobre todo después de que hayamos salvado al mundo mágico de Voldemort.

- Bueno, sería más correcto decir que fuisteis tú y Hermione quienes lo hicieron porque yo me quedé inconsciente. Me da una rabia… siempre me pasa lo mismo. En el momento más importante de la batalla ocurre algo que me deja fuera.

- Y qué, antes de eso tu ayuda siempre es útil.- Dijo su mejor amigo.- Y tú sabes perfectamente que yo aprecio tu apoyo tanto como el de Hermione.

- Gracias, Harry, yo también te quiero.

- No tanto como yo a ti, Ron. Eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido.

- No sigáis por este camino a no ser que me queráis ver llorar.- Apuntó la rubia con los ojos miel brillantes de emoción.- Soy una chica muy sensible.

Harry se rió por lo bajo y Ron le dio un beso en el cabello rubio a su novia antes de que ella volviese a hablarles.

- Dadme más detalles de la amistad que compartís con Hermione. Cuanto más sepa, más útil os seré una vez que hayáis conseguido rescatarla del infierno.

- Tú dirás lo que quieres saber.- Dijo Harry.- Yo creo que con todo lo que hemos comentado antes ha quedado claro que nos une un lazo muy fuerte.

- Sí, pero yo quiero enterarme de más cosas. No sé…por ejemplo…qué solía hacer por ti que no hiciera por Ron o qué podía compartir con los dos y qué no…

- Conmigo.- Empezó el pelirrojo.- Compartía todo lo relacionado con el colegio menos las conversaciones sobre Quidditch. A ella nunca le gustó ese deporte pero no se perdía uno solo de nuestros partidos. Harry era el buscador y yo el portero que defendía los aros. Ella siempre nos animaba desde las gradas y más de una vez a lo largo de los siete cursos, nos salvó de un montón de accidentes.

Por ejemplo, en primero, destruyó unas bludgers hechizadas que querían derribar a Harry de la escoba. Aunque no sólo hacía ese tipo de cosas sino que también reaccionaba ante las injusticias, como cuando estando en tercero, le dio un puñetazo a Malfoy por escuchar cómo se alegraba él del sacrificio de Buckbeat.

En cuarto año, enseñó a Harry a usar el Accio que le serviría más tarde para invocar su escoba y escapar del acoso del colacuerno húngaro, un dragón súper peligroso. En sexto, me ayudó a aprenderme un hechizo que no me salía de ninguna manera y en séptimo…bueno, no puedo elegir una sola anécdota, tengo tantas que no sabría por dónde empezar.

- ¿Y tú Harry, qué puedes recordar que sea especial de las cosas que ha hecho ella por ti?

- Todo lo que ha hecho Hermione por mí desde que se hizo mi amiga, ha sido especial.

- Comprendo.

- Deberíamos irnos, Tracy.- Dijo Ron mirando el reloj.- Nos queda una hora para la película. Si tenemos que recoger a Lis y Maggie es mejor que salgamos ya.

Ella se levantó y se sentó al lado de Harry, agarrando sus manos y diciéndole con cariño…- Gracias por una tarde tan agradable.

Me ha encantado conocerte y que me hayas hablado tanto de Hermione. He tomado nota mental de las cosas que me habéis contado tanto tú como Ron y también de las que he descubierto de su carácter por lo que he visto en sus pertenencias. Te prometo, que cuando consigas traerla de vuelta, estaré encantada de ayudarte en lo que pueda para que ella vuelva a ser esa chica tan especial que tanto ha significado siempre para ti.

- Yo…gracias, Tracy.

- De nada.- La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se situó junto al pelirrojo.- Ya nos veremos, Harry.- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.- Cuídate.

- Tú también.- Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Una vez que tanto ella como Ron salieron del piso, Harry se metió en la habitación de Hermione y se sentó en la cama. Agarrando la foto que la mostraba junto a él y Ron.

- Ten fe, Hermione.- Pronunció mientras veía la mirada orgullosa que ella tenía al contemplarle.- Pronto estaremos los tres juntos.

Tras dejar la foto en su sitio, salió de la habitación y se puso a recoger las cosas de la merienda.

* * *

- Jo tía.- Comentó Lis a Maggie tras la salida de la película romántica que habían visto.- Si yo encontrase un tío tan mazizo y sensible como ése, me daría igual que estuviera maldito. Creo que hasta me dejaría hincar el diente con tal de estar a su lado por toda la eternidad.

- Por favor Lis, si no dejas de decir tonterías, empezaré a arrepentirme de haber sugerido la de vampiros. Quizás hubiera sido mejor escoger la del oeste.

- Los vaqueros y los indios también tienen su sex appeal. Con esos pechos desnudos y las plumas de colores…Ay…quién fuera una cautiva de ellos.

Maggie resopló, Tracy y Ron dejaron salir una carcajada mientras la más pequeña del grupo, movía sus pestañas rubias doradas delante de la cara enfurruñada de Maggie.

- Si no dejas de hacer el tonto, acabaré por estrangularte.

- Qué poco aguante tienes, Margaret.

- Olvídame durante un rato. Si me sigues mosqueando le diré a Brian que no te salude cuando vengas a casa.

- ¿Y perderme los dos besos que siempre me da en la cara?. No serías capaz de darme un disgusto semejante.

- Ponme a prueba.

- ¡Eres mala!. Yo que te quería de cuñada…

- No gracias, ya tengo bastante aguantando tus desvaríos sólo por ser tu mejor amiga.

- Se nota a leguas que me adora. ¿Verdad?.- Pronunció mirando tanto a Tracy como a Ron, que volvieron a soltar otra carcajada.- Vámonos a comer antes de que me suenen las tripas. Si no meto algo de colesterol ahora mismo, me dará un yuyu.

- Qué suerte tienes tía.- Dijo Maggie mirándola de arriba abajo.- Por mucho que te atiborres de comida basura nunca engordas un solo kilo. No como yo, que tengo que medir las calorías continuamente.

- Pero si estás bien.- Comentó Ron.- Yo no creo que estés gorda.

- Tampoco entro en la 36 como ella.

- Usar la talla 40 no está nada mal.- Dijo Tracy intentando animarla.- Además Maggie, la belleza de una mujer no se mide por lo que pueda pesar su cuerpo sino por lo que tiene dentro del corazón. Y tú tienes uno de los más bellos que existen.

- Yo también te quiero, Treys.- Dijo la rubia cobrizo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia platino.- Y ahora vámonos al McDonalds antes de que Lis se contagie de nuestra sensiblería y se ponga a darnos besos y abrazos por todas partes.

- ¡Sí venga, un abrazo teletubbie!.- Pronunció con entusiasmo la mencionada.

Ron no pudo evitar reírse otra vez cuando vio cómo Maggie ponía cara de susto antes de ser encerrada junto a Tracy en un abrazo fuerte.

- Me estás ahogando.- Dijo Maggie.

- ¡Otra vez otra vez!.- Añadió la pequeña del grupo imitando fielmente la vocecilla estúpida de aquellos muñecos pensados para niños menores de tres años.

- ¡No seas Alien enroscado al cuello!.- Volvió a decir Maggie.- ¿Quieres soltarnos de una vez?. ¡Hay gente mirándonos!. Tracy, dile algo. Tú eres la mayor, a ti te hará caso.

De entre todas las respuestas posibles, la rubia platino escogió una que no fue verbal sino gestual. Dándole un beso al cabello rubio dorado de Lisa y usando una mano para revolvérselo un poco. La más pequeña del trío de amigas dejó salir una risa traviesa que sonó de lo más estúpida e infantil para Maggie, quien volvió a resoplar mostrando su fastidio.

- De verdad que a veces no os soporto, tías.- Dijo la cobrizo intentando nuevamente escapar del agarre grupal.

Un poco después, Lis soltó a sus amigas y volvió a situarse al lado de Maggie mientras que Ron y Tracy caminaban agarrados de la mano.

- Hacen una bonita pareja. ¿Verdad Mag?

- Pues sí. Ron no tiene una belleza fuera de lo corriente pero es un chico muy simpático y agradable y se nota que es una buena persona. Sólo espero que si lo suyo con Tracy va en serio y llega el día en que se casen, sea lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de la gran mujer que tiene a su lado y tratarla como ella se merece.

- A veces, pareces una verdadera madre.

- Todas las mujeres lo parecemos alguna vez, Lis. Por mucho que algunos hombres nos digan "Sexo débil" la verdad es que somos las más fuertes. No sólo sacamos valor aún cuando sentimos que no lo tenemos sino que además somos capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de defender, cuidar y proteger todo lo que nos es querido para nosotras. Como por ejemplo nuestras amigas.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que tú harías lo que fuera por mí?

- Por supuesto que sí, igual que tú lo harías por mí o Treys.

- Te quiero Mag.

- Yo a ti también, peque.

- Sólo me llevas un mes de diferencia.

- Pero eres más infantil que yo, así que te considero más pequeña.

- No me importa, de esa manera puedo pensar en ti como una especie de hermana mayor.

- Gracias, Lis.

- ¡Ostras qué bueno está el tío ése!- Pronunció la rubia dorado al pasar detrás de un chico con aspecto latino.

- ¿Por qué no subes más la voz para que te oiga mejor?.- Dijo Maggie con ironía.

Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Lis decidió hacerle caso. Mirando al chico moreno y gritándole con una sonrisa…

- ¡Tu madre debió ser pastelera, porque un bombón como tú no lo fabrica cualquiera!

El moreno le tiró un beso, ella hizo el gesto de agarrarlo y entonces sintió cómo Maggie la arrastraba fuera de su vista.

- Cuando haces este tipo de cosas, me dan ganas de tirarme por un puente para no tirarte a ti.

- No seas tan sosa, Maggie. Estamos en edad de portarnos así. Cuando tengamos cuarenta no podremos ser tan espontáneas.

- Cuando tú tengas cuarenta, yo espero no seguir siendo tu vecina, sino la esposa de un rico cirujano que me impida llenarme de arrugas.

- Pues yo seré una Bióloga súper famosa. Y Treys la Psicóloga que curará todos los traumas que puedan tener nuestros futuros hijos.

- Si ella se casara con Ron… ¿Qué sería él para nosotras y nuestras futuras familias?

- Como no sé a lo que se dedica supongo que podríamos contar con él como el canguro de nuestros niños cuando nosotras quisiéramos salir de compras. Tracy dijo que él venía de una familia numerosa, no creo que cuidar de un montón de críos llorones le supusiera un gran problema.

- No seas mala, Lis. Además, por mucho que venga de una familia grande, sigue siendo un hombre, y ninguno es capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez.

- Eso no es cierto. Papi puede vigilar el pollo asándose mientras se toma una cerveza.

Maggie soltó una carcajada al oír su última ocurrencia.

- A veces me asombra lo inocentona que eres. Pero igualmente te adoro. Eso sí, no te pongas a mimarme ahora que soy capaz de separarte de mi cuello aunque sea tirándote del pelo rubio. Mira quién está delante de nosotras.

- Es Michael.- Dijo Lis por lo bajo.- Qué cerdo, sólo hace un mes que rompisteis y ya está besándose con otra.

- Los hombres son así, llevan a rajatabla ese dicho que dice "A rey muerto, rey puesto".

- Igualmente podría esperar un poco antes de enamorarse de otra. Al menos por respeto a vuestra antigua relación.

- Despierta de una vez, Lisa. Los tíos nunca tendrán el mismo rasero que las mujeres a la hora de medir el respeto por las antiguas relaciones con sus ex.

- Si tuviera un refresco a mano, se lo tiraría a la cabeza.

- No gastes energías en un hombre que no se merece ni que hablemos de él. Venga, vamos a entrar en el burguer y atiborrarnos a patatas Deluxe.

- ¡Pero no te comas mi última como hiciste la otra vez!

- Vale.- Dijo Maggie sonriéndole.- Seré buena.- Pronunció cruzando dos dedos tras su espalda.

Siguiendo a Tracy y Ron, tanto Lis como Maggie tomaron asiento en la mesa que la rubia platino había escogido mientras el pelirrojo se ponía en la cola para comprar lo que habían pedido.

Cuando regresó, se las encontró muertas de risa contando anécdotas de las universidades de cada una.

- ¡Y entonces!.- Dijo Lis con la cara roja de tanto reírse.- ¡Fallon fue a clavar el primer alfiler en el estómago de la rana sólo que en vez de dar ahí le dio a un nervio y el animal muerto saltó a su cara haciendo que se desmayara del susto!

- Yo tengo otra mejor.- Comentó Maggie empezando a coger patatas fritas.- Ayer estábamos en clase de Arte, y mientras nos daban una charla súper aburrida sobre la diferencia del Renacimiento con el Barroco, la profe apagó las luces y nos dijo que nos iba a enseñar unas diapositivas sobre el techo de la Capilla Sextina decorado por Miguel Ángel. Nos contó que había hecho las fotos en su viaje a Roma y que había confeccionado las diapositivas en casa.

Bueno, ya con el rollo que nos había soltado, estábamos a punto de dormirnos, pero cuando nos quedamos a oscuras, hubo gente que se durmió del todo.

Mientras las diapositivas seguían mostrándose, empezaron a sonar ronquidos de todo tipo e intensidad. Justo cuando ella iba a encender las luces para ver quiénes eran los dormilones, todos los que estábamos despiertos empezamos a reírnos a lo bestia porque la siguiente diapositiva que puso el proyector automático, no tenía nada que ver con el arte de Miguel Ángel sino con algo personal de la profesora. Se la veía a ella, vestida de vaca…¡con cencerro incluido!

Tanto Tracy, como Lis y Ron se empezaron a reír de lo lindo imaginándose la pinta que tendría, mientras Maggie terminaba de contar la historia.

- Al mirar la pantalla, la pobre se puso más roja que el pelo de Ron, y lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de encender las luces y apagar el proyector, fue…"Disfraces en la Toscana."

Los presentes volvieron a reírse, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Tracy contando otra anécdota.

- Ayer estaba escuchando un rollo inaguantable sobre los posibles traumas afectivos que pueden tener los niños o las niñas que han sufridos abusos físicos o psicológicos durante su infancia. Pues bien, en medio de esa charla, el conserje entró en la clase diciéndole a la profe que tenía una llamada importante, ellos salieron del aula y Richard, el más guasón de mi clase, se sentó en el sitio de la profesora.

Él quería parodiarla pero de repente se abrió la puerta y un chico desconocido entró diciendo que era nuevo. Él tomó asiento al lado de Dulcy. Richard, que además de guasón es bastante cabronazo en las bromas que gasta, se puso muy serio en el sitio de la profe y dijo con tono solemne…

- Bienvenido a esta univerdad, joven. Di tu nombre, apellidos, edad y gustos sexuales.

Al oír lo último el pobre se puso más blanco que la nieve y los demás hicimos un gran esfuerzo por no morirnos de risa. Todos fingimos una cara neutral, así que el chico no sospechó nada anormal y entonces dijo con voz tímida…

- Me llamo Andrew, tengo 21 años y me gustan los hombres.

De repente, Richard se puso en pie y mirando al pobre Andrew, exclamó…

- ¡Gilipollas, has picado!

- Todo el mundo se rió a lo bestia, Andrew quiso escurrirse de la silla, pero como no podía, se limitó a agachar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. La verdad es que me dio pena. Así que me puse en pie y dije "¡Dejad de reíros que le vais a causar un trauma!" y como soy la más popular de mi clase, todo el mundo me hizo caso.

Después de eso, sonó el timbre. Al salir, Andrew me dio las gracias y yo le ofrecí mi amistad. Por lo tanto, tenemos a un nuevo miembro en nuestro grupo siempre y cuando no os importe que sea homosexual.

- ¿Bromeas?.- Dijo Lisa con los ojos celestes brillantes de entusiasmo.- ¡Los gays son los mejores amigos de las mujeres. Dile que se venga con nosotras de compras, seguro que nos lo pasamos bomba!

- Lo malo será cuando Lis vea algún tío bueno y al gritarle "¡Joder cómo está ése!" seguro que Andrew dice "Yo lo vi primero" y entonces les tendremos a los dos peleándose por ver quién se lo liga antes.- Comentó Maggie dejando salir otra carcajada.

- ¿Y tú Ron?.- Preguntó Lisa mirándole.- ¿Qué opinas de los gays?

- Que son personas como el resto sólo que con gustos distintos.

- Otro punto a su favor.- Apuntó Maggie.- Además de simpático, sociable y buena gente, es tolerante. Eso no abunda. Muy bien Ron, te doy mi bendición para que te cases con Tracy el día que lo decidas. En lo que a mí respecta te acepto como "Cuñado Honoris Causa".

- Eso.- Dijo Lisa sin perder la sonrisa al mirarle.- Aceptamos a Ron como animal de compañía. Ahora que, si te portas mal con alguna de las tres, te juro que te esconderemos todas las chocolatinas que tengáis en casa. Porque sabemos de sobra que son tu perdición.

- No seáis malas.- Añadió Tracy mirando a Ron por si se sentía molesto, pero el pelirrojo no había perdido la sonrisa y eso le sirvió a ella para entender que él se lo había tomado bien.

- No es cuestión de ser malvadas.- Comentó Maggie.- Es sólo que queremos dejarle claro dónde se está metiendo. Durante toda nuestra vida las tres hemos estado juntas y Ron debe entender que aunque nos casemos y vivamos separadas, seguiremos unidas. Porque nuestro trío no puede romperlo nada ni nadie.

- ¡Ohhh!.- Pronunció Lisa usando un clínex para quitarse una lágrima repentina.- Un discurso semejante se merece un buen achuchón.

- No…- Dijo Maggie viéndole las intenciones de abrazarla a lo bestia.- Ni se te ocurra si no quieres quedarte calva.

- ¡A por ella!.- Exclamó Tracy.

De repente, tanto la rubia platino, como Ron y Lis, comenzaron a hacerle un montón de cosquillas a Maggie, que sólo podía reír como loca mientras su cara se ponía roja.

- Vale, ya está.- Dijo Lis al verla llorar de risa.- Y ahora vamos a terminar de cenar antes de que las hamburguesas se enfríen del todo y se conviertan en cemento.

* * *

Después de recoger y limpiar la Salita de estar, Harry se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. La voz suave del narrador del documental que estaba viendo hizo que le entrase sueño, no tardando mucho en quedarse dormido.

Una imagen clara de una mujer castaña, alta y con el pelo por la cintura, ataviada con un top y una falda de pieles, se presentó ante sus ojos verdes.

Él no pudo evitar dejar caer la mandíbula de asombro cuando la vio quitarse la ropa y meterse en el agua del lago negro para sumergirse y luego volver a salir, sentándose en una roca mientras sus dedos con uñas largas se entremetían en las hebras castañas intentando desenredarlas.

Cuando ella se puso de pie y volvió a tirarse de cabeza al lago, Harry tragó saliva. Tras ver su cuerpo desnudo, sólo pudo pensar...

"_Joder con mi mejor amiga…¡Está buenísima!."_

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar esas cosas, pero al contemplarla flotando boca arriba empezó a ponerse cardíaco.

"_¿A que me da un infarto?"_

Agachó la cara esperando un tiempo prudencial antes de levantarla, deseando que al hacerlo ella hubiera salido del agua.

"_Como la vea desnuda otra vez soy capaz de atravesar la barrera y pedirle un hijo antes que el matrimonio."_

Entonces escuchó el ruido claro de un chapoteo. Y decidió mirar.

"_Está buena, no, buenísima, no, rebuenísima. Quizás no debería pensar así de Hermione. ¡ Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que haya cambiado tanto y eso me encante!"_

Ella salió del agua, agarrando su top y falda de pieles y seguidamente poniéndose en pie para poder colocárselos.

"_Mira ese pecho, y el ombligo, y esas caderas…¡y las piernas largas y fuertes!"_

Entonces se echó el pelo largo hacia delante para poder atarse el top por detrás del cuello.

"_Le llega por la cintura. Ha crecido muchísimo en sólo doce días."_

Cuando ella se giró, agachándose un poco para colocarse la primera bota, Harry sudó frío.

"_¡Qué culito respingón más divino!"_

Después de hacer lo mismo con la otra bota, la castaña volvió a erguirse y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su cueva mientras Harry contemplaba cómo todo se mostraba ante él igual que si estuviera viendo una película. Pudiendo observar y oír lo que hacía la protagonista sin ser oído ni presenciado por ella.

Hermione entró en la cueva, tapando la entrada y encendiendo una antorcha que se había fabricado. Harry pudo observar que había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

En las paredes no sólo estaba el calendario sino también algunos dibujos que ella había hecho con su puñal de piedra.

El primero que divisó fue el de dos rostros de una mujer y un hombre adultos. Él supuso que serían los padres de ella.

El segundo representaba a una pantera negra a punto de atacar. Dio por hecho que correspondía al amigo que ella tuvo que matar en defensa propia.

El tercero y último, le impactó bastante. Ante él se encontraba su propio rostro, incluso con las gafas redondas. No le faltaba ni el detalle de la cicatriz en medio de la frente. Pero lo que más le impresionó no fue eso sino escuchar la voz de Hermione, saludarle.

Harry sonrió, nunca pensó que Hermione le tuviera tan presente como para dibujar su cara y hablar con ella como si él estuviese ahí de verdad.

Más su satisfacción duró poco porque después del saludo, Hermione empezó a gruñir y Harry contempló cómo su mejor amiga empleaba el puñal de piedra para desfigurar su rostro grabado en la roca.

- ¡Te odio!.- Dijo claramente la voz de la castaña haciendo saltar a Harry de la impresión.- ¡Te odio te odio te odio. Ojalá te tuviera delante y pudiese matarte. Un año, Harry. UN AÑO AQUÍ ESPERANDO QUE VENGAS A RESCATARME!

Ella dio otro golpe con el puñal, haciendo saltar trocitos de roca.

- ¡MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO MENTIROSO MENTIROSO. ERES UN COCHINO MENTIROSO. SEGURO QUE NI TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ.

ESTARÁS VIVIENDO TU VIDA SÚPER FELIZ MIENTRAS YO ME PUDRO EN ESTE LUGAR INMUNDO LLENO DE DEMONIOS, CASTIGADORES DE LÁTIGOS, ANIMALES SÁDICOS Y HASTA ALMAS LUJURIOSAS QUE SI ME ATRAPARAN ME HARÍAN EXPERIMENTAR LA VERSIÓN INHUMANA DEL KAMASUTRA!

Después de otro apuñalamiento potente, un gran pedazo de roca se desprendió, quedando sólo la parte de la cara que mostraba los ojos y las gafas redondas.

- ¿Sabes qué Harry?.- Dijo Hermione mirando con decepción el resto de la imagen.- Ya no espero nada de ti.

Dejando caer el puñal de piedra al suelo, echó una última mirada a ese Harry casi destruido y entonces rompió a llorar fuertemente.

Las únicas palabras que dejó salir ella en medio de ese llanto sentido fue…

- ¡POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO EN VENIR A POR MÍ. POR QUÉ MIERDA NO TE IMPORTO. POR QUÉ NO PUEDES QUERERME LO BASTANTE COMO PARA EVITAR QUE SIGA VOLVIÉNDOME LOCA. TE ODIO HARRY POTTER. TE ODIOOO!

Harry lloró, y cuando creía que ya no soportaría más ver el llanto de ella y la furia con que se expresaba, contempló que volvía a mirar la cara destruida y decía en voz baja…

- Lo más curioso de todo, es que a pesar de lo mucho que te odio, aún te amo.

Hermione escondió la cara entre las rodillas, su pelo cayó hacia delante tapándole los brazos que las agarraba y cubriendo parte de las piernas dobladas.

Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tocarla, pero lo único que palpó fue aire.

* * *

- ¡Despierta de una vez!.- Oyó que pronunciaban. Entonces sintió cómo su cuerpo se sacudía y supo que lo zarandeaban. Él cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con las caras preocupadas de Ron y Tracy.

- Jo, tío.- Dijo la rubia platino con la voz tan cursi que tanto la caracterizaba.- Nos has dado un susto bestial. Llegué a pensar que más que una pesadilla, estabas sufriendo una posesión demoníaca. Ni la niña de El Exorcista se movía tanto como tú. Harry… ¿Qué soñabas?

- Sería mejor decir con quién.- Añadió el pelirrojo antes de que respondiera el moreno.- Aunque apostaría a que lo sé. ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez con Hermione?

- Que quería descuartizarme.- Respondió el moreno aún con los ojos llorosos.- Tenía una imagen de mí grabada en la pared de su cueva. Empezó a golpearla con su puñal de piedra diciendo que me odiaba. En mi vida he sentido tanto desprecio hacia mí.

Él volvió a llorar, Tracy tiró de él y le encerró en un abrazo. Tocando su pelo negro con delicadeza, le dijo con voz suave…

- Cálmate, sólo ha sido un sueño. Y aunque fuese real no creo que Hermione te odie realmente. Quizás ella sienta que te odia pero yo sé que en su interior es todo lo contrario.

- Ella dijo que a pesar de todo aún me amaba.

- ¿Lo ves?. Venga anímate, a Ron y a mí no nos gusta verte triste. ¿Verdad Roni Pú?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. Harry se apartó de Tracy, mirándola a los ojos miel preguntó…

- ¿Qué hago cuando la rescate, encerrarla en un Psiquiátrico?

- No…- Respondió la rubia platino.- Eso más que ayudarla la perjudicaría. Yo creo…que lo único que podría curar a Hermione serían tres cosas.

- Dímelas.

- La primera…el amor de su familia. Te aconsejo llamar a sus padres y que ellos vengan a verla. Seguro que eso la ayuda. Lo segundo…tratarla como a una persona normal. Ella debe entender que ya no está en un lugar inhumano. Quizás así recuperará su civismo. Y lo tercero y más importante… tener mucha paciencia con ella y darle un cariño sincero.

Es decir, tanto tú como Ron debéis demostrarle continuamente que la queréis. Por muy mal que se porte hacia vosotros o por muy agresiva que pueda mostrarse contigo, debe ver en ti un amor verdadero. ¿Me entiendes, Harry?

- Casi todo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te quedó claro?

- Lo del amor verdadero.

- Cuando una persona está muy traumatizada por la razón que sea, lo que más puede ayudarla es que la gente que la rodea, le de un buen trato además de mostrarle afecto.

Si esas personas son importantes para ella, sus reacciones positivas serán más rápidas. Porque si tú te portas bien con ella por muy mal que se porte ella contigo, llegará un momento en que ella misma sienta que es injusta tratándote mal y eso hará que poco a poco vaya abriéndose a ti y dejando que te acerques más. ¿Comprendes?

- O sea, que para que Hermione vuelva a ser pacífica yo tengo que tratarla con cariño.

- Además de paciencia, sí.

- Pues entonces no volverá a ser buena nunca porque por lo que yo vi en el sueño, su odio por mí puede más que su amor.

- Entonces…- Intervino Ron.- ¿No vas a rescatarla?

- Claro que lo haré.- Dijo Harry serio.- Que ella quiera matarme no significa que yo no quiera que vuelva. Y si me ataca, puedo usar la magia para evitar que me haga daño. De lo que estoy seguro es que tengo que sacarla del infierno, y tengo que hacerlo ya. Si tú y Tracy hubierais escuchado cómo lloraba y las cosas que gritaba…entenderíais que no debe pasar ni un minuto más allí.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Preparo las cosas y nos vamos?

- El libro de invocación y el giratiempo están en mi baúl.

- ¿Giratiempo?

- Hermione lo tenía en su habitación, yo lo encontré y lo usé la segunda vez que la invoqué. Me hubiera salido bien sino hubiese sido por el demonio que se la llevó.

- ¿Viste algún otro demonio con ella en el sueño?.- Preguntó Tracy.

- No.

- ¿Estaba sola entonces?

- Sí.

- Eso es bueno, Harry. Seguro que esta vez, no habrá nada ni nadie que te la arrebate. Mientras Ron y tú os preparáis yo te haré una tila. Eso te ayudará a relajarte.

- Gracias, Tracy.

- Lo que sea por ayudar a que el mejor amigo de mi novio, se sienta mejor.

- Eres una persona estupenda. ¿Lo sabías?

- Sí.- Contestó la rubia riéndose un poco.- Lo escucho a diario tanto de mis padres como de mis mejores amigas.- Ella le ofreció una mano y le ayudó a levantarse.- Venga Harry, ve a prepararte, Hermione te espera.

Tras ver la sonrisa que apareció en la cara del moreno al oír lo último, la rubia platino se puso en pie y se encaminó a la cocina.

Ron apareció un poco después, con el libro en una mano y la varita en la otra.

Saludó a su novia con un beso en los labios y ella al ver su varita, no pudo evitar decirle…

- ¡Haz algo de magia, venga sí, nunca lo he visto y me hace ilu!

Ron se rió por lo bajo al ver su entusiasmo, entonces movió la varita e hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas blancas, las flores favoritas de Tracy. La rubia dio un gritito de alegría.

- ¡Son tope bonitas!- Dijo al recibirlas, oliéndolas con una sonrisa enorme.- ¡Eres el mejor novio que existe!- Pronunció poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en los labios.

El pelirrojo no tardó en devolvérselo y ella no tardó nada en poner la mano que sostenía las flores, en la espalda de Ron para poder mover la otra, rodeando su cuello y empezando a besarle un montón de veces más.

Pronto, sólo existían ellos dos, sin acordarse de Harry ni del agua caliente para la tila hasta que escucharon el ruido de algo roto.

Ron se separó de Tracy.

- Creo que ha sido en la habitación de Harry, espero que no le haya dado otro ataque.

- ¿Ataque?

- Hace días tuve que llamar a una ambulancia porque le dio un colapso psíquico o algo así. La cosa es que los médicos mug… o sea como los de tu…

- ¡Da igual Ron, dilo, quiero saber el resto de la historia!

- Los médicos muggles dijeron que Harry tenía el agotamiento ése debido a una saturación de estrés o ansiedad o qué se yo.

También analizaron su sangre y vieron que no era normal. Pensaron que tenía una infección pero yo sé que no era eso.

La sangre de Harry no es normal porque está mezclada con la de Hermione. Y tanto él como ella son un mago y una bruja más que poderosos así que imagínate lo que puede ser tener una mezcla de sangre así. Aunque no creo para nada que Harry se desmayara por eso. Fue lo que dijeron ellos, agotamiento psíquico.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. El agotamiento psíquico sucede cuando ya no podemos más, cuando estamos al límite.

Entiendo por qué le ingresaron y comprendo también lo de la sangre de Harry y Hermione por lo que me contasteis del hechizo de sangre. ¿Sabes Ron?.

Yo creo que la sangre mezclada no es malo si ellos son un mago y una bruja tan poderosos como tú aseguras. Puede que el tener la misma sangre que Hermione le resulte útil a él para ayudar a su mejor amiga cuando la ocasión lo requiera.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- En una transfusión si ella lo necesitase.

- Claro…

- Oye…

- Qué.

- ¿No te parece que Harry está tardando mucho?. ¡El ruido de antes, Ron, y si le ha pasado algo!

- Iré a ver.

- ¡Voy contigo!

Tras apagar el fuego que había estado calentando la tetera, Tracy agarró una mano de Ron y se dirigieron con rapidez a la habitación de Harry.

Ella encendió la luz y se lo encontró en el suelo, acercándose hasta él pudo ver que se había golpeado la cabeza con la pata de una silla, pues estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¡Llama a una ambulancia, necesita atención médica!

El pelirrojo salió corriendo de la habitación, obedeciendo la orden de su novia marcó el número de urgencias y dio los datos necesarios mientras esperaba que llegasen.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le ha ocurrido?.- Preguntó Ron cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación del moreno.

- Apostaría por un ataque de ansiedad causado por todo lo que sufriría en el sueño. Acuérdate que él lloraba mucho cuando entramos en la Salita de estar y le vimos durmiendo en el sofá. Esa ansiedad le produciría taquicardias, entonces se desmayaría y al estar al lado de una silla, debió golpearse con ella. Creo que tiene un corte en el cuero cabelludo, por eso sangra tanto. ¿Te han dicho lo que tardarán?

- Lo menos posible.

- Recemos para que no sea una hora.

- ¿Y mientras tanto qué hacemos?

- No moverle. Si se ha golpeado la cabeza puede tener algún traumatismo o hemorragia interna. Nosotros podríamos empeorarla si le movemos.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

- He visto muchas series de médicos. Además, en Psicología también se hablan de estos temas.

Un poco después, llamaron a la puerta.

Ron abrió, viendo a los enfermeros. Él los condujo a la habitación de Harry y después de colocarle en una camilla, lo llevaron a la ambulancia.

El pelirrojo y su novia los siguieron con el coche.

* * *

Ron facilitó los datos que quisieron saber sobre Harry y luego esperó a que los médicos aparecieran para darle el parte.

El pelirrojo mostró su nerviosismo dando golpecitos con el zapato, hasta que Tracy agarró una de sus manos y le pidió que se calmara.

- Verás cómo todo va bien.- Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.- Eres un buen amigo. No te preocupes por Harry, saldrá de ésta.

- ¿Sabes Tracy?.- Añadió Ron mirándola con afecto.- Tengo una suerte inmensa de haberte conocido y de que seas mi novia.

- Qué va, la suerte es mía de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado.

Ellos se dieron un beso, luego se apartaron, quedando la cara de Ron en uno de los hombros de Tracy mientras ella tocaba su pelo rojo con mimo.

Un poco después, apareció un médico.

- ¿Son ustedes familiares de Harry Potter?

- Sí.- Dijo la rubia antes que su novio respondiera.- ¿Cómo está?

- Ahora bien. Lo tenemos sedado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Cuando el médico respondió, Ron comprobó que le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho Tracy sobre el ataque de ansiedad.

- ¿Podrá volver a casa?

- De momento no. Queremos que descanse aquí todo lo posible hasta asegurarnos que se ha recuperado.

- ¿Podemos verle?

- Cuando despierte sí. Le diré a una enfermera que les avise.

- Gracias doctor.

Una vez que el médico se hubo marchado, Ron le preguntó a Tracy por qué había mentido en lo de la familia de Harry. Su novia le explicó, que los médicos muggles sólo informaban del estado de los pacientes a los familiares directos.

- En cierta manera sí me considero su familia.- Dijo el pelirrojo.- Harry para mí es como otro hermano más, incluso me dan ganas de cargármelo cuando me enfado con él…y eso también me pasa con mis hermanos de verdad.

- Te entiendo, a mí me sucede lo mismo con Lisa y Maggie. Aunque no sean mis hermanas de sangre sí lo son del corazón. ¿Y Hermione qué, también es como una hermana para ti?

- Si te soy sincero no. Durante un tiempo sentí estar enamorado de ella. Incluso cuando Voldemort se la llevó al infierno, pero desde que te conocí en la Biblioteca exotérica, eso cambió.

Hermione siempre será importante para mí pero ya no me imagino siendo el padre de sus hijos. Sino el "Tito Ron" que se quedará con ellos cuando ella y su marido salgan por ahí.

- Agradezco que hayas sido sincero. Una parte de mí tenía miedo de que tú también sintieras algo más que amistad por ella.

- ¿Yo también, quién es el otro?

- Harry, por supuesto.

- Tú crees… ¿Qué está enamorado de ella?

- Hasta los huesos, sólo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la ama?

- Encontré el giratiempo en su baúl, y como me llamó la atención lo usé sin tener idea de lo que podía producir. Recuerdo que le di varias vueltas y entonces aparecí en la noche que él invocó a Hermione por segunda vez.

- Cuando apareció el demonio…

- Exactamente. Puedo decirte, que a lo largo de mi vida he visto muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero te juro, que hasta el momento de verle curar las heridas de Hermione, no había visionado a alguien sanar con tanto mimo y nerviosismo a la vez, a otra persona como sí lo hizo Harry con tu mejor amiga.

Aunque la cosa no terminó ahí, porque cuando más tarde le escuché pedirle a ella que le abrazase porque él echaba de menos su cariño, diciéndole también que ella era la única que se lo daba a diario, te juro que se me cayó más de una lágrima. Pero no fue hasta que vi cómo el demonio se la llevaba ignorando las súplicas de Harry, que comprendí lo mucho que él la quería.

En serio Ron, tenías que haberle visto, agarrado a la cintura de ella y diciéndole al demonio que los tres se irían al infierno porque él no pensaba soltar a Hermione por nada del mundo.

Cualquier demonio que se precie de serlo, nunca sentiría lástima, compasión o bondad o cualquier otra cosa buena, así que el bicho no iba a permitir que Harry fuese al infierno. Hizo lo más fácil, quitarle de en medio. Le pegó un puñetazo con tanta fuerza, que del impulso, le expulsó fuera de la energía, portal o como quiera llamarse lo que sería eso.

Recuerdo que Hermione gritó un "No" tan lastimero que me hizo llorar más. Aunque las lágrimas que me habrían hecho llenar una piscina fue en el momento en que Harry se levantó y al verse sin ella, comenzó a gritar de rabia golpeando la tierra con sus nudillos.

Luego, volví a vuestro piso y visioné el momento en que él se echó en tus brazos diciéndote que la había perdido porque él no había podido hacer nada para evitar que el demonio se la llevase. Yo nunca había visto llorar a un hombre con tanto sentimiento como él lo hizo contigo.

Si todo eso, no son reacciones de un hombre enamorado, no sé qué son, pero algo especial desde luego sí. Puede que yo sea una romántica empedernida, que lo soy y mucho, y puede también que tú pienses que estoy exagerando las cosas cuando tú conoces a Harry muchísimo mejor de lo que nunca lo podré conocer yo. Pero admite, que para ser sólo su mejor amigo, reaccionó de una manera que no le pegaba para sentir sólo amistad por ella.

- Tienes razón, Tracy. En todo.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, ayudarle a comprender lo que siente para que se de prisa por rescatarla una vez que él se haya recuperado?

- Yo haré lo que hice días atrás, mantenerme al margen de la invocación a Hermione. Por muy amiga mía que sea no quiero estar presente cuando ella reaparezca. Lo que menos me apetece es ver cómo ella abraza a Harry diciéndole lo mucho que le quiere y lo mucho que le ha echado de menos.

- Eso lo haría una mujer normal, pero por lo que nos contó Harry del último sueño que tuvo con Hermione, más que normal lo que está es muy deprimida además de asalvajada. Yo no creo que ella se tire en sus brazos en cuanto le vea, lo más probable es que quiera arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos. Por eso creo que sería bueno que tú estuvieras con él, así podrías protegerle.

- Por muy mal que suene lo que voy a decir…Harry ya es mayorcito para defenderse sin mi ayuda.

- ¿Pero por qué te empeñas tanto en no intervenir para nada en la invocación y las reacciones de Hermione hacia Harry?

- Porque sé, que cuando ella vuelva a ser normal, sólo tendrá ojos para él, y yo no quiero sentirme despreciado otra vez. Antes de conocerte, le pedí salir dos veces en distintas épocas y las dos veces dijo que no porque a ella sólo le gustaba Harry. Por mucho que yo la ayudase, lo máximo que haría Hermione sería darme las gracias, pero no creo que me dijera algo como " Sin ti nada sería lo mismo." ¿Me entiendes?

- O sea, lo que más te quema no es que ella ame a Harry sino que crees que tú no eres lo suficiente importante para ella como para que te considere imprescindible en su vida.

- No exactamente, pero algo sí tiene que ver. En el colegio ella siempre se quejaba de que los chicos no le hacían caso. Bueno, pues yo siempre he querido que fuese ella la que me lo hiciera. Pero antes de mí siempre estaba Harry. No hagamos tal porque a Harry no le gustará. No digas eso que hieres los sentimientos de Harry. Harry esto, Harry lo otro. Harry por aquí, Harry por allí. ¡Harry hasta en la sopa!

- Lo pillo. Envidias a tu mejor amigo porque sin él proponérselo ha hecho que la chica por la que tú suspirabas en secreto, se enamorase de él sólo por la manera de ser que él tiene. ¿A que sí?

- En vez de Psicóloga deberías ser Adivina. Menudo talento para la percepción…

- Muchos de los Adivinos utilizan suposiciones perceptivas después de escuchar los datos que dan los clientes sobre sí mismos. Cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente puede hilar una cosa con otra y elaborar un perfil acertado no sólo de la situación sino también de la persona. Por eso yo no creo en ellos.

- Hermione tampoco, piensa que son unos farsantes.

- En eso estamos las dos de acuerdo.

- Me parece que por ahí viene una enfermera. ¿Le preguntamos por Harry?

- No, Ron. El doctor dijo que nos avisarían llegado el momento.

- ¿Y por qué no puede decírnoslo esa?

- Porque cada enfermera tiene una misión que atender.

- Entiendo. Aunque sigo pensando que con la magia todo sería más fácil.

- Ya pero…como según tú, somos lo bastante idiotas para saber usarla…

- No es eso, es que en el mundo mágico, no existen los magos y las brujas porque sean hábiles aprendiendo magia, existen desde que nacen. Tú no eres bruja porque no has nacido así, pero Hermione sí, y sus padres no tienen nada que ver con la magia. Al igual que los tuyos.

- Por cierto… ¿Qué sabes de ellos?. Harry dijo que les comunicó por teléfono la desaparición de Hermione cuando Voldemort se la llevó. Pero no les dijo a dónde.

- Pensó que sería muy duro para ellos, ya lo fue para nosotros cuando nos enteramos. Sobre tu pregunta…de vez en cuando nos llaman por teléfono preguntándonos si tenemos noticias del paradero de su hija, pero siempre les decimos que no.

- Debe de ser horrible estar doce días sin saber nada de su hija… Pobre madre…estará destrozada.

- ¿Y el padre no?. Porque el mío se moriría si a alguno de sus hijos le ocurriese algo.

- Nombré a la madre porque las mujeres solemos ser más sensibles y afectivas que los hombres pero no dudo que el padre de Hermione lo sienta igual que su esposa.

- Esto parece una broma cruel del destino.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque hablando de los reyes de Roma…por ahí asoman.

- ¿Ese moreno y esa castaña, son los padres de tu mejor amiga?

- Sí, y por la cara que tiene su madre, muy bien no debe sentirse. Acerquémonos a ver qué ocurre.

Agarrado a la mano de su novia rubia platino, el pelirrojo se sentó en una silla al lado de la señora Granger, que estaba siendo abanicada por su marido.

- Hola, señor Granger.- Dijo Ron en tono amable.- ¿Qué le pasa a la señora Granger?

- Se desmayó por culpa del estrés emocional que tenemos desde que Hermione desapareció. Ahora sólo está mareada. Ella insiste en irse pero yo quiero que la examinen. Una enfermera nos ha dicho que esperemos aquí hasta que nos avisen. ¿Y tú por qué has venido?

- Harry sufrió un ataque de ansiedad estando en casa. También se desmayó. Cuando Tracy y yo escuchamos un ruido de algo roto fuimos a la habitación de él y le vimos tirado en el suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza con la pata de una silla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que rompió?

- El cristal de un marco de fotos. Supongo que estaría mirándolo y entonces le dio el colapso.

- ¿Os dijeron los médicos que fue un ataque de ansiedad o eso lo suponéis vosotros?

- Nos lo dijo el doctor que vino a darnos el parte de su estado.- Comentó la rubia en tono afable.

- ¿Y tú eres…?

- Tracy Johnson, la novia de Ron. Encantada de conocerle, señor Granger.- Dijo ella tendiéndole una mano que el padre de Hermione agarró y sacudió antes de soltarla.

- Llámame Greg. Ella es mi esposa Kimberly. Kim, para los amigos. Tú puedes decirle como quieras.

- ¿Puede ser Kimmy?

- ¿Querida?- Cuestionó el padre de Hermione mirando la palidez de su esposa.

- Que me llame como quiera.- Dijo con una mano en la boca.- Siento no saludarte adecuadamente, pero me encuentro fatal.

- La acompañaré al servicio.

Mientras Tracy y la madre de Hermione se dirigían al aseo más próximo, el padre de la castaña miró al pelirrojo con seriedad.

- No me creo que no sepáis nada de mi hija. Sé de sobras que la magia es extraña además de poderosa. Y pienso, que hay algo que nos ocultáis. Habla Ron, y no mientas, porque me daré cuenta y entonces verás una cara de mí que no te gustará. ¿He sido claro?

- Sí señor. _"Ahora entiendo de quién sacó Hermione la habilidad para intimidar con sólo una mirada."_

- Te escucho.

Ron le contó todo lo referente a la batalla, el sacrificio de Hermione interponiéndose en la espada, el hechizo de sangre, su ingreso en el infierno por culpa de Voldemort y que sólo Harry podía verla y hablar con ella por medio de los sueños que él tenía.

- Lo último que sé por boca de Harry, es que su hija es más parecida a un animal que una persona. Por lo visto se ha vuelto salvaje y muy agresiva, aunque entiendo que sea normal estando en el lugar donde terminó por culpa de Voldemort.

- Doce días… ¡Atrapada en un sitio inhumano, lleno de demonios y bestias horribles. Señor…no quiero ni pensar en lo mucho que estará sufriendo mi hija. Y mientras vosotros tan felices!. ¿Es que no tenéis corazón?- Pronunció con rabia agarrando al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa.- Será mejor que hagáis algo para traerla de vuelta u os juro que os mandaré al otro mundo después de torturaros lentamente.

- Se…Señor Granger…cálmese, por favor. Entiendo que esté furioso pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Fue Hermione la que decidió sacrificarse por Harry. Además, él y yo hemos estado buscando la manera de rescatarla, pero no nos ha salido bien.

Harry lo ha intentado dos veces. La segunda lo consiguió, lo malo fue que apareció un demonio que se llevó a Hermione de vuelta al infierno. Pero yo, sé de sobras que Harry no se dará por vencido. Él devolverá a su hija al mundo humano aunque le lleve años conseguirlo.

- ¿Años?. ¡DÍAS VALE, MESES PUEDE, PERO AÑOS NO!

- En realidad sería mejor no llegar ni a los días. Por lo que Harry me contó en una ocasión, el tiempo que vive Hermione no es el mismo que el que tenemos aquí. Para nosotros, ella lleva desaparecida 12 días, para ella…ha sido un año.

- ¿¿QUÉ??

- He dicho, que 12 días aquí son un año en el infierno. O sea, que un día para nosotros es un mes para ella. Por lo tanto, es mejor no tardar días y mucho menos meses.

- Mi niña…- Dijo soltando al pelirrojo y sentándose con pesadez en la silla.- ¿Ya tiene un año más, en vez de una chica de dieciocho será otra de diecinueve, con el crecimiento y desarrollo acorde a esa edad?

- Supongo que sí. Ya le he dicho que la única persona capaz de verla y hablar con ella es Harry. Él es quien le podrá decir a ciencia cierta cómo ha cambiado o no Hermione.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- En una habitación de este hospital. Se quedó dormido viendo la tele y por lo visto soñó con Hermione. No fue nada agradable.

Él habló con ella en la cueva donde vive y…bueno, ella le dijo claramente que le odiaba y que tras un año esperando que la rescate, ya no espera nada de él. Harry sufrió mucho cuando vio el llanto que tenía Hermione, también lo pasó mal con los gritos que ella pronunció pero creo que lo que le dolió de verdad fue escucharla decir "Por qué mierda no te importo".

- Un momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que mi hija está así de amargada porque ama a Harry y cree que él no la corresponde?

- No. Le estoy diciendo que su hija está asalvajada, descentrada y súper deprimida por culpa del lugar tan horrible en el que se ve obligada a vivir. Pero lo que de verdad la amarga es pensar que ella no le importa lo bastante a Harry como para que él se de prisa por rescatarla. Para ella, no han sido doce días sino…tal y como le dije antes a usted, un año. ¿Comprende?

- Sí. Por cierto…¿En qué habitación está Harry?

- Aún no lo sé, el médico nos dijo a Tracy y a mí que nos avisarían cuando él despertase del sedante que le dieron.

- ¿Por qué, acaso estaba histérico?

- No, pero sí muy alterado. Treys fue a prepararle una tila y luego yo me reuní con ella. Entonces escuchamos un ruido de algo roto y fuimos a su habitación. En el suelo estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry. Le salía sangre de la cabeza. Ya le dije que se golpeó con una silla.

- También me comentaste que se cargó el cristal de un marco de fotos. ¿Qué foto era?

- La que se nos ve a los tres, sosteniendo el diploma de graduación de Hogwarts. Yo creo que Harry estuvo mirando a su hija hasta que se desmayó.

- Harry… ¿También está enamorado de ella como tú?

- Cómo sabe que yo…

- Sólo tengo que escuchar el tono especial que usas cada vez que la mencionas, Ron. Te agradezco lo que sientes por Hermione pero creo que es mejor que la olvides. Además, tienes a una chica preciosa a la que se le cae la baba con sólo mirarte.

- A mí también me gusta mucho ella, pero aún no he olvidado a Hermione.

- Es normal, sólo han pasado 12 días.

- Aunque estoy decidido a hacerlo porque yo sé que su hija nunca me corresponderá y creo que puedo ser muy feliz junto a Tracy si le doy el hueco que ahora ocupa Hermione.

- ¿Sabes Ron?. Mi hija me dijo una vez que tú eras especial a tu modo, ahora entiendo por qué.

- ¿Ella piensa que soy especial?

- Sí, al igual que lo piensa de Harry. Hermione siempre os ha querido mucho a ambos. Aunque creo que siente una especial predilección por Harry.

- Eso puedo confirmárselo, no sólo es que le quiera como su mejor amigo sino que además se ha enamorado de él.

- Ya sabía yo que algo así ocurriría tarde o temprano. Tantos años oyendo "Harry por aquí, Harry por allí" me hacía pensar que para ella, él era algo más que un amigo. ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

- La verdad es que una parte de mí, aún espera que ella cambie de opinión y me escoja. Pero eso es tan imposible como el hecho de que los muertos resuciten sin ayuda del más allá.

- Ahí es donde mandaré a Harry como consiga rescatar a mi hija y por lo que sea no la trate bien.

- Créame señor Granger, él será muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero nunca ha sido maltratador. A él sí que le han maltratado, por lo poco que sé, de la peor forma que existe.

- ¿La psicológica?

- A diario. Sus tíos no es que le quieran especialmente. ¿Sabe?

- Ahora sí lo sé. ¿Cuál es el motivo de que le rechacen tanto?

- Odian todo lo relacionado con la magia y especialmente su tía, piensa que es igual de anormal que lo fue su madre. Curiosamente, la madre de Harry era su hermana.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que esa mujer rechazó a su propia hermana sólo porque era bruja?

- Sí, y el desprecio que sentía por ella luego pasó a su hijo cuando se vio en la obligación de acogerlo para que Voldemort no le hiciera daño. Por lo visto, el hogar de los tíos de Harry es el único en el que el mago tenebroso no podrá entrar jamás.

- ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto?

- Lo está, pero como Voldemort nunca ha sido fácil de vencer, puedo imaginarme que consigue la manera de regresar e intenta matar a Harry otra vez.

- Ya cansa. ¿Verdad?

- Mucho.

- Ni en las pelis de superhéroes, el mismo enemigo se tira siete años seguidos persiguiendo al protagonista. Tarde o temprano terminan cansándose pero este hombre parece de ideas fijas. Puede que tú envidies a Harry porque él ha sido escogido por Hermione pero creo que es lo único que tienes que envidiarle. Lo mires por donde lo mires, tu vida ha sido mucho mejor que la suya.

Tienes una familia que te adora y te lo demuestra. Has sabido desde siempre que eras mago, has tenido más amigos antes de conocerle a él y a mi hija, y por lo que Hermione me dijo una vez, saliste con una de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Harry no ha tenido tanta suerte.

Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía un año, ha sido criado en un hogar que odia, acogido por parientes que lo han maltratado incluso cuando tenía 17 años. Sé por mi hija que las chicas se le dan fatal, y para redondear la faena del tema de las mujeres, también sé que él es incapaz de bailar con ellas sin llenarla a pisotones.

- Sí…tiene razón, señor Granger, Harry es un desastre lo mires por donde lo mires. Aún recuerdo cómo se atrevió a reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a mi hermana y besarla delante de toda la casa Gryffindor, después de aquél morreo impresionante le soltó "Tenemos que hablar".

Ron se rió por lo bajo, Gregory Granger le miró divertido antes de seguir hablando del moreno.

- Puedo entender por qué él reaccionó así quitando el hecho de que sea impulsivo, que por Hermione sé que lo es y mucho. Mi niña piensa las cosas antes de hacerla, Harry primero actúa y luego piensa. Creo que en ese sentido es bueno que tenga a Hermione por mejor amiga, así ella podrá ponerle los pies en el suelo.

Respecto a lo que me mencionaste de tu hermana…supongo que decidir besarla primero y hablar después puede tener que ver con que estuviera mucho tiempo comiéndose la cabeza decidiendo qué hacer primero si actuar o hablar y creo, que teniendo en cuenta que hablar con chicas no se le da demasiado bien, por eso prefirió pasar a la acción antes que nada.

Por otra parte, al ser ella la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, cosa que también le provocaría malestar interno pensando en cómo podrías reaccionar tú al enterarte… debió pensar que era mejor besarla delante tuya para dejarte claro que ella le gustaba.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que me habría gustado más que primero hubiese hablado conmigo sobre lo que sentía por Ginny. Aunque ya eso da igual porque ella no ha querido esperarle y mientras estuvimos liados con el tema de Voldemort, ella se echó otro novio.

- Eso ha debido decepcionar mucho a Harry si ella le gustaba de verdad.

- Sí, pero con el tiempo lo ha superado. Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar que se recupere y ver qué decide hacer con su vida.

- ¿Qué va a hacer salvo continuarla, Ron?. No creo que él tenga grandes metas. Teniendo en cuenta la vida y circunstancias de Harry Potter, llego a la conclusión que es un pobre desgraciado marcado por su destino. Uno que ha cambiado ahora gracias a que mi hija ha hecho un hechizo de sangre que los mantendrá unidos aunque él no quiera. Supongo que ahora que es libre de Voldemort, su único objetivo será tener una familia ya que es de lo que ha carecido siempre.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Granger.

- Claro, qué más distinto a eso podría pedir. Si tú hubieras vivido lo que él, entenderías que después de ser maltratado a diario en un hogar donde se te da de todo menos amor o cariño, una vez que estás libre de esos parientes, querrías empezar una nueva vida con una chica que sí pudiese darte todo lo que te ha faltado desde que tienes uso de razón. Cuando pienso en el pobre chico, recibiendo maltrato verbal y psicológico desde pequeño…

- Físico también.

- Peor todavía. Maltrato verbal, físico y psicológico producen autoestima baja y mucha inseguridad en las personas además de una timidez extrema unida a la inexpresividad.

- De todo eso tiene Harry, pero ha ido mejorando con los años. Al menos es capaz de decir lo que le ocurre aunque es verdad que no suele profundizar en lo que siente. Curiosamente, con Hermione siempre ha sido de lo más comunicativo. Ésa es otra cosa que me da coraje.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que con tu hermana no tuvo tanta confianza como sí la ha tenido siempre con mi hija?

- Exactamente.

- Vaya…

- Por ahí viene una enfermera.

- Mi esposa y tu novia también.

- ¿Familiares de Harry Potter?.- Preguntó la sanitaria cuando estuvo delante de Ron, Tracy y los padres de Hermione.

- Sí.- Dijo la rubia platino de ojos miel.- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Está despierto. Le encontrarán en la habitación 421. Por favor, no le alteren demasiado. Háblenle de lo que sea menos de ir a su casa. No para de repetirlo…

- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó el padre de Hermione.

- Por lo visto quiere recoger a una tal Hermione.

Al oír eso, la madre de la castaña agarró los brazos de la enfermera con algo de fuerza.

- Lléveme a su habitación ahora mismo, se lo ruego. Tengo que hablar con él.

- Si no me suelta, señora, no la llevaré a ningún sitio.

- Perdone. Es que estoy muy nerviosa…

En cuanto la enferma se vio libre, los demás comenzaron a seguirla. Ella se despidió en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Tanto Ron, como Tracy y los padres de Hermione, entraron en la habitación. Situándose alrededor de la cama de Harry.

El moreno miró con asombro a los padres de su mejor amiga. La madre fue la primera en acercarse, agarrando una de sus manos y diciéndole con ansiedad…

- ¿Dónde está mi hija, Harry?

El ojiverde miró a Ron, su mejor amigo asintió con la cabeza.

- En el infierno.

- ¿QUÉE?

- Cálmate, Kim.- Dijo su marido dándole aire con una revista.- Escucha atentamente a Harry. Luego puedes hiperventilar, gritar o desmayarte todo cuanto quieras, pero primero debes estar atenta a su relato. ¿De acuerdo?

- Necesito sentarme.

Antes de que su marido se moviera, Tracy agarró el mueble deseado y se lo ofreció a la señora Granger. Ella se sentó y volvió a mirar a Harry.

- Cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

El moreno obedeció, contando todo menos las veces que había visto a Hermione desnuda y los pensamientos que tuvo respecto a eso. Sus padres no tenían por qué conocer ese tipo de detalles.

Al terminar con la parte del demonio y posteriormente con el último sueño que había tenido con Hermione en su cueva, cuando le gritó que le odiaba y que ya no esperaba nada de él, la madre de su mejor amiga sólo tuvo algo que preguntar.

- ¿La sacarás del infierno aunque te odie, verdad Harry?

- Le doy mi palabra, señora Granger. Hermione terminó allí por haberme salvado la vida. No seré yo quien la deje abandonada a su suerte.

- ¡Gracias!.- Ella le dio un abrazo y un beso en el pelo negro. Harry se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Cuando ella se retiró, colocó su otra mano encima de la que ya tenía la de él. Afianzando así el agarre en un gesto cariñoso que le hizo pensar al moreno que la madre de Hermione también le apreciaba.

- Deberíamos irnos.- Dijo el señor Granger.- La enfermera nos dijo que debía descansar. Además querida, deben ver tu estado.

- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, Greg. Me gustaría quedarme con Harry un rato a solas si a los demás no os importa.

- Por supuesto que no.- Añadió Ron.

- A mí tampoco.- Dijo su novia.

- Entonces de acuerdo.- Apuntó el padre de Hermione.- Todos fuera. Harry…espero que te mejores pronto. Haz caso de todo lo que te digan los médicos y las enfermeras. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señor Granger.

- Te quiero en perfectas facultades físicas y mentales cuando vayas a rescatar a mi niña.

- No le menciones eso ahora, Greg.- Comentó su esposa mirando con cariño al moreno.- No queremos volver a estresarle.

- Te esperaré fuera.- Añadió su marido después de darle un beso en la frente.

Una vez que todos salieron, la madre de Hermione acercó más su silla a la cama de Harry y sin soltar aún sus manos de la de él, le preguntó con suavidad…

- ¿Quieres a mi hija?

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

- Refrescándoos lo sucedido en el sueño de Harry cuando ve a Hermione en su cueva arañando con su puñal de piedra aquella cara de él que ella ha dibujado, gritando también lo mucho que le odia por no darse prisa en rescatarla y diciéndole también otras muchas cosas además de que a pesar de todo aún le ama, debo decir que…

En la película "Silent Hill", hay una explicación muy clara sobre lo que puede hacer el miedo en una persona. Dicen que cuando alguien sufre mucho y se asusta más todavía, el miedo pasa a ser odio y el odio lleva a los deseos de vengarse de quienes hicieron sufrir tanto a esa persona. Esto se podría aplicar perfectamente al caso de Hermione. Desde que llegó al infierno, no pasa un solo día, hora y momento en el que ella sufra, tema o padezca. Su odio se ha enfocado en Harry porque él es la causa de que ella terminase allí.

Ahora supongo lo que diréis. "Ella lo eligió". Sí, salvarle la vida pero no ser secuestrada y conducida al infierno. Por otra parte, lo ama, y desde luego no debe ser nada fácil para ninguna persona amar y odiar a una misma persona con tanta fuerza como para sentir que se te desgarran tanto el alma como el corazón. Esto es lo que le ocurre a Hermione y ahora no me digáis que no es normal o lógico que ella esté como está con respecto a Harry.

Lo que sí es cierto es que su salvajismo no se debe al odio sino al ambiente tan hostil que la rodea en el inframundo.

- Respecto a la madre de Hermione y su malhumor con Harry, se debe simplemente a que le ha sentado fatal que él se haya comunicado con Hermione en varias ocasiones y nunca hasta ahora se lo haya dicho. Supongo que cualquier madre podría reaccionar como ella. Otras incluso le pegarían. Pero Harry Potter ya ha sufrido bastante violencia a lo largo de su vida como para ponerle más en una persona distinta a Voldemort, Malfoy o incluso la propia Hermione si se diese el caso de que ella se viese en la necesidad de abofetearle como hizo con Draco en el tercer libro. Pero no veo yo a la Hermione Granger de los libros pegando a Harry Potter por mucho que pudiera merecérselo. Y tampoco veo a Harry Potter provocando tanto a Hermione como para que ella le pegue.

Eso sí, la Hermione de este fic es capaz de pegarle a quien sea. Se llame Harry Potter o Pepito de los palotes. ¿Comprendido?.

Cuando la veáis volver a interaccionar con Harry, no penséis en aquello de "qué mala es Hermione por comportarse así con él".

Simplemente no penséis nada, limitaros a leerlo todo, luego hacer conclusiones y si habéis analizado lo ocurrido como se debe y además sois capaces de poneros en la piel de Hermione Granger, entenderéis que es muy normal que ella actúe y se comporte como lo hará. No, gente, en los siguientes capítulos no pegará una Hermione racional que da charlas a Harry, sino una Hermione salvaje que se ha vuelto así por todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que soportar durante un año . ¿Está claro ya?. Independientemente de vuestras posibles respuestas y/o reacciones, quiero que sepáis que voy a seguir escribiendo el fic como mejor me parezca y me da igual a quien le gusta y a quién no. Yo no escribo para gustar ni buscar la aprobación de quien me lee, escribo porque me gusta y porque quiero entreteneros. Pero no espero el Nobel de Literatura con mis fics y mucho menos espero ser la autora más famosa o popular de la página. Eso lo dejo para la gente que busca la popularidad con sus escritos.

Un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo, en especial para **Skarlita, harryherms, Tyflos, Tooru Hally Bell Potter y **mi gran amiga y fuente de inspiración...**Sonia Granger Potter. A Skarlita, Toou y harryherms** quiero decirles especialmente que muchísimas gracias por los reviews tan estupendos y comunicativos que me dejáis siempre y que pronto os mandaré a cada una de vosotras un email como os merecéis. Hasta entonces, cuidaros mucho. Besos millones, lindas. ;-). RAkAoMi.


	9. A la tercera va la vencida

**Nota de la autora:** Lunes, 15 de Octubre de 2007.

Ya que en el capítulo siete, la canción "Tu recuerdo" me sirvió de recurso para hablar de un momento concreto sobre los sentimientos que tenían tanto Harry como Hermione respecto al otro, aquí voy a hacer lo mismo. La canción que usaré se llama "Nada es igual". Pertenece a mi cantautor favorito "Manuel Carrasco". Está compuesta por él tanto la letra como la música, es una balada preciosa y muy melancólica, pero merece la pena escucharla porque él la canta con un sentimiento que te pone todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta, independientemente de si te gusta o no su voz. Bajárosla si podéis. Un beso y a disfrutar del cap. Nos veremos en la segunda nota de autora. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap 9. A la tercera va la vencida."**

- Qué pregunta señora Granger, claro que la quiero. Es mi mejor amiga…

- No Harry, me refiero a si la quieres como lo hacías con Ginny.

- Con todos mis respetos, señora Granger… Los sentimientos que pudiera tener por Ginevra Weasley no son de su incumbencia, y los que pueda sentir hacia su hija, tampoco.

- En mi hija sí, Harry. Tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿La amas o no?

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Sólo quiero dormir…

- Hazlo, pero cuando despiertes estaré aquí, no pienso marcharme hasta que me des una respuesta.

- Entonces ha de saber que no quiero a Hermione más que como mi mejor amiga.

- Gracias por decírmelo. Espero que mejores pronto para que puedas devolverme a mi hija cuanto antes, pero no cuentes con que te deje verla durante un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo sé, que ella está muy enamorada de ti. Cuando oiga de tus labios que no la correspondes, le vas a partir el corazón. Y ahí estará su madre para consolarla todo lo que haga falta. Por mi parte al menos, y también por la de su padre, sentirá ese amor incondicional que ella siempre ha esperado encontrar en una pareja y que sólo unos padres pueden ofrecer, por otro lado, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ella siempre te ha demostrado ese tipo de amor en su amistad contigo.

No voy a echarte en cara que no ames a Hermione, pero sí te digo que eres un enorme idiota por no hacerlo. Dudo mucho que encuentres a otra chica tan especial como ella y que pueda amar a alguien tan sincera y puramente como ella lo siente hacia ti. Ahora me voy. Tienes que descansar, y yo no tengo ganas de verte la cara durante un rato.

Espero que si sueñas con mi hija, tengas la decencia de llamarme y contarme las novedades. Si vuelvo a enterarme que interactúas con ella sin que su padre y yo lo sepamos, dejaremos de ser agradables contigo y te trataremos con el desprecio que merecerías. ¿He sido clara?

- Sí señora. Pero no espere que la obedezca sólo por ser la madre de Hermione. Entiendo que esté deseosa de verla y estar con ella, pero usted no tiene derecho a amenazarme y mucho menos a insultarme por no amar a su hija como usted espera que yo lo haga.

Me he tirado muchos años de mi vida obedeciendo órdenes que no me gustaban nada, la suya no voy a cumplirla porque usted lo diga, lo haré si quiero. ¿He sido claro yo también?

- Como el agua.

- Ya puede irse, señora Granger.

Sin añadir nada más, la madre de Hermione se levantó de la silla y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Entonces cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido enseguida.

Al oír de la boca de Kimberly Granger, que Harry y ella se habían enfadado, Ron no quiso ver a su amigo. Decidió llevar a Tracy a su casa y luego acostarse en el piso que compartía con Harry.

Cuando salió del trabajo y almorzó, lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue volver al hospital muggle y preguntarle a Harry cómo se encontraba. El moreno le comentó que todavía se sentía muy cansado y su mejor amigo acordó volver más tarde.

Al igual que le pasó la otra vez que estuvo ingresado, Harry se tiró varios días en el centro médico. El último día de su estancia, le preguntó a Ron cuánto tiempo había pasado. El pequeño de los chicos Weasley sólo tuvo una respuesta posible…

- Doce.

Y para Harry fue como un enorme balde de agua fría.

- ¿ESTÁS SEGURO?

- Los he marcado en el calendario de casa.

- ¡ENTONCES HA SIDO OTRO AÑO PARA HERMIONE!

- Eso implica entre otras cosas, que cuando la rescates, no quedará nada de esa amiga adolescente que conocimos antes de que se la llevasen al infierno. Ahora será una mujer de veinte años, que habrá crecido más que nosotros. Será bastante curioso ver cómo se comporta cuando nos tenga delante.

- A mí me abrirá en canal en cuanto tenga ocasión. A ti…puede que sólo te muerda un poco. No creo que te odie tanto como a mí.

- ¿Has tenido más sueños con ella?

- Ninguno desde que estoy ingresado. La otra vez que me trajiste al hospital tampoco tuve sueños con Hermione. Debe de ser por las medicinas que me dan, me hacen dormir sin soñar.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?

- Tengo las pilas cargadas, y mucho del estrés que tuve antes ya se me ha pasado, aunque sigo preocupado por Hermione y su posible estado mental.

- ¿El físico no te despierta interés?

- Más que el mental, pero no creo que haya cambiado tanto como para no reconocerla. ¿Sabes si la madre de Hermione sigue enfadada conmigo?

- Ella y yo no hemos hablado de eso. Tampoco ha vuelto a llamar a casa, pero sí ha venido con su marido a preguntar cómo evolucionabas. ¿Qué ocurrió para que se molestase contigo?

- Le sentó fatal que yo pudiera ver y hablar con Hermione en mis sueños y que nunca se lo dijera antes de que ella me viese aquí. La verdad es que la comprendo. Si yo tuviera una hija desaparecida y sólo una persona pudiese comunicarse con ella y esa persona no me lo contase por voluntad propia…creo que al saberlo, lo mínimo que haría sería darle una paliza.

- Es una suerte que la madre de Hermione no sea violenta.

- Pues sí. Pero no sé qué es peor, que te muelan a palos o que te maten con la mirada y las palabras.

- Al menos su padre no te ha hecho nada. Estuve hablando con él cuando te trajimos y…creo que ya sé de dónde ha sacado Hermione la habilidad para expresarse, razonar las cosas, interpretarlas y también decirlas. Es un hombre tan despierto e inteligente como su hija.

- ¿Qué tal Tracy?

- Muy bien, gracias. Nuestra relación va estupendamente.

- Me alegro por ti, Ron.

- ¿Y tú Harry, tienes algo que contarme?

- Sobre qué.

- Me gustaría saber si han cambiado tus sentimientos por Hermione.

- Hasta el momento no. Sigue siendo la mejor amiga que he tenido.

- ¿Cuándo intentarás rescatarla?

- Si me dan el alta pronto, esta noche.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- No. Ahora soy yo el que te pide que me dejes solo.

- ¿Y ese cambio de opinión a qué se debe?

- A que fue por mí el que ella terminase en el infierno y será conmigo la única persona con la que se encuentre. Cuando la lleve a casa, podrás verla todo cuanto quieras. Pero deja que sea yo el primero al que vea.

- Es justo.

- ¿Puedes llamar al médico y preguntarle si puedo irme?. Estoy aburrido de estar en esta cama y ver todos los días la misma habitación.

- Volveré en cuanto pueda, Harry.

- No tengo prisa.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la habitación de Hermione, donde él se había metido nada más llegar a casa, Harry recordaba la última vez que él la había escuchado gritar a la imagen suya que ella había hecho en la pared, por qué le odiaba tanto. Pudo hacerse una idea de lo profundo que era ese odio cuando vio la mirada que tenía mientras dañaba su rostro pintado con el puñal de piedra.

"_Se me declaró tu duda…con una sola mirada._

Contemplando el fuego que ardía en el interior de su cueva, Hermione recordaba la última vez que había mirado a los ojos de Harry.

Reflejaron que la quería mucho como amiga, pero no como algo más.

_Y se me tiñó de negro…todas mis ganas._

Comprendió que él no la amaba, y eso la llenó de tristeza y decepción.

_Cuando el verso se lastima… _

Recordó claramente lo último que le gritó a la imagen de él que ella tenía dibujada en la pared de su cueva.

- ¡POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO EN VENIR A POR MÍ. POR QUÉ MIERDA NO TE IMPORTO. POR QUÉ NO PUEDES QUERERME LO BASTANTE COMO PARA EVITAR QUE SIGA VOLVIÉNDOME LOCA. TE ODIO HARRY POTTER. TE ODIOOO!

Antes de romper a llorar.

_brotan las lágrimas._

Y rememoró además, la última vez que soñando, le vio al lado de ella.

Él le dijo que había comprendido que sólo estando dormidos podían verse y comunicarse. Luego desapareció, prometiéndola sacarla de allí lo antes posible. Pero ella había pasado muchos días durmiendo y soñando y nunca le había visto ni hablado con él en esos sueños.

Para Hermione…la vez que él se marchó desapareciendo delante de ella, fue como si el simple hecho de dejarla allí… le diese lo mismo.

_Tu visita en el infierno…sin hacer…nada._

Pues no había hecho nada para rescatarla pronto,

_Se me reveló la espera…con la angustia más amarga._

y ya habían pasado dos años desde que Voldemort se la llevó a aquél lugar inmundo e inhumano.

_Y me sorprendió la muerte por mi ventana._

Encima, tuvo que matar a su pantera para que no abusara de ella, y él era el único amigo real que tenía allí.

Harry por su parte, cerraba los ojos en la cama de la habitación de Hermione y empezaba a recordar todas las ocasiones en que ella le había abrazado o incluso besado.

_Desatado sin tus besos…abrir las alas…_

Y se dio cuenta que al no tenerlo desde que ella no estaba con él, le faltaba algo, algo importante que ahora le hacía sentirse incompleto.

_Es lo que me queda ahora…volar sin alma._

Hermione cerró los ojos, pensando en Harry y en la tremenda dualidad que existía dentro de ella. Una parte de sí misma lo amaba, la otra lo odiaba a muerte.

_Quedó el amor…anclado en la desidia._

Pero en el fondo sabía, que jamás podría odiarle de verdad. Porque su alma le necesitaba, su corazón lo reclamaba, y la vida no era la misma sin él a su lado. Aunque fuese una vida en el infierno, ella sentía que no sería tan mala si él estuviera allí.

_Quedó mi voz…para gritar "¡Ay vida!"_

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de tristeza.

_Pero triste el corazón…_

La echaba tanto de menos…que le daba igual lo mucho o poco que habría cambiado o si el odio hacia él se hubiera acrecentado. Para Harry, sólo una cosa estaba clara, la vida no era lo mismo sin Hermione a su lado y el cariño que siempre le había mostrado ella.

_Sin ti nada es igual…_

_Porque la vida no se tiene que soportar sin tu cariño, amor._

Hermione pensó en Hogwarts, sus logros como estudiante y hasta sus fracasos. Las ocurrencias arriesgadas que había tenido y las que le habían salido de repente. Todas habían estado enfocadas en Harry y hacia él. Desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, su vida giraba en torno a él.

_Y ahora sin ti…yo que te di mi amanecer, mis triunfos, mis derrotas mis…locuras y mi ser._

Y se preguntó de qué le habían valido si a él le daba igual que ella siguiera en el infierno.

_¿Por qué no sirven?_

Harry recordó la última vez que la volvió a perder por culpa de aquel demonio enorme.

_Y aunque tú…te has marchado, _

También pensó en lo que le había preguntado Ron sobre si había cambiado de sentimientos hacia Hermione, él había sido sincero cuando le había dicho que no, pero ahora, estando en casa y en la habitación de ella, contemplando todo lo que tenía en la estancia, además de la foto de graduación donde ella le miraba con orgullo, ya no sabía lo que pensar o lo que sentir por su mejor amiga.

_yo te espero en mi ignorancia…_

_Sirena…_

Pero sí tenía claro que siempre la esperaría.

_Que sepas que mi corazón…te espera._

Aunque ella pudiese regresar mucho más agresiva y fuerte que la última vez que la vio.

_La noche se presta a hacerme, compañía sin consuelo._

Dejando caer sus lágrimas, Hermione se acurrucó junto al fuego. Deseando con toda su alma que alguien o algo la sacase de aquel estado depresivo que la inundaba desde hacía meses.

_La televisión me grita…que no entiende este tormento._

Harry se sintió fatal por todo el tiempo que había pasado ingresado en el hospital.

Mirando la tele intentando no aburrirse, sintiendo cómo una enorme tormenta de culpabilidad le inundaba cada vez que estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera el paseo que había dado antes de entrar en la habitación de Hermione, le había servido para hacerle sentir mejor porque incluso admirando su parque favorito, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

_Te paseo por mi parque…pa ver si puedo…respirar el aire libre…que sabe a nuevo._

Hermione pensó que la vida en el infierno no tenía razón de ser si no la compartía con alguien querido.

Recordó entonces las pocas ocasiones en que Harry le había dado alguna muestra de afecto o incluso cariño, como cuando él la abrazó pidiéndole a ella que le devolviese el abrazo porque extrañaba mucho el cariño que ella siempre le daba y que era la única persona que se lo daba a diario.

_Sin ti nada es igual…_

_Porque la vida no se tiene que soportar sin tu cariño, amor._

Entonces el moreno cayó en la cuenta, que siempre le había dado una atención especial a Hermione, pues había compartido con ella momentos únicos para él que no había tenido con Ron.

Como aquel abrazo que le dio a ella buscando protección ante los dementores del bosque prohibido, sus dudas con el beso de Cho, el otro abrazo que compartió junto a Hermione cuando vieron a Grawp furioso preguntándoles por Hagrid, o cuando le contó lo mucho que le gustaba Ginny, incluso la victoria que le dedicó en aquél partido que ganaron en séptimo, o el día que le relató sus ideas suicidas sobre cómo salvar al mundo de Voldemort, hasta incluso confesarle lo que más le preocupaba en el fondo de su alma.

_Y ahora sin ti…yo que te di mi amanecer, mis triunfos, mis derrotas mis…locuras y mi ser._

Y de repente llegó a la conclusión que quizás Hermione no había valorado todo aquello porque si lo hubiera hecho, quizás ella no habría terminado odiándole en el infierno.

_¿Por qué no sirven?_

La castaña llegó a la conclusión que le daba lo mismo por qué Harry tardaba tanto en sacarla del inframundo y devolverla al lugar al que verdaderamente ella pertenecía.

Realmente nunca tendría respuestas para todo lo que ella se preguntaba de él y su falta de interés hacia ella, pero sí tenía clara una cosa, por mucho que sus preguntas no tuvieran contestación en aquellos momentos, sí las tendría cuando volviese a ver a Harry. Así que le esperaría.

_Y aunque tú…te has marchado, yo te espero en mi ignorancia…_

De repente, las preocupaciones que tenía sobre Hermione y cómo habría valorado ella la atención que le dio él, dejaron de inquietarle y en su lugar apareció el recuerdo de la última ocasión en que la vio desnuda antes de tirarse al agua negra del lago donde solía bañarse, nadando con tanta elegancia y destreza como una auténtica sirena.

_Sirena…_

Sorpresivamente, tomó conciencia de algo. No era solo él quien la esperaba, sino también su corazón.

_Que sepas que mi corazón…aún te espera._

Harry decidió hacer lo único efectivo que podría callarle, antes de que le hiciera llorar a lo bestia o volverse tan loco como podría haber terminado Hermione en los dos años que llevaba sola.

Después de prepararlo todo, activó el traslador y se fue a buscarla.

* * *

Una vez activado el círculo protector, colocado el giratiempo en el medio y recitado las palabras de invocación, Harry cerró los ojos concentrándose en Hermione y la necesidad imperiosa que tenía por verla y estar con ella.

Al igual que hizo la otra vez que ella apareció, él usó la misma fórmula para atraerla, pidiéndole que siguiera la luz y el sonido de su voz.

- Te llevarán hasta mí, Hermione. No tengas miedo por los demonios que puedan aparecer. Te prometo que lucharé contra ellos para evitar que te lleven. Ven Hermione, ven a mí…

Él estiró un brazo hacia la luz, abriendo su mano para que ella pudiese agarrarla como lo hizo en otra ocasión. Un poco después, sintió cómo la asiaban con fuerza.

Harry tiró hacia él, cayendo al suelo bocarriba cuando notó unas manos aferrarse a su pecho. Cerró los ojos para no ser deslumbrado por la luz que se había hecho más intensa y cuando los abrió, se encontró con que ya no existía y en su lugar estaba el cuerpo de Hermione, refugiado en el suyo como si estuviera buscando protección desesperadamente.

- ¿Hermione?.- Pronunció con cautela al ver que ella no se movía ni para intentar mirarle.- ¿Estás despierta?

Tras darle unos toquecitos en la cabeza, notó que seguía sin reaccionar. Él sólo pudo suponer que estaba inconsciente.

Con cuidado, se apartó de ella y la colocó bocarriba. Pudiendo observar lo mucho que había cambiado.

No sólo estaba más alta que él, sino también más fuerte a pesar de su delgadez.

Su pelo castaño había crecido lo suficiente para llegar por debajo del trasero.

Harry vio que seguía estando enredado, pero ya no parecía tan descuidado como la última vez que la vio en un sueño. Recordó entonces que ella solía desenredarlo usando los dedos, entonces se fijó en las uñas y vio que las tenía largas y afiladas. Algo normal cuando ella no tendría un set de manicura para cuidárselas, además de que tenerlas de aquella manera le servían de recurso para arañar a cualquier animal, ser o persona que pudiese atacarla.

Acercándose más a ella pudo notar también que su pecho era un poco más grande que cuando estaba en séptimo.

Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que terminaron Hogwarts y 24 días después de vencer a Voldemort y que él se llevase a Hermione al infierno.

Para Harry, seguía siendo su mejor amiga, pero ya no tenía la apariencia de ser adolescente de 18 años como sí lo era él, sino una mujer de 20 con el cuerpo y apariencia propias de esa edad. Porque para Hermione, el tiempo había transcurrido mucho más deprisa que como pasaba en su mejor amigo.

Un amigo que la estaba contemplando con la boca abierta, sin terminar de creerse que esa mujer tan atractiva pese a estar sin sentido, fuese la misma chica que meses atrás, se quejaba de no llamar la atención de los chicos del colegio.

"_Pues la mía sí la has llamado aunque ya no estemos en él."_

Fue lo primero que vino a su mente mientras seguía contemplándola, sobre todo en la cara.

Quizás sus cejas no estaban cuidadas, puede que incluso las marcas de algunos arañazos recientes la afeasen un poco, pero su nariz seguía siendo bonita y esos labios definidos y rosados presentaban ante Harry un aspecto atractivo además de apetecible.

De repente se encontró invadido por un deseo enorme de besarla.

Algo en su interior le decía que no era prudente hacerlo. Si ella despertaba en medio del beso seguro que no reaccionaría bien, y Harry no se sentía con las ganas necesarias para mantener una pelea con su mejor amiga.

Lo único que quería era tocarla, sentirla, aunque fuese por medio de un beso robado.

Tras lanzar otra mirada a la apariencia dormida de Hermione, se dijo que valía la pena intentarlo.

Con cuidado, se tumbó al lado de ella, y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, se acercó lo suficiente hasta posar sus labios en los de ella.

Cerrando los ojos, movió los labios con suavidad para darle más besos sin llegar a despertarla.

Antes de retirarse le dio un último beso, usando una mano para tocar un largo mechón de cabello castaño que había quedado a la altura del filo de su falda de pieles.

Apartando el pelo con delicadeza, pudo apreciar el tamaño y la forma de aquellos senos firmes cubiertos por el top, eran lo suficiente grandes sin llegar a la exageración.

Se fijó también en la cadera y ombligo que mostraban la cintura baja de la falda. No pudo resistirse a tocarlos. Haciéndolo de tal manera que para ella fuese casi imperceptible.

Pasó entonces a las piernas, colocándose de rodillas para poder recorrerlas usando las manos, deslizándolas desde donde asomaban hasta llegar a las botas que cubrían los pies de Hermione.

Harry no podía creerse que ella siguiera inconsciente después de todo el rato que llevaba tocándola. Aunque interiormente se alegraba mucho pues sabía que Hermione no le dejaría hacer todo eso si le estuviera viendo.

Una parte de él le llamó aprovechado, pero Harry sabía que estaba equivocada.

No había besado, tocado y acariciado a Hermione porque quisiera aprovecharse sino porque se sentía tremendamente atraído por ella y quería comprobar si todo lo que estaba viendo del nuevo aspecto que ella tenía, era cierto o quizás producto de su imaginación si al cerrar los ojos para no deslumbrarse con la luz, se hubiera quedado dormido y él creyese estar despierto cuando en realidad no era así.

Después de darse un pellizco en la cara y notar el dolor, supo que aquello era tan real como él mismo.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione y comprobó que seguía desmayada.

Harry tocó el contorno de su rostro, notando la suavidad de su piel pese a no tenerla hidratada.

Al fijarse otra vez en sus labios se dio cuenta que no debía haberlo hecho, porque las ganas de besarla volvieron, y con más fuerza que la primera vez.

Él no quiso reprimirse, así que volvió a tumbarse, sólo que en vez de hacerlo a su lado, lo hizo encima de ella.

Con cuidado, Harry colocó sus manos en la espalda de Hermione y entonces rodó, dejando el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo.

Cuando él la besó, ella empezó a despertar aunque todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Sus sentidos estaban volviendo y Hermione sintió que tenía algo más que un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Notaba humedad, sobre todo en los labios.

Tras unos segundos, notó algo más. Movimiento, de otra cosa que se movía sobre los labios cerrados de ella además de en su espalda cubierta parcialmente por el top. Era como si la estuviesen acariciando de arriba abajo.

Hermione quería ver lo que sucedía, pero no se atrevía, quería disfrutar de la sensación tan agradable que tenía.

Pensaba que quizás estaba volviendo a soñar con los besos que le daría Harry si él la amase, y no pudo evitar desear con toda su alma que ese deseo se hiciese realidad, aunque otra parte de ella sólo quería verle muerto.

No queriendo que el odio tomase el control, la parte dócil, buena y cariñosa de Hermione, decidió disfrutar silenciosamente de todas las sensaciones tan placenteras que empezaba a experimentar gracias a lo que fuese que estuviera acariciando sus labios y la espalda.

Sin dar ninguna muestra de estar despierta, Hermione se dejó besar y acariciar por Harry sin ser consciente de que su deseo hacía rato que se había hecho realidad. Porque Harry la estaba besando de una forma que no haría un mejor amigo sino como sólo podría hacerlo un hombre enamorado. Lo curioso de todo, era que él no tenía conciencia de ese amor.

Estaba actuando de manera impulsiva, como solía ser habitual en él. Ya pensaría más tarde, ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era disfrutar lo bien que se sentía por poder besar los labios de su mejor amiga además de acariciar su espalda. Porque a pesar de notar algunas cicatrices, seguía siendo una piel muy suave al tacto.

Un poco después, él se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y con sus manos, sostuvo el rostro de Hermione. Pensó que seguía inconsciente ya que ella no había dado una sola muestra de estar despierta.

Usando el dedo índice, volvió a recorrer el contorno de aquel rostro que estaba deseando contemplar con los ojos marrones abiertos, unos ojos que siempre le habían parecido preciosos. Igual de preciosa que le resultaba el alma y la forma de ser de Hermione.

Si por él fuese, se habría quedado más rato con ella en sus brazos. Pero no quería arriesgarse a que ella despertase y recibir el ataque que seguramente le aplicaría en cuanto le viese en aquella postura. Harry sabía que le resultaría difícil apartarse de ella teniéndola encima. Cosa que por otra parte, le propiciaba a Hermione la oportunidad de tener el control sobre él.

Con cuidado, la volvió a colocar bocarriba en el suelo, mientras él se apartaba lo suficiente de ella hasta quedarse de rodillas, a sólo unos pocos pasos de la castaña. Que ya estaba decidida a ver lo que ocurría para que se hubiera detenido la actividad que tanto gusto le había dado.

Al abrir sus orbes marrones, lo primero que vio fue el lugar de la batalla. Recordó perfectamente que estaba en el mismo punto donde la energía rodeó tanto a Voldemort como a ella y Harry.

Se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos. Tras dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para ver el paisaje que la rodeaba, le vio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Fue todo lo que oyó de la boca de Harry.

Ella no respondió con palabras, pero sí con un gesto de cabeza. Moviéndola de un lado a otro para indicarle "No".

Harry quiso preguntarle por qué, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Antes de que él lo intuyera, Hermione tomó impulso y se le tiró encima, lanzando gruñidos fieros mientras usaba sus uñas afiladas para destrozarle la camisa y llenar su pecho de heridas.

Lo único que podía pensar Hermione en aquel momento, era que Harry se merecía la peor de las torturas por haberla dejado dos años en el infierno.

Como no tenía un látigo a mano, decidió emplear las uñas.

Harry sólo podía gritar pidiéndole que se detuviera. Pero no hizo nada para quitársela de encima. En su interior, creía firmemente que se merecía aquél castigo que ella le estaba aplicando.

No sólo por haber tardado tanto en rescatarla sino por haberla besado y acariciado sin ella saberlo.

Él no podía imaginar ni por un instante, que Hermione había sido consciente de todo aunque no supiera con seguridad quién la había mimado de aquella manera tan tierna, bonita y sensual a la vez.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que antes de entrar en la luz y agarrar fuertemente una mano, había escuchado la voz de Harry pidiéndole que viniese hacia él.

Tras agarrar la mano perdió el conocimiento y más tarde sintió cómo la besaban en los labios y acariciaban su espalda, pero nunca pensó que él fuese quien lo hiciera, pues ella sabía que él no la amaba.

Ahora, consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, no creía que lo de los besos hubiese sido parte de un sueño, sino una realidad ofrecida por Harry, ya que era el único que estaba allí además de ella.

¿Si se encontraba bien?. Mejor que nunca. El segundo año que había pasado en el infierno la habían fortalecido más que el primero. Ganando mucha más destreza y rapidez en los ataques corporales.

Lo único que la molestaba era el pelo tan largo que tenía, pero en cuanto estuviese en el mundo muggle, buscaría la manera de cortárselo aunque fuese por medio de un hechizo.

Quizás en el infierno su magia no sirviese pero en el mundo al que ella pertenecía sí.

Sacando la varita de un lado de su top, apuntó con ella a Harry, mientras él, tragando saliva, respiraba más rápido de lo normal debido a la ansiedad que sentía por la tortura recibida.

- ¿Pretendes hechizarme?.- Cuestionó con claro miedo en sus ojos verdes.- No digo que no me lo merezca pero…estaría bien que no lo hicieras. Después de todo he cumplido mi palabra y te he rescatado del infierno. ¿No crees que merezco un descanso por tu parte?

Mirándole con fiereza, Hermione volvió a usar la cabeza para decir no. Harry intuyó lo que debía hacer.

- Está bien, Hermione. Atácame todo cuanto quieras. Luego volveremos a casa.

Ella echó la cabeza a un lado y le miró interrogante.

- Tú vivías con Ron y conmigo en un piso situado en el centro de Londres. ¿Lo has olvidado?

De nuevo, usó la cabeza para responder, esta vez diciendo "sí".

- ¿Me dejas sentarme?. Así podré ponerte al día lo que ha cambiado en nuestras vidas mientras tú estuviste fuera.

"_¿Fuera?"_- Pronunció ella en su cabeza.- _"No es que me fuese de viaje precisamente. _

_Supongo que él no quiere volver a pronunciar la palabra infierno para no despertarme malos recuerdos. Pero ver su cara, me hace pensar en ellos porque por haberle salvado el culo fue que Voldemort me llevó allí. _

_Me importa muy poco que me hayas rescatado, Harry, no pienses ni por un momento, que voy a dejar de maltratarte después de escuchar tus novedades. En lo que a mí respecta…te voy a hacer vivir tu propio infierno. Y no dejaré de castigarte hasta que me pidas perdón por haberme abandonado a mi suerte durante dos largos años."_

Apartándose de él, Hermione escuchó todo lo que quiso contarle el moreno mientras ella, atenta a todo, asimilaba en su cabeza los nuevos datos que Harry le había aportado.

"_Cambio 1. Ron tiene novia, rubia, pija y además inteligente. Una combinación que no se ve a menudo. _

_¿Será por esa tal Tracy que él no ha intentado rescatarme?. Puede que su novia le mantenga ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero él también es mi mejor amigo y debería haber hecho algo para ayudarme. Sin embargo prefirió mantenerse al margen aunque Harry no me haya dicho por qué. _

_Pero yo lo sé. __Ron me amaba, y él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Harry. Supongo que para él era más cómodo no rescatarme y no arriesgarse a ver cómo podría haber recibido a Harry si él no hubiese tardado dos años en sacarme del infierno._

_Me habría tirado en sus brazos nada más verle, aunque ahora quiero hacerlo para despellejarle. Pero una parte de mí sabe que después de escucharle decir que ha intentado mi rescate tres veces hasta conseguirlo, ha sido porque sí le importo lo bastante como para no olvidarse del todo de mí. _

_Esa parte se siente de feliz de volver al mundo gracias a él, también de que me besara y acariciara como lo hizo. Pero también hay otra parte que se plantea qué le llevo a hacerlo cuando él nunca me ha dado muestras de que yo le interese como algo más que su mejor amiga. _

_Bueno, me da igual por qué me besó y tocó de aquella manera, la cuestión es que lo hizo y yo me dejé porque me gustó. Después de dos años viviendo horrores miles, no voy a plantearme el por qué de que alguien me mime, más bien agradezco que lo hicieran. _

_Por otro lado está el cambio 2._

_Harry tardó tanto en rescatarme porque ha estado ingresado dos veces en el hospital por culpa de… ¿Ataques de ansiedad y agotamiento psíquico?. Eso no es propio de Harry Potter. Él siempre ha tenido una vida súper estresante además de angustiosa y nunca se había venido abajo de esa manera. Aunque conociéndole…puedo entender por qué se dejó invadir por el pánico. Seguro que se sentía tremendamente culpable de que yo hubiera terminado allí por haberle salvado de Voldemort._

_Cambio 3…_

_Discutió con mi madre en el hospital por no decirle antes que él era el único que podía verme y hablar conmigo en sueños. Entiendo la postura de mi madre y también la de él. _

_Lo único que quiero es volver a casa. Me da igual si a la de mis padres o la de Harry y Ron. Sólo quiero estar en un lugar que considero seguro. Y sobre todo quiero darme un buen baño además de ponerme ropa limpia. Estoy harta de llevar este atuendo de pieles que además apesta a azufre._

_¿Conclusión?. Sea lo que sea lo que esté por venir, siempre será mejor que haberme quedado en el infierno. De acuerdo Harry, volvamos a casa."_

Al ver cómo ella había abandonado la expresión pensativa que había tenido, Harry supuso que podría hablarle de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa o no, Hermione?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Conmigo y Ron o prefieres que te lleve con tus padres?

La castaña subió y bajó los hombros en señal de "Me da igual."

- Si prefieres estar con tus padres lo entenderé. Ellos están deseando volver a verte…

De nuevo repitió el gesto de los hombros, Harry empezó a molestarse de que no le hablase.

- ¿Me harías el favor de contestarme con palabras en vez de con el cuerpo?

Hermione dijo "No" con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué?

Ella le miró amenazante, llevándose las manos al pecho, señalándose así misma mientras Harry iba pronunciando lo que él creía entender que ella decía.

- Yo…

Hermione dijo "No" moviendo el pelo.

- No…

Entonces se señaló el corazón cruzando las manos formando el símbolo del amor.

- Quiero…

Finalmente, le señaló con un dedo.

- A ti.

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres hablarme porque no quieres o porque no me quieres lo bastante para hacerlo?

Hermione movió la mano derecha de un lado a otro como diciendo "Algo así."

- Entonces iremos por partes. A ver… ¿Quieres hablarme sí o no?

Ella ladeó el rostro.

- Eso es no.

Segundo… Sé lo que sientes por mí porque recuerdo lo que me dijiste en la batalla cuando recibiste la espada en mi lugar, y también lo sé porque Ron me lo confesó después de que Voldemort te llevara. Lo único que quiero saber es si sigues sintiendo lo mismo o si has cambiado de opinión. Así que la gran pregunta es… ¿Aún me amas?

La castaña dijo "Sí" subiendo y bajando la cara. Harry sonrió, intentó acercarse más pero ella le gruñó a modo de advertencia.

- ¿No quieres que te toque?

Hermione volvió a ladear la cara.

- ¿Por qué?. Sabes que no te haré daño…

Cuando él quiso dar otro paso, ella le enseñó las uñas.

- ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Ella gesticuló "Sí"

- Entonces deberías dejarme tocarte.

De nuevo movió la cara diciendo "No."

- No lo entiendo Hermione. ¿Es porque me odias, o quizás porque estás enfadada porque piensas que he tardado mucho en rescatarte?

Ella hizo un gesto de "sí" con la cara además de la forma de una pelota con las manos, indicándole "todo".

- Sí a todo.- Pronunció él tras comprender las señales.- O sea, aunque confíes en mí y me quieras, no quieres que me acerque a ti ni que te toque porque estás furiosa conmigo por haberte dejado dos años en el infierno.

Hermione volvió a gesticular afirmativamente.

- ¿Y cuándo cambiarás de opinión?

Ella subió y bajó los hombros.

- No lo sabes. Bueno, pues mientras lo descubres, quiero que sepas que yo no me daré por vencido. Voy a recuperarte, Hermione. No sé cómo ni cuánto me llevará conseguirlo. Pero te juro que no dejaré de intentar que vuelvas a ser esa chica que siempre me contaba todo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Hermione dijo "No" moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro.

- Porque yo también te quiero mucho.

De repente, él la encerró en un poderoso abrazo. Usó una mano para agarrar el traslador y antes de tocarlo, pronunció con suavidad al oído más cercano de ella…

- El verdadero infierno para mí, no ha sido verte desaparecer por culpa de Voldemort. Sino echarte de menos durante 24 días sabiendo que tú seguías creciendo y cambiando en aquel lugar, odiándome tú cada vez más, mientras yo hacía todo lo que se me ocurría para intentar recuperarte.

Harry apoyó la barbilla tras uno de los hombros de ella, lo último que él pronunció antes de tocar el traslador fue…

- No me importa lo mal que quieras hacérmelo pasar hasta que vuelvas a comportarte con normalidad hacia mí, pero te aseguro, que terminarás hablándome antes de lo que tú crees, porque no voy a dejarte sola ni cuando estés en tu habitación. Te vas a cansar tanto de verme que al final me hablarás aunque sea para gritar que me largue. ¿Pero sabes qué?. No pienso irme ahora que te he recuperado.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando él la abrazó más fuerte. No fue consciente de la gran velocidad con la que ambos se movían, pero sí notó la caída que tuvieron al aparecer en medio de la Salita de estar del piso que ella compartía con Harry y Ron.

* * *

- Ejem, ejem.- Pronunció el moreno en cuanto se puso en pie y vio al pelirrojo tumbando encima de su novia, que estaba besándole con muchas ganas en el sofá marrón.

Hermione decidió observar antes de actuar. Por mucho que le doliera saber que Ron no había querido ayudar a rescatarla, prefería ver su reacción cuando la mirase. Ya pensaría más tarde cómo le castigaría.

Al ver que la pareja no reaccionaba, Harry decidió llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

- ¡Haz el favor de dejar a Tracy un segundo y prestarme atención!

Su mejor amigo movió la mano en un gesto claro de "olvídame". Harry perdió la paciencia.

- ¡HERMIONE ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Al oír eso, sí que le miró. Y cuando vio tanto a Harry, como a la castaña, se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

- Joder qué buena está.- Dijo sinceramente al ver tanto su atuendo como los cambios producidos en su cuerpo.

Entonces notó cómo su novia se ponía tensa.

- Muchas gracias por la parte que me toca.- Añadió ella bajo él.- Que sea comprensiva con tu enamoramiento hacia Hermione no quiere decir que me guste que le hagas cumplidos delante mía. Así que hazme el favor de quitarte de encima. Ahora mismo no me apetece seguir besándote.

Pronunciando una disculpa, el pelirrojo cumplió la petición. Mirándola con culpabilidad a los ojos miel que ella tenía.

- No lo dije con mala intención, Treys.

- La cuestión no es esa Ron, sino que no deberías haberlo comentado. Estoy empezando a plantearme si es verdad que te gusto o quieres estar conmigo para poder olvidarte de ella. Por si acaso es lo segundo, permíteme decirte que yo no soy segundo plato de nadie. Así que antes de responder, piensa bien lo que vas a decir porque de otra manera no te daré una segunda oportunidad. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Todo.

- ¿Y qué tienes que añadir?

- Que sí me gustas mucho, quiero estar contigo y no para olvidar a Hermione. Eso lo decidí antes de conocerte. De verdad que no quería decir algo así delante de ti es sólo que me salió de repente. Es que…en fin Tracy…mírala…

- Lo estoy haciendo. Reconozco que se ha puesto diez, pero sigo pensando que no tenías por qué comentar lo buena que está delante mía y mucho menos de ella. ¿Qué va a pensar de ti, que la ves como un pedazo de pastel súper apetecible?

Hermione empezó a gruñir, mirando con furia al pelirrojo. Él tragó saliva.

- Peligro.- Dijo Harry mirando tanto a Ron como a la castaña.- Será mejor que lo arregles…- Añadió canturreando. Ron le echó una mirada mortal.

- No te burles, Harry, no tiene gracia. Reconozco que he metido la pata, pero eso no da pie a que Hermione me mire como si quisiera matarme. Por cierto Hermione…- Dijo mirándola intentando transmitirle confianza.- Estoy muy contento de que hayas vuelto.

Se levantó con la intención de acercarse a ella, pero antes de que la tocara, Hermione aumentó la intensidad de los gruñidos. Ron se quedó quieto en el lugar donde estaba.

- Chicos…- Pronunció Tracy mirando con interés a la castaña.- Me parece que os va a costar bastante devolverla a la normalidad. ¿Aún queréis que os eche una mano?

- Por favor sí.- Apuntó Ron tragando saliva después de ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando su mejor amiga.

- Creo que está muy enfadada contigo, Roni Pú.- Comentó al ver que la castaña había dejado de mirar a Ron para observarla al oír el mote que ella había pronunciado.

Entonces la rubia la miró.

- Dime Hermione… ¿Te ha contado algo Harry sobre la decisión de Ron de no querer estar presente en tu rescate?

Ella dijo "Sí" con la cara.

- ¿Entiendes por qué lo decidió?

Hermione volvió a asentir.

- ¿Y lo aceptas?

De nuevo asintió.

- Igualmente no te gusta que no quisiera ayudar. ¿Verdad?

La castaña repitió el gesto.

- ¿Odias a Ron como a Harry?

Ella movió la cara gesticulando "No".

- ¿Más a él que a mi novio?

Hermione hizo "Sí".

- ¿Porque en tu tiempo él tardó dos años en rescatarte y eso hizo que pensaras que tú no le importabas?

Otra vez afirmó.

- ¿Por eso le has destrozado la camisa y has llenado su pecho de arañazos, porque estás furiosa con él además de frustrada?

Tracy comprobó que había vuelto a acertar.

- Sí, Harry.- Dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.- Esto nos llevará tiempo. Pero haré lo que pueda para ayudarla a que vuelva a ser ella misma. ¿Me dejarás conocerte mejor, Hermione?

Ella sonrió.

- Eso es otro sí.

Harry se quedó muerto de asombro. No podía creerse que Hermione sonriese a una chica que sólo conocía de oídas.

Algo en su interior le dijo que lo hacía no porque fuese la novia de Ron sino porque era otra mujer como ella. Y él sabía perfectamente que las personas se encontraban más a gusto con alguien del mismo sexo que del contrario.

- Ahora voy a acercarme despacio a ti, Hermione. Quiero presentarme como es debido. Te diré mi nombre y apellidos y luego te ofreceré una mano para que la agarres si quieres estrecharla en señal de saludo. ¿De acuerdo?

La Gryffindor asintió nuevamente.

Tracy cumplió su palabra. Se acercó hasta Hermione sin hacer movimientos bruscos y después de alargarle una mano, le dijo…

- Soy Tracy Johnson, la novia de Ron. Encantada de conocerte.

La castaña se señaló así misma, como diciendo "yo también" y entonces agarró su mano.

La rubia la subió y bajó antes de soltarla.

Harry estaba que no se lo creía.

- ¿Por qué la aceptas, Hermione?

Ella le gruñó, él tragó saliva.

- Cálmate.- Dijo la voz de Tracy suavemente cerca de uno de los oídos de ella.- Harry sólo está preocupado por ti y tu comportamiento. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño?. Podría ayudarte a lavarte en condiciones. Por ejemplo con el pelo. Lo tienes larguísimo.

Hermione le regaló otra sonrisa. La rubia sólo tuvo algo que añadir mirando tanto a Harry como a Ron.

- Os veré más tarde.

Tras verla agarrar la cadera expuesta de Hermione, el moreno y su mejor amigo contemplaron cómo las dos se metían en el baño. Tracy salió un momento para meterse en la habitación de Hermione y luego volver a entrar sujetando ropa de ella.

El pelirrojo sólo tuvo algo que decir.

- Puedes ducharte en el otro baño para quitarte esa sangre. Mientras tanto yo prepararé el botiquín. Luego si quieres, podemos ver el fútbol.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Aquí tenéis por fin el regreso de Hermione. A partir de ahora, la dinámica de los caps restantes estará enfocada en la interacción de ella tanto con Harry, como Ron y Tracy.

Aunque este cap es un poco menos extenso que el ocho, también tiene partes importantes sobre las que podéis reflexionar.

Respecto a Harry, su manera de actuar con Hermione una vez rescatada y posteriormente lo que le dice sobre "No voy a irme ahora que te he recuperado". Sólo puedo decir que el chaval ha hecho y dicho lo que sentía sin pararse a pensar detenidamente en lo que le ha llevado a actuar de esa manera. Cosa que por otra parte es muy típica de él. Pues en todos los libros de Harry Potter podemos ver lo impulsivo que es el protagonista. Primero actúa, y luego piensa. Claro ejemplo cuando en el sexto libro, morrea a Ginny delante de toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor y luego le suelta "Tenemos que hablar". Tal y como diría Tracy "Jo, tío" qué suerte para ti que a ella se le cayera todo contigo, de no ser así, te habría arreado un rijostio (bofetada inmensa) de cagarte por la pata abajo.

En este cap nueve, por si todavía no está claro para vosotros, Harry Potter aún no es consciente de si ama o no a su mejor amiga. Pero sí sabe que ella le atrae bastante y que la quiere mucho por todo lo que le une a ella. Hizo lo del morreo entre otras cosas porque tenía clarísimo que si ella estuviera consciente no le dejaría ni intentarlo. Que sí Harry, te aceptamos el impulso pasional porque gracias a tu creadora oficial, sabemos que eres así.

Por lo demás, espero leer vuestras hipótesis y doy las gracias de antemano a personas como **harryherms** que tienen la paciencia suficiente para esperar una respuesta mía aunque tarde en mandársela. Linda, muchas gracias por unirte a la familia que forman los lectores/as que me siguen. Y gracias además por ser tan especial. Un beso muy fuerte. RAkAoMi.

Ah sí, que sepáis que **todo el fic de Salvaje está enteramente dedicado a** mi gran amiga y autora registrada de esta página, **Sonia Granger Potter**. A quien se la puede considerar "Autora Honoris Causa" por aportarme un montón de ideas buenísimas para ciertas cosas de los personajes y demás situaciones planteadas. Le concedo también el título de "Paciencia Suma" por aguantar mis desvaríos telefónicos tanto sobre el fic como en otros asuntos de mi vida diaria, por ejemplo mis experiencias paranomarles relacionadas con la misión casi imposible para mí de matar cucarachas cuando las veo. Porque les tengo una fobia y un asco bestial. **Sonita**… eres una en todo el mundo. Te quiero mucho. Marta. ;-)


	10. Cómo llego hasta ti

**Nota de la autora:** Sábado 20 de octubre de 2007.

Aquí tenéis el cap 10, espero que os guste. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap 10. "Cómo llego hasta ti."**

En cuanto Tracy cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta Hermione, que la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

- Te estarás preguntando por qué una perfecta desconocida para ti, se ha ofrecido a ayudarte con el baño. ¿Verdad?

La castaña dijo "sí" con la cabeza.

- Bueno…tengo mis razones. Pero la principal es, que cuando supe todo lo que hiciste por Harry y por qué Voldemort te llevó al infierno, me dio mucha pena.

Además, yo también he usado el giratiempo y pude ver lo ocurrido cuando Harry te rescató por segunda vez para volver a perderte por culpa de ese demonio. Puedo entender que sientas mucho rencor hacia él por haber tardado dos años en sacarte de ese lugar horrible pero…deberías pensar que él no se merece que lo maltrates después de todo lo que se ha molestado para salvarte.

Hermione gruñó.

- Entiendo que estés molesta, pero no pienses que no te comprendo. Sí lo hago, aunque creo, que si tuvieras que castigar a alguno de los dos, Ron se lo merecería más. Después de todo, él ha sido el único que no ha colaborado tanto en tu rescate.

La Gryffindor miró con curiosidad a Tracy, la rubia entendió lo que se estaría planteando.

- Ya…es raro que siendo yo su novia hable mal de él, pero es que tengo que hacerlo. Por mucho que yo le quiera, reconozco que no se ha portado tan bien como se debería de esperar de un verdadero amigo y se supone que él lo es para ti igual que Harry. ¿No?

Hermione dijo "No" con la cara.

- Así que… ¿Ves a Harry mucho peor que a Ron?

La rubia comprobó que había acertado.

- De acuerdo Hermione. Cambiando de tema…¿Quieres que llene la bañera de agua o prefieres ducharte?

La castaña puso el tapón en la bañera y abrió el grifo. Tracy sonrió, comprendiendo su deseo.

- Yo también preferiría un buen baño después de dos años en un sitio apestoso.

Hermione hizo un gesto de asco con la nariz, señalándose así misma con la mano. La rubia platino de ojos miel se rió un poco.

- Dejarás de oler a azufre en cuanto te hayas lavado en condiciones. ¿Te gustaría que perfumase el agua?. Tengo Channel número cinco en mi bolso…

La gryffindor dio dos palmaditas con las manos, dejando salir una risa floja, mostrando así su contento por la sugerencia de Tracy.

Tras echar unas gotas, la rubia guardó el bote y se colocó delante de Hermione.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte o prefieres que no te vea?

Hermione subió y bajó los hombros.

- Es normal que no te importe si las dos somos mujeres. Métete en el agua y ponte cómoda. Cuando te mojes el pelo, lo lavaré.

La castaña volvió a aplaudir un poco, Tracy le sonrió cálidamente. Tocando con suavidad uno de los mechones larguísimos que ella tenía.

Un poco después, Hermione le hizo una señal para que se acercase. La rubia platino de ojos miel obedeció, echándose champú en las manos y comenzando a lavar su pelo.

- Está muy descuidado, tiene las puntas abiertas. Mi madre es la mejor estilista de Londres. Cuando te sientas preparada para salir a la calle, te llevaré a su local para que te haga un corte que te favorezca. Aunque también podríamos traerla aquí si lo prefieres.

Hermione no hizo ningún gesto esa vez.

- Tienes razón, eso no importa tanto ahora. Echa la cara hacia atrás, voy a enjuagarte la melena.

Ella obedeció, cerrando los ojos al sentir el masaje suave que le estaban aplicando. Un poco después, Tracy la avisó de que ya estaba limpio.

Hermione quitó el tapón y cuando la bañera se vació, se puso en pie. Dándole la espalda a Tracy mientras se enjabonaba todo el cuerpo.

La rubia tragó saliva al ver las numerosas cicatrices que tenía la espalda de Hermione. Pudo ver claramente que algunas pertenecían a las marcas de un látigo. Otras a mordiscos y otras a arañazos profundos.

En las piernas también tenía heridas. Algunas curadas y otras con postillas que aún no se habían desprendido.

Cuando Hermione se giró con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo delantero, Tracy tragó saliva.

Sus senos también tenían marcas cicatrizadas, incluso sus hombros e incluso divisó alguna que otra en los codos y antebrazos.

La novia de Ron no pudo evitar sentir compasión por Hermione. Ya no le importaba lo que había dicho el pelirrojo cuando la vio. Quizás el cuerpo de la castaña era impresionante, pero también mostraba un maltrato enorme.

Tracy pensó que no tenía nada que envidiar de Hermione, y mucho menos reprocharle porque estuviera molesta con Ron o Harry. Lo que sentía por ella además de lástima y compasión, era fascinación.

Porque a pesar de aquel cuerpo marcado por el sufrimiento, también se veía que era fuerte. Ya no sólo por los músculos sino porque además, pertenecían a una mujer que había buscado la manera no sólo de sobrevivir sino de no perderse del todo así misma.

Tracy creyó firmemente que si ella hubiese estado dos años en el infierno, más que terminar salvaje habría acabado suicidándose, ya que ella no se veía con la fortaleza interna y la valentía necesaria que debería tener para soportar una existencia en un lugar como ese. Cuando llegó a esa conclusión, se dio cuenta que Hermione Granger era una mujer no sólo admirable, fuerte o valiente, sino además excepcional.

Al verla enjuagarse, volver a enjabonarse y aclararse dos veces más, la rubia comprendió que Hermione estaba limpiándose a fondo. No era para menos, pues el agua que había empleado ella en el pelo de la castaña había terminado negra.

Hermione también se lavó la parte superior de la cabeza, frotándola con ganas hasta que vio que el agua salía clara.

Tracy se sentó en el váter, esperando pacientemente a que ella terminase.

Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos y la miró, la rubia cerró el grifo.

- Estás tan limpia que hasta te brilla la piel. ¿Y sabes qué?. Ahora que te veo sin toda esa suciedad puedo decir que eres guapísima.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se empañaron de lágrimas.

Tracy le regaló una bonita sonrisa, ofreciéndole una mano que ella agarró enseguida.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo delante de ella, la rubia platino la envolvió en una toalla grande. Dejando fuera sólo su cara. Tocándola con suavidad, recorrió el contorno tal y como había hecho Harry.

Hermione cerró los ojos, dejando salir un ruido de complacencia. Tracy sonrió.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie te tocaba con delicadeza. ¿Verdad?

La castaña no hizo ningún gesto, sólo dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Tracy la abrazó con cariño.

- Desahógate lo que necesites, a mí no me importa.

Hermione lloró, tan sentidamente como cuando mató a su pantera. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún sonido.

Tracy se limitó a sostenerla hasta sentir que se había calmado. Entonces, dijo con voz cariñosa…

- Ahora te vestiré y luego iremos a tu habitación. Te buscaré algo rico para cenar y si te apetece, puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas.

La respuesta de Hermione fue darle un abrazo fuerte, casi posesivo. La rubia lo comprendió.

- De nada, Hermione. De ahora en adelante, vendré a verte todos los días. Te haré compañía y tú sólo tendrás que aceptar mi presencia hasta que decidas volver a hablar. ¿De acuerdo?

La castaña movió la cabeza afirmativamente, quedándose un poco más abrazada a Tracy antes de apartarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos miel.

Lo único que encontró en aquellos ojos, fue una sincera preocupación por ella. Hermione volvió a llorar, pero se calmó en cuanto Tracy le acarició la parte superior de su cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te desenrede el pelo?

Hermione asintió, sonriendo con timidez. Tracy le dio un pellizco suave en la mejilla. La sonrisa de la castaña se hizo más ancha.

Cuando vio a la rubia coger un peine, la castaña se sentó en el váter. Quedándose quieta al ver cómo Tracy agarraba un mechón y empezaba a desenredarlo con cuidado.

Un rato después, Tracy la avisó de que había terminado. Hermione se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse.

Al terminar, la rubia la agarró de los hombros y la situó delante del espejo.

- Ésta eres tú, Hermione. Olvídate de lo malo que pasaste en el infierno. A partir de hoy, cuando te mires, no verás a una chica vestida con pieles. Sino a una mujer guapa y atractiva que no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse o lamentar. ¿Me has comprendido?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza. Tracy le dio un beso en el pelo.

- ¿Estás lista para entrar en tu habitación?

Hermione volvió a asentir.

- ¿O prefieres cenar conmigo, Harry y Ron?

Ella dijo "No" con la cabeza.

- Entonces haremos lo que te propuse antes. Yo te llevaré la cena y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. Mañana, cuando salga de la universidad, vendré a verte. ¿Vale?

Hermione volvió a hacer el gesto negativo.

- Pienso volver, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta el mediodía. Si falto a mis clases los profesores llamarán a mis padres y ellos no saben nada de tus circunstancias. ¿Podrás esperar unas horas?

Ella dijo "sí" con la cara.

- Además, no estarás sola. Recuerda que Harry estará contigo toda la mañana. Ron no podrá porque estará en el trabajo, pero Harry hace días que no va. Ha estado mucho tiempo intentando rescatarte. Se supone que no trabaja porque está enfermo. ¿Entiendes?. Él ha mentido a su jefe para poder traerte de vuelta lo antes posible y estoy segura que cuando yo no esté contigo, será él quien te cuide.

Hermione hizo el gesto del amor y luego "No" con la cara, Tracy lo comprendió.

- Ya sé que no quieres que sea él quien esté pendiente de ti, pero mientras yo no esté, no te queda otra opción. A menos que prefieras estar sola en tu habitación.

Hermione hizo el movimiento de "Sí".

- Entonces Harry se sentirá mal además de rechazado.

La castaña señaló su trasero y luego hizo un gesto ofensivo, como diciendo "Que le den por culo", Tracy se rió un poco.

- Tienes razón, tú has sufrido mucho más que sólo el sentimiento del rechazo. Pero no puedes pasarte la vida enfadada con Harry, tarde o temprano tendrás que abrirte a él y perdonarle.

Hermione negó tres veces con la cabeza.

- Con el tiempo, cambiarás de opinión.

Ella volvió a negar.

- Vale. Si para ti es más fácil pensar ahora que le vas a odiar siempre, no voy a discutirlo. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, Hermione, si tú no le importases nada a Harry, te habría dejado en el infierno toda la vida.

La castaña dejó caer los hombros en señal de rendición. Sabía que Tracy tenía razón en eso.

- ¿Nos vamos a cenar entonces?

Hermione hizo el gesto de "Sí".

- Te acompañaré a tu cuarto. Intentaré no tardar mucho con la cena. ¿Vale?

Ella volvió a asentir.

* * *

Después de dejar a Hermione en su dormitorio, Tracy se fue a la salita de estar. Donde encontró a Ron cubriendo las últimas heridas ya desinfectadas de Harry.

La rubia esperó a que él terminara, luego se dirigió al moreno.

- He dejado a Hermione en su habitación. Le he dicho que le haré la cena, pero yo no sé cocinar. Como ella no lo sabe, he pensado que tú podrías hacer algo que le guste.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido el baño?.- Preguntó Ron.

- Bien. Considerando que se ha duchado tres veces hasta que el agua salió limpia. En mi vida había visto tanta suciedad en la piel de una persona. Debía de vivir en un ambiente viciado, pobrecilla…

Harry no dijo nada, pero agachó la cara en señal de culpabilidad. Él sabía perfectamente cómo era el aire que había respirado ella durante dos años, además del humo que siempre inundaba el lugar y de lo difícil que era la supervivencia allí.

- No debí haber tardado tanto.- dijo el moreno por lo bajo.- A causa de eso, ella me odia y ahora…no habla.

- No sólo contigo.- Apuntó Tracy.- A mí tampoco me ha dicho nada. Pero se expresa muy bien con el lenguaje corporal y gestual. Dale tiempo, Harry, recuerda lo que te dije.

- Mucha paciencia y cariño, además del amor familiar.

- Exactamente.

- Tendré que llamar a sus padres…

- No lo hagas esta noche, a no ser que quieras que se la lleven.

Harry levantó la cara mirando con alarma a la rubia platino. Ella le habló con voz suave sabiendo lo que sentía el moreno.

- Si yo fuera tú, llamaría a los padres de Hermione mañana. Una vez que hubiese descansado, sabría mejor lo que hacer. Te aconsejo, que cuando hables con ellos, le digas la verdad. Que su hija ya no es la misma que ellos conocieron antes de la batalla y que ahora, lo que más necesita ella es estar con sus dos mejores amigos. Especialmente contigo.

Tú fuiste la causa por la que ella terminó allí. No olvides, que todo fue consecuencia de haberte salvado la vida. Eso es lo que debes explicarles claramente a los señores Granger, Harry.

Si ellos insisten en llevársela, permíteselo. Después de todo son sus padres y tienen todo el derecho a estar con su hija. Aunque estoy segura, que cuando vean cómo está ella, volverán a traerla aquí. Más todavía si les dices que yo me he comprometido a estar con ella y tratarla en lo posible. Si les dices también que estoy en segundo de Psicología seguro que aceptarán.

Al fin y al cabo yo no voy a cobrarles nada por pasar horas con su hija. Y por otro lado, dudo mucho que un Psiquiátrico le hiciese bien en el caso de que ellos decidiesen meterla ahí.

- Ellos no harán eso porque si me entero…la sacaré aunque sea secuestrándola.

- Eso haría que se enemistasen contigo. Y no creo que te convenga.

- Me da igual, Tracy. Tal y como tú dijiste, Hermione está así por mi causa. Yo soy quien debe pasar más tiempo con ella, y me importa un rábano lo mucho que pueda maltratarme hasta que acepte mi compañía. Podré soportarlo por mucho que me duela. Lo que no aguantaré de ninguna manera es que se la lleven cuando por fin he conseguido sacarla del infierno.

- El verdadero infierno para Hermione, no es el tiempo que ha pasado allí, sino todo el sufrimiento que ha debido experimentar. Ten eso muy presente, Harry, porque para ella, no será fácil de superar.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?. Yo sé por experiencia propia que algunos traumas no se superan jamás. Ni con todo el cariño, paciencia o atención que puedan darte. ¿Y si Hermione no vuelve a hablar nunca?

- Lo hará, no está muda de verdad. Sólo es una fase que está pasando. Pero no la superará rápido si se siente presionada por ti o Ron. Bueno, eso en el caso de que él quiera ayudar.

- Por supuesto que sí. Es mi mejor amiga…

- Pues no lo demostraste demasiado las otras dos veces que no quisiste colaborar en rescatarla.

- Ya te expliqué los motivos que tenía, a Harry también, y si no recuerdo mal tanto tú como él los aceptasteis.

- Aceptar y valorar es distinto, Ron. Yo puedo aceptar tus motivos pero igualmente opino que te has portado como un cerdo.

- ¡Oye!

- Ni oye ni nada. Puede que yo sea tu novia, puede también que me encante la relación que tenemos, pero igualmente creo que lo que hiciste manteniéndote al margen del rescate de Hermione, estuvo fatal. No olvides que yo también vengo de un trío unidísimo de amigas. Para mí, Maggie y Lis son como mis hermanas. Nosotras siempre nos hemos cuidado desde que éramos niñas, y seguimos haciéndolo por muy diferentes que seamos en nuestras formas de ser.

Si tú te creyeras de verdad que Hermione es tu mejor amiga, no habrías decidido apartarte para olvidar los sentimientos que según tú tienes por ella. Lo que yo creo es que te has apartado porque son esos sentimientos los que no te dejan enfrentarte a lo que podrías haber visto si Hermione no estuviese como está ahora. Tú sabes muy bien por qué te digo esto. Así que…la solución está clara. Tú y yo debemos romper.

- ¡Ni hablar!

- Confieso que me duele tener que dejarte pero yo no estoy dispuesta a estar con alguien que no quiso ayudar a rescatar a su amiga cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Harry tardó porque estuvo enfermo, pero tú no tienes excusa de peso. Sólo pensaste en ti y en tus sentimientos, y debiste pensar primero en los de Hermione o incluso en los de tu mejor amigo, porque yo sé perfectamente que a él le habría encantado que hubieras estado a su lado las dos veces que intentó por sí mismo traerla de vuelta hasta que lo consiguió.

- Entonces… ¿Me estás dejando porque no quise acompañar a Harry?

- No Ron, te estoy dejando porque eres un egoísta que sólo piensas en ti y lo que te interesa. Cuando me demuestres que eres capaz de pasar por alto tus deseos, y posponerlos en beneficio de los demás o de tus dos mejores amigos, entonces quizás considere la posibilidad de darte una nueva oportunidad. Pero también te digo, que no pienses que voy a esperarte eternamente. Existen muchos más chicos además de ti, y en mi clase hay un montón que están deseando salir conmigo.

- ¡Pues sal con todos los que quieras. Ahora soy yo el que no quiere estar contigo!

- Genial, me estás demostrando que además de egoísta, eres un inmaduro redomado. Pues nada, zanahorita, que seas feliz en tu campo. Pero que te quede clara una cosa. Por mucho que ya no salgamos no impedirás que venga a esta casa todos los días y pase tiempo con esa chica que está traumatizadísima por vuestra propia culpa. Tanto Harry como tú, cada uno de distinta manera, ha convertido a Hermione en lo que es ahora. Vivid con eso.

- Tracy…- Se atrevió a opinar Harry.- Yo soy consciente de mi parte de culpa en lo de Hermione, pero… ¿No crees que estás siendo injusta con Ron?

- Qué va… Soy buenísima. No sólo me he sincerado, sino que le he hecho ver dónde ha metido la pata. Ahora, sólo depende de él arreglar su parte. Tanto con Hermione como con la relación que tenía conmigo. Eso último contando con que yo le importe lo suficiente para no querer perderme. Pero después de cómo ha reaccionado, creo que ni se molestará.

Él lo interpretaría como rebajarse y no estará dispuesto a hacerlo. No sólo es egoísta sino también orgulloso. Muchas gracias Ron, por enseñarme estos defectos. Igualmente te digo, que he disfrutado mucho a tu lado. Espero, que si te queda algo de humildad en estos momentos, pienses en toda esta conversación, cuando estés solo. Ahora debo irme.

- Espera, Tracy.- Apuntó de nuevo el moreno.- ¿No vas a llevarle la cena a Hermione?

- Sí, gracias por recordármelo.- Entonces miró al pelirrojo, que la estaba contemplando con ira clara en sus ojos azules.- Yo al menos, Ron, no dejo en la estacada a alguien que me esté esperando, aunque sólo sea para cenar.

Seré superficial, pija, atolondrada en ocasiones y puede que hasta algo loca, pero tengo muy claro el concepto de amistad y de cumplir lo que se promete. Más todavía a una amiga. Y creo, que puedo decir con seguridad, que la chica castaña que está esperándome en su habitación, va a convertirse en una buena amiga mía. Así que por ella y sólo por ella, haré lo posible por no provocar tensión entre tú y yo cuando ambos coincidamos en esta casa.

- ¿Has terminado ya, Tracy?.- Cuestionó el pelirrojo con un tono claro de desagrado.

- Sí.- Dijo la rubia platino sin perder la paciencia.- Ya puedes insultarme o gruñirme todo lo que te hayas contenido mientras me escuchabas. Ahora es tu turno de replicarme, pero eso no hará que cambie de opinión respecto a la ruptura.

- Entonces yo sólo tengo algo que decirte. ¡Vete al infierno!

Sin esperar otra respuesta de ella, el pelirrojo caminó ligero a su habitación y se encerró dando un portazo.

Harry miró a Tracy.

- Buena la has hecho. Él estaba muy ilusionado contigo. No debiste dejarle.

Ella agachó la mirada.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Ron debe reflexionar, no sólo en lo de no querer ayudar en el rescate de Hermione sino también en lo que pueda sentir él por mí.

Yo sé, que en el fondo, aún ama a Hermione. Y no puedo estar con un chico que está colado por otra chica. Una a la que he prometido ayudar dentro de mis posibilidades.

Además, todo lo que le he dicho antes, lo pienso sinceramente. Él no se ha portado como un verdadero amigo y debe entender que su manera de actuar, ha tenido consecuencias.

Una es que yo le haya dejado, otra que le haya dicho un montón de verdades y la última…decidir alejarme del único chico que me ha despertado una verdadera ilusión por tenerle como pareja.

- ¿Le quieres?

- Sí.- Ella dejó caer una lágrima que retiró enseguida.- Pero él a mí no. Y te suplico que no se lo digas. No quiero que sepa lo enamorada que estoy. Si por lo que sea decide intentar recuperarme, quiero que lo haga porque eso sea lo que siente de verdad. No porque vaya sobre aviso de que me tiene colada hasta los huesos. ¿Comprendes?

- Todo. Te lo prometo, Tracy, no le diré a Ron nada de lo que sientes por él. ¿Y sabes qué?. Me ha parecido genial todo lo que le has dicho. Ya era hora de que alguien ajeno a mí o Hermione, le dijera más de una verdad. Porque es cierto que es egoísta además de envidioso. Aunque creo que lo que más predomina en él es el orgullo. Así que no esperes que mañana te llame para pedirte una oportunidad.

Yo le conozco desde que teníamos once años y puedo asegurarte que cuando Ron se enfada de verdad, lo primero que hace es apartarse de ti. A mí dejó de hablarme durante un tiempo cuando estábamos en cuarto curso. Sólo cuando supo que mi vida corría peligro en el torneo de los tres magos, quiso acercarse a mí de nuevo.

Una cosa sí tengo que admitir del carácter de Ron. Por mucho orgullo que tenga, es capaz de reconocer que se ha equivocado. Lo malo es…que tarda en verlo. Pero también te digo, que a pesar de todos los defectos que pueda tener, es el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido. Además del más querido para mí.

No sólo porque fue el primero que tuve sino porque hemos pasado media vida juntos. Tanto en el colegio como en las vacaciones de verano. Él siempre me invitaba a su casa y gracias a eso, yo pude aprender lo que era estar en familia. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, Harry. Gracias por hacerme ver lo mucho que le quieres y aprecias. Eso dice mucho de lo buen amigo que eres.

- Bueno, confieso que yo también me he peleado con él a veces. Pero sé que no soportaría perderle como tampoco a Hermione.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Tú crees que estará mucho tiempo en esa actitud antisocial?

- No lo sé, sólo depende de ella.

- ¿Ha sido agresiva contigo en algún momento del baño?

- No…

- Conmigo sí, tanto en los sueños como en las dos veces que la rescaté sin ayuda de Ron.

- Dale tiempo, Harry. Verás como al final no sólo te habla sino que vuelve a quererte. Aunque…creo que eso último, no ha dejado de hacerlo. Me atrevería a apostar que incluso ahora, lo hace.

- ¿De verdad lo piensas?

- Sí. Cuando se ama de verdad a alguien, no olvidas ese amor por muy disgustado que estés con la otra persona. Lo que sí es verdad es que no quieres ponérselo fácil. Y eso es lo que yo creo que está haciendo Hermione contigo. Para ella, es sólo su manera de mostrarte lo dolida que se siente contigo. Para ti…su comportamiento no es más que otra prueba que debes superar si de verdad ella te importa.

- Yo sé que ella aún me ama, porque me lo dijo moviendo la cabeza cuando se lo pregunté al rescatarla por tercera vez. Lo que no entiendo es qué intentas decirme exactamente.

- Que Hermione te está poniendo a prueba para que tú mismo veas si la quieres o no.

- Yo pensé que su agresividad y salvajismo conmigo era por culpa del todo el sufrimiento que había pasado en el infierno.

- Claro que lo es, pero también es cierto que mucha de esa agresividad se debe a la frustración que debe sentir en su interior por odiar y quererte al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que lo entiendo.

- Me alegro. Así podrás actuar en consecuencia.

- ¿Y qué hago mientras tú estés en la universidad?

- Nada raro a lo que solías hacer con ella antes de que se la llevasen al infierno. Compórtate con la misma naturalidad que si Hermione no se hubiese ido nunca y sobre todo, procura no decirle algo que le despierte los recuerdos malos que pueda tener por haber estado allí dos años sola. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí. Y eso de la paciencia y el cariño… ¿Cómo debo hacerlo para que salga bien y no quiera despellejarme?

- Sinceramente no lo sé. Yo sí puedo emplearlo con ella según me sale pero tú…tienes que encontrar la manera de hacerlo tal y como seas. ¿Me entiendes?

- O sea, que todo depende de mí.

- De ti no, sino de la manera en que suelas dar y expresar afecto.

- Pues entonces lo tengo jodidísimo porque yo nunca he sido famoso por ser súper afectivo precisamente. Siempre era Hermione la persona que más cariño me daba. Yo no sé si seré capaz de dárselo de la misma manera o si lo haré tan bien como para que surta efecto en ella.

- Harry, lo importante no es cómo se lo des, sino que se lo des.

- Ah…Creo que ahora sí lo he pillado.

- Genial. Ahora…vamos a preparar algo rico para Hermione. Quizás no sepa cocinar pero puedo ordenar la bandeja para que quede bonita.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Tracy?. Tú sí que eres una persona muy bonita.

- Gracias, Harry. Yo también te aprecio.

El moreno le regaló una sonrisa amable, ella la devolvió comenzando a caminar junto a él, hacia la cocina.

* * *

- Perdona la espera.- Pronunció la rubia al entrar en la habitación de Hermione tras llamar a la puerta y decirle que era ella.- No estaba muy segura de tus gustos culinarios. Así que te traigo un poco de todo.

En el vaso largo hay coca cola light y en el otro, agua. De comida ha hecho quiero decir he hecho ensalada, huevos revueltos con bacon, sopa de pollo y hasta un perrito caliente. A lo mejor piensas que él se digo me he pasado pero yo creo que después de dos años comiendo tú, vete a saber qué, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ofrecerte algo que "entrase por los ojos". ¿Qué opinas?

La respuesta de Hermione fue agarrar el Hot Dog y empezar a comérselo con ganas.

Al verla, Tracy pensó que más que una mujer parecía un animal, porque parecía que devoraba todo con ansiedad. Pero a ella no le extrañó que la castaña reaccionara así ante lo que seguro sería, la mejor comida que hubiese probado en mucho tiempo.

En pocos minutos, los platos estuvieron vacíos. Tracy se acercó con prudencia hasta el rincón donde había estado Hermione y tras avisarla, le retiró la bandeja.

Hermione contempló cómo la rubia platino se acercaba a la puerta. Ella gruñó un poco. Tracy lo entendió.

- No voy a irme sin despedirme de ti. Te prometo volver cuando haya dejado todo esto en la cocina.

La castaña gruñó de nuevo. La rubia le regaló una sonrisa afectuosa.

- Que sí Hermione, regresaré pronto.

* * *

Justo al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con Harry colocando los utensilios que ya había fregado.

- ¿Qué tal?.- Preguntó el moreno aún de espaldas a Tracy.

- No ha dejado nada.

- No me extraña. Por lo que vi en el sueño donde la salvé de unos bichos sádicos, no creo que en el infierno hubiese muchos animales comestibles o que supieran bien. Supongo que por eso está tan delgada.

- Es lo más probable. Pero no creo que su delgadez extrema sea peligrosa para ella. Su cuerpo no ha sufrido desnutrición voluntaria, sino obligada por lo que tú has dicho. Además, Harry, está fuerte y eso desde luego no es malo.

- Igualmente me preocupa. Yo siempre he estado delgadísimo porque mis tíos me mataban de hambre, pero Hermione siempre ha comido estupendamente y que yo sepa, le gustaba todo. Haré lo posible porque recupere peso cuanto antes. Procuraré hacerle comidas que engorden.

- Pues será mejor que tengas cuidado con los menús a ver si ahora le va a salir colesterol…

- Imposible. Hermione siempre ha sido muy activa, seguro que quemará las calorías por mucho que coma. Tampoco es que vaya a atiborrarla de dulces y hamburguesas.

- Eso es lo que más le gusta a mi amiga Lisa.

- A Ron las ranas de chocolate.

- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Cuál.

- No me lo nombres. Aún estoy disgustada con él. Además, no quiero pensar en él más de lo estrictamente necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Gracias.

- A ti en todo caso, por querer ocuparte de Hermione como lo estás haciendo.

- Es que me da pena todo lo que ha debido de pasar, y por otro lado, me resulta una chica fascinante. Puede que incluso, haga mi tesis de carrera basándome en su caso. Aunque tendré que cambiar lo del infierno porque nadie no mágico se lo creería.

- Hay personas que viven su propio infierno aunque no sea en el lugar donde moran los demonios.

- Tú has vivido el tuyo con tus tíos y ese tal Voldemort. ¿Verdad Harry?

- Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de ello.

- De acuerdo. Ahora debo irme. Le diré adiós a Hermione y mañana, cuando vuelva de clase, vendré a verla.

- Gracias de nuevo, Tracy.

- De nada. Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches.

- Y no olvides lo que te dije sobre el cariño y la paciencia que debes mostrarle siempre que estés con ella.

- Lo tendré presente.

* * *

- ¿Hermione?.- Pronunció la rubia platino después de llamar a su puerta.- Soy Tracy. ¿Me dejas pasar?

La puerta se abrió lentamente. La rubia pasó al interior. Quiso encender la luz pero se abstuvo al escuchar el gruñido de advertencia que pronunció la castaña justo a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?

El gruñido se intensificó, Tracy tragó saliva.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras estuve fuera?

La castaña agarró fuertemente uno de los brazos de ella y la llevó hasta su cama. Donde la hizo sentarse. Tracy observó cómo Hermione le daba un marco de fotos y le señalaba la imagen de Ron. Su ex novia pudo verla gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana cercana a la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Hermione le señaló, lanzando otro gruñido más fuerte.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, señalándose el corazón, haciendo el gesto de apuñalárselo.

- ¿Ha herido tus sentimientos?

La Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo?

Entonces empezó a hacer gestos y señales corporales, Tracy las fue pronunciando conforme las interpretaba.

Primero, Hermione señaló el rostro de Ron.

- Él…

Luego, así misma.

- Me…

Seguidamente movió la boca.

- Habló…

A continuación se dio una bofetada en la cara.

- Fuerte…

Volvió a señalarse.

- A mí…

Y puso cara de dolor.

- Dolió.

Por último, hizo un gesto de exageración.

- Mucho.

Entonces Tracy lo comprendió.

- Intentas decirme… ¿Qué Ron ha entrado en tu dormitorio mientras yo no estaba y te ha dicho algo que te ha dolido mucho?

Hermione asintió.

- ¿Qué fue?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Pues si no haces algo para que yo lo averigüe, mucho me temo que no podré reñirle.

Hermione subió y bajó los hombros. Tracy se puso en pie molesta.

- ¡No da igual, Hermione, por supuesto que no da igual. Él no tiene derecho a hacerte sentir peor de cómo puedas sentirte después de todo lo que has debido sufrir. Dime qué te ha dicho, y si no eres capaz por gestos, entonces dibújalo o escríbelo, pero no me digas que te da igual porque yo sé que no es verdad!

La castaña lloró en silencio. Tracy sólo pudo reaccionar de una forma, abrazándola a la vez que le tocaba la cabeza con suavidad.

- No llores. Siento mucho haberme alterado. No debí gritarte. Es que estoy enfadada con él y cuando he sabido que te ha dicho algo malo, no he podido evitar ponerme peor de lo que ya estaba. Tú no tienes la culpa de mi mal rollo con Ron pero sí quiero que me digas de alguna manera, qué es lo que ha podido decirte para hacerte daño.

Hermione se separó de ella. Acercándose a su escritorio y sacando de un cajón, un bloc de notas. La castaña agarró un lápiz y escribió un texto que Tracy leyó en cuanto pudo verlo.

- Todo esto es por tu culpa. Si no le hubieras salvado, Voldemort no te habría llevado. Harry perderá su trabajo si sigue faltando y Tracy ya no quiere saber nada de mí porque yo no quise ayudarte porque no soportaba la idea de verte feliz junto a Harry. Yo sé que a ti te habría dado igual que yo te hubiese rescatado, pero sí te importa mucho que lo hiciera Harry.

Ojalá no le hubiese contado nada del hechizo de sangre, y ojalá que tampoco hubiese encontrado los libros que le sirvieron para invocarte y salvarte del infierno. Si hice lo posible por informarle del hechizo fue porque te prometí que lo haría si a ti te sucedía algo.

Puede que Tracy tenga razón cuando dice que he sido un egoísta y un mal amigo por no haber ayudado lo suficiente en tu rescate.

Pero una parte de mí, no quería que salieras del infierno. Ahora que has vuelto, tendré que marcharme de aquí. Porque no podré soportar ver tu cara sabiendo que tarde o temprano, tanto tú como Harry volveréis a estar unidos. Y lo peor no es eso, sino que me ha dejado la única chica que de verdad ha despertado un interés en mí después del que creía tener por ti. Maldita sea, Hermione… ¿Por qué has tenido que volver precisamente ahora que todo me iba tan bien?

Cuando la rubia terminó, Hermione no era la única que estaba llorando.

- Él me quiere…- Dijo Tracy más para sí misma que para Hermione.

La castaña le dio un suave pellizco en la mano, cuando la rubia platino la miró, contempló cómo asentía con la cabeza. Demostrándole que había escuchado lo que había dicho en voz baja.

- Yo también le quiero, Hermione. Pero no debes sentirte mal por todo lo que te ha dicho antes. Ron no tiene razón en todo. Si yo he roto con él ha sido porque creo que es lo mejor. Así podrá recapacitar no sólo en lo que te ocurrió a ti por proteger a Harry sino también en las decisiones que él tomó al querer alejarse de ti para intentar olvidarte. Un amor, no se tapa con otro amor.

Eso es un engaño que termina descubriéndose con el tiempo. Quizás Ron piense que le he dejado porque le considero un mal amigo contigo, pero la única razón por la que lo he hecho ha sido para que él pueda analizar si lo que sentía por mí era igual de importante o por lo menos un poquito, de todo lo que podía sentir hacia ti. ¿Entiendes?

Hermione asintió.

- Entonces no te sientas mal. ¿De acuerdo?. Tú no tienes la culpa de que él esté disgustado. Sobre todo conmigo. De eso último, yo soy la única culpable, porque le he dicho cosas que le han dolido mucho. Pero era necesario para que él viese lo que hay de verdad en su corazón.

La castaña se quitó las últimas lágrimas y entonces miró a la rubia platino.

- ¿Te sientes más tranquila?

Hermione volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Entonces a dormir. No sé dónde lo harías en el infierno pero creo, que tu cama tiene pinta de ser comodísima. Seguro que la has echado de menos durante los dos años que has pasado allí.

La Gryffindor repitió el gesto afirmativo.

- Voy a destaparla, cuando me avises, te arroparé.

Hermione sonrió, Tracy cumplió su palabra. Cuando la castaña estuvo dentro de su cama, la rubia platino la cubrió con la sábana y el edredón, dejando fuera sólo su cara.

- ¿Estás bien así o tienes calor. Quieres que te abra la ventana?

Hermione negó, luego se señaló y puso los dedos en señal de "OK". Tracy le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando quiso retirarse, Hermione agarró los hombros de ella e hizo presión, hasta que consiguió tumbarla a su lado.

Tracy subió el cuerpo que le quedaba fuera y se acomodó junto a Hermione. Abriendo sus brazos para que se cobijara en ellos si así lo quería.

La castaña no tardó en acurrucarse bajo su cuello.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.- Dijo acariciándole la parte superior de la cabeza.- Que duermas bien.

Hermione agarró la cintura de Tracy con las dos manos, en un gesto claro de posesión al mismo tiempo que miedo de que la dejara. La reacción de la rubia platino fue agarrar una de las manos de la castaña y enlazar sus dedos con los de ella.

- No voy a irme hasta que te duermas. Te lo prometo.

Un rato después, Tracy sintió que el agarre de Hermione perdía fuerza. Supo que estaba dormida. Con cuidado salió de la cama y abandonó la habitación sin hacer ruido.

* * *

- ¿Ya se ha dormido?.- Preguntó Harry en la salita de estar, al verla aparecer en la estancia.

- Sí. Ha tardado más de lo que pensé. Espero que tenga un buen sueño. Si por lo que sea tiene pesadillas y grita o algo así, haz lo posible por calmarla.

- Ella no querrá mi compañía. Dudo mucho que si despierta y me ve, reaccionará bien. Yo creo que me dará una paliza o me llenará de arañazos como hace unas horas cuando la rescaté.

- Es muy posible que tengas razón, Harry. Pero no dejes que eso te detenga. Tienes que demostrarle que por mucho que te maltrate, tú seguirás a su lado porque ella te importa.

- Mucho más de lo que pensé en un principio.

- ¿La quieres?

- Claro que sí. Lleva media vida conmigo…

- ¿La amas?

- No lo sé. Pero me siento muy atraído por ella. Más todavía con la edad que tiene ahora. Aún me asombra cómo ha pasado el tiempo por ella.

- Ahora que está en su verdadero mundo, el tiempo irá al mismo ritmo que para ti.

- Y qué, ella seguirá teniendo 20 años y yo sólo 18. Me siento tan pequeño a su lado…

- Tú no eres pequeño, para lo que importa, eres igual de adulto que ella.

- Como dije antes, eres una persona muy bonita, Tracy.

- Gracias. Yo también lo pienso de ti. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más antes de que me vaya a casa?

- No, te deseo una buena noche.

- Para ti también, Harry. Hasta mañana.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Creo que no hace falta aclarar nada sobre lo ocurrido entre Tracy y Ron. Ella ha dejado muy claro por qué ha roto con él y los motivos que ha tenido para hacerlo. También ha dicho lo muy enamorada que está del pelirrojo. Él no lo sabe, por supuesto, pero lo descubrirá llegado el momento.

Respecto a Tracy y su manera de comportarse con Hermione…yo sólo tengo que decir, que lo leído por vosotros es bastante revelador para que veáis que ella es una mujer muy especial.

Da igual que sea pija o algo superficial, su fondo como persona humana, es realmente bello. Y lo comprobaréis más aún en el cap 11 titulado "Tracy".

En lo referente al texto que ha escrito Hermione reflejando lo que le ha dicho Ron…en un principio lo puse todo junto pero entonces vi que podría marear y lo separé un poco. Si tengo que analizar lo que ha dicho el pelirrojo a través de ese texto… sólo digo que Ron Weasley tiene virtudes pero también defectos.

Al igual que ha ocurrido en el fic, en los libros se ve claramente que cuando él se enfada es cruel en los comentarios que hace, además de ser egoísta y orgulloso como pocos. Y le tiene una envidia a la fama de Harry que se ve clarísimo desde el primer libro. Así que después de lo que he dicho en este cap de los defectos de Ron, no me echéis la culpa de querer dar una mala imagen de su personaje cuando la propia Rowling se ha encargado de enseñárnosla en más de un libro de Harry Potter. Si alguno/a no lo ve es porque o bien no se ha fijado o porque no ha sabido o querido verlo.

En los libros, Ron puede llegar a reconocer que se ha equivocado pero no lo hace enseguida. Con mi fic pasará lo mismo. Sinceramente diré, que tanto los personajes de Rowling como los de mis historias, son sólo humanos y los humanos estamos lleno de defectos al igual que virtudes.

Y qué decir de Harry en este capítulo… Lo dejo para vuestra opinión. La mía no sería muy neutral ya que soy la autora y sé perfectamente cómo y por qué actúan los personajes de la forma en que lo hacen.

Respecto al fic y los reviews que de verdad valoro como tales, y no como un medio para "quedar bien" con el autor poniendo algo de turno que demuestre que te están leyendo, digo y mantengo que esta historia en concreto, y no porque sea mía, sino porque es muy intensa además de profunda en un montón de cosas que se plantean, se merece la opinión de personas que dejan un review en condiciones y no sólo un gracias o "me encantó, sigue publicando pronto". Quienes se toman en serio tanto la historia como los reviews, son iguales de respetables para mí que lo pueda ser para ellos/as cualquier fic que se publique en esta página les guste la historia o no. A esas personas especialmente, muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

He dicho. RAkAoMi.


	11. Tracy

Nota de la autora: Martes, 23 de Octubre de 2007.

¡Buenas!. Que sepáis que hoy me he examinado del teórico del coche y creo que me ha salido muy bien pero hasta mañana no sabré la nota, así que en el próximo cap que suba os diré si lo aprobé o no.

Rompiendo un poco la dinámica, no empezaré este cap relatando cosas del infierno o de la vida de Ron y Harry sino de la novia del pelirrojo. Preparaos para seguir conociendo a una chica que representa el estereotipo de "rubia tonta" que tanto nos han mostrado las películas americanas. Aunque en los caps pasados en los que ya ha intervenido haciendo hipótesis y otros razonamientos, habéis comprobado que "Treys" de tonta no tiene nada. Un beso. RAkAoMi.

* * *

"**Cap 11. Tracy."**

- Johnson…¡Señorita Johnson!.- Pronunció la profesora de Psicología Clínica dando un golpe fuerte en su mesa.- ¡Despierte de una vez!

La rubia platino dejó salir un bostezo y cuando vio la cara airada de la profesora, sólo pudo musitar un tímido "Lo siento" antes de escuchar la bronca que estaba segura le caería por haberse dormido sobre su pupitre de la primera fila.

- ¿Quiere decirme por qué está tan cansada. Demasiadas compras tal vez?.- Dijo la adulta con sarcasmo.

- No, es que me quedé hasta tarde en casa de un amigo.

- ¿Aconsejándole sobre la moda?

- No, señora. Él vive con una chica que tiene un problema grave de transtorno del comportamiento y me pidió ayuda pensando que yo podría echarle una mano.

- ¿Ah sí, tan experta la cree en sólo segundo año de carrera o ésa es la imagen que usted le ha dado de sí misma como estudiante?

- No, profesora Sheedy. Soy consciente de que todavía me falta mucho por aprender pero sí creo que igualmente puedo hacer algo por ella.

- Pues ya puede irse de clase. Hoy no tengo más ganas de verla, Tracy.

- Siento mucho haberme dormido pero a cualquiera le habría ocurrido si se hubiese acostado como yo, a las cuatro de la mañana.

- Lárguese y no nos de más detalles de su vida, no se lo hemos pedido.

La rubia platino obedeció la orden, cerrando la puerta con suavidad cuando en realidad tenía ganas de dar un portazo enorme para que la profesora que más detestaban todos los estudiantes, pudiera quejarse con razón.

Tracy reconocía que no estaba bien dormirse en clase, pero había sido sincera al explicar su falta de sueño.

Ella había llegado a su piso a las tres y media de la madrugada. A las siete se había levantado y a las ocho había empezado su primera clase.

Suerte que la habían echado al poco de empezar la última hora. Podría regresar antes a su piso, ducharse, comer y luego presentarse en la casa de Harry, Hermione y Ron, a la hora que la esperaban tanto el moreno como la castaña.

Pensando en eso, y no en el carácter horrible y poco paciente de la profesora Sheedy, Tracy se montó en su coche y puso rumbo a su destino.

Una vez almorzada y arreglada, la rubia platino de ojos miel se dirigió a la casa de su ex novio.

- Pasa, Tracy.- Dijo el moreno después de abrirle la puerta.- Ron no está. Se ha ido a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Qué tal Hermione?

- Bien si no está conmigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ve a verla y lo entenderás, pero te aviso, que no te va a gustar.

La rubia obedeció, entrando en la habitación de la castaña y saliendo hecha una furia tras verla encadenada de pies y manos.

- ¡EXPLÍCAME POR QUÉ ESTÁ ASÍ!

- Por su propia seguridad y la mía.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Esta mañana, quise llevarle el desayuno. Llamé a su puerta para avisarla de que entraría. Nada más pasar, se me tiró encima y puso sus manos en mi garganta.

Intenté apartarla pero ella es mucho más fuerte que yo. Así que no tuve otra opción que usar la magia para aplicarle un "Inmóvilus" y luego hacer aparecer las cadenas y grilletes que tú has visto. No es que me guste lo que he hecho pero era eso o dejar que me matase.

- Puedo entenderlo, pero tenerla en esas condiciones no va a propiciar que deje de odiarte.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, soltarla para que se le ocurra salir de su habitación y que intente acabar conmigo en cuanto me vea?

- No. Pero tenerla encadenada es simplemente inhumano…

- Eso mismo pensé yo cuando me atacó esta mañana, que su fuerza no era humana. Créeme Tracy, me duele más que a ti tenerla encadenada. Pero de mi mejor amiga, sólo queda el aspecto físico. Esa mujer no es la Hermione Granger que yo siempre he conocido. Ahora es más parecida a un animal salvaje que a una mujer de verdad…

- Comprendo lo que has hecho, Harry, y también lo que sientes por lo que ha intentado hacerte, pero si quieres recuperar a tu mejor amiga, debes ganarte su confianza.

Una manera muy buena sería liberándola. No creo que ella salga de su habitación para intentar asesinarte, tú mismo has dicho que lo hizo cuando tú entraste en su cuarto.

Si está en fase animal, te atacaría porque verte en su espacio lo consideró una invasión a su territorio.

- ¿Y por qué tú sí puedes entrar y yo no?

- Porque soy una mujer igual que ella aunque yo no esté asalvajada. No creo que ella sea animal al cien por cien pero puede que sí tenga un lado animal en su cerebro y/o comportamiento. Si no estoy equivocada, a mí me tolera porque soy una hembra y los animales siempre toleran más a los de su mismo sexo que los del contrario.

Por lo tanto, tú eres una amenaza para ella simplemente porque eres un macho.

- Joder…

- Sé que es duro y difícil de entender, pero debes intentarlo, Harry. Tal y como tú has dicho, la mujer que está en esa habitación no es nada parecida al recuerdo que tú tenías de tu amiga de toda la vida. Aunque eso no debe desanimarte porque anoche, yo estuve con ella mucho rato.

Recuerda que la ayudé a bañarse, la peiné, le llevé la cena que tú preparaste sin ella saberlo… e incluso me tumbé con ella en su cama para que se durmiera tranquila.

Yo no creo que esté totalmente perdida como persona humana. Simplemente tiene un trastorno de comportamiento múltiple.

- Y eso significa…

- Que Hermione no es que tenga doble personalidad, sino más de tres. Varias, para ser exacta. Una es la muda voluntaria que no quiere pronunciar palabra vete tú a saber por qué. Otra es la asesina que tú has nombrado. La siguiente…esa mezcla de salvaje con animal capaz de devorar con ansia la comida o incluso de atacar con furia inhumana.

Quizás tenga otros aspectos que desconozco, pero estoy segura que podré tratárselos una vez los haya visto. Lo único que no puedo asegurarte es el tiempo que me llevará conseguirlo, pero te prometo que cumpliré mi palabra y ayudaré a esa mujer de mi misma edad, todo lo que me sea posible.

- Gracias, Tracy. ¿Te apetece un té o café?

- No. Voy a regresar a la habitación de Hermione y a interaccionar con ella durante un rato. Luego te diré qué partes de sus personalidades o comportamientos anormales, me ha mostrado.

- Vale. Yo mientras tanto veré la tele.

- A propósito…¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?

- Ya no lo tengo. Ron me ha dicho que me han despedido. Supongo que tirarme días sin aparecer ni dar noticias del supuesto progreso de mi enfermedad, es lo que ha hecho que nuestro jefe se de cuenta que yo fingía.

- ¿Y no será que Ron te ha delatado?

- ¿Por qué haría eso?. Fue suya la idea de mentirle al jefe y hacerle creer que yo estaba enfermo…

- Eso no importa ahora que él está furioso contigo y Hermione.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Él se siente molesto de que hayas rescatado a Hermione. Porque…bueno, si te cuento todo lo que sé, ella no será la única que termine dolida con Ron. Tú también.

- Cuéntamelo, luego ya veré cómo me lo tomo.

Tracy le relató todo lo que leyó del texto que Hermione le escribió la noche anterior, cuando antes por medio de gestos, le hizo comprender que el pelirrojo le había dicho un montón de cosas que le hicieron daño.

Al terminar, lo único que salió de la boca de Harry fue un claro…

- Hijo de puta.

Que le demostraron a Tracy que el moreno estaba más que simplemente molesto.

- Siento haber sido yo la que te lo contase, pero no creo que Hermione lo haga y mucho menos Ron. Ahora, sólo te queda pensar por qué él pudo actuar así con vuestra mejor amiga. Aunque tengo una ligera idea del motivo.

- Dímela.

- Ron está pasando por un gran conflicto emocional. Por un lado, sigue muy enamorado de Hermione aunque no lo quiera admitir. Por otro, se siente atraído por mí y por último estás tú. Un chico que siempre ha sido su mejor amigo pero también la persona que admira y envidia al mismo tiempo.

Eso, unido al hecho de que Hermione se enamorase de ti y no de él, es lo que ha provocado que se moleste contigo. Bueno, contigo no exactamente sino con el hecho de que fueses tú quien consiguiese rescatar a Hermione del infierno.

- ¡Pero si él siempre me decía que yo era el único que podía conseguirlo debido al hechizo de sangre que unía mi destino al de ella!

- Eso no quita que le fastidie el que Hermione te eligiese a ti por encima de él. ¿No lo entiendes, Harry?.

Lo único que le pasa a Ron es que te envidia muchísimo. Envidia tu fama, envidia tu poder como mago y sobre todo envidia que Hermione se enamorase de ti tanto como para hacer un poderoso hechizo que te salvase no sólo la vida sino te facilitase el que la magia oscura nunca pudiese dañarte.

- ¿Él te habló alguna vez de esas cosas o las has deducido tú por todo lo que nosotros te contamos de nuestras vidas o de lo que has convivido con él y conmigo mientras Hermione estaba en el infierno?

- La verdad es que ha sido una mezcla de todo lo que tú has nombrado. Pero sí, en ocasiones él me hablaba de la vida en Hogwarts, vuestras aventuras…y también me dijo que cuando se asomó al espejo ése del deseo más fuerte de tu corazón, se vio como alguien súper popular mientras que tú sólo viste a tus padres muertos.

Al oír de su propia boca lo de la fama, me di cuenta que él siempre se ha sentido inferior de alguna manera y que las ansias de ganar gloria y reconocimiento han estado presentes desde que te conoció y se hizo tu amigo.

- ¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que tenga esos deseos de grandeza!. ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente, escribir al Profeta para que le dediquen un artículo en exclusiva o quizás levantarle una estatua parlante que le recuerde que su ayuda también fue importante?

- Como amigo suyo, lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar el hecho de que Ron, sólo superará sus inseguridades o ansias de fama cuando él quiera. Igual que Hermione volverá a ser ella misma cuando se sienta preparada.

- ¡Genial. Ahora no sólo tendré que preocuparme de convivir con una desquiciada sino también con un mejor amigo que está lleno de complejos!. Y yo que creí que él estaba a gusto con su vida…

- Él no va a decirte todo lo malo que pueda sentir por dentro. Eso le haría parecer inseguro y no querrá que le veas así. Sólo tienes dos opciones, aceptarle tal y como está ahora o echarle de casa. Pero no creo que eso último te apetezca. ¿Verdad?

- No, aunque admito que si hace algo horrible o imperdonable, no me costará ningún trabajo poner sus maletas en la puerta.

- Ponme un ejemplo de lo que tú consideras horrible o imperdonable.

- Dañar a sus dos mejores amigos. Y no me refiero a que discuta con Hermione porque eso lo ha hecho desde que éramos niños. Yo hablo de algo gordo de verdad. Que la pegara sin defensa propia o incluso que hiciera eso conmigo… En fin…ese tipo de cosas. ¿Si él te hiciera algo como eso, tú qué harías Tracy?

- Lo mismo que tú pero regalándole además dos o tres bofetadas. Puede que yo no tenga la furia salvaje de Hermione, pero soy capaz de pegar si me enfadan lo bastante.

- Y yo.

- En fin. Iré a ver a Hermione. Ya te contaré lo que haya notado en ella.

* * *

- ¿Hermione?.- Pronunció con cautela después de llamar a la puerta.- Soy Tracy. He venido a verte como prometí. Voy a pasar. ¿De acuerdo?

Tras abrir la puerta y cerrarla, la rubia platino de ojos miel se acercó hasta la castaña. Que estaba encadenada de pies y manos a una de las paredes de su habitación.

Tracy comprobó que las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas como para que Hermione pudiese moverse hasta el filo de la cama. El resto de la estancia estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sin dejar de mirar los ojos marrones de Hermione, la rubia se acercó hasta ella. La castaña retrocedió al verla aproximarse, gruñéndole a modo de advertencia. Tracy no quiso dejarse impresionar por eso. Así que siguió acercándose hasta que Hermione no pudo avanzar más. Quedando su espalda contra la pared.

Con cautela, Tracy alargó una mano hacia la cara de Hermione, intentando acariciarle una mejilla. En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, Hermione la mordió. La rubia gritó, apartando la mano antes de que le diese otro bocado.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?.- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos marrones.- ¿No recuerdas lo de anoche?. Te ayudé a lavarte y también te peiné. Incluso te llevé la cena a tu habitación. Luego tú me tumbaste en tu cama y te refugiaste en mí. Te quedaste dormida en mis brazos mientras yo te tocaba el pelo. ¿Todo eso ya no cuenta para ti?

La respuesta de Hermione fue rugir con furia. Tracy tragó saliva. Retrocediendo unos pasos hasta quedar fuera del alcance de la castaña.

- Entiendo que estés furiosa porque Harry te haya encadenado. A mí tampoco me gusta verte así, pero comprendo que no había otra opción. No deberías haber intentado matarle, Hermione, por muy grande que sea tu odio hacia él, eso no te da derecho a querer acabar con su vida. Es por Harry que has vuelto a tu mundo y a tu verdadera vida. No lo olvides.

La castaña emitió otro rugido más alto que el anterior.

- ¡Deja de comportarte así. Tú no eres un animal salvaje. Eres humana. Si tantas ganas tienes de protestar, hazlo con palabras. Yo sé que puedes hablar. Vamos Hermione, di algo!

En vez de obedecer, optó por saltar hacia delante y derribar a Tracy. Haciendo que cayese bocarriba sobre el suelo. La rubia se puso las manos en la cara intentando protegerla de los mordiscos y arañazos que ya estaba recibiendo.

Lo único que podía hacer, era aguantar el dolor de aquella tortura mientras rogaba interiormente porque parase pronto. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a detenerse así como así.

Su lado animal le decía que debía castigar a la mujer que la había dejado sola toda la mañana, con la única compañía del hombre moreno que tanto odiaba.

- ¡Basta Hermione!.- Pronunció Tracy llorando.- ¡Por favor, déjalo ya!

Ella volvió a rugir con furia, regalándole otra sarta de arañazos que dejaron los brazos cruzados de Tracy, en carne viva.

El lado del cerebro correspondiente a la parte animal de Hermione, le decía a la castaña el motivo del castigo hacia la rubia.

"_Tú dejarme sola con Harry. Anoche tú también abandonarme en habitación. Por eso Ron entrar y decirme cosas malas que hacerme llorar fuerte. Tú deber pagar por eso. Hermione pensó en ti como compañera nueva. Compañeros nunca dejan solos a otros compañeros. Tú hacerlo y ahora asumir consecuencias."_

Después de rasgar la falda de Tracy y arañar con ganas sus piernas, la rubia gritó más alto. Haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió para librarse de ella. Llamar a Harry.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Lo único que escuchó Tracy antes de ser levantada por el moreno, fue un potente y claro "¡Inmóvilus!" que dejaron a Hermione totalmente quieta sobre el cuerpo de la rubia platino. Quien aún estaba derramando lágrimas por la tortura recibida.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Harry una vez que hubo incorporado un poco a Hermione para que Tracy pudiera salir.

- No.- Contestó la rubia mirando cómo el moreno volvía a dejar el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, en el suelo.- Pero al menos estoy viva. Por un instante pensé que iba a matarme. Menos mal que viniste rápido.

- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tuve que encadenarla?

- Antes también lo hacía, pero después de su ataque…creo que puedo decirte con seguridad que tú tienes razón. La mujer que está ahí no es normal. De su comportamiento de anoche conmigo ya no queda nada. Ahora sólo es una fiera salvaje con ganas de hacer daño. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué me ha torturado, si yo no le he hecho nada malo…

- Sí lo hiciste. La dejaste sola. Y por lo que sé de los sueños que he tenido con ella antes de rescatarla, a Hermione no le gusta estar sola. Mucho menos cuando alguien a quien ella aprecia o con el que se siente a gusto, se marcha de forma voluntaria.

- ¡Pero yo la dejé para ir a la cocina. Ella sabe perfectamente que luego volví y que no me moví de su lado hasta que se durmió!

- Eso da igual, Tracy. Lo único que cuenta para que Hermione te castigue, fue el hecho de que la abandonaras aunque fuese por un corto período de tiempo. Si recuerda lo delicada que fuiste con ella anoche durante el baño y todo lo que hiciste más tarde, es normal que ahora esté furiosa por tú haberla dejado sola. Tanto en lo de la cena, como en la universidad.

- ¡Yo le dije que vendría al mediodía porque antes me era imposible!

- Tú sabes que podrías haberte quedado con ella si hubieras querido. Tus clases no son razones de peso para no hacerle compañía. Yo entiendo que no quieras faltar para no tener problemas con los profesores o con tus padres en el caso de que tus maestros les informen de tus ausencias. Pero para Hermione, todo eso no tiene importancia. Que te marchases sí.

- Entonces llamaré a mis padres y les diré lo que ocurre. Seguro que lo entenderán. Les pediré que digan en la universidad que estoy enferma y que faltaré durante un tiempo. No creo que me pongan problemas ya que no soy de las chicas que falta a clase a menudo.

Tú tienes razón en una cosa, Harry, mis estudios no son una excusa para dejar sola a Hermione. Más todavía cuando soy la única persona a la que había permitido relacionarse con ella lo bastante como para dejar que la tocara.

Comprendo por qué me ha hecho daño. Igualmente pienso que no tenía derecho a maltratarme de esa manera pero estando en fase animal es normal que haya reaccionado así. Yo soy parte de su manada y la manada nunca abandona a ninguno de sus miembros.

Debí tenerlo presente antes de ir a clase pero…no lo pensé porque anoche no demostró ningún comportamiento animal mientras estuvo conmigo.

- Pues conmigo sí, y más de una vez que soñé con ella antes de rescatarla por tercera vez. Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí. Deberías ducharte y desinfectarte las heridas. Están sangrando mucho.

- Aquí no tengo ropa de repuesto.

- Entonces usaré la magia.

- ¿Se puede utilizar para hacer aparecer ropa?- Preguntó con mucho asombro.

- Y para cualquier otra cosa que quieras. ¿Qué te gustaría ponerte?

- Unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta de manga larga. Está claro que con falda ella puede arañarme sin dificultad. A lo mejor con pantalones le cuesta más trabajo y los jeans son muy resistentes. Ah sí, también necesitaré ropa interior.

- Eso lo di por hecho. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- Un pijama. Pienso quedarme a dormir esta noche. Si a ti no te importa, claro…

- Para nada. Así podrás seguir contándome más cosas de lo que crees que le ocurre a Hermione o incluso cómo va evolucionando en el caso de que te permita volver a acercarte y tratarla.

- No creo que eso se cumpla pronto.

- ¿Convoco ya tus ropas?

- Sí por favor. El cuerpo me escuece horrores.

- ¡Accio prendas de Tracy!

Antes de lo que la rubia pensó, aparecieron. Entrando por una de las ventanas abiertas de la habitación de Hermione.

-¡Jo qué pasada!- Dijo la ojos miel en cuanto las tuvo en sus manos.- ¡Cómo mola la magia!

- Sí.- Añadió Harry.- Para muchas cosas es utilísima. Para otras…demasiado peligrosa, pero igualmente no me arrepiento de ser mago.

- ¿Me harías otro favor?

- Por supuesto, Tracy. Tú dirás lo que necesitas ahora.

- Un café y un buen trozo de ese bizcocho de chocolate que me pusiste el otro día. Si es que todavía queda…

- No, aunque puedo hacerte uno mientras te duchas y curas.

- Eres un sol, Harry.

- Gracias.

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, la rubia platino de ojos miel le devolvió otra igual.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Tracy echó una última mirada a Hermione, quien seguía inmóvil encima del suelo.

La ojos miel meneó la cara mostrando su descontento por el hecho de que estuviera hechizada, pero sabía que no había habido otra opción dadas las circunstancias.

Después de que Harry saliera, Tracy cerró la puerta con suavidad, dirigiéndose a uno de los dos cuartos de baños, para asearse y desinfectar las heridas mientras el moreno se dirigía a la cocina para hacerle un rico bizcocho de chocolate que no sólo le devolvería las fuerzas sino la oportunidad de seguir charlando con él y conocerle mejor. Ya que Hermione no era la única persona a la que ella encontraba fascinante.

* * *

Harry y Tracy pasaron la tarde tomando bizcocho y charlando de todo un poco.

Él le contó cosas de Hogwarts que tenían relación con su vida de estudiante y también con ciertos hechos en los que siempre había intervenido Hermione para sacarle de más de un apuro mágico o relacionado con el tema de las chicas. También le relató anécdotas donde Ron y él habían corrido más de una aventura. Pero la que más llamó la atención a Tracy fue la de la prueba de las sirenas en el torneo de los tres magos.

- ¿Él era tu posesión más preciada?.- Preguntó la rubia platino con asombro.- Yo pensé que se llevarían a Hermione.

- No, ella era la de Krum. Además, yo conocí a Ron antes que a ella y por eso me siento más unido a él. De todas maneras, las sirenas sólo podían llevarse una cosa, así que nunca podrían haber secuestrados a los dos para ponérmelos.

Intenté rescatarla junto con Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur de la Cour, pero al final apareció Víctor y se llevó a Hermione. Yo me quedé con Ron y Gabrielle. Me costó mucho trabajo sacarlos a la superficie, por poco me ahogo, pero tuve suerte y lo conseguí.

No soy tan buen mago como muchos creen. Puede que mi poder sí sea muy alto pero siempre necesito la ayuda de alguien para encontrar la solución. Normalmente era Hermione quien daba con la clave. Yo me limitaba a seguir sus consejos o indicaciones y la verdad es que nunca se equivocaba.

- De la misma manera que cuando usó el hechizo de sangre. ¿Verdad?. Ella sabía que sería efectivo y por eso no dudó en utilizarlo.

- Así es. Yo no sé por qué se empeña tanto en cuidar de mí y protegerme pero tengo que reconocer que no ha habido otra persona ajena a ella, que se haya ocupado de estar siempre tan pendiente de todo lo que yo pueda necesitar.

- ¿Cómo la ves exactamente, Harry, como una especie de madre o hermana?

- No, en realidad la veo de muchas maneras diferentes. Esas que tú has nombrado sólo son dos de ellas, pero…ahora mismo…contando con todo lo que ha ocurrido… La veo más como una loca que como una mujer normal.

- Es lógico que pienses así. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ella ha perdido el juicio por todo lo que ha sufrido en el infierno y aunque tú no la mandaste allí directamente, sí terminó en ese lugar por haberte salvado.

- Entonces soy el culpable de que ahora esté como está.

- No, Harry. Aunque deberías hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla. Yo creo que por mucho que me esfuerce en devolverle la normalidad, quien realmente puede hacerlo eres tú porque eres la persona que más unido está a Hermione. Además de que ella confía en ti muchísimo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque vi el segundo rescate gracias al giratiempo y creo que por muy asalvajada que esté, si ella no confiase en ti no te habría permitido acercarte o que la abrazaras.

- Igualmente no evita que quiera matarme cada vez que me tiene delante.

- Con el tiempo cambiaremos eso. Sólo necesitamos mucha paciencia y tacto al tratarla. Estoy segura que llegará el día en que nos hablará y dará las gracias.

- Me gustaría tener tu optimismo. Pero yo pienso que necesitaremos algo más que paciencia y tacto. Más bien un milagro.

- ¿Y por qué no llamas a sus padres?. A lo mejor pueden echarnos una mano. Quizás Hermione los reconozca y se vuelva más dócil con ellos.

- Pero tú dijiste que se la llevarían y no quiero. Además, antes de llegar a casa gracias al traslador le prometí que siempre estaría con ella. Le dije que se cansaría tanto de verme que al final me hablaría para pedirme que me largase.

- Ahora mismo no tenemos otra opción, Harry. Si no quieres hablar con ellos déjame hacerlo en tu lugar.

- De acuerdo. Te daré el teléfono.

Un poco después, la rubia colgó, diciéndole al moreno que ellos vendrían pronto.

Cuando Gregory y Kimberly Granger llegaron al piso, Harry les ofreció un té con la intención de ponerles al día de todo lo relacionado con Hermione, pero ellos no quisieron escucharle. En lugar de eso se dirigieron con paso decidido a la habitación de su hija. Al oír el grito de la madre de su mejor amiga, Harry supo que no le había gustado verla encadenada.

- Quédate aquí.- Dijo Tracy.- Iré a ver qué ha ocurrido. Si por lo que sea ella les ha hecho daño, te llamaré.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la rubia platino y los padres de Hermione aparecieron en la salita de estar. Al ver los temblores de la señora Granger, Harry usó la varita para hacer aparecer una taza de tila. La madre de su mejor amiga se la bebió de inmediato mientras se sentaba en el sillón más próximo.

- ¿Por qué está mi niña así?.- Preguntó el señor Granger.- ¿Y por qué ha querido hacernos daño?. Me resulta increíble que mi propia hija nos atacase.

- Es por culpa de la fase animal agresiva que está pasando.- Comentó Tracy en tono comprensivo.- No se planteen el por qué, simplemente acéptenlo como lo hemos hecho tanto Harry como yo.

- Siento mucho que Hermione les haya asustado.- Intervino Harry mirándoles con seriedad.- Intenté advertirles pero ustedes no quisieron escucharme. ¿Lo harán ahora?

- Sí.- Añadió Kimberly.- Dinos todo lo que sepas sin callarte nada, Harry. Cuanto más detalles tengamos antes podrán tratarla.

- ¿Quiénes, los psiquiatras de alguna clínica mental?

- Y a quién más podríamos recurrir sino. Ellos son los únicos especialistas en transtornos mentales graves.

- Yo puedo ayudar.- Apuntó Tracy.- Seguramente no igual que un profesional pero estudio segundo de Psicología y eso puede sernos útil. Además, Hermione acepta mi compañía.

- Si eso es cierto…- Dijo el señor Granger.- ¿Por qué rugió al verte?

- Es que está furiosa conmigo porque la he dejado sola toda la mañana con Harry. Ayer le dije que debía asistir a mis clases en la universidad pero igualmente le ha sentado fatal que me marchase. Lo único que puedo hacer por ella es insistir en acompañarla aunque eso conlleve el riesgo de que vuelva a dañarme.

- ¿Y tú Harry?.- Preguntó la señora Granger.- ¿Qué vas a hacer por mi hija?

- Lo que ha hecho ella siempre conmigo. Estaré a su lado ocurra lo que ocurra.

Hermione siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, jamás le ha importado lo que pudiese suceder, ahora yo quiero devolverle la misma atención. Al igual que ha dicho Tracy, me importa muy poco el daño que pueda hacerme hasta aceptar mi presencia.

Lo que no voy a aceptar de ninguna manera es volver a perderla. Con dos veces he tenido suficiente.

Si ustedes la ingresan en un Psiquiátrico, la sacaré aunque sea secuestrándola. Créanme porque lo digo muy en serio.

- Di lo que quieras.- Intervino de nuevo el padre de Hermione.- Igualmente no impedirás que hagamos por nuestra hija lo que sea necesario. Por mucho que tú quieras a Hermione o que te preocupes por ella, no tienes ningún derecho a amenazarnos con secuestrarla. Si la metemos en una clínica mental, tú lo aceptarás y te mantendrás al margen. Ya has hecho bastante.

- ¿A qué se refieren?.- Cuestionó Tracy.

- Él tiene la culpa de que ella no sea normal ahora. Si mi niña no se hubiese sacrificado por Harry, no habría acabado en el infierno y con ello perdido la cordura. En mi sincera opinión diré que quiero a Harry Potter bien lejos de mi hija.

- ¿No cree que se está pasando, señor Granger?

- No, Tracy.- Entonces miró al moreno.- Mi decisión es firme, Harry. Nos llevaremos a Hermione para que puedan tratarla adecuadamente. Si quieres despedirte de ella, hazlo ahora. Porque te aseguro que pasarás un tiempo largo sin verla o saber de ella.

El moreno no dijo nada, pero miró al padre de Hermione de tal manera que incluso Tracy tragó saliva. Seguidamente se levantó del sofá que ocupaba junto a la rubia platino y se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amiga, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

La ex novia de Ron miró a los padres de la castaña con sincero reproche en sus ojos miel. Dejando salir su opinión en cuanto ellos la miraron.

- Entiendo que estén molestos además de preocupados por haber visto a su hija encadenada de pies y manos. Pero comprendan una cosa. Ustedes no estarían aquí sino fuese porque Harry quiso. Yo les llamé porque él no quería hacerlo. Supuso que ustedes se molestarían con él y ahora veo que tenía razón al pensar así.

Puede que haya sido por culpa de haber salvado la vida de Harry que Hermione terminase en el infierno y ahora sea de todo menos una mujer normal. Pero han olvidado algo importante…

- ¿El qué?.- Quiso saber la madre de Hermione.

- Si Harry no hubiese insistido en rescatarla incluso después de ver cómo ella lo maltrataba las veces en que estuvieron juntos, ahora no tendrían ninguna hija a la que ingresar en algún Psiquiátrico.

Quizás Harry Potter no sea bueno a los ojos de ustedes en estos momentos, pero estoy segura que no existe otra persona además de él, en quien su hija confíe plenamente. Porque en alguna parte de su mente trastornada, existe otra que aún ama a ese chico moreno que tanto desprecian. ¿Y saben otra cosa?. Apartándola de él lo único que van a conseguir es que ella se pierda más así misma.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo así?.- Preguntó el padre de Hermione.

- Porque yo también estoy enamorada. Aunque no de Harry. Puede que ahora mismo Ron no sea grato a mis ojos, pero una parte de mí quiere estar con él y a pesar de que yo rompiese nuestra relación anoche, les aseguro que no lo he hecho porque haya dejado de quererle sino todo lo contrario.

A diferencia de Harry, Ron sí está muy enamorado de Hermione. Ustedes no son las únicas personas que ven con malos ojos a Harry Potter porque Ron también lo hace. Lo que más le molesta es que Hermione ame a su mejor amigo.

¿Y quieren saber algo muy curioso?.

Ayer, cuando dejé la habitación de Hermione para ir a buscarle la cena, Ron entró en la estancia y le dijo un montón de cosas desagradables. La peor fue preguntarle a ella por qué había tenido que regresar ahora cuando todo le iba tan bien a él. ¿Entienden?.

Se supone que él es uno de los mejores amigos de su hija y por eso debería pensar en su bien o hacer lo posible porque ella se recuperase cuanto antes. Pero en vez de eso, prefirió echarle en cara a ella que hubiera salvado a Harry con el hechizo de sangre además de decirle que todo era culpa de ella. ¿Quieren saber mi sincera opinión?.

La única persona que se ha portado mal con Hermione ha sido él y me importa muy poco que le dijera esas cosas por el motivo que fuese. Un verdadero amigo nunca echaría en cara a otro lo que hizo por el bien de otro amigo. Si quieren enfadarse con Harry no es cosa mía, pero sí decirles que le están juzgando mal.

Ese chico moreno con pelos a lo loco, quiere a Hermione mucho más de lo que él piensa. Y creo, que cuando ella vuelva a ser la que era, lo primero que hará será preguntar por Harry. Más todavía si se encuentra en un psiquiátrico en vez de en esta casa. Que es donde ha vivido desde que los tres terminaron el colegio.

Si quieren hacer algo bueno por su hija, señores Granger, no la aparten de este lugar. Pero sobre todo, no la alejen de Harry porque estoy totalmente convencida que sólo podrá curarse si está con él.

- Comprendemos todo lo que nos has dicho, Tracy.- Apuntó la señora Granger.- Pero mi marido tiene razón. Sólo los médicos cualificados pueden ayudarnos ahora con Hermione. Estoy de acuerdo con él en que eso es lo mejor para nuestra hija. Y respecto a lo que nos has dicho de Harry y Ron...pienso que cada uno ha contribuido en distintas maneras a que ahora ella no sea normal.

Desde luego, no podemos negar que Harry ha hecho todo lo posible por rescatarla del infierno mientras que Ron ha optado por apartarse del asunto. Yo tampoco creo que Ron se ha portado como se esperaría de un buen amigo pero sabemos por qué no quería participar. Él la ama y sabe que ella no le corresponde.

Mi marido y yo sabemos también que Harry era la única persona capaz de traer a Hermione de vuelta a su verdadero mundo. Igualmente, le quiero lejos de mi hija.

Quizás una parte de ella le ame como tú has dicho, pero creo que existe otra que le odia bastante y pensando en esa parte, queremos alejarla de él para que ella no sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. ¿Puedes entendernos mejor ahora?

- Sí, Kimmy. Pero sigo creyendo que están siendo injustos con Harry. Él ha hecho lo imposible porque Hermione se sintiese bien. Tanto en las veces en que la vio en algunos de sus sueños como desde que la trajo de vuelta al mundo humano.

Por favor, no le impidan que esté con ella. Harry no se merece eso después de todo lo que ha hecho por Hermione.

- Sabemos que dices todo esto porque le aprecias, pero no evitará que cambiemos de opinión. Hermione vendrá con nosotros porque somos sus padres. Y si ella, con el tiempo, nos pide ver a Harry, mi marido y yo decidiremos si se lo concedemos o no.

- ¿Cómo que si se lo conceden o no?. Por supuesto que lo harán. Ustedes no serían capaces de ser tan crueles para no permitírselo, sabiendo como saben lo muy enamorada que está de Harry.

No hay nada peor que te alejen de la persona que amas. Incluso cuando tú misma lo decides, el dolor que sientes dentro es simplemente insoportable. ¿Creen de verdad que podrían soportar lo que sufrirían ustedes al saber que le están quitando a su hija lo único que le ha dado fuerzas para no perder del todo la cordura?

- ¿Tú crees de verdad que Hermione no se ha vuelto loca del todo porque ama a Harry?

- No, señora Granger. Lo que yo creo es que Hermione no ha enloquecido al cien por cien porque en su interior, conservaba la esperanza de reunirse con Harry Potter. Ya fuese para vengarse de él o simplemente porque le echaba de menos… El hecho es que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verle. Por eso insisto en que no la aparten de él.

Eso le hará más mal que bien. Si no quieren creerme no lo hagan pero tarde o temprano, se darán cuenta que tengo razón y cuando eso suceda, ustedes mismos comprobarán que le han hecho mucho daño a su hija y puede, que incluso ella sienta odio hacia sus propios padres. Si ocurre…prepárense para que Hermione no sólo les rechace sino que no quiera saber nada de ustedes.

- Nuestra hija nunca podría odiarnos.- Dijo el señor Granger.- Sabemos perfectamente que nos quiere tanto como nosotros a ella.

- Eso no impedirá que su querida hija reniegue de ustedes.

- Gregory…- Intervino su esposa.- Dile a esta jovencita que se calle. Ya nos ha dicho suficiente.

- Por mucho que descargue su malestar conmigo.- Añadió la rubia platino.- Sé que en el fondo usted no me odia realmente. Si no quiere escucharme más, cumpliré su deseo, igualmente le digo que está muy equivocada en despreciarme.

Eso sí, Kimberly Granger, cuando Hermione la odie y se lo haga saber, no espere que yo esté ahí para intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión. En lo que a mí respecta…usted sola se lo habrá ganado.

- Ya basta, Tracy.- Intervino el señor Granger.- Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por nosotros ve a la habitación de Hermione y dile a Harry que salga. Creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella. Dile de mi parte, que si no sale contigo en cinco minutos, seré yo quien le saque a la fuerza.

- De acuerdo, Gregory. Le daré su recado. No se preocupe, yo misma me encargaré de evitarle a usted el tener que ponerle las manos encima a Harry Potter. En mi sincera opinión diré…que usted no se merece ni tocarle.

- ¡Te estás pasando niña!.- Dijo la madre de Hermione poniéndose en pie con ímpetu. La rubia platino ni se inmutó.

- Tómese otra tila, señora Granger. Antes de que le de un colapso por culpa de la mala leche. Tanto usted como su marido deberían hacer lo posible por calmarse, no quiero tener que llamar a una ambulancia si por casualidad se desmayan debido a la ansiedad.

- ¡Gregory, dile algo!

- Cállate Kimberly. No lo empeores más. Tracy está molesta con nosotros y yo lo entiendo. La hemos despreciado y ahora ella sólo nos está devolviendo el trato que le hemos dado.

Perdónanos Tracy, no tenemos nada en contra tuya, pero igualmente estamos molestos con todo lo ocurrido y sobre todo por haber visto a nuestra única hija encadenada con grilletes y cadenas por los tobillos y las muñecas. También lo estamos con Harry y Ron, pero mayormente con Potter.

Te agradecería que le dijeras al chico que salga de la habitación de nuestra hija. Queremos llevárnosla lo antes posible para que reciba ayuda deprisa.

- Está bien, señor Granger. Cumpliré su deseo. Ah sí…también acepto sus disculpas. Le ofrezco las mías, no he sido demasiado amable en todo lo que les he dicho pero quiero que sepan que he sido muy sincera en cada palabra pronunciada.

- Nosotros también. Ve a por Harry.

* * *

Cuando la rubia de ojos miel entró en la habitación de Hermione, se dio cuenta que estaba a oscuras. Intentó encender la luz pero el interruptor no respondió. Sólo pudo suponer que Harry lo había estropeado adrede pues en el resto de la casa sí había luz.

- ¿Harry?.- Pronunció ella con cautela.- ¿Estás bien?

- Shhh...

Escuchó claramente.

- Habla bajo.- Dijo el moreno algo alejado de donde estaba ella.- Me ha costado mucho tranquilizar a Hermione.

- ¿Dónde estáis exactamente?. No veo nada.

- Es que he echado las cortinas para que ella se sintiese más a gusto. Cuando llegué, estaba llena de sangre por las muñecas y tobillos. Creo que ha intentado quitarse los grilletes a la fuerza. Debió asustarse mucho al ver su propia sangre y por eso la encontré agachada de rodillas en el suelo. Intentaba alejarse de su reflejo en la ventana, no quería verse herida. Por eso oscurecí más la estancia.

- Los padres de Hermione quieren que salgas ya. Dicen que has pasado demasiado tiempo con ella. Pero yo creo que tienes todo el derecho a tardar lo que te de la gana. Si entran, juro que les moleré a palos.

- Gracias, Tracy.

- De nada. Dime dónde estás, Harry.

- A unos diez pasos de la puerta. Procura caminar con suavidad. Hermione sigue nerviosa aunque ya no tiembla tanto como cuando la encontré.

Cuando la rubia llegó hasta el moreno, él agarró una de las manos de ella y la hizo agacharse a su lado. Tracy escuchó claramente cómo Harry le decía a Hermione con suavidad…

- Tracy ha venido a verte. La tengo a mi lado. ¿Quieres tocarla?

La ex novia de Ron no podía ver nada, ni a Harry. Pero escuchó perfectamente el suave rugido que salió de la garganta de Hermione.

La castaña alargó una mano hacia delante hasta tocar el cuello de Tracy. Entonces hizo presión haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se inclinara hacia el de ella.

La rubia platino se encontró bajo el cuello de Hermione, quien aún rugía además de olisquearla. Tracy tragó saliva rogando interiormente porque no la atacara o mordiera en ese momento. Aunque estaba segura que Harry la ayudaría en el caso de que ocurriese.

- Ho…Hola Hermione.- Dijo la ojos miel intentando no transmitir el miedo que sentía.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Grrrrr…

- Tus padres están fuera. Quieren llevarte con ellos.

- GRRRRR…

- Es por tu propio bien, seguro que su compañía te hará mejorar.- Añadió Tracy sabiendo que ni ella misma creía lo que decía.- Dentro de un tiempo…cuando te encuentres mejor, Harry y yo iremos a verte. Si todo va como él y yo esperamos les pediremos a tus padres que nos permitan traerte a esta casa.

- GGGRRRRRRRRRR

- De verdad lo haremos. Por favor, no te enfades. A Harry y a mí no nos gusta notarte alterada. Nosotros te queremos mucho…

Al decir lo último, Tracy no escuchó otro rugido, sino un suave sollozo. Ella sabía que provenía de la garganta de Hermione.

- Harry.- Dijo la rubia bajando un poco la voz.- Si ves que puedes soltar sus cadenas usando la magia, hazlo ahora. Si está más preocupada en llorar que en su liberación, podremos sacarla más fácilmente.

- Yo no quiero que se la lleven, Tracy.

- Ni yo. Pero no podemos rebelarnos a sus padres. Podrían denunciarnos por tenerla encadenada y entonces la policía vendría y nos la quitarían sin ninguna amabilidad.

- Los padres de Hermione tampoco han sido amables.

- Todo su malestar se debe a una sincera preocupación por su hija. Compréndelo.

- Lo hago, aunque eso no evita que tenga ganas de estrangularles. Creí que Hermione era la única persona que me despreciaba. Pero esta noche he comprobado que sus padres también lo hacen. Lo irónico de todo es que aún siento aprecio por ellos.

- Pues no dejes que se convierta en odio. Estoy segura que cuando la tengan atendida por los médicos que ellos quieren, recapacitarán en cómo se han portado contigo y se disculparán. Yo no creo que ellos te odien de verdad. Simplemente han descargado su frustración en ti.

- Ya podrían habérsela guardado. Después de todo lo que he hecho por rescatar a Hermione, que me traten tan mal…es que… de verdad Tracy, no creo merecérmelo.

- Claro que no. Pero ahora ellos no pueden verlo. Sólo lo poco adecuado que eres en su opinión, para su hija. Saben que una parte de ella te odia y por eso quieren alejarla de ti. No desean que ella sufra más si tiene que verte a diario.

- Me da igual. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que no se la lleven. Aunque eso me obligue a hechizarles.

- Si haces eso cuando se pase el efecto de la magia sí que te odiarán de verdad y entonces ya no querrán entrar en razones. Así que escúchame atentamente, Harry.

- Siempre lo hago, Tracy.

- No hagas nada en contra de los deseos de los padres de Hermione. Limítate a cumplir lo que te han pedido. Devuélveles a su hija para que hagan por ella lo que crean oportuno. Después de todo tienen derecho al ser sus padres. Además, tal y como te he dicho antes, si ellos ven que colaboras, no pensarán tan mal de ti como sí lo hacen ahora.

- Está bien, Tracy. Te haré caso. Tanto en eso como en lo de los grilletes.

Voy a lanzarle a Hermione un "Petrificus Totalus" para que se quede más quieta que una estatua. Emplearé también un Wingardium Leviosa para izarla en el aire y poder sacarla de la habitación con facilidad. Cuando te avise, échate hacia atrás todo lo que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Ahora, Tracy.- Dijo Harry un poco más lejos de donde estaba la rubia. Ella obedeció, apartándose de Hermione todo lo que pudo.

Entonces pudo ver algo de luz salida de la varita del moreno y en menos de tres segundos, el cuerpo de la castaña cayó hacia delante. No llegó a tocar el suelo, porque la luz del Wingardium Leviosa volvió a iluminar la estancia por un leve segundo.

-¡Lumus!.- Pronunció el moreno de nuevo.

La rubia de ojos miel contempló con asombro cómo la punta de la varita de Harry iluminaba la habitación de Hermione. Entonces Tracy pudo ver que él había sido sincero cuando dijo que las muñecas y los tobillos de Hermione tenían heridas sangrantes.

Tracy rompió parte del filo bajo que tenía la camiseta que ella llevaba. Quiso usarla para limpiar la sangre, pero Harry se lo impidió, agarrando una de las muñecas de ella.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. Quiero que los padres de Hermione vean lo que ha hecho su hija intentando liberarse. Si la ayudamos a que deje de sangrar y con ello tenga un mejor aspecto, ellos no se impresionarán tanto y yo creo que es mejor que la dejemos tal y como está.

- Pero eso es cruel…

- Más lo es que ellos me la quiten.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo creo?. Que la quieres mucho más de lo que tú mismo piensas.

- Yo no pienso en eso ahora. Sólo quiero entregársela y que se la lleven cuanto antes. Así será menos duro para mí.

- Por curiosidad, Harry… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hermione para que se calmara si tan asustada estaba cuando tú la encontraste?

- Nada del otro mundo. Sólo le pedí que se tranquilizase y que confiase en mí. Entonces hice aparecer un botiquín e intenté curarla pero ella no me dejó.

Mordió mi mano cuando la vio acercarse a una de sus muñecas, así que yo la aparté pero seguí delante de ella sin hacer nada salvo mirarla. Supongo que eso sirvió para que aceptase mi compañía. Se daría cuenta que no iba a hacerle daño y por eso desistió en atacarme más.

- Te creo en todo lo que me has dicho. Pero cuando entré, escuché susurros y sé perfectamente que no venían de la garganta de Hermione. Dímelo Harry, es importante que lo sepa. Cuéntame qué le estabas diciendo por lo bajo.

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a los padres de ella o incluso a Ron.

- Tienes mi palabra que guardaré el secreto.

- Le dije… He venido a despedirme. Tus padres están aquí y quieren llevarte con ellos, pero no pienses que no volverás a verme. Te prometo que averiguaré dónde van a meterte y te visitaré aunque sea a escondidas o aunque tú no quieras verme.

Por mucho que ahora nos separemos, no será para siempre. No pienses en un adiós, Hermione, sino más bien un hasta luego. Tal y como te dije cuando el demonio te atrapó…Juntos hasta el final pase lo que pase como siempre has hecho tú conmigo. Tenlo presente porque pienso cumplirlo.

- ¿Y con eso permitió que te acercases a ella?

- No, sólo dejó que me quedara, pero no podía tocarla. Cada vez que lo intentaba me gruñía fuerte.

Sin embargo, a ti te puso bajo su cuello. Y si soy sincero me jodió bastante. Por mucho que le guste tu compañía, sigues siendo una perfecta desconocida para ella pero yo…llevo a su lado siete años y medio de mi vida. No es justo que ahora me impida acompañarla.

- No te lo ha impedido, Harry. Tú continúas a su lado por mucho que ella se empeñe en mostrarte que no te quiere cerca. De todas maneras estando encadenada como estaba antes no podía evitar que la visitaras. Ella no llegaba a la puerta.

- Ahí es donde estamos ahora. Ábrela, Tracy. No quiero seguir en esta habitación por más tiempo.

Cuando les vieron, los señores Granger le dijeron a Harry que los acompañase hasta el coche, ya que ellos no eran magos y no podían quitarle los hechizos a Hermione. El moreno obedeció, desechizando a su mejor amiga pero aplicándole también un desmaius que se aseguraría el tenerla inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para que los padres de ella pudieran llegar al hospital más próximo e ingresar a su hija lo antes posible.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Harry.- Dijo la madre de Hermione.- Seguimos molestos contigo pero eso no nos impide agradecerte sinceramente que hayas respetado nuestros deseos.

- Supongo que no querrán informarme del hospital donde meterán a Hermione o de los progresos que hagan con ella.

Aún sabiendo que usteden me odien o desprecien ahora, quiero que sepan que he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano, para ayudar a su hija en los sueños que antes teníamos y también en el tiempo que ella ha pasado en nuestra casa.

No lo olviden, señores Granger.

- Arranca, Greg.

Soltando una palabrota, Harry vio alejarse el coche. Cuando ya no estuvo a su vista, regresó al piso que compartía con Ron.

Al verle con la cabeza baja, Tracy sólo tuvo una reacción posible. Abrir sus brazos. Harry se refugió en ellos, encogiéndose en el cuerpo de la rubia platino mientras rompía a llorar liberando así toda la tensión que había estado guardando desde que el padre de Hermione le ordenó despedirse de ella.

- No te preocupes.- Dijo la rubia con suavidad.- Haré lo que pueda por averiguar dónde la han metido y que tanto tú como yo podamos verla. Seguro que cuando Hermione nos vea, se sentirá mejor.

- También querrá despellejarnos. Hemos consentido que se la lleven.

- Pero no estará sola, Harry. Tendrá compañía en los médicos y las enfermeras que estén a su cargo.

- No hay nada más solitario que un hospital, Tracy, yo lo sé bien. He estado dos veces ingresado en uno.

Por mucho que Ron y tú vinieseis a verme, no podíais estar conmigo todo el tiempo. El resto de las horas se hacían interminables para mí. Por eso procuraba dormir la mayor parte. Y ni siquiera en esos sueños me sentía acompañado por mis padres o Hermione porque las medicinas que me daban me hacían tener el sueño plano.

- Bueno, si a ella le sucede lo mismo en cierta manera será bueno porque entonces no tendrá pesadillas ni con el infierno. Y si las tiene cuando pueda volver con nosotros, ahí estaremos tú y yo para intentar calmarla todo lo posible.

Quizás yo no conozca en profundidad a Hermione pero te digo sinceramente que el tiempo que he pasado con ella, ha hecho que le coja un verdadero cariño. Ella me preocupa mucho, Harry. Y te prometo que no dejaré de ayudarla hasta que tú mismo me digas que ha vuelto a ser la Hermione de siempre.

- Gracias, Tracy. Eres una buena amiga.

- Tú también eres un buen amigo. Tanto con Hermione, como con Ron o incluso conmigo.

- Ron…está tardando mucho en volver. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- No creo. Él conoce Londres muy bien. A lo mejor se ha ido con sus padres. Le dijo a Hermione que tendría que marcharse de casa porque no soportaba verla contigo sabiendo que tarde o temprano ella y tú volveríais a estar unidos.

- También le dijo cosas peores. A veces me planteo cómo podemos considerarle nuestro mejor amigo.

- Es que es humano, y los humanos podemos ser muy crueles en los comentarios que hacemos, sobre todo cuando estamos molestos.

- ¿Dónde quieres dormir?.- Le preguntó el moreno para cambiar de tema.- ¿En la habitación de Hermione?

- No, para ella es sagrada y yo lo respeto. Prefiero el sofá marrón, parece muy cómodo.

- Nos lo regalaron los señores Granger cuando nos mudamos.

- Pues es muy bonito. Me recuerda al tono que tiene Hermione en los ojos.

- Son preciosos, pero ella es mucho más hermosa como persona.

- Me reafirmo en mi opinión, Harry. La quieres más de lo que tú crees.

- Lo que yo creo ahora es que necesito acostarme, Tracy.

- Entonces hasta mañana, que duermas bien.

- Lo dudo, pero gracias de todas maneras.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

El meter a Hermione en un psiquiátrico o clínica mental es algo que haría cualquier persona que no es bruja o mago. Los padres de ella no lo son por lo tanto tienen que recurrir a los medios muggles que consideran más oportunos.

Gregory y Kimberly Granger han actuado igual que cualquier otra pareja de padres que están preocupados por su hija. Saben que la niña está así por haber salvado a Harry y es lógico que no le quieran ver cerca de ella.

Harry siendo Harry, buscará la manera de estar con su mejor amiga aunque tenga al mundo en su contra.

Tracy siendo Tracy, encontrará no sólo la forma de que Harry esté con Hermione sino además analizarlo todo para ofrecerle a él alternativas buenas que le sirvan a Hermione para ir mejorando.

Ron siendo Ron…la cagará metiendo la pata hasta el fondo y haciendo algo egoísta, cruel o irracional (porque el Ron de los libros tiene esos defectos aunque muchas personas no lo quieran ver o admitir debido a la "adoración" que sienten por su personaje), provocando así que luego estalle la monumental (tal y como se ha visto en los libros más de una vez tanto con él y Harry como con él y Hermione). ¿Tendrá Ron la culpa de una nueva infelicidad en el hogar donde vive el trío?. Por supuesto.

¿Luego lo arreglará?. Claro, si no no sería Ron. Pero al igual que vemos en los libros, él tardará algún tiempo en bajarse del burro, reconocer que ha actuado mal y posteriormente disculparse. ¿Cuándo veremos todo eso, RAkAoMi?. En los próximos capítulos. Un beso fuerte. Nos vemos en el doce. ¡Y que sepáis que ya llevo escrito la mitad del capítulo 16 y último!. Espero terminarlo entre hoy y mañana. Sed felices y cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	12. El que la sigue la consigue

**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles, 24 de Octubre de 2007.

¡Holaaa!. Ya sé que actualizar de un día para otro no es lo habitual en mí, pero lo hago con un muy buen motivo. Celebrar con vosotros/as que... ¡He aprobado el teórico del coche!. Me lo han dicho esta tarde. El exámen era tipo test y tenía 30 preguntas en las cuales sólo podías sacar como máximo 3 fallos. ¿Y sabéis cuántos errores he tenido?. ¡Cero!.

Estoy tan animada y feliz que me he dicho...¡Voy a marcarme el gusto de subir el cap 12 ya porque tengo un poquito de tiempo libre ahora y también para alegrar a mis reviewers que están enganchadísimos a la historia!. Aunque sí os digo que no esperéis el capítulo 13 mañana porque no lo subiré. Tanto el jueves como el viernes voy a estar muy liada. Si subo el trece pronto lo haré el sábado o domingo. ¿Ok?. Dicho todo esto os dejo con este doceavo capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado.

ADVERTENCIA: La escena del hospital, que veréis a lo largo del cap, os va a hacer tragar saliva a más de uno. Sobre todo cuando entren en la habitación de Hermione y posteriormente en el servicio. Bueno, yo creo que todo el cap en sí es bastante impactante.

Preparad tila por si acaso porque todo lo que ocurrirá no es apto para sensibles del corazón como suelen decir en las atracciones de miedo. Aunque también os digo que lo que primero es angustioso luego se convierte en bonito, sobre todo para Harry. Y ahora a leer, que ya os he entretenido bastante. ¡Un beso muy fuerte a todos y todas!. Prometo contestar los reviews en cuanto me sea posible. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap 12. El que la sigue la consigue."**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que los padres de Hermione se la llevaron del hogar que ella compartía con Harry y Ron.

Tracy asistía a clase todas las mañanas, y luego volvía al piso de su ex novio para convivir con Harry poniéndole al día de lo nuevo que iba aprendiendo.

Ron le hablaba lo justo, luego se metía en su habitación o salía por ahí y no regresaba hasta la hora de la cena.

A la rubia platino le dolía la indiferencia que él le mostraba pero ella lo entendía. Lo único que no comprendía era por qué él no había hecho ningún intento por hablar con ella y averiguar si todavía sentía algo por él.

Tampoco mostraba interés por saber dónde estaba Hermione o si había noticias de su mejora.

Lo que más claro veía Tracy Johnson era que Ronald Bilius Weasley estaba más feliz y tranquilo desde que Hermione Granger había desaparecido.

De eso precisamente, estaba hablando ahora con Harry. Tras tragarse una galleta, el moreno dio su opinión.

- Yo creo que está mejor porque al no verla no tiene que pensar en ella. Pero yo sí pienso y lo que más me angustia no es saber dónde está sino que pueda ser infeliz en el sitio donde la hayan metido. Jamás he estado en un Psiquiátrico, pero no creo que sea agradable.

- No, aunque hoy día el personal que atiende a los enfermos mentales suele ser bastante bueno y competente. Supongo que a Hermione le estarán dando un tratamiento acorde con su problemática.

Seguro que llega el día en que le den el alta y ella misma vuelva a buscarnos. ¿Te la imaginas entrando por la puerta o apareciéndose de improviso y saludándonos como si nada hubiera sucedido?

- Demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

- Pero no imposible.

- ¿Tú crees que mejorará en ese lugar?

- Lo que yo creo es que los médicos estarán tirándose de los pelos pensando en la manera de aplicar un tratamiento racional y humano a una mujer de veinte años que aparenta ser de todo menos civilizada o racional. Aunque yo sé perfectamente que Hermione entiende nuestro lenguaje. Me habría encantado oírla hablar antes de que se la llevaran.

- A mí también.

- Recuerdo que cuando vi en el giratiempo, el segundo intento que hiciste por rescatarla, ella gritó "No" cuando el demonio te expulsó del portal. Eso me demostró que no estaba muda realmente. Creo que su mutismo voluntario se debía a que quería castigarnos por haberla dejado sola dos años en el infierno.

- Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso.

- Y qué, lo anormal hubiese sido que me hablase cuando no tenía ninguna confianza conmigo. Acuérdate que ella me conoció la noche en que aparecisteis tras tu tercer rescate.

- Esa falta de confianza no impidió que te dejase lavarle el pelo y todas las demás atenciones que le diste hasta que ella terminó dormida en tus brazos. Acurrucarse en ti tampoco me pareció normal, pero admito que fue bonito.

- A mí me resultaría más bonito que lo hubiese hecho contigo, Harry.

- Tampoco creo que lo haga cuando se haya curado. No la imagino tirando de mí hasta tumbarme con ella o pidiéndome que lo haga. Más bien creo que no me querría cerca. ¿Tú crees que aún me ama?

- No lo sé, aunque prefiero pensar que sí. Y tú qué… ¿Te has aclarado ya en lo que sientes de verdad por ella o sigues viéndola como tu mejor amiga?

- Siempre será mi mejor amiga pero ahora la veo como mucho más que eso. Si ella estuviera aquí…intentaría demostrárselo.

- ¡Me pido ser la madrina de boda!

Harry se rió un poco, mordiendo otra galleta. Tracy se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono.

- Voy a llamar a Mike para comprobar si ha conseguido por fin localizar a Hermione.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, sorbiendo el té mientras escuchaba cómo la rubia platino marcaba el número y se ponía a charlar con el único amigo enfermero que ella tenía y que era el encargado de intentar localizar a la castaña desde que sus padres se la llevaron.

Los señores Granger no habían vuelto a llamar a la casa de Harry ni para disculparse por haber sido rudos con él.

El moreno no podía culparles pero igualmente le sentaba fatal que le tuvieran aislado de toda información. Ya habían pasado tres meses y el no saber nada de Hermione le estaba haciendo más daño que cuando ella intentó matarle con estrangulamiento.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó cuando Tracy colgó el aparato. La rubia platino se giró y le miró con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico, Harry intuyó que eso era bueno.

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Tracy dando un pequeño salto.- ¡Sé donde está, qué fuerteeee!

- Por mí puedes saltar todo lo que quieras pero primero dame la información.

- Hospital Mercy. A 20 kilómetros de Londres. Mike me ha dicho que es un sanatorio para locos profundos pero también tienen una sección especial donde tratan a personas que sin estar realmente locas sí presentan graves trastornos del comportamiento. Ahí es donde está Hermione.

- ¿Te ha dicho el horario de visitas?

- El Mercy es un hospital que no admite visitas. Su filosofía es aislar al enfermo de todo lo que pudiera estar relacionado con su vida anterior. Los amigos, parejas amorosas y familiares, están incluidos. La única manera de entrar y estar con ella es haciéndonos pasar por médicos o enfermeros o bien colándonos sin ser vistos. ¿Qué prefieres?

- La última opción. Eso de romper las normas me viene de familia y como estoy acostumbrado no creo que nos salga mal. Además tengo una capa invisible heredada de mi padre que nos permitirá deambular por allí hasta encontrar su habitación sin que nadie nos vea o detenga.

- ¡Jo qué flipe, tío!. ¿En serio?

- Ya te digo. ¿Nos vamos ahora?

La rubia platino de ojos miel asintió con la cabeza. El moreno se levantó del sillón sin preocuparse de recoger las cosas de la merienda. Su prioridad era ver a Hermione. Ya se preocuparía más tarde de ordenarlo todo.

- ¿Nos llevamos tu coche o mi Mercedes?.- Cuestionó Tracy haciendo sonar sus llaves.

- El Mercedes, por supuesto. Es mucho más rápido que mi Peugeot. ¿Me dejas conducir?

- Ni soñarlo.

Harry se rió un poco, sabía de sobras que a Tracy no le gustaba que nadie ajeno a ella pusiera las manos en su precioso "baby", como ella lo llamaba a veces. Igualmente le gustaba hacerle la pregunta de vez en cuando, porque le resultaba graciosa la cara de susto que ponía la rubia en cuanto oía la sugerencia.

- Abróchate el cinturón, Harry, lo que menos nos conviene es que nos paren y multen por no llevarlo, eso nos retrasaría.

- Sabes perfectamente que siempre me lo pongo, arranca de una vez.

- ¿Ansioso por llegar, eh?

- No puedo decirte cuánto.

Tracy se puso en marcha. Gracias al poco tráfico que encontraron en la carretera, llegaron al hospital mucho antes de lo que ella imaginó.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Harry, se colocó delante de él y no pronunció sonido en cuanto entraron en el edificio.

Después de esperar un rato, vieron al recepcionista dejar su puesto para ir a por un refresco. Tracy no perdió tiempo en abrir los archivos y encontrar el de Hermione, averiguando su número de habitación además de ojear con rapidez el historial de ella. Teniendo mucho cuidado en volver a dejar la carpeta donde la había sacado, la rubia platino de ojos miel avisó a Harry de que podían irse.

Al saber que estaba en la quinta planta, Harry y Tracy cogieron el ascensor. Como eran invisibles no tuvieron problemas para salir sin ser vistos.

Conforme caminaban por aquellos pasillos largos y amplios, la rubia tragó saliva más de una vez pues los gritos que emitían algunos enfermos encerrados le ponían los pelos de punta. Un poco después, casi al final, vieron una puerta con el número 505.

- Es ésa.- Dijo Tracy.- Llegar ha sido fácil, lo difícil será entrar.

- Con la magia todo es posible.- Susurró Harry a su espalda.- Espero que no nos vea nadie cuando saque la varita.

- Si ocurre, no creo que se alarme, lo más seguro es que piense que lo ha imaginado. ¿Quién se creería que ha visto abrirse una puerta por arte de magia?

- Tienes razón. ¿Preparada?

- Más que nunca.

- Alohomora.

La rubia de ojos miel tuvo que reprimir un gritito de sorpresa cuando escuchó el sonido del cierre al liberarse. Como ella iba delante, fue la primera en entrar. Harry cerró la puerta con suavidad, aún sin mirar al frente. Entonces sintió una presión en su cuerpo.

Al ver lo que sus ojos contemplaron la rubia platino se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, poniéndose de puntillas de la impresión y dejando sus manos en la puerta, aplastando al moreno contra el objeto sin ella quererlo.

- Me estás ahogando.- Dijo Harry con dificultad.- Haz el favor de moverte. Ya podemos quitarnos la capa.

- No creo que sea conveniente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Aún no has mirado hacia delante. ¿Verdad Harry?

- ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo si te has puesto de puntillas y me has tapado la cara con tu cabeza?

- Lo siento, pero es mejor que sigas sin ver lo que yo. No creo que te resulte agradable.

- Muévete, Tracy. Por muy horrible que pueda ser quiero verlo. Tres meses sin ver a Hermione es más de lo que puedo soportar, tu visión no creo que sea peor.

- Ay Dios mío.- Pronunció la rubia temblando notablemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Susurró Harry detrás de ella.

- La cama de Hermione está flotando. Me recuerda a la de la niña de El Exorcista. Como la cabeza le de vueltas completas entonces no necesitará ayuda de un médico sino de un buen cura.

- No digas tonterías, tú y yo sabemos que Hermione no está endemoniada. Desquiciada sí.

- Yo ya no sé lo que creer, lo único que tengo claro es que su cama, además de estar flotando se acaba de poner en posición vertical. Creo que sabe que estamos aquí.

- Imposible, hablamos muy bajo.

- Eso no debe ser un impedimento para ella. Quizás tiene el oído más desarrollado de lo normal. Puede que en el infierno sus sentidos se ampliasen de forma extraordinaria porque yo te juro, que Hermione sabe que estamos aquí. Sus ojos marrones están mirando los míos como si tuviesen rayos x y pudieran contemplarme sin dificultad bajo la capa invisible.

- Yo creo que exageras.

- Qué va, Harry. Estoy siendo muy exacta.

- Si no quieres moverte, vale, pero yo quiero acercarme. Voy a salir de esta capa y apartarme de esta puerta aunque para ello tenga que quitarte a la fuerza.

- Quédate donde estás, Harry, hazme caso.

- No quiero.

- Harry por favor…

- Que no.

- Abre la puerta, por lo que más quieras, ábrela. Su cama viene hacia nosotros y hasta puedo intuir sus intenciones asesinas.

- Y por qué está en la cama. Con lo fácil que sería caminar…

- No puede estando atada por las muñecas y los tobillos, aunque eso no le impide llegar hasta aquí. Hermione debe poseer mucha magia interna, sólo así se explica que pueda hacer flotar la cama. Puede que tenga otros poderes pero yo no quiero verlos. Quiero salir ya, estoy a punto de hacerme pis encima…

- Ya será menos.

- Harry por favor…créeme. Estamos en serio peligro.

La voz de Tracy, aunque seguía siendo baja, sonó más angustiada para Harry al oír lo último que ella había dicho. El moreno empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Seguía sin poder ver nada por culpa de la cabeza y el cabello rubio platino de su amiga, que estaban presionados contra su rostro y le impedían la visión aunque no la respiración.

Harry quería contemplar lo que Tracy le decía, pero cuando notó cómo el temblor de ella se hacía más notorio además de intenso, supo que debía hacerle caso y salir de allí antes de que a ella le diese un colapso o se pusiera histérica, lo que produciría que gritase y que todo el personal médico y sanitario que pudiese haber en la planta, les descubriera.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta. Usó otra mano para agarrar la cintura de Tracy y tirar de ella hasta que la rubia, aún de cara a Hermione, pudo caminar hacia atrás hasta salir de la habitación.

Harry cerró la puerta usando un hechizo para activar el pestillo de seguridad. Entonces se dirigió al baño más próximo, tirando de la rubia que estaba tan callada como si estuviese muerta.

Una vez dentro, el moreno echó el cerrojo y se quitó la capa, colocándose delante de Tracy para ver cómo se encontraba.

Harry podría jurar, que nunca hasta ese momento había visto tal expresión de miedo en la cara de alguien.

- Tranquilízate Tracy.- Dijo con voz suave.- Ella no está aquí. Por mucha magia interna que pueda tener no creo que consiga salir de su habitación si está atada a una cama y además no tiene la varita. Seguro que la han guardado sus padres. Han metido a su hija en un hospital muggle y no creo que le hayan dicho a los médicos que es una bruja.

- Her…Herm…Hermione.- Pronunció la rubia sudando frío.- Su…su cara…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Era horrible. Daba mucho miedo. Jamás había visto tal expresión de odio en la cara de una mujer. Admito que lo de la cama flotante me asustó pero cuando vi sus ojos marrones mirar hacia donde estaba yo…pensé que podía atravesarme. No sé cómo vamos a ayudarla, Harry, y no creo para nada que nuestra presencia le sirva de algo.

Si estuviéramos a su alcance seguro que nos haría daño. No creo que le detuviese el hecho de estar atada. Además, cuando atan a un enfermo es porque representa un peligro para sí mismo o los demás.

- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces, dejarla así hasta que ella decida calmarse?

- Pues sí. Deberíamos irnos ahora y volver dentro de unos días. A lo mejor ha mejorado y la desatan. Puede que cuando volvamos la segunda vez ya no esté inmovilizada, quizás la encontramos sentada en la cama o incluso en una silla.

Lo único que yo sé es que en estos momentos, Hermione Granger es una mujer más que peligrosa y la verdad es que no estoy dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en esa habitación y correr el riesgo de que ella me haga daño por medio de su magia o del poder mental que pueda tener, que seguro no es pequeño.

- ¿Poder mental?

- Telequinesis, así se llama a la capacidad de mover objetos usando la mente. Creo que Hermione la tiene.

- Me da igual si me hace daño con la habilidad esa pero no quiero volver a casa sin haber visto a Hermione.

- No es un buen momento, Harry, entiéndelo. Tu presencia le hará más mal que bien.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí. Por favor, vámonos.- Ella le miró suplicante y él no tuvo más opción que obedecer. En su interior sabía que Tracy tenía razón.

- De acuerdo Tracy, nos vamos.

- ¿Has oído eso?.- Preguntó la rubia volviendo a temblar con fuerza.

- ¿El qué?

- Una puerta chirriante.

- Pues no. Lo habrás imaginado.

- De eso nada.- Ella pegó el oído a la puerta del baño.- Oigos pasos.

- Esto es un servicio, es normal que alguien pueda entrar. Escondámonos en aquel váter.

Sin perder tiempo, los dos se metieron allí, echando el cerrojo y subiéndose al inodoro para que no se les viesen los pies por debajo de la puerta.

Harry se agachó lo bastante para no ser visible si se quedaba de pie, entonces sintió el cuerpo tembloroso de Tracy refugiarse en él todo lo posible mientras se agachaba de la misma forma que él había hecho.

La rubia le miró con angustia al escuchar cómo se habría la puerta de acceso al aseo. Harry intentó transmitirle tranquilidad con la mirada, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella empezó a temblar más aún cuando escuchó el sonido potente de las puertas pertenecientes a los váteres contiguos que se abrían y cerraban de golpe conforme las impulsaban.

- Es ella.- Dijo Tracy todo lo bajo que pudo.- Sé que lo es. Nos está buscando. Quiere hacernos daño.

Harry la acunó un poco, pensando que eso la ayudaría a relajarse, pero cuando vio cómo ella se ponía una mano en la boca para ahogar un sollozo, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

- Nos va a matar.- Pronunció la rubia con angustia y sin elevar la voz ni un ápice.- En cuanto nos vea nos hará pedazos…

Harry se puso un dedo en la boca, ella asintió, comprendiendo la orden silenciosa.

Tracy cerró los ojos al escuchar los portazos más cerca. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al oír un potente gruñido.

Harry tragó saliva, sabía que sería cuestión de segundos que la puerta de ellos se abriese revelando sus presencias. Sólo esperaba tener el tiempo justo de hechizar a Hermione antes de que ella les hiciese daño.

- Grrrrrrr…

Escuchó claramente delante de la puerta.

- Groar…

Después de ese rugido, Tracy no era la única persona temblando, Harry también lo hacía.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, estrellándose contra la pared. El moreno tragó saliva. Ante sus ojos verdes se encontraba la visión de una Hermione rugiente que los miraba con claras intenciones asesinas.

Por instinto, Harry pegó más a Tracy a su cuerpo, como si pudiera protegerla del alcance de la castaña. Que acababa de gruñir más alto y dar los primeros pasos hacia ellos.

Se detuvo a la distancia suficiente para agacharse y echarse hacia atrás.

Harry sabía que estaba tomando impulso para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Antes de que Hermione hiciese el primer movimiento, él se bajó del váter, quedando de pie y delante de Tracy, quien aún estaba encogida y agazapada contra la pared.

Él sacó la varita, apuntándola hacia su mejor amiga, que aún seguía gruñendo mirándole con odio claro en sus ojos marrones.

- No lo hagas Hermione.- Dijo el moreno sin romper el contacto visual.- Si no quieres terminar hechizada.

La respuesta de la castaña fue rugir con fuerza y saltar hacia delante, derribando a Harry y comenzando a atacarle con saña, usando sus uñas que ya no estaban afiladas al habérselas cortado los médicos pero igualmente hacían daño.

Cuando Tracy vio cómo Hermione mordía a Harry en el cuello, gritó con angustia al verle sangrar. Entonces empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás de manera metódica, demostrando que estaba en shock.

Harry no quería hechizarla aún, prefería dejarlo como último recurso. Intentó quitársela de encima, pero no pudo. Ella no sólo era fuerte sino más alta que él y se había colocado de tal manera sobre su cuerpo masculino, que no le dejaba opción al movimiento de ninguna parte articulada.

Después de recibir otro mordisco potente al otro lado del cuello, el moreno tomó una decisión drástica, hacer daño a Hermione.

Lo primero que hizo fue rodar y cuando ella quedó debajo mordió su cuello de la misma manera que ella había hecho. Hermione echó la cara hacia atrás debido a la impresión, ella aulló de dolor y él aprovechó entonces para poner las manos en su cuello femenino ejerciendo la suficiente presión para demostrarle que era quien dominaba ahora.

Hermione dejó de oponer resistencia, en vez de eso o seguir atacando a Harry se puso a aspirar aire por medio de la boca.

Harry sabía que ella se estaba asfixiando pero no quería soltarla hasta que se hubiera calmado.

Fue lo suficiente hábil como para hacer fuerza sin llegar a matarla porque en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero eso no le impidió hacerle entender a Hermione que quien tenía el mando era él.

Un poco después, la castaña dejó de moverse. Harry dejó de apretar pero no quitó las manos del cuello de Hermione.

- ¿Puedo soltarte ya o quieres seguir intentando matarme?

Hermione miró con ira a Harry pero no hizo ningún intento por agredirle otra vez. Él comprendió que ella le escucharía y eso era mucho dadas las circunstancias.

- Ahora me apartaré de ti y me sentaré en el suelo. Puedes quedarte tumbada o sentarte también pero como intentes algo contra mí o Tracy, te juro Hermione que por muy amiga mía que seas no dudaré en usar la magia o incluso la fuerza bruta contra ti. ¿Me has entendido?

Ella asintió, clavando sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Harry.

Él entendió entonces la angustia que había sentido Tracy al verla en la habitación de Hermione. Aquellos ojos marrones parecían querer atravesarte en cuanto te miraban pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto a ella de saber que podía intimidarle.

En lugar de mostrar el miedo que sentía por dentro, el moreno miró con la misma intensidad con que ella le observaba. Hermione se sentó en el suelo y entonces se echó hacia delante, colocándose a cuatro patas para acercar su cuerpo lo suficiente al de Harry hasta que su rostro quedó a milímetros del de él.

- Grrrrrrrrr

La escuchó gruñir antes de que empezara a olisquearle.

Harry no hizo nada por impedírselo, pero tragó saliva sin que ella le viera. Entonces ocurrió algo que le dejó descolocado.

Hermione le dio un cabezazo en el abdomen y cuando él retrocedió debido al impacto, ella hizo presión en su cuerpo obligándole a tumbarse bocarriba sobre el frío suelo de azulejos blancos.

Hermione aún gruñía, pero no con tantas ganas como antes. Harry sabía que eso era bueno.

Ella usó la fuerza para colocarle de lado, entonces se puso de rodillas volviendo a olisquearle por las zonas donde antes no había podido hacerlo.

Harry no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero recordando lo que Tracy le había dicho de la parte animal de Hermione, supuso que ella estaba haciendo todo aquello como una manera de identificarle porque Harry sabía perfectamente que los animales se olían para reconocerse.

Cuando Hermione volvió a tumbarse poniéndose de lado igual que él lo estaba, Harry supo que el reconocimiento había terminado y que ahora tocaba la fase del sabor.

No se equivocó, porque ella le dio un lametazo en la cara antes de ponerse a mover los labios como si estuviera analizando su esencia.

Él se quedó quieto, dejándose probar todo lo que Hermione necesitó hasta que tras unos cuantos lametazos en su cuello, brazos y manos, ella decidió que aquel chico moreno de ojos verdes además de saber bien, tenía algo dulce en el sabor que le hacían desear seguir lamiéndole durante horas.

En vez de dejarse llevar por eso, Hermione optó por otra cosa. Tocarle.

Volviendo a colocarle bocarriba, ella se tumbó encima de él y usó una mano para recorrer el contorno de su cara.

Harry supuso que era otra manera de reconocerle. Los que tenían dedos como los monos, solían tocar a los demás primates para ver si eran del grupo.

Él no era un mono y ella tampoco, pero Harry no puso ningún impedimento a ese examen táctil.

No sólo porque viniese de Hermione, y tampoco porque además de la cara ella estuviese tocándole en otras partes como el cuello, los hombros, los brazos y hasta las piernas cubiertas por el pantalón, sino porque todo aquel tocamiento, le estaba gustando una barbaridad.

Aunque Hermione no lo hiciese con la intención de darle gusto, Harry estaba disfrutándolo en secreto.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirla de manera física, que ahora no iba a hacer nada para detenerlo.

Sólo esperaba que Hermione no tuviese la idea de tocarle en zonas más íntimas porque entonces no sabría cómo podría reaccionar. Si quedándose estático de la impresión o haciéndole un hijo allí mismo sin importarle que Tracy le viera o que Hermione le matara como hizo con la pantera.

Ella no le tocó en esas partes, pero sí en la espalda, abdomen y hasta en la ingle. Harry tragó saliva, podía sentir el tocamiento por mucho que el vaquero fuese una tela espesa.

Cuando Hermione volvió a tumbarse sobre él y le miró de cerca, Harry sintió una calidez de lo más extraña que le gustó sobremanera. Ella se acercó lo suficiente hasta dejar sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, él pensó que le besaría pero entonces, el sonido de la puerta de acceso al servicio sonó con fuerza.

Hermione se apartó de Harry saliendo del váter y poniéndose en pie. Él la escuchó gruñir y supo que alguien no grato para ella, había entrado.

- Así que estabas aquí, fierecilla.- Dijo la voz de una mujer adulta.- No sé cómo has conseguido liberarte pero no creas que volverás a hacerlo. Ahora acércate a mí con tranquilidad y deja que te lleve a tu habitación por las buenas, a no ser que prefieras plantarme cara y obligarme que llame a Russell.

Hermione lanzó un gruñido más potente, Harry se puso en pie y salió del servicio. Encontrándose con una mujer que doblaba la altura a la castaña.

- Quédese donde está, jovencito.- Dijo la doctora sin perder el contacto visual con Hermione.- No sé si la conoce, pero esta chica es muy peligrosa además de agresiva. Le recomiendo que no haga nada para alterarla si no quiere experimentar en carne propia un dolor inhumano.- Entonces dio un paso hacia Hermione, ella volvió a gruñir.

- No te servirá de nada, Hermione.- Dijo la médico.- Sabes perfectamente que no puedes escapar. Por tu bien te aconsejo que dejes de mostrar hostilidad, colabora y pronto podrás dormir sin estar atada.

La castaña volvió a gruñir al verla dar otro paso. Harry quiso acercarse pero la doctora le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Sé que ella le ha hecho daño porque usted tiene sangre en el cuello de su camisa. Por favor, no intente acercarse más a nosotras, permanezca quieto y déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

Hermione volvió a gruñir, echándose hacia atrás para tomar impulso. Harry sabía lo que haría y aunque no conocía de nada a la doctora intuía que no era grata para su mejor amiga. Así que cuando ella saltó con la intención de derribarla y atacarla con saña, el moreno no hizo nada para impedírselo.

La doctora gritó al sentir los mordiscos, no tardando nada en llamar al tal Russell que antes había nombrado.

Harry vio cómo la puerta se abría con ímpetu y entraba un hombre adulto que le superaba tanto en altura como en músculos. Por su atuendo debía ser un enfermero y en cuanto estuvo cerca de Hermione, se agachó inyectándole un tranquilizante en el cuello pues era el lugar que tenía más próximo. La castaña se desplomó en el suelo, a Harry no le gustó ver eso.

- No la toque.- Dijo al verle las intenciones de cogerla en brazos. El hombre le miró interrogante. El moreno fue firme en su orden.

- Si le toca un solo pelo del cuerpo juro por Dios que le haré algo horrible.

El enfermero se rió un poco demostrándole a Harry que no le tomaba en serio. El ojiverde se acercó más manteniendo aún una distancia prudencial.

- ¿Y tú quien eres, niño?.- Cuestionó la doctora poniéndose en pie y mirándole de frente.

- Me llamo Harry Potter y soy el mejor amigo de Hermione.

- Por muy amigo que seas no deberías estar aquí. El hospital Mercy no admite visitas y mucho menos cuando están relacionadas con la vida anterior de nuestros pacientes. Seguro que tu presencia no ha sido buena para ella.

- Usted no tienen ni puta idea de lo que es bueno para Hermione, señora.

- Vigila tu lengua, joven, a no ser que quieras que le diga a Russell que se ocupe de ella.

- No me amenace, doctora, le aseguro que no le conviene.

Harry sacó la varita, apuntando con ella tanto a la médico como al enfermero, los dos adultos se rieron con sorna, pensando que él también estaba mal de la cabeza.

- Pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran, pero cuando les hechice, se les van a quitar las ganas.

- Russell.- Dijo la doctora mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione.- Ocúpate de este pirado mientras llevo a la paciente Granger de vuelta a su habitación.

- No…la…toque.- Pronunció Harry sintiendo cómo la ira se apoderaba de él.

La médico no le hizo caso y cuando el moreno vio cómo ella se agachaba lo suficiente para poder agarrar el cuerpo de Hermione y luego cogerla en brazos, le entró tal mala leche, que toda la habitación del servicio tembló.

La doctora soltó a Hermione, refugiándose tras un lavabo. Al ver su expresión de miedo Harry recordó lo asustada que había estado la castaña cuando él y Ron la encontraron en el servicio de las chicas llorando de terror al ver aquel Troll enorme que pretendía matarla con su porra.

Harry no era ningún Troll, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacer daño a las personas que habían drogado a su mejor amiga y que pretendían llevársela lejos de su compañía.

Al pensar en eso, el temblor se intensificó.

- ¡Terremoto!.- Gritó la doctora con pánico mientras escuchaba cómo se desprendía el espejo de la pared y caía al suelo haciéndose añicos. Ella no podía imaginar ni por un momento que aquel fenómeno lo estaba produciendo la ira sincera de aquel joven de ojos verdes y gafas redondas que miraba con desprecio tanto a ella como al enfermero.

Russell quiso acercarse a la doctora para refugiarse también bajo el lavabo, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Iba a hacerle pagar el haber pinchado a Hermione en contra de su voluntad.

Con decisión, Harry lanzó un "Tallantalegra" y el cuerpo del enfermero empezó a mover los pies de manera frenética como si estuviese bailando de forma incontrolada. Llegó un momento en que el hombre no lo soportó y cayó al suelo de boca, escupiendo sangre mientras veía cómo los pies seguían moviéndose sin que él pudiese detenerlos.

- Créame señor.- Dijo el moreno mirándole con seriedad.- Podría haberle hecho algo mucho peor que eso. Ahora saque a su doctora de debajo del lavabo y váyanse antes de que pierda la paciencia del todo y me enfade tanto como para no poder controlarme.

El adulto obedeció, acercándose a la médico y sacándola de su refugio. Ellos se pusieron en pie mirando a la puerta. Harry pensó que se marcharían, entonces tanto el enfermero como la doctora corrieron hasta el moreno y le derribaron antes de que él pudiese evitarlo.

Harry perdió la varita al caer al suelo bocarriba. Sintiendo un gran peso en su cuerpo cuando Russell se situó encima para inmovilizarle.

El hombre agarró sus brazos con fuerza para que no pudiera moverlos y clavó también sus rodillas en las piernas de Harry para que no las usara en su contra. A pesar de que el temblor se hizo más potente, la doctora logró meter una mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sacar un nuevo sedante que aplicaría en cuanto quitase la protección a la jeringuilla.

- ¡No se atreva!.- Pronunció el moreno al ver cómo la acercaba a su cuello. Su advertencia no sirvió de nada y justo cuando sintió cómo la aguja estaba a punto de entrar en su piel, escuchó el sonido potente de un rugido. Entonces vio cómo la doctora y el enfermero giraban la cara y pronunciaban un claro "Oh no" al presenciar cómo Hermione se colocaba en posición de ataque.

La castaña saltó hacia delante, empleando tanto las manos como los dientes para arañar y morder todo lo posible a las dos personas que habían querido perjudicar al mismo chico que se había dejado saborear y tocar por ella sin oponer ninguna resistencia después de que ella le hubiese hecho daño con anterioridad.

En la mente animal salvaje de Hermione sólo había una idea en aquellos momentos, castigar a quienes habían convertido su vida en otro infierno nada más llegar ella a aquel hospital en el que sus padres la ingresaron pensando que eso sería lo mejor para ella.

Mientras presenciaba el ataque y escuchaba los gritos que salían de las gargantas del enfermero y la doctora, Harry comprendió que Tracy había tenido razón cuando dijo que Hermione era una mujer muy peligrosa.

Eso ya lo sabía él antes de que la metieran en el Psiquiátrico pero tenía que reconocer, que ni todas las veces en que él soñó con ella y recibió sus ataques, Hermione había actuado con tanto salvajismo como estaba haciendo ahora.

Su boca estaba manchada de sangre y sus uñas cortas no dejaban de arañar con ganas toda parte corporal o facial que alcanzaba de aquellos dos adultos que ya no se atrevían ni a moverse. Se habían quedado bocabajo además de quietos.

Harry sabía que no estaban muertos pero aterrados sí y no era para menos, Hermione no sólo daba miedo cuando gruñía o rugía sino que era capaz de intimidar con una sola mirada, aunque ahora, más que mirarles lo que hacía era torturarles pues además de mordiscos y arañazos, había comenzado a darles bofetadas varias junto con patadas.

Harry sabía que debía hacer algo para detenerla antes de que perdiese el control del todo y llegase a matarles de verdad. Si eso ocurría, él estaba seguro que Hermione se perdería más así misma de lo que ya se había perdido durante los tres meses de su encierro en el hospital.

- ¡Basta Hermione!.- Pronunció Harry con decisión.- ¡Estate quieta, ya han tenido suficiente!

La castaña lanzó un rugido mostrando su desacuerdo, sin embargo obedeció a Harry, deteniendo su castigo en Russell y la doctora aunque sin apartarse un milímetro de ellos.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione miraron con atención los verdes de Harry. Él intuyó que ella esperaba sus siguientes palabras.

- Sé que tus padres te ingresaron aquí pensando que mejorarías pero yo creo que no te ha hecho ningún bien. Si te reúnes conmigo te llevaré a un lugar donde estarás a gusto.

Ella le miró dudosa.

- Recuerda que fui yo quien te sacó del infierno. Lo hice porque me importas, siempre me has importado mucho. Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y la única chica en la que confío plenamente. Por favor, dame el gusto de llevarte a casa, no es lo mismo sin ti.

La castaña hizo un sonido parecido a un sollozo suave. Los animales no sollozaban, Harry pensó que quizás estaba llegando a la parte humana de Hermione en vez de a la animal que antes había estado dominando.

Si seguía hablándole puede que incluso consiguiese que ella le respondiera pues recordaba perfectamente que Tracy le había dicho que Hermione no estaba muda de verdad y en la memoria del moreno estaba muy presente el sonido de aquel "no" angustioso que salió de la garganta de ella cuando el demonio se la llevó al infierno la segunda vez que Harry consiguió rescatarla.

El ojiverde no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir para hacer reaccionar a la parte humana de Hermione pero estaba decidido a seguir hablándole hasta que ella estuviera con él. Sabiendo que el tiempo era crucial tanto para sí mismo como para Hermione junto con el enfermero y la doctora, Harry volvió a hablarle a su mejor amiga que seguía mirándole con atención sin mover un solo músculo.

- Vamos Hermione, acércate a mí.

Ella miró de nuevo a los dos adultos que aún estaban bocabajo, entonces, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, se apartó de ellos y comenzó a gatear sobre el suelo sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de Harry.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta él, vio que abría los ojos más de lo normal. Ella se giró y se encontró con el cuerpo de Russell, quien la tumbó bocabajo haciendo presión para inmovilizar tanto sus manos como sus piernas.

Hermione gritó, Harry buscó su varita, agarrándola con rapidez y aplicando un "Inmóvilus" en el enfermero dejándole igual de congelado que un iceberg.

Al ver aquello, la doctora cesó de acercarse a la castaña, que seguía atrapada bajo el agarre del hombre adulto hechizado.

La médico miró tanto a Hermione como a Harry, diciéndole al moreno unas simples palabras.

- Llévesela. Se lo ha ganado.

Harry la miró con desconfianza, ella decidió explicarse mejor.

- No sé el tipo de amistad que puedan tener ustedes, pero estoy segura que debe ser importante para Hermione. Ella sueña a veces y en ocasiones también habla. El nombre de Harry es el que más pronuncia.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Llevamos tres meses intentando ayudarla todo lo posible. La hemos sometido a todo tipo de terapias y tratamientos. Desde intentos de charlas en los que nunca pronunció palabra, hasta hipnosis que tampoco sirvieron. Hemos probado todo, tanto lógico y razonable como pacífico y agresivo, la verdad es que no hemos notado ninguna mejora en ella.

Esta mañana llamé a sus padres para decirles que la recogiesen pero ellos se negaron. Dijeron que el día que la trajeron, nada más aparcar el coche, ella despertó y les hizo daño en cuanto vio el lugar donde iban a ingresarla.

Entiendo que no quieran tenerla de vuelta si no saben lo que hacer, pero usted es distinto. Parece ejercer cierta influencia en Hermione y creo que podría ser buena con el tiempo. Quizás llegue el día en que recupere su civismo y hasta sea capaz de hablar.

- Yo también lo espero, señora. Aunque dudo mucho que eso se haga realidad pronto. ¿Cree usted que le llevará años?

- No lo sé, pero es posible. ¿Por qué dijo usted que la había sacado del infierno?

- Porque allí fue donde terminó por haberme salvado la vida. Mire, ahora no tengo ganas de explicárselo con detalle, lo único que debe usted saber es que yo soy un mago y ella una bruja. Puede que sólo la vea como una mujer salvaje y agresiva pero le aseguro que antes no era así.

Hermione siempre ha sido una persona buenísima además de súper inteligente y sabia. Es muy tierna cuando quiere y gracias al cariño y la atención que me ha demostrado siempre he podido hacerme mejor persona de lo que yo creí ser antes de conocerla.

No sabía lo que era la verdadera amistad hasta que la conocí con once años de edad. Ahora tengo 18 y puedo jurarle, que después de haber pasado con Hermione siete años de mi vida y de haber compartido junto a ella un montón de experiencias buenas y malas, no imagino una existencia sin su presencia o compañía.

Estuve así los 24 días que tardé en sacarla del infierno, y su ausencia me resultó lo más desesperante y frustrante que jamás he vivido.

Yo la necesito, doctora, necesito a Hermione mucho más de lo que creí antes de verla desaparecer cuando aquel loco la arrastró al inframundo.

Siento mucho haberles asustado antes pero no vi otra opción. Al escucharla decir que la iba a devolver a su habitación pensé que la perdería de nuevo, como ocurrió con aquel demonio que se la llevó al infierno durante el segundo intento que hice por rescatarla.

Sus padres me la arrebataron por tercera ocasión cuando la ingresaron aquí. Le juro señora que haré lo que sea para que usted o Russell no me la quiten una cuarta vez.

- Usted la quiere… ¿Verdad Harry?

- Sí doctora, mucho.

El moreno dejó caer dos lágrimas de sus ojos verde esmeralda. La médico entendió que estaba siendo sincero además de abrirle su corazón.

Con cuidado, apartó el cuerpo de Russell lo suficiente para que Hermione pudiese salir. Entonces lo volvió a colocar donde había estado. Mirando con atención a la castaña que había adoptado la pose de una rana clavando sus ojos marrones en los caoba de ella.

- Puedes irte con él si quieres, Hermione, no te lo impediré. Creo que su compañía puede hacerte mucho bien.

Hermione parpadeó, contemplando a la médico con curiosidad. No sabía si creerla pero sí tenía claro que lo que menos le apetecía era seguir escuchándola. Tras echarle una última mirada, la castaña se giró y gateó hasta Harry, quedando frente a él sin hacer otra cosa más que mirarle.

El moreno le tocó la cabeza con mimo, ella emitió un suave "Prrrrr" igualito a un ronroneo.

- Eso lo hace cuando está a gusto.- Dijo la doctora.- Y la verdad es que no suele estarlo a menudo.

Harry sonrió mirando a Hermione, ella apoyó la cara en uno de sus hombros. Él dejó sus manos en la espalda de ella. La médico les miró con ternura, entendía lo que sentían los dos. Entonces oteó el servicio desde el que había visto salir a Harry hacía un buen rato.

- ¿Estaba usted solo o había alguien más?.- Cuestionó sin apartar la vista del lugar.

- Mi amiga Tracy sigue dentro. Creo que se quedó en shock cuando vio a Hermione morderme en el cuello. ¿Podría examinarla y comprobar su estado, por favor?

- Desde luego que lo haré.

No pasó mucho hasta que la médico sacó a la rubia platino de su escondite. Harry vio cómo la examinaba hasta comunicarle que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Tracy movió la cara lo suficiente para ver el estado tanto de Harry como de Hermione, lo único que pudo suponer al verla refugiada en el cuerpo de Harry era que el peligro había pasado.

- Cuídenla mucho.- Dijo la doctora mirando los ojos miel de la rubia platino.- Estoy segura que si lo hacen adecuadamente, ella mejorará. Si la medicina y los tratamientos psiquiátricos no han servido puede que el cariño sincero de sus amigos sí le valga. No se preocupen de otras cosas salvo atenderla. Seguro que con el tiempo, Hermione volverá a la normalidad.

- ¿De verdad podemos llevárnosla?

- Sí señorita.

- ¿Y qué pasará con sus padres?

- Yo misma les telefonearé diciendo que les he encargado cuidarla. No creo que ellos se opongan. Y si lo hacen, avísenme. Les prometo que hablaré en favor de ustedes dos.

Si han sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí burlando la seguridad y afrontando el riesgo de saber que ella les haría daño nada más verles y si además no les ha importado porque lo único que tenían en mente era recuperarla, doy por hecho que se merecen estar con Hermione mucho más que sus propios padres.

Después de todo, ellos no han querido recogerla cuando les pedí que se la llevaran. Sabíamos que nosotros no podíamos ayudarla más de lo que habíamos intentado y si hubiera seguido a nuestro cargo, estoy segura que habría terminado enloqueciendo de verdad.

- ¿Entonces no está loca?

- No, aunque normal desde luego tampoco pero yo creo firmemente que como ha dicho su amigo, el cariño y la atención pueden obrar maravillas en cualquier persona, más todavía en alguien tan asalvajado como Hermione.

- Gracias doctora, haremos lo posible por procurar que se sienta querida y atendida todo el tiempo que esté con nosotros.

- No lo dudo. Pueden irse, pero antes devuélvanle la normalidad a Russell. Yo no sé magia.

- No se preocupe.- Pronunció Harry sin soltar su agarre sobre la espalda de Hermione.- Dentro de un rato se pasará el efecto.- Entonces miró a Tracy.- Ven aquí y sujeta a Hermione. Necesito las manos libres para invocar el traslador que nos lleve al aparcamiento. Luego podremos irnos.

La rubia hizo caso, acercándose a ellos hasta colocarse al lado del moreno. Entonces llamó a la castaña pidiéndole que la mirase. Ella obedeció y Tracy abrió sus brazos.

- Confiaste en mí una vez para permitir que te tocase, ahora necesito que lo hagas de nuevo. Suelta a Harry y refúgiate en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, abrazándose a Tracy con ganas. Tanto la rubia platino como la doctora, observaron con atención cómo el moreno usaba la magia para crear lo que había dicho.

Una vez que configuró el objeto, Harry se despidió de la médico, seguidamente le pidió a Tracy que tocase el traslador y cuando él lo hizo, los tres desaparecieron de la vista de la doctora, que se quedó más que alucinada después de todo lo que había vivido aquella tarde.

Nada más aparecer en el aparcamiento, el moreno sacó las llaves del bolsillo derecho de Tracy. Ella hizo entrar a Hermione en el asiento trasero y luego se sentó a su lado. La castaña no tardó nada en refugiarse bajo su cuello.

La rubia platino acarició su cabello que ya no le tapaba el trasero al habérselo cortado los médicos igual que las uñas. El pelo de Hermione estaba ahora a la altura de sus hombros y Tracy pensó que así estaba más guapa.

Durante todo el camino de regreso ni Harry o Tracy pronunciaron palabra, Hermione tampoco, pero eso era normal en ella.

Mientras observaba el paisaje del anochecer desde el asiento trasero, Tracy se preguntó si sería una buena psicóloga en el futuro, pues después de ver a Hermione con aquella expresión de odio y ganas de matar, dudaba seriamente de si podría curar los traumas de la gente cuando la sola visión de aquella mirada marrón, le había helado la sangre.

Luego entendió que aún quedaban esperanzas tanto para la castaña como para ella misma, no sólo porque tuviese un don a la hora de tranquilizar a alguien sino porque sabía que también era capaz de escuchar y eso desde luego era esencial en una profesión como la que ella quería ejercer.

Inundada por el calor agradable que desprendía el cuerpo de Tracy, Hermione se durmió. La rubia lo supo al verla con los ojos cerrados, entonces se lo comunicó a Harry en voz baja. El moreno aceleró más, pensando que sería bueno llegar al piso antes de que ella despertara.

Lo que más necesitaba Hermione en aquellos momentos era descansar y Harry estaba dispuesto a facilitárselo en cuanto estuvieran en su hogar.

* * *

Nada más abrir la puerta, Harry cogió en brazos a Hermione mientras que Tracy entraba en la habitación de la castaña y preparaba la cama para que pudieran tumbarla. El moreno la depositó con suavidad. La rubia platino salió de la estancia sin hacer ruido.

Harry se quedó un poco más, apartando el pelo de la cara de Hermione y usando el edredón para cubrirla hasta dejar fuera sólo su rostro dormido.

El ojiverde tocó su cara con suavidad, notando lo tersa que era su piel a pesar de las marcas que tenía de arañazos antiguos. Hizo aparecer un botiquín para curarle el labio, que había terminado lastimado durante la lucha que había mantenido ella con el enfermero y la doctora.

Después de retirar la sangre seca que tenía ella en la boca y las uñas, Harry se curó los mordiscos del cuello y entonces hizo desaparecer las cosas, seguidamente empleó el Lumus para admirar mejor el rostro durmiente de Hermione.

Él no podía dejar de maravillarse con lo hermoso que le resultaba. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla, pero a diferencia de tres meses atrás cuando la rescató por tercera y definitiva vez del infierno, ahora sí sentía que no era debido a un impulso sino más bien a lo que sentía por ella.

Al igual que aquella vez, Harry no quiso reprimirse. Con cuidado, se acercó hasta los labios de Hermione depositando un beso tierno en ellos. Si por él fuera le habría dado más pero no quería correr el riesgo de despertarla si por casualidad se dejaba llevar por el deseo y se olvidaba de hacerlo con delicadeza. Antes de retirarse del todo, le dio también un beso en la frente, acercando entonces su boca al oído más cercano de ella y susurrándole por lo bajo…

- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero, Hermione.

Le dio otro beso en los labios y después se apartó de ella. Levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad mientras Tracy le esperaba sentada en el sofá marrón.

- Ron no está, lo he comprobado. Recogeré las cosas de la merienda mientras tú preparas la cena.

- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

- Me da igual mientras no sean hot dogs, los detesto.

- ¿Qué tal una pizza?

- ¿Congelada o natural?

- La primera la tengo y la segunda puedo hacerla si te gusta más que la otra.

- ¿Te llevará mucho tiempo?

- No, sólo somos dos, no es lo mismo que preparar masa para mi tío y primo que comían por veinte. ¿Te gusta el bacon?

- Sí.

- ¿Y la carne picada?

- También.

- Pues entonces la haré de eso.

- Échale mucho queso, me encanta que se quede como el chicle. Para algunos resulta asqueroso verlo colgar pero a mí simplemente me fascina.

Harry se rió un poco.

- Eres una chica de lo más especial, Tracy. En un principio resultas muy superficial pero cuando se te conoce, eres de todo menos eso.

- Es que soy una caja de sorpresas.- Añadió ella de manera resuelta.- Aunque sí es cierto que me va la superficialidad. Sobre todo en la estética y la moda. Pero bueno, tampoco soy de las que arruinan a sus padres con los usos abusivos de las tarjetas de crédito.

El moreno dejó salir otra risa suave, luego se encaminó a la cocina seguido de ella, quien agarró una bayeta para limpiar la mesa después de haber recogido las cosas de la merienda.

Harry y Tracy cenaron con tranquilidad hasta el momento que llegó Ron. Él los saludó, al ver la pizza pequeña supo que no habría suficiente para los tres pero no quiso molestarse por eso porque no había hecho nada para avisar a Harry de que iría a cenar. Así que en vez de enfadarse, Ron prefirió prepararse un bocadillo y luego comérselo frente a la tele mientras veía el fútbol.

Tracy meneó la cabeza al observarle, luego siguió comiendo hasta que terminó. Educada como era esperó a que lo hiciera el moreno y entonces le ayudó a recoger tanto la mesa como la cocina.

- ¿Tú crees que Ron reaccionará bien cuando sepa que Hermione ha vuelto a casa?

- No lo sé, pero espero que sí. Tengo la esperanza de que haya superado lo que sentía por ella. Porque si no…se va a liar la de dios.

- ¿Y eso?

- Le va a sentar fatal saber que no es el único que está enamorado de Hermione.

- Por fin lo admites. Sólo te ha costado tres meses, no está mal. Algunos hombres tardan más en reconocer que aman a una mujer.

Ella se rió por lo bajo, Harry le dio un suave empujón, Tracy lo devolvió luego emitió un ruidito de nostalgia, Harry supuso lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

- No te preocupes, ya verás como tarde o temprano Ron se da cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere y entonces hará lo posible por decírtelo para recuperarte.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, Tracy. Mi amigo puede ser muy cruel cuando se enfada pero no es ningún monstruo. Sólo necesita tiempo para recapacitar, lo malo es que no suele hacerlo de un día para otro.

- Han pasado tres meses desde que rompimos, Harry, si no ha hecho algo por arreglar las cosas ya, dudo mucho que lo haga luego. De todas maneras te agradezco que intentes animarme, eres un buen amigo.

- Tú sí que eres buena. Tanto para mí como para Hermione.

- Espero que todo vaya bien con ella a partir de ahora.

- Yo también. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo o prefieres que nos quedemos a ver el fútbol con Ron?

- Ni pensarlo, odio el fútbol. Considero estúpido que un montón de hombres corran tras una pelota. Si al menos lo hicieran detrás de una tía buena sería más entretenido de ver.

Harry volvió a reírse, ella le guiñó un ojo. Tras avisar a Ron de que saldrían, el moreno y la rubia cogieron sus abrigos y salieron al exterior, estirando las piernas mientras charlaban de todo un poco, pero mayormente de Hermione.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo seguía atento a la pantalla, cuando llegaron los anuncios, recogió las cosas de su cena, las llevó a la cocina y se dispuso a ver la tele esperando que volviese el fútbol. Entonces reparó en la puerta cerrada de Hermione.

Él recordaba haberla visto abierta la última vez que salió de la casa. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué ahora estaba cerrada. Lo primero que pensó fue que ella habría vuelto pero no quería creerlo. Si tenía que volver a convivir bajo el mismo techo que la castaña no sabía si lo soportaría.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que ella fue ingresada en el psiquiátrico y gracias a no tenerla en el hogar, Ron había podido pensar en otras cosas que no fuese Hermione y su estado salvaje o lo buenísima que se había puesto con el cuerpo de veinte años que tenía ahora.

Después de meditarlo, decidió que ignoraría la puerta de Hermione y se centraría de nuevo en el partido, pues ya había vuelto. Cuando terminó, apagó la tele y se acostó. Sin preocuparle que Harry y Tracy estuvieran tardando en regresar. Le daba igual lo que hiciera su ex novia junto a su mejor amigo, o al menos eso quería creer pero la realidad era bien distinta.

Desde que Tracy rompió con él Ron lo estaba pasando fatal. Mucho peor que con las dos veces en que Hermione rechazó salir con él como pareja. Con el tiempo, supo a qué se debía.

Él la amaba, se había enamorado de ella tanto como nunca imaginó que pudiera querer a una chica, pero como ella le había dejado, él no quería decírselo. Su orgullo le decía que Tracy debía dar el primer paso para acercarse a él si quería recuperarle pero al estar más centrada en Hermione que en él, Ron supo que ella tardaría en hacerlo.

Él sabía que a ella todavía le gustaba, porque por el rabillo del ojo la había visto mirarle con cariño cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta. Eso le llenaba de satisfacción pero si Tracy quería seguir aparentando que pasaba de él, no iba a decirle nada a ella de lo que sentía y tampoco iba a ponérselo fácil en el caso de que ella decidiera hablar de una posible reconciliación.

No, él no se dejaría conquistar así como así, Tracy tendría que ganárselo a pulso si quería recuperarle. Tal y como había hecho Harry con Hermione durante el tiempo que empleó en rescatarla del infierno antes de conseguirlo de manera definitiva.

Pensando en eso, se durmió. Sin suponer por un instante que al día siguiente su vida daría un giro de 360 grados cuando viese a Hermione en la casa.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya tenéis otro capítulo que os hará comeros la cabeza aunque sea un poco. Pero os recuerdo, que no voy a publicar el capítulo 13 mañana. Pido por favor y de buen modo, que no me déis la lata con...¡Actualiza pronto!. Porque no pienso hacerlo.

Mirad, yo tengo una vida, y la verdad es que bastante ocupada. Si os la cuento con detalle me sale una Biblia así que me no lo haré pero sí os digo que aquí podrá haber autores/as que puedan subir capítulos a diario, pero yo desgraciadamente no entro en el perfil. Así que comprendedme y respetad mis circunstancias actuales. Sabéis de sobra que cuando he tenido tiempo, he procurado subir lo más rápido posible.

Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido. Gracias de antemano a toda la gente que siempre me deja Review y tal y como dije en la primera nota de autora, en cuanto tenga tiempo para responder los reviews como se merecen, lo haré. Mientras tanto sed felices y cuidaros mucho. Os quiere. RAkAoMi. ;-)

PD: Un saludo especial para harryherms, Tyflos, Sonia Granger Potter, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, hermione's lu y otra mucha gente que suele dejar opinión aunque no siempre les conteste. Os merecéis un imperio al no dejarme por imposible. Gracias de corazón.


	13. Harry

**Nota de la autora: **Domingo, 28 de Octubre de 2007.

Advertencia: Este capítulo no es apto para sensibles que no soportan la violencia verbal o física ni siquiera en la lectura. Ni tampoco para aquellas personas que están tan obsesionadas con un personaje concreto que cuando un/a autor/a da mala imagen de él o ella en la historia o contexto determinado, se pillan el trauma al verlos de malos/as y luego les da por ponerle a esta autora razonamientos inmaduros y sin sentido de lo muy traumatizados que han quedado por culpa de ella.

En fin, os dejo con el capítulo. Que sepáis que el trece es uno de mis capis favoritos de la historia, sobre todo por cómo se comporta el personaje que da título al cap. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

"**Cap 13. Harry."**

Lo primero que hizo Ron al llegar de trabajar, fue llamar a Harry, pero al no obtener respuesta supo que no estaba en casa. Al mirar a la puerta de Hermione y verla cerrada pensó que todo era normal.

Después de darse una ducha, se puso a ver el canal de deportes mientras se comía un sándwich. Un poco después, escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse. Sabía que no era la principal así que giró la cara y entonces la vio. Allí estaba su mejor amiga en el umbral mirando hacia la cocina.

El pelirrojo no sabía si creerse lo que sus ojos azules contemplaban. Sin emitir un sonido observó cómo ella caminaba hacia la estancia para volver unos minutos después cargada de frutas, incluso tenía un plátano sin pelar sujeto por los dientes.

Ron estaba estupefacto. No sólo por ver a Hermione sino porque le resultaba increíble que Harry no le hubiese dicho nada del regreso.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta que cuando él y Tracy volvieron a casa salieron a pasear y que él se acostó antes de que ellos volviesen. Así que la gran cuestión que se planteó en su cerebro fue… ¿Cuándo la trajeron?.

Después de meditarlo un rato llegó a la conclusión que eso no importaba en realidad, hablar con Harry y Tracy sobre el asunto sí, aunque ahora, tras ver a Hermione volver a entrar en su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta, lo que más le inquietaba era poder verla de cerca.

Apagó la tele y se acercó hasta su estancia, llamando a la puerta para advertir su presencia. Como era normal en Hermione desde que regresó del infierno, ella no contestó.

El pelirrojo sabía que eso era lo habitual en su amiga así que no se extrañó de su mutismo.

Una vez dentro, se colocó frente a ella. Estaba sentada en el suelo, mordiendo las distintas frutas que se había traído. Ron pronunció su nombre, pero Hermione no le hizo caso. Eso empezó a molestar al pelirrojo aunque optó por contenerse y seguir intentado que la castaña le atendiese.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto, Hermione?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, ella siguió comiendo hasta que sólo tuvo las pieles y los huesos. Después de tirarlo todo a la papelera, se limpió las manos y se sentó en el escritorio, sacando papel y lápiz preparándose para escribir algo.

- Hermione…- Volvió a pronunciar Ron.- Haz el favor de mirarme y prestar atención. Necesito decirte algo, bueno, más de una cosa, pero no voy a hacerlo si sigues dándome la espalda.

La respuesta de la castaña no fue otra más que ajustar la silla y comenzar a escribir sobre el papel.

- ¡Hermione Granger!.- Pronunció él con ira clara.- ¡Deja de escribir y mírame. O me veré obligado a usar la magia para que me atiendas!

La silla de la castaña se cayó al suelo después de que ella se levantase con ímpetu.

Ron retrocedió unos pasos al ver cómo le miraba con furia en sus ojos marrones. Al escucharla gruñir, supo que estaba en peligro.

Sin pronunciar ni una palabra, su mejor amiga se acercó hasta él, gruñendo con mayor intensidad a la vez que le mostraba los dientes.

Ron tragó saliva. Sabía que debía hacer algo para calmarla antes de que ella decidiera hacerle daño y él estaba seguro que eso último lo haría pronto.

- Nono te enfades. Siento haberte gritado.- Dijo con rapidez.- Es que no me gusta que me ignores, nunca me ha gustado.- Lo último lo dijo en voz baja pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente.- Seguro que si fuese Harry el que quisiera hablarte, le atenderías enseguida.

Hermione rugió, Ron volvió a tragar saliva.

- ¿Fue él quien te sacó del Psiquiátrico o lo hizo con ayuda, de Tracy quizás?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Y… ¿Por qué no te llevaron con tus padres?

La castaña volvió a rugir.

- Entiendo. Prefieres estar aquí. Pues yo no quiero que te quedes. Deberías irte, no te conviene estar cerca de mí. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cara.

- Porque a pesar de que esté enamorado de Tracy, aún no te he olvidado. Y me da igual si pareces más una salvaje que una mujer normal. Si te quedas bajo el mismo techo que yo, tarde o temprano olvidaré mantener las distancias y haré algo que no te gustará porque tú no te sientes atraída por mí. ¿Comprendes?

Hermione asintió.

- Por eso debes marcharte.

Ella dijo "No" con la cabeza y entonces le señaló.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, que soy yo el que debe irse?

La castaña afirmó.

- Ni hablar. Esta casa es tan mía como tuya. Y de los dos, yo soy el único que no representa un peligro para Harry o incluso Tracy. Tú eres la única anormal, así que te irás.

Hermione volvió a rugir con fuerza. Ron no quiso impresionarse.

- Si lo piensas bien comprenderás que es lo mejor, así tanto tú como yo estaremos más tranquilos y seguro que Harry también.

Lo que menos necesita es más tensión en su vida y ya pasó bastante las tres veces que intentó sacarte del infierno. Se obsesionó tanto con aquello que hasta le dieron dos ataques de agotamiento psíquico. Por eso tardó en traerte de vuelta. Estuvo varios días ingresado. ¿Lo sabías?

Ella negó.

- Pues ahora sí. ¿Has hablado con él?

Hermione repitió el gesto.

- ¿Y con Tracy?

De nuevo Ron comprobó que no.

- ¿Por qué no hablas, has olvidado cómo hacerlo?

La castaña negó otra vez.

- ¿Es porque no quieres?

Ella dijo sí con la cabeza.

- Pues no tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso. Somos tus mejores amigos y hemos hecho lo posible por ayudarte.

Hermione volvió a señalarle y hacer el gesto negativo.

- Claro que yo no, tanto como Harry no, pero tenía mis motivos para no intervenir más de lo necesario. Si tú no has olvidado lo que yo sentía por ti, entenderás por qué no quería estar presente en tu rescate.

La castaña empezó a hacer gestos y él los fue interpretando.

- Yo…entiendo…a ti. Tú…malo…no…ayudaste…todo. Fuera…aquí.

- ¿Me estás echando?

Hermione asintió.

- Pues no pienso irme aún. Si quieres que me vaya, dame algo a cambio.

Ella le miró interrogante.

- ¿Qué tal un beso?- Pronunció él medio en broma medio en serio. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, indicándole con aquello "Ni lo sueñes".

- Venga Hermione, uno en la cara. Como hacías antes. ¿Te acuerdas?

La castaña asintió.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Ella hizo el gesto de "todo".

- Cuando me lo des me iré. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione ladeó el rostro. A Ron le dio igual.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, se acercó hasta ella. La castaña se puso en guardia, manteniendo una mirada de advertencia, él no quiso dejarse influenciar por eso.

Ron la encerró en un poderoso abrazo, Hermione intentó separarse pero él era tan alto como ella y no pudo hacer nada para escapar de su agarre.

En un principio, Ron no hizo nada malo, se limitó a sostenerla y hasta se permitió el lujo de tocarle el pelo castaño pero ella no estaba a gusto. Presentía que lo que él estaba haciendo no era algo neutral o una simple muestra de afecto entre amigos.

Hermione intuyó que tarde o temprano, él se propasaría y si eso ocurría, Ron podría irse preparando para sentir en su propia piel lo que sería un auténtico infierno físico porque ella no iba a consentirle que se pasara ni un milímetro.

- ¿Sabes que te has vuelto guapísima?.- Oyó que le decía la voz de él a uno de sus oídos.- Y además has echado un cuerpazo impresionante. Me resulta raro verte vestida con ropa normal. Recuerdo el top y la falda de pieles que tenías puesto cuando Harry te rescató y creo que te sentaba muy bien.

Hermione le ordenó callarse poniéndose un dedo en la boca, pero Ron no quiso hacerle caso.

- A ti todo te sienta bien, aunque debo decir que esta falda se te ha quedado pequeña. Habrá que buscarte ropa nueva.

Ella negó, él asintió.

- Por supuesto que lo haré. Tú no estás en condiciones de pisar la calle. Podrían encerrarte otra vez si viesen lo anormal que te has vuelto. Aunque tu apariencia sea la de una mujer adulta corriente, por dentro sigues siendo un animal salvaje. ¿Verdad fierecilla?

Hermione gruñó, él sonrió.

- No te enfades conmigo, sabes que estoy bromeando.

Cuando Ron le tocó el cuello, ella negó con la cabeza, indicándole "no sigas" pero nuevamente, él no obedeció. Continuando lo que hacía además de usar los dedos para desatar los tirantes de la camisa veraniega que tenía la castaña anudada al cuello.

- Grrrrr….

- Deja de gruñirme, eso te quita encanto…

- GRRRRRR

- Cuanto más intentes asustarme, más ganas tendré de conquistarte. Harry no es el único al que le gustan los retos.

Ron besó su cuello ahora expuesto, Hermione le dio un rodillazo potente en el estómago, él tosió, encogiéndose mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Cuando se incorporó, ella estaba a varios pasos de distancia.

Contrario a lo que pensaba la castaña, él no captó el mensaje sino que se dirigió hacia ella con paso decidido. Hermione retrocedió hasta quedarse arrinconada contra la pared. Ron colocó sus manos en la misma, evitándole el escape. Ella volvió a gruñir.

- Quiero saber una cosa Hermione. De todos los chicos habidos en Hogwarts… ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte precisamente de Harry. Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

- _"Todo."_- Fue lo que dijo su cabeza, pero sus labios seguían silenciosos.

- ¿Vas a contestarme alguna vez?

Ella negó. Él sonrió de forma presuntuosa.

- Entonces tendré que obligarte.

Ron comenzó a besarla en el cuello además de tocarla por todas partes, Hermione se movió intentando evitarlo, pero él la arrinconó más contra la pared, haciendo presión hasta tenerla inmovilizada. Cuando él le tocó el trasero, ella le dio un cabezazo en la frente.

Él retrocedió un poco hasta estabilizarse, ella quiso salir de su encierro corporal y entonces él la agarró y la pegó a su pecho, quedando la espalda de Hermione en dicha parte. La voz suave pero amenazante de Ron sonó claramente en uno de los oídos de ella.

- Estoy harto de que me ignores y que sólo tengas ojos para Harry. Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños.

Tú siempre has pensado en él más que en mí, incluso mi propia familia lo hace. Los gemelos le tratan mejor que a mí, mi hermana también se enamoró como una idiota desde que le vio conmigo en King Cross a punto de tomar el tren de Hogwarts en primer curso. No sé qué le veis, no tiene ningún encanto.

Está demasiado delgado, tiene unos pelos horribles y desordenados, unas gafas sosísimas y encima, no es capaz de arreglárselas si no estás tú para aplicarle el "Oculus Reparo". Tú siempre decías que yo era un inútil en la magia, pues Harry tampoco es ningún crack.

Incluso en cuarto curso tuvo que aprender el Accio gracias a tu ayuda. En quinto se quedó ido cuando aquel mortífago te dejó inconsciente, Neville me lo dijo. Si no hubiese sido por él, Harry habría seguido allí mirando el lugar donde caíste.

En sexto no te hizo ningún caso cuando decidió fijarse en mi hermana y sólo te buscaba cuando necesitaba ayuda para los deberes o pedirte consejo en algo. En séptimo más de lo mismo.

La conclusión es bien sencilla, Hermione, y tú lo sabes de sobra: Harry Potter siempre ha sido un interesado que sólo ha contado contigo cuando le has hecho falta, el resto del tiempo lo ha pasado conmigo, Ginny o el equipo de Quidditch. Tú sólo eres su amiga sabelotodo, pero nunca será capaz de verte como algo distinto a eso porque tú no tienes nada de lo que él busca en una chica.

No te considera guapísima como Cho, ni piensa que tengas un pelo sedoso como mi hermana y que a él le encantaba oler. Ni siquiera te gusta el Quidditch como a él le apasiona y tampoco eres alguien demasiado divertido con el que se pueda hacer bromas o correr aventuras.

Te has pasado más tiempo riñéndole y diciéndole que no corriese riesgos para que no perdiésemos puntos que compartiendo esas vivencias con él porque te gustasen. ¿Y sabes lo más curioso de todo?. Que la única persona que siempre ha tenido ojos para ti, he sido yo.

A pesar de que estuviese con Lavender en sexto, a mí me gustabas desde cuarto. Pero tenía muy claro que no te fijarías en mí fácilmente, por eso probé suerte con otra chica.

Pensé que yo te gustaba en sexto curso cuando me lanzaste aquel ataque de canarios porque no te prestaba suficiente atención al estar con Lavender, pero luego me di cuenta que no sentías celos sino rabia de que tanto Harry como yo, nos estuviésemos alejando de ti. Y qué esperabas sino, Hermione…

¿Qué nos pasáramos la vida a tu alrededor. Por qué, qué ganaríamos con eso?. Yo nada, ya que tú no me quieres como pareja, y Harry menos aún cuando no tiene ningún interés romántico en ti. No creo que lo tenga nunca, porque tú, jamás le gustarás así.

Quizás para mí siempre serás perfecta, un amor platónico e inalcanzable, y sé perfectamente que no me querrás de una forma distinta a la amistosa, pero lo que más me alegra es saber que por mucho que lo desees, nunca conseguirás el amor de Harry, porque él es demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de lo valiosa que eres.

Acéptalo Hermione, Harry Potter nunca se enamorará de ti porque le ocurre exactamente lo mismo que a ti conmigo, que no puede verte de una forma diferente a la amistosa.

Así que sólo te queda una opción si quieres tener a alguien a tu lado que sepa quererte y valorarte como tú esperas. Estar conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió, él sonrió.

- Entonces… ¿Lo aceptas?. O mejor dicho… ¿Me aceptas?

- _"Jamás."_

- Estoy esperando una respuesta, Hermione.

Ron la dejó de cara a él, ella le miró llena de ira.

- ¿Y bien?

- GRRRRRRRR

- Puedes seguir gruñendo todo lo que quieras, a mí me da igual. No pienso marcharme hasta que me indiques claramente lo que piensas. ¿Estarás conmigo sí o no?

Hermione negó con la cara.

- ¿Segura?

Ella afirmó.

- ¡Pero por qué!.- Exclamó él con rabia dando un potente puñetazo a la pared.- ¡No lo entiendo. Por qué coño sigues empeñada en rechazarme!. ¿Es que después de todo lo que te he dicho aún no entiendes que Harry nunca te amará?

Hermione asintió demostrando que sí lo entendía.

- ¿Y aún así le amas?

Ella volvió a asentir.

- ¡Pues no quiero aceptarlo. Él no tiene ningún derecho a ganarse tu corazón o tu amor. Sólo te ha utilizado cuando lo ha creído conveniente.

Tú sólo eras su enciclopedia andante, la que le daba la solución a sus problemas. Pero yo siempre te he tenido en cuenta. Tú lo sabes. A pesar de que discutiésemos a diario sabes perfectamente que siempre me has importado mucho. Y aún así te niegas a quererme!.

¿Por qué no puedes quererme, porque no soy famoso como Harry?

Hermione negó.

- ¿Porque no vencí a Voldemort?

Ella volvió a negar.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

La castaña hizo gestos y él los tradujo según los fue viendo.

- Tú…no…Harry. ¿Intentas decirme que no me quieres porque no soy Harry?

Hermione asintió.

- Así que es eso. No es que te guste porque sea famoso, tu mejor amigo o el buscador más joven que ha tenido Hogwarts. Te gusta simplemente porque es como es.

De nuevo ella afirmó.

- Pues yo haré que me quieras, Hermione. Aunque tenga que hechizarte para conseguirlo o echarte una pócima amorosa en la bebida, haré lo que sea para que me quieras. No voy a dejar que él te quiera.

La castaña abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Sé lo que estarás pensando. ¿Por qué he dicho eso si se supone que él no te ama?

Ella movió la cara diciendo "Sí"

- La respuesta es sencilla. Aunque ahora no te ame podría ocurrir. No es tan imposible después de todo.

Si por casualidad se le ocurre valorar lo más que buena que has sido con él a lo largo de su vida, supongo que sería inevitable que terminase amándote. Y si eso sucede…no dejaré que él se quede contigo. Siempre lo ha tenido todo. Fama, admiradoras, la atención de mi familia… un destino heroico…

Tú eres lo único que no quiero que tenga. Porque él no se merece a alguien como tú. No sabría darte el amor que tú esperas, pero yo sí, Hermione.

Harry Potter puede tener lo que quiera en su vida pero no va a quitarme a la única mujer que ha despertado un interés en mí desde que yo era niño. Y ahora…voy a demostrarte lo afectivo que puedo ser cuando me gusta una chica de verdad. Seguro que luego dejarás de quererle y preferirás estar conmigo.

"_No Ron."_

Fue el primer pensamiento racional que vino a su mente humana cuando vio al pelirrojo aproximarse a sus labios.

Hermione intentó alejarse, pero él la atrapó en un abrazo apretado.

Ella empezó a recibir un montón de besos tanto en la cara como en los labios y a pesar de que intentaba evitarlos lo mejor que podía, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Hermione jamás se había sentido tan acosada y asustada, ni siquiera cuando su pantera intentó aparearse con ella.

Maldijo interiormente no tener su puñal porque en aquellos momentos, sentía que él se merecía la muerte.

Aunque lo que más sentía la castaña era asombro. No podía creerse que uno de sus mejores amigos, estuviera tocándola y besándola sin su consentimiento.

Hermione sólo pudo suponer que Ron lo hacía más por obsesión que porque de verdad la quisiera tanto como aseguraba.

Cuando ella empezó a golpearle, arañarle y morderle para quitárselo de en medio, recibió algo que jamás se esperó de él. Una potente bofetada que le hizo ladear la cara.

Ron no se contentó con eso sino que la tumbó a la fuerza en el suelo. Ella quedó bocabajo mientras oía la voz de él decirle en tono intimidante…

- Vas a quererme Hermione, aunque ahora no lo creas, lo harás.

Él la volteó, dejándola bocarriba, entonces la besó con fuerza en los labios. Ella no opuso resistencia esa vez, Ron pensó que eso era bueno y Hermione sonrió interiormente. Eso quería, que se confiara.

Cuando él dejó de ejercer tanta fuerza en ella, la castaña vio el campo libre para aplicar el plan B. Atacarle con saña.

Lo hizo. Con tanta rabia y salvajismo como cuando agredió a la doctora y al enfermero del psiquiátrico.

Mordiendo el cuello de Ron, dándole patadas y bofetadas varias por todo el cuerpo, lanzando rugidos y gruñidos que demostraban no sólo su salvajismo sino además su furia. Llegó un momento en que el pelirrojo no fue capaz ni de moverse para intentar bloquear los golpes. Se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarle tan pronto.

Tras apretar sus testículos con fuerza, el pelirrojo gritó tan alto que ella pensó que se oiría en todo Londres.

Sólo cuando le vio llorar de dolor además de humillación, se alejó de él.

Pasado un tiempo, Ron se sentó, mirando con furia a Hermione que seguía clavando sus ojos marrones salvajes en los azules profundo de él.

- He captado el mensaje, Hermione. Y sé que lo que he hecho ha estado muy mal. Pero no me arrepiento. Lo que cuenta para mí, es que he sido el primero en besarte y tocarte de manera íntima. Harry no podrá presumir de eso.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

- Si sigues gruñendo así te dañarás la garganta. No te conviene tenerla herida si alguna vez decides hablar. ¿Lo harás ahora?

Ella negó, gruñendo más fuerte aún. Entonces señaló la puerta, dándole la oportunidad de irse antes de volver a saltar sobre él y castigarle más todavía. Porque en su fuero interno, Hermione pensaba que debía pasarse horas haciéndolo.

- No voy a irme, Hermione.

La castaña dijo "Sí" con la cabeza.

- Y yo digo que no. Vete tú.

Ella volvió a negar usando ahora la cara.

- Pues yo tampoco lo haré. Por mucho que no te guste…hazte a la idea de que seguiré en esta casa mientras tú estés. Y aunque ahora pienses lo peor de mí, sé que llegará el día en que entenderás que sólo yo soy el adecuado para ti. Porque a pesar de que te obligara a aceptarme los besos y caricias…

_- "¿Lo que has hecho lo llamas caricia?"_

- Ha sido mi manera de enseñarte lo mucho que me gustas. ¿Lo entiendes?

Hermione se echó hacia atrás, tomando impulso. Su único pensamiento fue…

"_Entiende tú esto."_

Y entonces saltó sobre Ron y empezó a torturarle con mucha más saña que la que había empleado anteriormente.

El pelirrojo sólo podía gritar al sentir el dolor de los mordiscos que estaba recibiendo en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Que aumentó en el momento en que ella le desgarró la camisa y llenó su pecho de arañazos a pesar de tener las uñas cortas.

Llegó un momento en que Ron pensó llamar a Harry pues en su interior sabía que él sería el único capaz de detener a Hermione, pero no lo hizo por orgullo y mayormente porque sabía que él no estaba en casa.

Cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en la nariz provocándole sangre, Ron decidió contraatacar aunque fuese en defensa propia.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró tumbarla bocarriba en el suelo, situándose encima de ella y colocando sus manos en la garganta de Hermione. Ella se quedó quieta mirándole con odio profundo en sus ojos marrones.

- Si vuelves a intentar hacerme daño te lo haré yo también, Hermione, y no creas que me sabrá mal. Lo último que quiero es atentar contra tu vida, pero no voy a dejar que me tortures de nuevo.

Hermione le escupió. Ron agarró su cara y la estampó contra el suelo. Ella lanzó un quejido que sonó igual a un aullido. Uno que sonó alto y claro por toda la casa.

- ¿Te estarás quieta ahora?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando ella se calló.- ¿O tengo que seguir haciéndote daño para que entres en razón?

Hermione gruñó por lo bajo, pero no hizo nada por atacarle, sabía que mientras él tuviera las manos en su cara o garganta, tenía las de perder porque ella no podía defenderse de él mientras tuviera sus brazos y piernas aprisionados por el cuerpo de Ron tal y como estaban.

- Hagamos un trato. Yo me aparto de ti, me disculpo por todo lo que he hecho y tú me perdonas. No volveré a portarme así siempre y cuando tú olvides a Harry y te centres en mí. Si lo haces yo seré tan delicado contigo que pronto olvidarás lo de antes. ¿Qué te parece?

La respuesta de Hermione fue escupirle nuevamente. Ron lanzó una expresión malsonante en lugar de abofetearla, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

- ¡Maldita sea Hermione, deja ya de despreciarme!.- Entonces miró al suelo y cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules mostraron tristeza más que enfado.- ¿Es que no entiendes que eso me hace daño?.- Ron dejó caer unas lágrimas que impresionaron bastante a la castaña, pero ella no quería bajar la guardia.- Siempre me ha dolido que yo no te parezca lo suficiente bueno para ti.

Sé que soy torpe en la magia, que no tengo tanta fama y dinero como Harry, y que tampoco soy demasiado bueno en el Quidditch. Pero tú solías reírte con mis bromas y a veces hasta me decías que te lo pasabas genial a mi lado. Harry nunca te ha hecho llorar de risa, yo sí. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?. Yo sólo quiero que me quieras de la misma manera que lo siento por ti. Por favor, Hermione, di que sí.

Ella negó ladeando la cara.

- ¿Lo intentarás?

De nuevo repitió el gesto. Y Ron gritó de rabia, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus nudillos antes de volver a mirarla para hacerle una última pregunta.

- ¿Estás decidida entonces a no darme una oportunidad de conquistarte?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo entiendo. Voy a soltarte, pero antes me llevaré un último beso.

_- "Ni lo intentes, o te quedarás sin boca."_

Ron fue más rápido de lo que ella pensó, encontrándose con los labios de él en los suyos antes de intentar quitárselo de encima.

Él mintió, no quería un beso, sino varios. Hermione forcejeó, pero no pudo apartarle. Ella lloró, ahogando sus sollozos en la boca del que siempre había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

Cuando pensó que nunca terminaría, escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y el interruptor de la luz accionarse.

Hermione supo que estaba a salvo en el momento que aquel potente y claro…

- ¡QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO RON!

Salió de la boca de Harry Potter. Quien acababa de entrar en el dormitorio y se dirigía con rapidez al cuerpo del pelirrojo, que aún estaba encima del de Hermione.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO!

Pronunció el moreno agarrando los dos brazos de Ron y tirando de ellos.

Ron se soltó, poniéndose en pie y encarando a Harry, que ya se había erguido y le miraba con ira clara en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

- Será mejor que pienses bien lo que vas a decirme.- Dijo el moreno crujiéndose los nudillos.- Aunque eso no evitará que te parta la cara y otras partes por lo que acabo de ver.

- Lo que has visto es sólo lo normal entre dos personas que se gustan, Harry.- Apuntó Ron en el tono más natural que pudo fingir. Pero el moreno le conocía lo bastante bien para saber cuándo no era sincero. Sobre todo al mirar hacia Hermione y ver cómo ella negaba con la cara indicándole "está mintiendo."

- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- Exclamó Harry abalanzándose sobre él y comenzándole a dar una paliza con tanta rabia como la de Hermione pero sin el mismo salvajismo que la que ella había mostrado antes.- ¡TE QUIERO FUERA DE ESTA CASA O JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE TE ROMPERÉ TODOS LOS HUESOS DEL CUERPO!.- Pronunció Harry fuera de sí después de haberle arrinconado contra la pared.

Ron tragó saliva. A pesar de que fuese mucho más alto que su mejor amigo sabía que estaba en peligro. Harry quizás no era tan fuerte como él, pero su magia interna era enorme y el pelirrojo sabía de sobras que se manifestaba con mayor fuerza cuando el moreno se enfadaba.

En aquellos momentos, Harry Potter no estaba enfadado, más bien histérico, y su malestar enorme se mostró haciendo temblar las paredes y el suelo de la habitación de Hermione, igual que hizo temblar el servicio del Psiquiátrico cuando vio a la doctora queriendo inyectarle el sedante.

Hermione miró el fenómeno asombrada, y cuando fijó su vista en el pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que estaba muerto de miedo.

Al contemplar la expresión con que Harry observaba a Ron, entendió que quien daba verdadero miedo era él.

- Lárgate Ron.- Pronunció el moreno con voz suave pero intimidante.- Vete de esta casa antes de que pierda los nervios que aún contengo.

No sé lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y Hermione, pero sí sé que lo que vi no eran besos consentidos y mucho menos normales. Ella estaba aterrorizada debajo de ti. Lo sé por la manera en que se movía. Desconozco cuál es tu problema con Hermione, pero quiero que entiendas algo. Mientras yo esté con ella, tú no volverás a verla ni a un metro de distancia.

- No puedes impedirme eso, Harry.

- Sí que puedo. Porque si te veo aunque sea en la calle que está delante de su ventana, te juro Ron que olvidaré que eres mi mejor amigo y te haré algo horrible.

- Inténtalo, y veremos cuál de los dos termina peor.

- GRRRRRRRR

Se escuchó claramente de la garganta de Hermione en el momento en que ella oyó la amenaza hecha al moreno.

Ron la miró de manera burlona, Harry deseó pegarle, pero se contuvo. Quería escuchar sus siguientes palabras antes de ponerse a golpearle hasta la saciedad. Algo que haría si el pelirrojo le daba motivos.

- Como te dije en una ocasión, Harry… Tú no tienes derecho a impedirme que vea o esté con Hermione. Yo lo haré cuando quiera porque es mi mejor amiga.

- Tú no sabes lo que es la amistad, Ron, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de saberlo.

- ¿Ah no, y quién ha sido tu mejor amigo durante todos estos años?

- Tú. Pero eso fue antes de ver en lo que te has convertido ahora.

- ¿Y en qué me he convertido, Harry?

- En alguien mucho más despreciable que el propio Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Haber forzado a Hermione es un buen ejemplo.

- ¡No ha sido para tanto, sólo unos besos!

- ¿Unos…besos?

- Sí.

- Ah, claro, unos besos. O sea, que el simple hecho de ponerte encima de ella, besarla a la fuerza y tocarla por donde podías… han sido unos besos. Por supuesto…cómo no. Obligar a una persona a que acepte lo que tú quieres no tiene importancia. ¿Verdad?.

¡ABUSAR DE ALGUIEN NO ES NADA, CIERTO RON. SOBRE TODO PORQUE NO SABES CÓMO SE SIENTE UNA PERSONA QUE HA SUFRIDO ABUSOS!. ¿A QUE NO LO SABES, A QUE TODO LO QUE TE CONTÉ DE MIS TÍOS Y LO QUE ME HACÍAN SENTIR NO SIGNIFICABA NADA PARA TI?.

¡DEBE SER ESO, PORQUE SI DE VERDAD LO ENTENDIERAS, COMPRENDERÍAS QUE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A HERMIONE NO TIENE PERDÓN Y TÚ TIENES MENOS PERDÓN AÚN CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE ERES UNO DE SUS MEJORES AMIGOS!.

¡PERO YO ME MANTENGO EN LO DICHO, HACE MUCHO QUE TÚ HAS DEJADO DE SABER LO QUE ES SER UN VERDADERO AMIGO Y TE QUIERO BIEN LEJOS DE MÍ Y POR SUPUESTO DE ELLA!

En ese momento, todas las estanterías de la habitación de Hermione, cayeron haciéndose añicos. Ron volvió a tragar saliva antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

- Sé que no ha estado bien lo que hice, pero tienes que entenderme, yo la amo…

- ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES AMAR, CREES SABERLO, PERO NO ES CIERTO.

SI DE VERDAD AMASES A HERMIONE NO SE TE HABRÍA PASADO JAMÁS POR LA CABEZA BESARLA Y TOCARLA SIN QUE ELLA QUISIERA!. ¡ESO QUE HAS HECHO, NO ES SIGNO DE AMOR, SINO DE ALGUIEN ENFERMO. TÚ DEBERÍAS HABER IDO AL PSIQUIÁTRICO, NO ELLA!

- Te estás pasando, Harry.

- ¡QUÉ VA, SÓLO ESTOY PRECALENTANDO. Y SI NO QUIERES QUE CONTINÚE Y TE DIGA DE VERDAD LO MUY MAL QUE PIENSO DE TI AHORA MISMO, TE ACONSEJO QUE ME HAGAS CASO Y TE LARGUES DE ESTA CASA PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE SI TE QUEDAS, VOY A CONVERTIR TU VIDA EN UN INFIERNO MUCHO PEOR QUE EL QUE PUDO VIVIR HERMIONE.

UNO QUE A TI TE DIO IGUAL PORQUE NO QUISISTE AYUDARME A RESCATARLA TANTO COMO DEBISTE HACER SI DE VERDAD FUESES UN VERDADERO AMIGO!

Al oír eso, tanto Ron como la propia Hermione, gritaron de rabia.

Ella quiso atacar al pelirrojo pero él se adelantó, comenzando a golpear a Harry con tanta saña que le hizo caer al suelo. Ron se agachó para seguir dañándole. Hermione intentó apartarle del moreno, pero recibió un empujón tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo. Ella se quedó sin reacción mientras contemplaba la escena además de escuchar alto y claro todo lo que Ron dijo a continuación.

- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME MAL AMIGO, TÚ SABES MUY BIEN POR QUÉ NO QUISE AYUDAR MÁS DE LO IMPRESCINDIBLE. Y VAS Y ME LO ECHAS EN CARA DICIÉNDOME QUE NO HE ACTUADO BIEN. PUES TE DIRÉ UNA COSA, HARRY.

SI FUESE TAN MALO COMO TÚ PIENSAS NUNCA TE HABRÍA HABLADO DEL HECHIZO DE SANGRE Y DE LO QUE ELLA SENTÍA POR TI. TAMPOCO TE HABRÍA BUSCADO LIBROS PARA QUE LA RESCATASES PRONTO Y MUCHO MENOS TE HABRÍA DICHO QUE HABÍA DECIDIDO OLVIDAR LO QUE SENTÍA POR HERMIONE!.

SI NO LO HE HECHO HA SIDO CULPA TUYA. SÓLO TUYA. NO DEBERÍAS HABERLA TRAÍDO A CASA, ELLA DEBERÍA ESTAR CON SUS PADRES, NO CON NOSOTROS.

YO NO PUEDO SUPERAR LO QUE SIENTO SI LA VEO A DIARIO. CREES QUE ES FÁCIL PARA MÍ QUE NO ME HABLE, O QUE ME TORTURE, O QUE LA BESE A LA FUERZA PORQUE ELLA NO QUIERE BESARME. NO LO ES. PERO LO HE HECHO PORQUE YA NO PUEDO MÁS.

ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME IGNORE, QUE TE PREFIERA A TI POR ENCIMA DE MÍ, SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ Y ES ALGO QUE NO SOPORTO DE NINGUNA MANERA.

QUE TÚ SEAS FAMOSO, PASE, QUE MI FAMILIA TE HAGA MÁS CASO QUE A MÍ ME DUELE AUNQUE LO TOLERO, PERO QUE HERMIONE TE AME SABIENDO QUE TÚ NO A ELLA NO LO ACEPTO SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE TÚ NO TE MERECES SU AMOR.

JAMÁS HAS PENSADO EN ELLA COMO ALGO DISTINTO A UNA AMIGA O UNA BIBLIOTECA ANDANTE CON TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS.

HERMIONE PARA TI NUNCA SERÁ IGUAL QUE PARA MÍ PORQUE TÚ NO LLEVAS AÑOS INTERESADO EN ELLA, PERO YO SÍ, HARRY, YO SÍ!

En ese punto, Ron dejó salir sus lágrimas.

- ¡Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME LA QUITES, ME HAS QUITADO MUCHAS COSAS, PERO ÉSTA NO TE LA LLEVARÁS, HARRY POTTER.

HERMIONE SERÁ MÍA POR MUCHO QUE ME CUESTE CONSEGUIRLO Y TÚ NO TE INTERPONDRÁS EN ESO PORQUE NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A RECLAMARLA COMO TUYA SI NO SIENTES UN VERDADERO AMOR POR ELLA!

Después de decir lo último, Ron dejó de golpearle. Harry estaba tan desfigurado por culpa de los golpes, que además de algunos dientes partidos, de las gafas rotas y el rostro lleno de sangre, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue una sola frase que sonó demasiado baja incluso para el oído desarrollado de Hermione. Pero Ron sí la escuchó debido a la cercanía que compartían y lo que dijo Harry en esa oración, se le quedó grabado en el cerebro.

- Yo la reclamaré siempre porque tú no eres el único que la ama.

Entonces Ron comprendió que no había nada que hacer. Harry había ganado otra vez, llevándose algo que él siempre deseó. El amor de Hermione. Aunque tenía muy claro que de momento ella no lo sabía pues estaba a una distancia suficiente como para no haberlo oído.

- De acuerdo Harry, me largo. Sólo quiero que sepas que no pienso volver aunque te disculpes por lo de ahora.

- No pienso disculparme por haber sido sincero.- Añadió el moreno nuevamente en tono bajo debido a la dificultad que tenía al hablar.

- Pues ya está todo dicho. Hasta nunca, Harry.

Cuando el pelirrojo se apartó del moreno y se puso en pie, echó una última mirada a Hermione antes de abandonar la habitación.

Los ojos marrones de ella le miraron con tanto odio y desprecio que él sintió dolor en el corazón.

Antes de romper a llorar por segunda vez delante de ellos, el pelirrojo abandonó la estancia encontrándose con su ex novia en la salita de estar.

- Tracy…- Dijo con asombro al ver sus ojos miel lleno de desprecio al contemplarle.

- Eres lo peor que he visto y conocido en toda mi vida, Ronald.

- Por…Por qué dices eso. Acaso… ¿Sabes lo ocurrido?

- Sé mucho más de lo que crees. Tengo un oído estupendo para escuchar tras las puertas. Si quieres mi honesta opinión te diré que tienes un serio problema. Tú crees amar a Hermione pero en realidad no es amor lo que sientes, sino obsesión por ella unido a la gran envidia que sientes a su vez por tu mejor amigo y el hecho de que él sin proponérselo se haya ganado el amor de esa chica que tanto te ha gustado desde hace años.

¿Quieres saber otra cosa?.

Me siento terriblemente estúpida por haberme enamorado de ti, pero me siento mas imbécil aún por pensar que aunque te has portado aberrantemente con Hermione por lo que le has hecho en su habitación, creo que en el fondo de tu corazón aún existe bondad y espero, que cuando decidas tomar conciencia de lo mal que has actuado con ella y tu mejor amigo, lo vas a pasar tan mal por culpa de los remordimientos, que te sentirás peor que una mierda humana, aunque así es como te veo yo ahora mismo.

Y creo, que voy a tardar mucho tiempo en pensar algo bueno de ti. Hazle caso a Harry y lárgate de esta casa, porque si no lo haces, soy capaz de llamar a la policía y acusarte de intento de violación hacia tu mejor amiga.

- Yo no he intentado eso en ningún momento.

- Igualmente la has sometido a un abuso de poder y fuerza, y eso es lo que le servirá a la policía para complicarte mucho la vida.

- No serás capaz de hacerme algo así, Tracy, tú misma has dicho que me amas.

- El amor no tiene nada que ver con la justicia, Ron, y Hermione se merece que yo la haga por ella. Así que… ¿Te largas o te denuncio?

- No te atreverás a llamar.

- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?.- Pronunció la rubia platino sacando el teléfono móvil de su bolso de Prada.

El pelirrojo comprendió entonces que ella hablaba muy en serio.

- De acuerdo Treys, me voy.

- Será lo más inteligente que habrás hecho hoy. Una última cosita…

- Cuál.

- No vuelvas a llamarme Treys, eso sólo se lo consiento a la gente que considero especial, ahora mismo, tú no lo eres.

Con decisión, ella se giró dándole la espalda para salir de la estancia, pero él le sujetó una de las muñecas, intentando que no se marchase todavía.

- Escúchame Tracy.

- Suéltame.

- Aún no.

- Su-él-ta-me-ahora.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo…

- ¡Tú nada!

Ella le abofeteó fuerte, Ron ladeó la cara debido al impacto, escuchando unas últimas palabras de su ex novia.

- ¡No hay nada de lo que intentes decirme que yo quiera oír. No es que seas egoísta, envidioso o rencoroso, es que no tienes ningún sentido del respeto ajeno.

Cuando pienso en lo que le hiciste a Hermione, sabiendo como sabías que ella está traumatizada por lo que vivió en el infierno, algo que fue tan malo como para que no quiera pronunciar palabra, y tú, en vez de ponerte en su lugar, la obligaste a que sintiera tus besos y tocamientos forzados sólo por puro capricho tuyo de hacerle entender que podías ser cariñoso!

¡PUES SABES QUÉ TE DIGO, QUE TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES EL CARIÑO PORQUE SI LO SUPIERAS, ENTENDERÍAS QUE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A HERMIONE ES TODO MENOS ALGO PARECIDO A ESO!

¡CERDO MÁS QUE CERDO. ERES UN COCHINO EGOÍSTA QUE SÓLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO Y TUS DESEOS Y Y YO NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS!

Entonces Tracy se giró y salió corriendo de la Salita de Estar.

Ron no fue capaz de reaccionar, sólo agachó la cara sopesando todo lo que le había gritado su ex novia, cuando lo comprendió, rompió a llorar de forma sentida aunque silenciosa.

Sin preocuparse de hacer la maleta, cogió algo de dinero muggle y se marchó del hogar que había compartido con ellos antes de provocar todo el mal ambiente que reinaba ahora por su propia culpa.

Cuando apareció en la explanada de la Madriguera, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Sentía tanta angustia por lo que había hecho con Hermione y posteriormente la paliza dada a Harry, que notó que debía descansar antes de desmayarse preso de la ansiedad que estaba experimentando. Una que sabía, se merecía con creces.

Más tarde, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, lo único que pudo pensar fue que Tracy había tenido razón en una cosa sobre todo. Había demostrado no sólo ser un cerdo egoísta sino una falta enorme de respeto y consideración hacia Hermione sabiendo que ella estaba muy afectada por lo sufrido en el infierno.

La rubia había dicho una verdad enorme, lo que había hecho con su mejor amiga era todo menos demostrarle cariño y Ron sabía además, que para arreglar las cosas no bastaría un simple "Lo siento" sino que debería ganarse a pulso, el perdón tanto de Hermione, como de Harry y sobre todo de Tracy.

Una mujer de veinte años igual que Hermione, que era una persona bellísima además de poseer una gran capacidad para entender a los demás y ponerse en su lugar.

Ron lloró de nuevo, dejando salir los sentimientos de culpa y remordimientos por el comportamiento imperdonable que había demostrado.

Al amanecer, logró dormirse. Mientras que en el piso del mundo muggle donde aún seguían Harry, Hermione y Tracy, reinaba todo, menos la tranquilidad del sueño que ahora disfrutaba el pelirrojo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está Hermione?.- Preguntó Tracy en el cuarto de baño donde había llevado a Harry para curar y desinfectar las heridas que le había hecho Ron en la cara cuando le molió a golpes.

- Ahora tranquila gracias a la tila que hice aparecer para ella. Pero no me ha dejado dársela. He tenido que ponérsela cerca y luego alejarme. No quiere que me acerque ni que la toque para ponerle en la mano una simple taza.

- Es normal, Harry, ten en cuenta que lo de Ron ha debido de ser muy angustioso para ella.

- Pero yo no soy él. Debería confiar en mí.

- Lo hace, pero eso no evita que ahora mismo sienta miedo de todo lo que tenga aspecto y cuerpo de hombre. Tú estás incluido.

- Fantástico…- Dijo él con ironía.- Sólo nos faltaba otro trauma más para la colección de los que ya arrastraba por culpa del infierno y el Psiquiátrico.

- Démosle tiempo, Harry, recuerda lo que te dije de cómo tratarla.

- Mucha paciencia, cariño y comprensión.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Crees que tardará mucho en superar lo de Ron o quizás será peor lo del infierno?

- Lo que ha hecho Ron ha sido otro infierno, distinto al de los demonios pero igual de insoportable que el lugar donde ellos moran. No puedo asegurarte cuánto le costará a Hermione ganar a esa mala experiencia pero sí sé que algo como lo que él le ha hecho, dejaría huella en cualquier mujer.

- Joder…

- No pienses en lo malo ahora, ten presente una cosa muy buena para ella.

- ¿Cuál?

- Va a recibir una atención constante unido a un cuidado y cariño de dos personas que la quieren sinceramente. Aunque sé de sobras que tú lo sientes mucho más que yo. Normal si estás enamorado.

- Muchísimo, Tracy.

- Te creo.

- Sólo quiero estar con ella. Sobre todo ahora. Pero yo no quiero besarla ni nada de eso. Sé que no es el momento apropiado para algo así. Lo único que quiero es estar ahí, a su lado, aunque no me deje tocarla. Me conformaría con quedarme cerca, a unos pasos tan sólo. Y no hacer otra cosa que acompañarla. Maldita sea, quiero servirle de apoyo…

- Ya lo has hecho, Harry. Cuando la defendiste de Ron como lo hiciste le demostraste un apoyo inmenso además de comprensión. Yo creo, que Hermione tendrá eso muy presente. Seguro que ahora, en el silencio de su habitación, estará repasando mentalmente lo ocurrido. Y estoy segura también que si antes te amaba, ahora su amor se habrá multiplicado por diez, porque lo que has hecho para protegerla, ha demostrado que tú también la quieres toneladas.

- Entonces… ¿Ella sabe que la amo?

- No sé si es consciente de que estás enamorado, pero podría apostar a que no tendrá dudas de que la quieres.

- Eso es bueno… ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí, te va a facilitar mucho que te deje acercarte a ella. Quizás hoy no, pero mañana o pasado sí.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Lo que quieras, mientras esté en mi mano lo haré.

- Quédate a vivir con nosotros. Tus consejos y opiniones siempre son buenos para mí y sé que Hermione acepta tu compañía. Creo que mejorará más rápido si te ve las 24 horas que sólo a ratos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Entonces te quedas?

- Sí.

- Guay.

- Tu cara tiene mejor aspecto ahora, incluso hablas mejor.

- Es que lo que has usado ha sido buenísimo. Aunque si yo supiera magia curativa como sí sabe Hermione, no habría hecho falta el botiquín.

- Ya, pero ahora ella no está en condiciones de usar la varita y dejarte el rostro sin heridas.

- Está claro que no. Por lo que tú has dicho antes, de momento no le conviene ver otro hombre.

- Aunque sea uno estupendo que la quiera tanto como tú lo haces.

- Eso no me sirve si no lo sabe.

- Lo hará, Harry. Cuando llegue el momento estoy segura que tú lo dirás y ella lo aceptará. Verás como los dos lo disfrutáis mucho. Ahí sí que se podrá decir que los besos y caricias que os daréis será una muestra de cariño.

- Es gracias a Hermione que sé darlo. Aunque lo de los besos en los labios lo aprendí gracias a Cho y Ginny pero estoy seguro que cuando pueda besar a Hermione, no será nada comparado a lo que sentí con las otras dos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la amas mucho más de lo que pudiste quererlas?

- Sí, porque nunca he sentido que quiera tanto a alguien como a ella.

La rubia le miró con los ojos miel empañados de lágrimas contenidas.

- Si no quieres verme llorar a moco tendido haz el favor de no decir cosas tan lindas. Soy muy sensible. ¿Sabes?

Él se rió un poco, quejándose de dolor enseguida. Tracy le aplicó más anti inflamatorio.

- Venga ojos verdes, vámonos a dormir un rato. Ambos lo necesitamos.

- Buenas noches entonces, Tracy, muchas gracias por todo.

- De nada, Harry. Lo que he hecho, ha sido porque te considero mi amigo y por los amigos…hago lo que sea menos perderlos.

- Lo dije una vez y lo repito, eres una chica muy especial.

- Gracias.

Después de acompañarle a su habitación, la rubia platino se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrió un poco, pues aún le dolía el labio. Tras cerrar la puerta, se acostó, sin preocuparse de ponerse el pijama, no tenía fuerzas ni para desvestirse.

Tracy se durmió en el sofá marrón, lo que menos le apetecía era acostarse en la habitación de Ron ya que era la única que estaba libre.

Ella pasó una buena noche pero eso no impidió que al día siguiente, tanto ella como Harry, tuviesen ojeras.

* * *

Los días siguientes al suceso de Ron, fueron insoportables tanto para Harry como para Tracy. Hermione no es que estuviera salvaje sino intratable. No permitía acercarse a ella a ninguno de los dos a no ser que estuviesen a unos diez pasos de distancia.

Como ella no quería salir de su habitación más que para ir al baño, tuvieron que llevarle la comida, dejársela en el escritorio o incluso en el suelo y salir rápidamente de la estancia antes de que ella les gruñera o hiciera el mero indicio de atacarles.

Hermione no quería hacerles daño, tenía muy claro en su recuerdo cómo la habían defendido y protegido de Ron obligándole a marcharse de la casa. Pero ella no podía controlar su ira y si Harry era capaz de provocar la rotura o explosión de las cosas, ella podía saltar sobre el cuello de alguien y comenzar a hacer daño antes incluso de caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o a quién.

Después de rememorar todo lo que él le gritó al pelirrojo, la castaña sintió que quizás Ron estaba equivocado cuando le dijo que Harry jamás la querría como ella esperaba. Desde luego no podía asegurar que la amase, pero sí sabía que la quería porque de no ser así, Harry nunca habría reaccionado como lo hizo con el que siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

Uno cuya compañía había elegido siempre por encima de ella, pero desde que fue expulsado del hogar, ella sabía que eso ya no era verdad. Pues tanto Harry como Tracy, sólo tenían ojos para ella y su bienestar. Ambos se desvivían por hacerle la estancia lo más cómoda posible. Aceptando no sólo que ella no quisiera verles más que lo necesario sino además no insistiendo en que les hablase o les gesticulara cómo se sentía.

Hermione no podía decirse ni así misma todo lo que tenía dentro, lo único que tenía claro era que el odio y resentimiento que durante dos años infernales había sentido por Harry Potter, estaba desapareciendo con cada día que pasaba junto a él. Porque Harry, a pesar de no forzar la situación o de no insistir en que ella aceptara su compañía había conseguido poco a poco que ella tolerase su presencia más que para llevarle la comida.

Él se limitaba a quedarse a cierta distancia, contemplándola mientras ingería alimentos o cuando escribía algo en su escritorio. Nunca preguntó de qué trataba, y ella se sintió aliviada.

Lo que menos le apetecía era que él supiera todos los sentimientos negativos o frustrados que descargaba cada día en su diario. Uno nuevo que Tracy le había comprado poco después de que Ron se marchase al parecer para siempre de la vida de ellos tres. Pues desde su marcha, ninguno había vuelto a saber nada del pelirrojo.

El sonido de un toque en la puerta la hizo guardar el libreto bajo llave.

Se puso en pie aguardando al visitante. Pensó que sería Harry pero en su lugar entró Tracy.

- Hola bonita.- Dijo la rubia platino con cariño tras regalarle una sonrisa cálida.- Te he traído el almuerzo. Lo he hecho yo misma. Harry me está enseñando a cocinar. Espero que al menos esté comestible.

Ella se acercó al escritorio con lentitud pero al escuchar el gruñido de Hermione, comprendió que no quería tenerla allí.

- ¿Te dejo la comida en la cama?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuando termines, llama a la puerta y vendré a por la bandeja. ¿Te gustaría que luego me quedase un rato y te leyera algo de la novela romántica que he comprado?. Tiene una crítica estupenda y la historia está bastante entretenida. Además, el protagonista se llama Harry.

La rubia platino le guiñó un ojo, Hermione volvió a gruñir.

- No era mi intención ofenderte con el comentario pero es que el prota se llama así. Incluso tiene los ojos verdes aunque seguro que no son tan bonitos como los del verdadero Harry.

El gruñido se intensificó, Tracy no quiso inmutarse.

- ¿Qué, no puedo hacerle un cumplido en tu presencia?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué, acaso eso te produce celos?

De nuevo gruñó.

- Pues no tienes por qué sentirlos. Yo no estoy enamorada de Harry como sí lo estás tú. Si te digo la verdad, aún amo a Ron, pero no pienso hacer nada por localizarle y decírselo. En mi sincera opinión, lo mínimo que se merece es que yo le ignore.

Si es lo suficiente listo y nos valora a los tres lo bastante, intentará arreglar las cosas con nosotros. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se te acerque ni a un metro de distancia.

La castaña le miró interrogante.

- Porque lo que te hizo, no tiene perdón. Más todavía cuando se supone que era uno de tus mejores amigos.

Él demostró ser muy egoísta además de estar obsesionado contigo y no creo que un hombre así sea bueno para cualquier mujer. Lo que pienso sinceramente es que tú eres la única persona que debe perdonarle y mientras no lo hagas, ni Harry o yo misma lo haremos. Para nosotros, tú eres lo único que importa, Hermione. Tenlo muy presente.

Hermione miró al suelo, sintiendo cómo los ojos marrones se le llenaban de lágrimas agradecidas al haber escuchado lo último.

- Ahora me iré para que puedas comer tranquila. Si por cualquier motivo decidieras salir de aquí, nos encontrarás en la salita de estar viendo la tele. Van a echar "Titanic" y sé que te encanta. Te diré lo mismo que le dijo Jack a Rose cuando la salvó.

"Vive la vida haciendo que cada minuto cuente". Y no te preocupes por lo malo del pasado o del presente. Mientras estés con Harry y conmigo, haremos lo posible por evitarte la infelicidad.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos marrones en los miel de Tracy. Cuando la rubia vio sus lágrimas, tuvo el impulso de acercarse y abrazarla, pero no se atrevió.

Entonces la castaña hizo algo que la dejó asombrada, emitir algo parecido a un lamento y seguidamente abrir sus brazos. Tracy no quiso hacerse de rogar, acercándose rápidamente a la Gryffindor y cobijándola en sus brazos delgados aunque fuertes gracias al aeróbic que hacía cada tarde frente al televisor.

- Échalo todo fuera, Hermione, no te guardes nada.- Dijo la ex novia de Ron acariciándole el pelo castaño con mimo.- Y no te sientas mal o culpable por lo que pudieras hacerle a Ron o incluso a Harry cuando te rescató del infierno, y mucho menos te sientas mal por no habernos dejado acercarnos más de lo necesario. Sabemos por qué lo hiciste, y lo respetamos. Aunque a ti te respetamos más todavía. Él y yo te queremos mucho. ¿Sabes?

La castaña movió la cara de manera afirmativa sin apartarse ni un milímetro del pecho de Tracy, donde la rubia la había colocado.

- Claro que lo sabes.- Continuó la ojos miel dándole un beso en la cabeza.- Llevamos días demostrándotelo. Incluso alguien tan salvaje como tú aparentas ser, comprendería que el trato que te hemos dado, no es sino un reflejo de un amor sincero hacia ti. Aunque debo decir, que de los dos, es Harry el que más te quiere. Algo normal cuando habéis pasado media vida juntos.

Sé lo que te dijo Ron, todo absolutamente. Pero no te creas nada.

Él no puede saber lo que siente Harry si el propio Harry no se lo dice. Y yo creo que a Ron no le hace falta saberlo, ni siquiera a ti te lo hace. Porque tú sabes muy bien que Harry Potter te quiere infinitamente. Si siente o no otro tipo de amor distinto al amistoso no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, pero sí voy a pedirte una cosa.

Hazte el favor a ti misma de no odiar más a quien hizo lo posible por sacarte del infierno, del psiquiátrico y hasta incluso moler a palos al que siempre había considerado su mejor amigo.

Harry Potter no es malo, Hermione, aunque sea un hombre.

Cuando sientas cosas malas hacia él por el motivo que sea, piensa en todo lo bueno que habéis compartido o vivido desde que os conocisteis y os hicisteis amigos con sólo once añitos.

Si a todo eso le unes lo de tu rescate y también lo ocurrido con Ron, comprenderás que todo lo que hizo Harry, lo hizo exclusivamente por ti.

Hermione rompió a llorar de manera sincera y sonora.

Tracy se limitó a sostenerla mientras usaba una mano para seguir acariciando el cabello castaño que le caía por los hombros.

Pasado un tiempo, la rubia platino se separó de la castaña y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

Con cuidado, dejó a Hermione en el suelo porque al ser más fuerte que ella, no podía llevarla en brazos a la cama.

Sin hacer ruido, abandonó la habitación y salió en busca de Harry, encontrándole tal y como le había dicho a Hermione, en la salita de estar.

- Hermione se ha dormido abrazada a mí y como no puedo con ella necesito que tú la acuestes.

- ¿Eh?.- Parpadeó perplejo el moreno.- ¿Y desde cuándo te deja abrazarla?

- Desde hace unos minutos tan sólo. ¿Vas a seguir cuestionándome por qués o me harás caso y la llevarás a su cama?. Estando dormida no creo que te lo impida.

- ¿Y si se despierta qué?

- Te arrancará el pellejo pero yo te protegeré. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como tú o Hermione pero desde luego puedo hacer algo por defenderte.

- ¿Pegándola?

- Si no queda más remedio…

- Ni se te ocurra, Tracy.

La rubia platino de ojos miel sonrió, comprendiendo por qué Harry le había dicho eso.

- Vamos ojos verdes.- Dijo ella sonriéndole de forma cómplice.- Vete a por tu princesa salvaje antes de que despierte y se acueste.

- Y qué más da que lo haga yo, de todas maneras no va a enterarse…

- Pero mira que eres ingenuo a veces. ¿Es que no pillas el trasfondo de lo que te he dicho, Harry?. La cuestión, no es el hecho de que la acuestes, sino que al hacerlo podrás tenerla tan cerca como sólo llevas días imaginando. Si tienes suerte, puede que incluso esté tan dormida que si te tumbas con ella y la abrazas ni se de cuenta. ¿Me entiendes mejor ahora?

- Sí.- Entonces la miró.- Yo seré ingenuo, pero tú eres una oportunista de las buenas.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?.- Cuestionó ella mirándose las uñas de porcelana. Harry se rió por lo bajo.

- Te veré dentro de nada o un rato.- Dijo el moreno poniendo rumbo a la puerta de Hermione.- Si ella despierta y me mata, puedes quedarte con mi álbum de fotos.

- Tira para adentro de una vez y deja de hacerte la víctima, la verdad es que lo haces fatal. Serás un gran mago, pero como actor eres patético.

El moreno se rió por lo bajo, entonces le guiñó un ojo a Tracy y entró en la habitación de Hermione sin hacer un solo ruido.

Ella no había mentido, Hermione estaba en el suelo completamente dormida. Harry no perdió tiempo en acercarse, cogerla en brazos con delicadeza y seguidamente dejarla en la cama.

Una vez cubierta por la sábana, él la miró. Y entonces se acordó del cuento "La bella durmiente" que en una ocasión le contó la propia Hermione.

Harry se sintió igual que el príncipe contemplando a la princesa dormida.

Hermione tenía una belleza muy distinta a ella pero para Harry, era incluso más guapa que aquella mujer supuestamente hermosísima.

Los ojos de ella no eran azules, pero tenían un marrón tan bonito como el de la madera oscura y había veces, cuando el sol los iluminaba, que parecían ámbar.

Sus labios no eran rojos cual carmín pero sí rosados como el algodón de azúcar.

El pelo no era rubio y mucho menos sedoso, estaba enmarañado y era abundante en cantidad, pero Harry creía que los bucles que siempre se le hacían de manera natural, le daban a ella un aspecto único y atrayente.

Las cejas y nariz tampoco eran nada especiales, pero pertenecían a una mujer que había pasado dos años sola en un infierno repleto de demonios, bichos sádicos y otros horrores que habrían llevado al suicidio a cualquier otra persona que no fuese ni la mitad de valiente o resistente como sí lo era Hermione.

Harry podría jurar, que en toda su vida, jamás había conocido a ninguna fémina como su mejor amiga.

No sólo era una chica admirable en cualquier aspecto, sino también una bellísima persona, sobre todo por dentro.

Aunque después de los cambios físicos que había experimentado ella por los dos años pasados en el infierno, Harry pensó que el aspecto exterior era igual de hermoso que el interior.

Tras pasar unos minutos contemplándola, comprendió que estaba dormida profundamente y eso le facilitaría mucho poder tocarla sin que ella le castigara.

Sin atreverse a examinar algo distinto a su rostro, Harry tocó con cuidado cada rasgo de aquella cara durmiente que él encontraba fascinante.

Cuando decidió acercarse más, posó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos, notando claramente su tranquila respiración.

Él se quedó unos minutos así, entonces decidió apartarse y centrar su vista en los labios de Hermione.

Si tiempo atrás la había besado por mera atracción o sin pensar demasiado en ello, ahora quería hacerlo porque la amaba sinceramente. Pero prefería darle los besos estando ella consciente y aceptándolos por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era posible en las circunstancias actuales.

Sólo esperaba que Hermione no tardase años en salir de ese estado salvaje o anormal que llevaba en total, 5 meses desde que la rescataron del infierno y el Psiquiátrico.

De repente ocurrió una cosa que le dejó asombrado. Los labios de Hermione se movieron como queriendo pronunciar algo. Harry contuvo la respiración esperando lo que dirían y cuando escuchó aquel claro aunque bajo…

- Harry.

No pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima de sus ojos verdes. Una que cayó en la cara aún dormida de Hermione.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- Harry…

- Estoy aquí.

- Harry…

- Háblame, Hermione.- Pronunció en voz baja conteniendo los sollozos que no quería dejar salir para no despertarla.

- Harry…

Él lloró más aún, sin emitir un solo sonido pero entendiendo que la doctora había sido sincera cuando le dijo en el baño del Psiquiátrico que Hermione a veces pronunciaba su nombre estando dormida.

Harry sólo esperaba que ella lo hiciera algún día, estando consciente y diciéndole además algo distinto a su solo nombre. Algo como…"Todavía te amo". Porque también recordaba que cuando consiguió rescatarla por segunda y tercera vez del infierno, ella había admitido que le amaba a pesar de todo el odio y rencor que sentía por él.

Harry no sabía si su deseo se haría realidad pronto o tarde, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuese necesario con tal de escuchar de Hermione esa frase tan anhelada. Porque cuando ella lo hiciera, él añadiría…"Yo también te amo". Y entonces se permitiría el lujo de besarla como jamás lo hizo con ninguna otra chica.

Porque hasta que se dio cuenta que amaba a su mejor amiga, no había sentido de forma clara y potente lo que era querer a alguien de verdad. Y a Hermione no es que la quisiera de verdad sino mucho más que eso.

Por ella y su bienestar haría lo que fuese, incluso matar, y lo haría sin remordimientos, porque él sabía que ella merecía eso y mucho más.

Si Hermione había sido capaz de hacer un hechizo de sangre para salvarle la vida y evitar que Voldemort o su magia le hiciesen daño, Harry cometería la mayor de las locuras para defenderla y protegerla de cualquier peligro. Atesoraría la vida de Hermione como jamás lo hizo con ninguna otra cosa importante.

Ella no era una cosa, pero importante sí. Incluso más que el amor que sentía hacia sus padres muertos o la amistad que aún le profesaba a Ron aunque no tuviese contacto con él.

Pensando en el pelirrojo, empezó a enfadarse pero no quería que el odio predominara en un momento como aquél. Sobre todo, porque Hermione había vuelto a decir su nombre.

Harry no contestó esa vez, en lugar de usar las palabras, decidió emplear afecto.

Con cuidado y lentamente, acarició el cuello de ella para seguidamente apoyar la cara en la almohada de Hermione, mirándola con una sonrisa que si ella la hubiese visto se habría derretido de gusto. Porque esa sonrisa no es que fuese sexy o atractiva sino que demostraba un amor sincero en cualquier sentido.

- Harry.

Él contestó dándole un beso en la cara.

- Harry.

Y entonces otro en la frente.

- Harry…

Le dio otro en la nariz.

- Harry…Harry…

Y por último en los labios.

- No me dejes, Harry…

Al oír eso, él derramó más lágrimas, tras apartárselas le dio otro beso en la boca.

Hermione no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

Harry volvió a tumbarse en la cama, colocando a la castaña bajo su cuello y entonces cerró los ojos. Relajándose sin llegar a dormirse pero permitiéndose el lujo de estar con ella sin que ella lo supiera.

Harry no sintió que aquello estuviera mal o que fuese una manera de aprovecharse de Hermione, principalmente porque él no se había comportado como Ron sino que se había limitado a acoger y mimar a su mejor amiga como ella había hecho con él muchas veces en el pasado, aunque jamás le hubiera besado en los labios, pero cada vez que Hermione le veía triste o deprimido por algo, no tardaba nada en abrir sus brazos para que él se refugiase en ellos.

Harry siempre aceptaba la invitación y se le pasaba la aflicción en cuanto sentía cómo ella le tocaba el pelo con mimo o incluso acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.

Harry no estaba acariciándola, pero sí tocándole el pelo. Dándose cuenta que aunque tuviera ese aspecto enmarañado y abundante, estaba increíblemente suave.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando añadió otra cosa a la larga lista de cualidades que tenía en la mente sobre todo lo que le gustaba de Hermione.

Un poco después, escuchó abrirse la puerta con suavidad. Sabía que era Tracy.

Ella se acercó hasta él alumbrándose con un mechero. Después de verle abrazado a Hermione, le dijo en voz baja…

- La peli ha empezado. Si no quieres verla por mí bien, pero no te quedes aquí mucho tiempo. Si ella despierta y te ve puede enfurecerse. Deberías salir por tu propio bien y también por el de Hermione.

- Enseguida voy, Tracy.

Ella sonrió guiñándole un ojo, entonces abandonó la habitación.

Después de estar otro poco con Hermione, decidió levantarse de la cama.

Antes de dejarla, se acercó a uno de los oídos de la castaña y susurró con sinceridad…

- Te amo, Hermione.

Tras darle otro beso en los labios, se fue a la puerta y salió cerrándola con suavidad.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya lo sé, me he puesto muy pastelosa al final. ¿Pero a que no os ha molestado?. Jiijiiijjiiji.

Sobre Ron…Cualquier persona obsesionada como él lo está en este capítulo, actuaría igual que él o peor. Para mayor referencia veánse las películas "Swimfan", "Suavemente me mata", "La cara del terror" y "Relación Mortal". Pero también añado que al no tener a Voldemort o Malfoy en la historia, necesito a alguien que también se porte mal y cree problemas. Pensé que si lo hacía él, siendo uno de los mejores amigos que tienen tanto Harry como Hermione, la cosa sería más grave.

No os preocupéis, aunque Ron haya metido la pata, intentará arreglarlo. Sino lo hiciera no sería Ron, pero admito que su personaje en los libros, nunca ha sido de mi admiración. Ni siquiera desde el primer libro, donde noté lo dañino que podría ser conforme creciera pues supe que cuando él se asomó al espejo de Oased, ansiaba fama y gloria y eso fue algo con lo que fue creciendo en cada libro.

Por eso siempre ha llevado fatal la fama de Harry y cuando leáis el último y séptimo libro os daréis cuenta que sus ansias de poder y gloria son conocidas por el mismo Voldemort. Pero no quiero deciros qué ocurrirá, aunque os aseguro que merece la pena leerlo.

Ronald Bilius Weasley será según Rowling el mejor amigo masculino de Harry Potter, pero en mi humilde opinión, de amigo sólo tiene lo que a él le conviene. Si tengo que elegir quién es mejor amigo para Harry, me quedo con Hermione y no pienso decir por qué porque entonces escribiría la biblia y la verdad es que no tengo ganas ahora mismo.

Nos vemos en el capítulo catorce, que se llama precisamente "Hermione". Original no será el título, pero tiene su por qué. Cuando lo publique y lo leáis, entenderéis el motivo.

Un beso a todos y todas. Que sepáis que ya he terminado de escribir el cap 16 y último de esta serie. Ahora me encuentro escribiendo la nueva que subiré cuando termine de publicar "Salvaje". Creo que os vais a reír mucho con la nueva historia.

Antes de irme, mi frase favorita de este capítulo: "Yo la reclamaré siempre porque tú no eres el único que la ama."

Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	14. Hermione

**Nota de la autora:** Lunes, 29 de Octubre de 2007.

¡Buenas!. Como ya tengo el fic terminado en mi archivo del Pc, y tenía un ratito libre me he dicho que podía subiros hoy el siguiente cap y no haceros esperar días para leerlo.

A la gente que pudiera estar deseosa de leer la continuación se alegrará que actualice tan rápido y si por lo que sea mañana no veis publicado el 15 será porque no habré tenido tiempo de sentarme frente al PC para subirlo. ¿Ok?.

Espero que este cap 14 os guste y me dejéis review. Me he leído los dejados en el 13 "Harry" y me ha alegrado saber que no os pareció mal lo de Ron sino que lo habéis aceptado como parte de la historia, gracias. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo que en mi humilde opinión también tiene mucho encanto. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap 14. Hermione."**

El día en que se cumplían seis meses del rescate de Hermione, junto a los dos que llevaban sin Ron en la casa, sucedió algo atípico en el hogar de Harry, Tracy y la castaña.

Kate y Gregory Granger se presentaron en el domicilio exigiendo ver a su hija. Harry no estaba al haber salido al supermercado, así que quien les recibió fue la rubia platino.

En cuanto ella abrió la puerta y escuchó ese contundente "venimos a ver a Hermione" su primer impulso fue cerrarles en las narices, pero decidió contenerse pues después de todo eran sus padres y Tracy no se consideraba quién para negarles el derecho de visitar a su única hija.

Les dejó pasar, ellos preguntaron por el moreno y al saber que no estaba en la vivienda lo único que dijeron fue "Mejor así".

Tracy no sabía qué pensar al escuchar eso, pero intuía que algo bueno no podía ser.

- Antes de que ustedes vean a Hermione.- Comenzó la rubia lo más amable que pudo pese al rencor que les guardaba por no haber querido sacar a la castaña del Psiquiátrico.-

Debo decirles que fue su doctora la que nos recomendó a Harry y a mí el cuidarla. Si ustedes están aquí doy por hecho que ella les habrá informado de todo. Lo único que necesitan saber es que Hermione está mejor pero aún no presenta un comportamiento normal. Su mutismo voluntario sigue presente y aunque ya no es tan salvaje continúa gruñendo o rugiendo cuando algo la molesta o incomoda.

Hace dos meses, ocurrió algo terrible con Ron. Él intentó propasarse con Hermione mientras Harry y yo estábamos fuera comprándole a ella ropa nueva.

Al regresar, escuchamos gritos de Ron. Harry entró corriendo en la habitación de Hermione y le vio encima de ella besándola y tocándola a la fuerza.

Después de una pelea bestial entre los dos, Harry le echó de casa.

Yo misma le grité un montón de cosas que debieron dolerle bastante, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Creo que él actuó de manera imperdonable con Hermione y a día de hoy, aún no tenemos noticias de lo que ha sido de la vida de Ron. Tampoco queremos tenerlas.

Harry y yo pensamos que la primera persona que debe perdonar a Ron es Hermione y mientras ella no lo haga o de signos de querer hacerlo, nosotros actuaremos igual.

Por otra parte, les informo de que ya no vengo a verla de vez en cuando sino que vivo aquí porque Harry me pidió que lo hiciera y yo no pude ni quise negarme.

Su hija me importa mucho, señores Granger, quizás mucho más de lo que puedan creer ustedes.

Entiendo que no quisieran hacerse cargo de ella cuando la doctora les pidió que lo hicieran, pero comprendan algo antes de entrar en esa habitación: Ustedes no se llevarán de aquí a Hermione si ella no quiere, yo no soy familia suya pero la quiero lo bastante como para procurar su bienestar.

Dicho todo esto, pueden pasar a verla, aunque lo harán conmigo.

Los padres de Hermione miraron a la rubia platino de ojos miel con bastante asombro tras escuchar todas las novedades que les habían dado.

Queriendo comprobar si era verdad que su hija no estaba tan asalvajada como la última vez que la vieron en el Psiquiátrico, entraron en la habitación de la castaña.

La encontraron sentada en su cama, leyendo un libro. Eso les dio una buena impresión.

- Cariño…- Comenzó su madre.- Hemos venido a verte. La doctora Parker nos dijo dónde estabas.

Papá y yo hemos estado hablando mucho desde que te dejamos en el Psiquiátrico y hemos llegado a la conclusión que fuimos injustos contigo. Tú eres nuestra única hija y es nuestro deber y obligación como padres cuidar de ti.

Perdónanos que no quisiéramos sacarte de la clínica pero es que no sabíamos cómo podíamos ayudarte.

Ahora sí, bueno, al menos creemos que podemos intentarlo. ¿Vendrás con nosotros a casa?

La castaña cerró el libro de golpe.

Sus ojos marrones miraron los de sus padres con sincero desprecio. Su única respuesta no verbal fue soltar un claro gruñido.

La madre de Hermione tragó saliva.

- Ahí lo tienen.- Dijo Tracy.- Ya tienen su respuesta y por si aún dudan, ha sido no.

- Hermione…- Comenzó el señor Granger.- Entiendo que estés molesta con nosotros pero no olvides que somos tus padres y te queremos muchísimo. Sólo queremos recuperarte, hija. Por favor, danos la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero por qué?.- Preguntó su madre.- No comprendo cómo puedes rechazarnos. ¿Es que ya no nos quieres?

Hermione apuntó a su corazón y dijo sí con la cara, demostrando que aún les quería.

- ¿Entonces por qué no aceptas venir con nosotros?

La castaña salió de la cama y cogió el marco de fotos donde estaba la imagen de ella, Ron y Harry.

Acercándose a Tracy, comenzó a hacer gestos mientras la rubia platino fue interpretándolos.

- Ron malo.- Dijo su ex novia al ver cómo Hermione señalaba la cara del pelirrojo con claro desagrado.- Harry bueno.- Añadió al ver que su expresión cambiaba.- Tracy amiga.- Continuó la rubia al contemplar el nuevo gesto que había hecho la castaña al apuntarla.- Yo quiero aquí con ella y Harry.- Fue lo que sacó en claro la ex novia de Ron al observar las últimas gesticulaciones que había hecho Hermione.

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte con esta chica y tu mejor amigo a venir a tu verdadero hogar con las dos únicas personas que te han querido y cuidado desde que naciste?.- Preguntó el padre de ella con incredulidad.

La respuesta de su hija fue asentir con la cabeza.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo el señor Granger sentándose en la primera silla que vio a su alcance.

- Ya se lo advertí.- Apuntó Tracy.- Recuerden el día en que ustedes y yo hablamos en profundidad sobre Hermione, los sentimientos que ustedes tenían por Harry y la mala opinión que teníais de él al pensar que no era bueno para Hermione.

Les dije claramente que si los dos la alejaban de Harry, correrían el riesgo de que su propia hija los rechazara y despreciara.

Ahora han podido comprobar que no me equivoqué. Por favor, salgan de esta habitación. Podemos seguir hablando pero aquí no, Hermione podría alterarse y eso es lo último que quiero.

Los señores Granger miraron a su hija esperando notar algo en ella que les indicara que sí les quería en la estancia, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que ella les gruñera de manera intimidatoria.

- Tranquila Hermione.- Pronunció Tracy en tono conciliador.- Sigue leyendo tu libro. Ellos ya se van. ¿Verdad señores Granger?

Tanto el padre como la madre de Hermione asintieron con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a su hija con miedo y también tristeza.

Sabían que la rubia tenía razón, el día que habló con ellos y también ahora, pero una parte de ellos esperaba que al ver a Hermione, ella se echase en sus brazos y les hiciera entender que quería regresar a su hogar.

Una vez en los cómodos sillones marrón que les habían comprado a Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando se mudaron al piso, los señores Granger escucharon pacientemente todo lo que Tracy quiso explicarles de cómo había ido evolucionando Hermione y de lo mucho que les había costado a ella misma y Harry que la castaña les permitiera tocarla.

Ni Kimberly o Gregory Granger podían creerse que los médicos profesionales no hubiesen podido ayudar a su hija y sin embargo sí lo consiguieran dos jóvenes como Harry Potter y Tracy Johnson.

Pero al entender que era lógico que ocurriese cuando los dos convivían con Hermione, comprendieron que había cosas que la ciencia no podía tratar con eficacia y desde luego, Hermione era la prueba de ello.

La mala opinión que habían tenido en el pasado del moreno y la rubia platino, desapareció.

Dando lugar a sentimientos de un agradecimiento sincero.

- Dinos qué podemos hacer para ayudaros o conseguir que nuestra hija vuelva a aceptarnos.- Planteó la madre de Hermione.

- Yo no soy una experta en estas cosas así que sólo puedo decirles que Harry y yo hemos conseguido que Hermione nos acepte limitándonos a estar con ella sin presionarla o agobiarla.

Los dos hemos hecho vida normal dentro de la casa, con la única diferencia que cada cierto tiempo entrábamos en la habitación de Hermione a llevarle comida.

Al principio nos costó mucho trabajo, no el hecho de entrar sino que ella aceptara los alimentos.

Solía tirarlos en cuanto los veía. No creo que lo hiciera pensando en que estuvieran envenenados o cualquier idea rara de esas sino más bien porque la pobre estaba muy afectada con lo de Ron.

La agresividad de su hija no es sino un reflejo de su propia rabia, frustración y sufrimiento.

Eso sólo puede superarse cuando la persona que lo padece decide plantarle cara.

No puedo decirles el tiempo que tardará Hermione en volver a interesarse en ustedes.

Aunque creo que sería positivo que la visiten de vez en cuando.

Las primeras veces que ella los vea será muy desagradable, puede que incluso les haga daño, pero si ustedes aguantan y le demuestran que la quieren, llegará un momento en que ella no sólo acepte su presencia sino además les permita abrazarla o darle besos en la cara.

- ¿A ti te deja?- Quiso saber el padre.

- Sí.

- ¿Y a Harry?

- No. Con él es muy distinta. Ella no se opone a que entre en su habitación y le haga compañía, pero no consiente que la toque ni para retirarle un mechón de la cara.

- Será que no confía en él.- Opinó la madre de Hermione.

- Se equivoca, señora Granger. Podría apostar, que Harry Potter es la persona en quien más confía Hermione, pero ella está enamorada de él y no sabe si él la corresponde y por eso no deja que la toque.

Si a Harry se le ocurriese hacer algo tan sencillo como apartar una hebra de su pelo castaño, eso la afectaría y ella no querría perder el control.

Lo que intento decir es que cuando una mujer ama muy intensamente a un hombre, hasta la cosa más sencilla o neutral que él haga con ella tiene un efecto poderoso.

Supongo que Hermione no quiere comérselo a besos si no está segura de que Harry la ame. ¿Me entienden?

- Ninguna mujer se vuelve loca de pasión porque un hombre le toque un mechón de pelo, Tracy.- Apuntó de nuevo Kimberly Granger.- Pero es cierto que cuando te sientes muy atraída por un hombre, su cercanía te produce efectos curiosos.

El deseo es el que más te invade. Así que comprendo lo que intentas decirnos.

- La cuestión es si Harry Potter está enamorado o no de nuestra hija.- Añadió el señor Granger.- ¿Lo sabes, Tracy?

- Sin ninguna duda. La respuesta es sí.

Ese chico moreno al que ustedes despreciaron hace meses, no sólo está enamorado hasta los huesos de vuestra única hija sino que por ella ha sido capaz de pegar una paliza bestial a su mejor amigo y además echarle de casa bajo la amenaza de que si le veía a un solo metro de distancia de la ventana de Hermione, le haría algo horrible.

Si eso no es una muestra de amor, no sé lo que es, pero yo creo que algo sí tiene que ver.

- Bastante.- Comentó Kimberly Granger.- Me parece que hemos sido injustos con él, Gregory.

- Sí, Kim, mucho. Aunque podemos arreglarlo. ¿Qué tal si esperamos a que regrese y entonces nos disculpamos?

- Eso estaría genial.- Dijo Tracy.- A Harry le sentó fatal que se llevaran a Hermione al Psiquiátrico pero no les guarda odio, señores Granger, seguro que él no tendrá ningún problema en perdonarles.

- Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que hayamos hablado con él. Algo me dice que algún día, le tendremos en la familia.- Apuntó la madre de Hermione.

Un poco después, vieron cómo el objeto de su conversación entraba en el hogar portando algunas bolsas con comida.

La cara de Harry al ver a los padres de su mejor amiga fue de asombro absoluto. Antes de que él emitiese palabra, tanto la madre como el padre de Hermione se acercaron y le dieron un abrazo, pidiéndole perdón por el desprecio del pasado y dándole gracias por haber cuidado de su hija todo el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo junto a Tracy, quien no podía dejar de sonreír complacida al ver la escena.

Harry nunca fue una persona demasiado rencorosa, así que les perdonó.

Tras colocar los alimentos en el frigorífico, el moreno preparó té con pastas y pasó junto a Tracy, una tarde estupenda junto a los padres de su mejor amiga.

Quienes se fueron sonrientes prometiéndole volver en unos días.

- Me parece que ya te has ganado a tus suegros con creces.- Dijo la rubia platino mordiendo la última pasta del plato.

- ¿No estás exagerando un poco?

- Qué va. Y el que ellos te acepten es estupendo para ti.

Seguro que el día en que le pidas matrimonio a Hermione, os organizarán la boda antes de que os deis cuenta.

- Eso no va a ocurrir mañana así que no pienso comerme la cabeza. ¿Qué tal está ella?

- Bien. Cuando sus padres entraron en la habitación leía la novela romántica que compré hace tiempo.

Por lo que tú me dijiste una vez, a Hermione le encanta la lectura así que considero algo muy bueno haberla visto con algo que siempre la ha complacido.

- ¿Habló algo estando sus padres?

- Ni una palabra.

- Pensé que con ellos se abriría más.

- No puede cuando sabe que la metieron en un Psiquiátrico. ¿Jugamos al Scrabble?

- No tengo ganas. Prefiero ver qué hace Hermione. Si no me echa antes, nos veremos en la cena.

- Considerando que ella no es tan agresiva contigo como hace meses, saldré a dar un paseo.

- Entonces no escucharás mis gritos de angustia cuando se me eche encima para morderme.- Dijo Harry fingiendo una expresión de miedo exagerada. Tracy se rió por lo bajo.

- Tal y como te dije en una ocasión, Harry, serás un gran mago pero como actor eres patético.

El moreno le revolvió el pelo rubio ella se rió más. Harry le hizo cosquillas en los brazos, Tracy se partió de risa y en una de esas convulsiones que le dieron perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo bocarriba.

El ojiverde siguió atacando su piel y cuando más estaban divirtiéndose, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dando paso a la castaña.

Quien se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al chico que amaba al lado de la rubia platino que desde hacía tiempo consideraba su mejor amiga aunque ella jamás se lo hubiese dicho con palabras.

- GRRRRRRRR

Fue lo único que salió de su garganta antes de volver a entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta con ímpetu.

- La hemos cagado.- Dijo Tracy poniéndose en pie.- Será mejor que lo arregle.

- No.- Añadió Harry.- Iré yo.

- Si entras por esa puerta seguro que te muerde. Debe de estar furiosa contigo si por lo que sea piensa que lo que hicimos no era un juego.

- Razón de más para que le haga entender que está equivocada.

No te tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte, Tracy, pero no eres el tipo de chica que suele gustarme como novia.

Aunque como amiga te estimo bastante.

- Yo no voy a ofenderme porque seas sincero conmigo, más bien lo agradezco. Pero sigo pensando que si entras en la habitación de Hermione, te va a saltar al cuello sin pensárselo dos veces. Debe estar celosísima por lo que ha visto.

- Por eso no voy a dejar que tú entres allí. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos lo tiene fácil ahora.

Podríamos dejar que pasara un rato y volver a verla para llevarle la cena. A lo mejor se le ha quitado el disgusto.

- No creo, Harry.

- Entonces iré a verla ya. Que disfrutes tu paseo, Tracy.

- Gracias. Yo también deseo que ella no te lesione demasiado, aunque lo dudo. ¿Servirán los ajos para que no te muerda en la yugular?.- Preguntó la rubia con claro cachondeo.

Harry se rió moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Anda y tira millas.- Añadió apuntando a la puerta.- Con yugular o sin ella no me harán falta los ajos.

Incluso si fuese una vampiresa dudo mucho que los ajos detuviesen su furia salvaje. Pero no te preocupes por mí, tengo la varita a mano.

- Eso desde luego ayudará mucho. De acuerdo Harry, me largo.- Ella no resistió darle un mordisco en el cuello.

- ¡Tracy!.- Pronunció Harry con asombro. La rubia platino lanzó una carcajada y entonces salió corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando salir una risa traviesa antes de cerrarla.

Harry volvió a menear la cabeza, luego recogió las cosas de la merienda y entró en la habitación de Hermione tras llamar a la puerta para avisar de su presencia.

Se la encontró sentada en la cama, pero no leyendo sino mirando al techo. Seguramente pensando en sus cosas.

- Lo que viste antes no es lo que tú piensas.- Dijo Harry en el umbral de la puerta.- Sólo estábamos jugando.

Si recuerdas mis gustos con las chicas sabrás que Tracy no entra en el estereotipo de las que suelen atraerme.

- _"Yo tampoco entro, Ron me lo dijo."_

- De todas maneras no podría fijarme en ella cuando ya hay otra que me gusta desde hace meses.

_- "Pues no me lo digas que no quiero saberlo."_

Ella se giró dándole la espalda, Harry supo que no estaba cómoda.

- Hermione por favor, mírame.

La castaña no obedeció.

- Puedo aceptar que no me hables, pero al menos mírame cuando intento mantener una conversación contigo.

Al oír eso sí que le observó, Harry se sintió aliviado.

- ¿Me permites acercarme más a ti?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes que no te haré daño. Yo no soy como Ron y no tengo sus intenciones.

Ella gruñó ante la sola mención del nombre del pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, no quería traerte malos recuerdos, es sólo que intento que entiendas que puedes confiar en mí.

La castaña asintió demostrando que eso lo entendía.

- Aún así no quieres que te toque un pelo y a Tracy sí la dejas. ¿Por ser mujer o porque la consideras tu amiga?

Hermione dijo "sí a todo" con la cabeza y un gesto de manos.

- He hablado con tus padres. Me han pedido perdón por despreciarme en el pasado cuando tuve que encadenarte.

Supongo que han comprendido que Tracy y yo sólo pensamos en lo que es mejor para ti.

A lo mejor por eso ya no piensan mal de mí. Aunque a mí…me gustaría más todavía, que tú misma no pensaras cosas negativas de mí.

Yo sé…que terminaste en el infierno por haberme salvado la vida. Y que el hechizo de sangre une nuestros destinos.

Aquél de quien no quieres oír su nombre me lo dijo todo en su momento. Tanto lo del hechizo, como sus ventajas y también el motivo que te llevó a realizarlo.

Comprendo que cuando quieres mucho a alguien…puedes llegar a hacer cosas impensables por su bienestar.

Así que…entiendo perfectamente por qué activaste el hechizo de sangre.

Y sólo quiero que sepas…que te lo agradezco mucho, Hermione. Infinito.

La castaña le miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Harry ignoró la orden anterior de que no se acercase.

Con los ojos más que abiertos por la incredulidad, Hermione contempló cómo el hombre que amaba, se tumbaba en la cama justo al lado de ella.

Lo único que hizo Harry fue mirarla con un sincero afecto.

Hermione le dio la espalda, dejando caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Su boca emitió un sonido de sorpresa cuando sintió una mano de Harry tocar su espalda.

Ella tembló.

- No tengas miedo…- Dijo la voz de él con suavidad.- No voy a hacerte daño.

La mano de Harry acarició la espalda de ella con lentitud y delicadeza. Hermione lloró más todavía pero no se atrevía a mirarle.

Tenía tal cantidad de sentimientos buenos y malos por él, que no sabía cómo expresarlos. Aunque tenía muy claro que lo que menos la convenía en aquellos instantes, era dejarse llevar por la calidez que el tacto de Harry le transmitía.

- Quiero pedirte perdón por haber tardado 24 días en rescatarte del infierno. Sé que para ti fueron dos años y la prueba está en que has crecido y cambiado más que yo.

Pero eso a mí no me importa. Tú sigues siendo una persona más que especial y única y eso es lo que cuenta para mí.

Durante siete años y medio de mi vida, has estado ahí en cada momento especial que he tenido desde que te conocí y nos hicimos amigos.

Me has cuidado y protegido como haría una madre, has sido mi consejera y guía en temas que ni yo mismo podía comprender.

Pero no sólo eso, porque también has sido capaz de realizar un hechizo tan poderoso como para que la magia oscura de Voldemort no pudiera volver a dañarme.

Yo no sé cómo puedo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho siempre para cuidarme y protegerme, pero sí sé que voy a estar ahí para ti hasta que tú misma sientas que todo está bien contigo.

Lo que intento decir es…que no me importa lo salvaje que parezcas a veces o lo mucho que puedas morderme cuando estás enfadada conmigo y me importa menos todavía que no quieras hablarme. Para mí…lo único que cuenta…es que sigues siendo mi Hermione.

Harry apoyó la cara en la espalda de ella y en ese momento, el llanto de su mejor amiga se hizo sonoro y más que notable pues todo su cuerpo tembló de manera incontrolada.

Él no pronunció palabra mientras la oía llorar, se limitó a respetar su reacción sin abandonar el contacto corporal que le había ofrecido a Hermione sin ella pedirlo.

Cuando supo que se había calmado Harry la llamó, pero Hermione siguió dándole la espalda.

El moreno salió de la cama colocándose al otro lado para poder ver si ella estaba despierta. La vio con los ojos cerrados y pensó que se había dormido.

Su mejor amigo le dio un beso en la frente y entonces salió de la habitación. En el momento que escuchó cerrarse la puerta ella abrió los ojos, pronunciando algo que sólo decía en sueños.

- Harry.

* * *

Cuando Tracy entró en el piso, venía empapada de los pies a la cabeza.

- Hace una noche de perros.- Dijo la rubia después de saludar a Harry en la cocina.- No entiendo cómo ha podido cambiar el tiempo de repente. ¿Qué tal Hermione, te mordió mucho?

- Déjate las bromas. La verdad es que nada. Incluso aceptó que me tumbase con ella.

- Venga ya…

- Te lo juro. Lo hice sin decírselo. Es que la vi llorar y de repente sentí que tenía que consolarla o mimarla de alguna manera así que me tumbé detrás de ella.

Le dije algunas cosas de lo muy importante que es ella para mí pero no le hablé de lo que siento de verdad.

Pensé que no sería un buen momento. Aunque tengo la impresión que no tendré que esperar años para poder hacerlo.

- Me alegro por ti, Harry. ¿Qué estás preparando?

- Sopa de pollo. ¿Te apetece un tazón?

- Uy sí, es una de mis sopas favoritas. ¿A Hermione también le gusta?

- Que yo recuerde, a ella le gusta todo.

- Iré a saludarla.

Cuando la rubia platino regresó a la cocina, comunicó a Harry que Hermione estaba despierta y escribiendo en su diario.

Ellos sabían que eso era normal en la castaña desde hacía meses, así que no se extrañaron nada.

- Deberíamos cerrar las contraventanas.- Apuntó la ojos miel mirando el clima.- Creo que habrá tormenta.

- ¿Les tienes miedo?

- No, pero no me gusta verlas. ¿Y Hermione qué?

- Que yo sepa nunca se ha asustado de los rayos y truenos.

- ¿A qué le teme exactamente?

- Ni idea. La sopa ya está lista. ¿Quieres llevarle la cena?

- Sí. ¿Quedan yogures de vainilla?. A ella le gustan mucho.

- Compré un paquete esta tarde.

- Genial.

- Aparte del chaparrón repentino que has pillado en tu paseo…¿Hay alguna otra novedad que quieras comentarme?

- He visto a Ron.

- ¿Dónde?

- En el parque. Nos encontramos de repente. Él me miró sin decir palabra, luego se dio la vuelta y tiró por otro camino.

- No me sorprende, cuando Ron se enfada suele actuar así.

- ¿Tú crees que aún está obsesionado con Hermione?

- No lo sé pero es posible. Tal y como él me gritó en su momento, ha estado años interesado en ella.

Es normal que no la olvide de repente.

- Entonces no me quiere.

- Yo creo que sí, Tracy, lo que pasa es que está más centrado en lo que siente por Hermione que lo que pueda sentir por ti.

De todas maneras conozco lo suficiente a mi amigo como para saber que él no querrá dar el primer paso de acercamiento.

Sólo lo hará si ve que corres peligro o que estés en una situación en que necesites su apoyo.

- Considerando que lleva meses sin verme, no sé cómo podría saber cuándo le necesito.

- Ahí tienes razón.

- Supongo que sólo me queda intentar dar el primer paso, pero no quiero.

Lo único que yo hice fue apoyar a Hermione y decirle a él un montón de verdades que necesitaba oír.

Si Ron me ama realmente, debe ser él quien haga lo posible por recuperarme. ¿No crees?

- Sí Tracy, coincido contigo.

- Voy a llevarle la bandeja a Hermione. Luego te veo.

* * *

- ¡Preciosidad!.- Dijo la rubia platino con mimo acercándose a la castaña.- ¡Te he traído la cena!. ¿Tienes hambre?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Tracy la miró con cariño.

- Te dejaré la bandeja en tu cama por si luego te apetece comer. ¿Has terminado ya la novela?

Ella asintió, tendiéndole el libro.

- Si te ha gustado te lo puedes quedar. ¿Quieres que te deje otro?. Tengo un montón.

Hermione repitió el gesto negativo. Tracy agarró una silla y la situó al lado de la castaña.

- ¿Prefieres que hablemos de tus padres o incluso de Harry?

La castaña volvió a negar. La rubia no quiso darse por vencida.

- Te haría bien exteriorizar lo que puedas sentir, Hermione, aunque sea malo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Vamos, hazme entender cómo te sientes.

La Gryffindor cogió un folio y escribió algo, entonces se lo pasó a Tracy, quien lo leyó enseguida.

"No quiero hablar de Harry o mis padres. Quiero que me dejes sola. Estoy cansada y sólo quiero dormir."

- ¿Seguro que es eso lo que necesitas ahora?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien. Entonces hasta mañana. Ah sí, procura cerrar la contraventana de tu habitación, esta noche habrá tormenta eléctrica y podría ser peligroso.

La castaña la miró con alarma al oír lo último.

- Harry y yo lo hemos oído en la radio de la cocina. ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo esta noche, para sentirte acompañada?

Ella negó con la cara.

- Harry dijo que no te asustaban las tormentas pero la de esta noche puede ser tremenda.

No me gustaría acostarme pensando que puedes asustarte y no estar ahí para confortarte.

Lo digo porque tengo un sueño muy pesado y cuando me duermo no hay nada que me despierte. Incluso si te decidieras a hablar para llamarme, te quedarías esperándome porque yo no me enteraría. ¿Entiendes?

Hermione asintió.

- Aunque siempre tendrías la opción de buscar a Harry.

- Grrrrrrr

- No gruñas, tú sabes perfectamente que él te cuidaría. ¿Acaso no lo ha hecho desde que te rescató?

La castaña volvió a asentir, no podía negar esa verdad.

- Entonces confía en él, Hermione.

Ya sé que te cuesta por el rencor que le guardas debido a los dos años infernales que pasaste en aquél lugar espantoso, pero yo no me cansaré de repetirte, hasta que lo aceptes, que Harry Potter no ha dejado de interesarse en ti, cuidarte y protegerte desde que logró devolverte a tu verdadera vida.

Por favor, te lo ruego, búscale si le necesitas. Ya que no quieres contar conmigo al menos hazlo con él.

Estoy segura que eso os vendrá bien a los dos. Él también sufre con tu actitud antisocial.

Hermione miró triste a Tracy, la rubia platino de ojos miel entendió por qué.

- Sé que le amas mucho más de lo que puedas creer odiarle y sé también que ese amor te hace daño al no estar segura de si él te corresponderá algún día.

Lo único que puedo decirte es que no pierdas la esperanza.

Recuerda lo que te dije una vez sobre lo que te dijo Ron acerca de que Harry nunca te querría como algo distinto a una amiga.

No creas sus palabras, él no puede asegurar lo que hay en el corazón de Harry si el mismo Harry no se lo dice. Y llegado el caso de que sí te amara, estoy segura que él te lo diría. Por eso no debes odiarle, Hermione.

Olvida tu rencor, piensa en todo lo bueno que ha hecho desde que consiguió rescatarte tanto del infierno como del Psiquiátrico.

Si lo haces, te darás cuenta que sí te quiere muchísimo.

Harry te ha demostrado ser un amigo verdadero y más que leal y también ha dejado claro en más de un comportamiento hacia ti, que acepta lo que tú quieras ofrecerle.

Incluso el hecho de que no quieras que te toque. Eso último le da mucha rabia. Yo diría que incluso siente celos, sobre todo de mí.

Él sabe que yo soy la única persona a la que permites que te mime físicamente.

Si tú no quieres darle esa confianza aún puedo entenderlo, pero sinceramente diré que él no se lo merece.

Harry Potter ha hecho de todo menos abusar de ti o tu confianza, por eso no deberías negarle tu cariño o la posibilidad de que él pueda abrazarte, tocarte el pelo o incluso darte un beso en la cara tal y como yo llevo haciendo contigo algún tiempo.

Hazme ese favor, Hermione, deja que Harry se acerque a ti.

Permítete a ti misma además de a él, disfrutar de vuestro contacto mutuo. Te aseguro que si lo haces, te sentirás mejor.

Todas las personas necesitamos saber que somos queridas y aceptadas, pero no podemos sentirlo si no permitimos que los demás se acerquen a nosotros además de tratarnos.

Es cierto que la vida es cruel y que las personas también lo son, pero más cruel fue el ambiente que viviste en el infierno y posteriormente en el Psiquiátrico.

Si tú pudiste superarlo además de adaptarte a ellos… ¿Por qué no vas a poder hacer lo mismo con la presencia de Harry?.

Él siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo y yo sé que le quieres millones.

No pierdas eso por pura cabezonería tuya de no querer que se acerque a ti más de lo necesario para traerte la comida o que te vea escribiendo en tu diario.

Él me contó que se tumbó contigo en tu cama y que tú se lo permitiste.

Estoy segura que debiste pasarlo mal por si repetía lo que te hizo Ron, pero también presiento que tú sabías en tu interior, que nunca lo haría. Porque tanto tú como yo, sabemos de sobras que Harry Potter te tiene en la estima suficiente como para no faltarte al respeto de esa manera.

Así que…la gran pregunta es… ¿Intentarás a partir de ahora, aceptarle más como para que pueda darte algo de todo el cariño que tú solías darle antes que te ocurriera lo del infierno?

Hermione miró fijamente a Tracy durante unos instantes, analizando lo que había en sus ojos miel, lo único que encontró además de preocupación por ella, fue una sinceridad absoluta en todo lo que le había dicho.

La castaña sabía que tenía razón así que su respuesta no verbal fue mover la cara de manera afirmativa.

Tracy le regaló una sonrisa bonita.

- Muy bien, Hermione.- Dijo tocándole la parte superior de la cabeza.- El primer paso para mejorar algo es admitirlo.

A partir de ahora, procura ser más amigable con Harry. ¿De acuerdo?

La castaña repitió el gesto afirmativo. Tracy le dio un beso en la cara.

- Verás como en cuanto empieces a hacerlo, todo te irá mejor.

Ahora me voy. Harry está esperándome para cenar en la cocina. ¿Me llevo la bandeja sí o no?

Hermione volvió a decir que sí con la cara.

- Entonces hasta mañana.- Añadió la rubia levantándose y acercándose a la cama para agarrar el utensilio.- Que pases una buena noche y no olvides cerrar las contraventanas.

Por mucho que no te asusten los rayos y los truenos, las tormentas eléctricas son peligrosas.

Pueden romper cristales si el sonido de la tronada es muy potente.

La castaña asintió, demostrando que entendía lo que la rubia le había dicho.

Nada más llegar a la cocina, Tracy soltó la bandeja en la encimera que había encima del lavavajillas y sin dejar de mirar muy sonriente a Harry le soltó en tono animado…

- Hermione me ha prometido que a partir de ahora intentará ser más amigable contigo y que con el tiempo puedas acercarte más a ella como para incluso mimarla como a mí me permite. ¿No es fantástico?

- Desde luego que sí.- Apuntó el moreno sin llegar a creérselo del todo.

- Así que a partir de ahora podrás hacer algo más que contemplarla mientras come, lee o escribe.

Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, Harry, no esperes que te deje tocarla en cuanto entres en su habitación. Lo más probable es que tanto a ella como a ti os lleve tiempo conseguirlo. Recuerda que a mí también me costó.

- Lo tengo bastante fresco en el cerebro. ¿Cenamos?

Después de recogerlo todo, se dieron las buenas noches y se metieron en sus habitaciones.

Tracy ya no dormía en el sofá grande marrón sino en la habitación de Ron.

Ella no quería ocuparla pero unos días después de haber empezado a vivir con Harry y Hermione en el piso, el moreno vació el dormitorio del pelirrojo y le dijo que había mandado las cosas de Ron a la Madriguera por medio de la magia y que era su deseo que ella ocupase la habitación porque no iba a permitir que siguiera durmiendo en el sofá.

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, sabía que necesitaba su propio espacio y tenía que reconocer que ya no le molestaba tanto estar en la antigua habitación de su ex novio.

Sobre todo porque Harry se había deshecho de todas las cosas relacionadas con él.

Incluso había cambiado la pintura de las paredes y puesto una acorde al gusto de Tracy.

Ella lo agradeció invitándole al té favorito de él y diciéndole las nuevas ideas que tenía para que él pudiese seguir mejorando su relación con Hermione.

* * *

A solas en la oscuridad de su habitación, Hermione comprobó que Tracy no había mentido horas antes cuando le dijo que habría tormenta eléctrica.

Ella no había cerrado las contraventanas porque al principio no se había impresionado por unos pocos rayos y truenos pero cuando esos fenómenos aumentaron tanto en número como intensidad, Hermione no es que se hubiese asustado sino que empezó a sentir pánico.

El sonido potente e intimidante que despedían le hacía recordar sucesos horribles de su vida en el infierno.

Como el rugido que lanzó su pantera cuando ella la mató en defensa propia, o el ruido de la lava ardiente que por poco sella la entrada a su cueva. O incluso el eco de los látigos de aquellos castigadores que la habían atacado la primera vez que ella llegó al infierno.

Llegó un momento en que Hermione ya no fue capaz ni de mirar a la ventana. Lo único que sentía era desamparo y desprotección.

Recordó que Tracy le había dicho que buscase a Harry para sentirse segura porque ella estando dormida no se enteraba de nada.

Hermione no quería recurrir al moreno, prefería intentar superar su angustia ella sola, pero después de ver cómo un relámpago impactaba en su ventana haciendo añicos el cristal, decidió buscar refugio en el único hombre en quien confiaba plenamente.

Debido a la intranquilidad que sentía no gobernaba en ella su parte racional sino la animal, así que hizo lo que haría cualquier mascota en momentos de miedo. Buscar a su protector.

Hermione no pensaba en Harry como un amo, pero sí como su compañero.

Tal y como Tracy le dijo al moreno en una ocasión, él y ella eran miembros de la manada de Hermione y la manada siempre cuidaba de sus integrantes.

La castaña sentía que debía recurrir al macho de esa manada para sentirse protegida, así que salió de su habitación, caminando a cuatro patas hasta llegar a la puerta de Harry.

Ella la abrió con lentitud, haciéndola chirriar conforme entró en la estancia.

La luz de un relámpago iluminó el interior, pudiendo ver que él estaba dormido en su cama.

Parecía que tenía un sueño igual de profundo que el de su otra compañera.

Hermione se quedó de rodillas sobre el suelo, tocando la cara de Harry con una de sus manos a modo de pata. Moviéndola de arriba abajo para intentar despertarle, pero no dio resultado.

Ella se encogió en el suelo cuando escuchó el impacto de varios truenos. Incapaz de controlar sus temblores, dejó las lágrimas salir sin emitir un solo sonido. Un rato después, se quedó dormida totalmente encogida al lado de las zapatillas de Harry.

Tracy estaba intranquila. Había despertado para ir al baño. Al escuchar el sonido horrible de la tormenta eléctrica se preguntó si Hermione estaría bien.

La rubia entró en la habitación de la castaña, encontrándosela vacía. Eso la inquietó.

Su primera reacción fue despertar a Harry para decírselo y después de zarandearle un poco y llamarle, lo consiguió.

- ¿Qué pasa Tracy?.- Preguntó el moreno frotándose los ojos.

- Hermione no está en su habitación. Estoy preocupada.

- ¿Piensas que se ha escapado?

- No, pero puede que esté escondida en algún punto de la casa. ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?

- Por supuesto.

Él apoyó los pies donde estaban las zapatillas, en ese momento la luz de un potente relámpago iluminó toda la habitación.

- Ay va…- Pronunció la voz de la rubia platino después de ver la claridad repentina.- Si está ahí abajo.

- ¿Qué?

- Hermione…está durmiendo justo al lado de tus pies.

- ¿Bromeas?

- ¿Es que no lo has visto, Harry?

- ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si no tengo las gafas puestas?

- Pues no te las pongas ahora. Limítate a coger a Hermione del suelo y tumbarla en tu cama, yo te ayudaré.

- ¿Quieres que la acueste conmigo, y cuándo ella despierte qué, le digo…"Has descansado" o más bien "Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida"?

- Lo último no te hará falta planteárselo, Hermione no te hará daño si te ve a su lado.

- Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

- Sí puedo. Ella me prometió que te dejaría tocarla y acercarte más. ¿Has olvidado lo que te conté antes de cenar?

- No, pero me resulta muy difícil pensar que Hermione no me hará daño cuando despierte y se vea en la misma cama que yo. Aunque siempre tengo la opción de dormir en el sofá…

- Ni se te ocurra. Acabo de acordarme que yo misma le pedí que te buscara si la tormenta llegaba a asustarla en algún momento.

El hecho de que ella me haya obedecido sólo indica que ha confiado en ti, en la única persona con la que de verdad se siente segura. Por eso te pido que no te marches de aquí, Harry. Quédate a su lado, confía en que todo irá bien. Yo me vuelvo a la cama.

- De acuerdo Tracy, que descanses.

- Tú también.

- Estando junto a Hermione no me costará trabajo aunque una parte de mí aún le tiene miedo. Pero es una parte muy pequeña. Siempre me he sentido protegido junto a ella.

- Eso es muy bonito, Harry. Hasta mañana.

Tracy dejó la habitación del moreno cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Harry no esperó más para acostar a Hermione en la cama de él, colocándola sin dificultad de espacio ya que su cama era de matrimonio.

Mientras oía el sonido de la tormenta eléctrica no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había comentado Tracy.

Lo que más le había impactado fue descubrir por medio de ella no sólo que hubiese aconsejado a la castaña que le buscase a él para sentirse segura sino que encima Hermione había hecho caso del consejo.

Comprendiendo que lo que había hecho la rubia era algo muy bueno para él y su futura convivencia con la castaña, Harry sonrió mientras usaba un dedo para tocar la cara dormida de Hermione. Quien ni se enteró de que la estuvieran acariciando.

Como tampoco se enteró del agarre protector que acababa de ofrecerle Harry al colocar su cuerpo bajo el cuello de él y mucho menos se enteró del bonito beso en los labios que le dio a ella antes de ponerse a tocar su pelo castaño con mimo.

Antes de volver a dormirse, el moreno pronunció con voz clara y baja…

- Te amo, Hermione, y voy a cuidar siempre de ti. No temas nada, yo te protegeré todo el tiempo. Conmigo estás a salvo.

De aquella bonita declaración de amor unida a esa promesa de compañía eterna, tampoco se enteró, pero su inconsciencia no le impidió descansar a gusto en los brazos de Harry, quien también se durmió a gustísimo sosteniendo a Hermione.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, lo primero que distinguió fue la cara durmiente de Harry.

Sin terminar de creérselo, parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista fue clara del todo. Al comprobar que no había sido una alucinación se preguntó cómo habría terminado en sus brazos.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior y del miedo que había pasado cuando aquel rayo impactó en su ventana haciendo añicos el cristal, llegó a su cerebro.

Ella visionó perfectamente el momento en que su instinto animal le hizo buscar a la persona que sabía la protegería de cualquier mal.

Y el hecho de estar ahora protegida por su cuerpo y los brazos que él había colocado en su cintura y espalda, no sólo le dieron seguridad sino también alegría.

Mirando nuevamente a Harry, sonrió. Atreviéndose incluso a tocar su cara dormida.

Su mano a modo de patita recorrió la piel facial de él, comprobando que estaba un poco áspera pero eso no la extrañó.

Sabía que era normal al ser él un hombre.

Tras olisquear su cuello se dio cuenta que el aroma que despedía Harry le resultaba familiar además de agradable.

Decidió entonces quedarse con él hasta que despertase y le explicase por qué estaba ella no sólo en su cama sino también en su pecho.

Un poco después su deseo se hizo realidad, él abrió los ojos y Hermione comprobó que aquellas esmeraldas verdes además de ser preciosas la estaban contemplando con un cariño inmenso.

- Hola.- Dijo él sonriendo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La respuesta no verbal de Hermione fue asentir con la cabeza.

- Anoche te encontré en el suelo, al lado de mis zapatillas.

Tracy dijo que viniste buscándome, supongo que te asustarías de la tormenta.

Ella negó.

- ¿Entonces por qué te asustaste?

Hermione agachó la cara, no sabía qué gestos emplear para indicarle lo de la ventana rota por culpa del rayo.

Harry comprendió su silencio, él no insistió en la pregunta. Se limitó a abrazarla pegándola más a su pecho, entonces usó un tono dulce para decir…

- Me da igual por qué me buscaste, Hermione, lo que cuenta para mí fue que lo hiciste. Estoy contento de que pensaras en mí para sentirte segura.

Puedes recurrir a mí siempre que quieras, a mí también me gusta sentirme protegido contigo. Incluso ahora, cuando soy yo quien te abraza, me siento a salvo a tu lado.

Hermione levantó el rostro, mirándole fijamente. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos marrones, Harry las retiró enseguida.

- No llores…prefiero verte sonreír. No sueles hacerlo a menudo pero espero que eso cambie a partir de ahora.

De entre todas las respuestas no verbales posibles, la castaña eligió la que Harry esperaba ver.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa tímida, él la disfrutó igualmente.

Su manera de agradecérselo fue darle un beso en el pelo castaño. Hermione agachó la cara, sonriendo más sin que Harry lo viera.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- Cuestionó tocándole su cabello marrón de arriba abajo.- Puedo traerte el desayuno. Me gusta serte útil, hace que me sienta necesario para ti.

- _"Compañero siempre es necesario."_

- ¿Te preparo huevos revueltos con bacon?

Hermione gesticuló "No".

- ¿Prefieres tostadas?

De nuevo repitió el gesto.

- ¿Qué te apetece exactamente?

Ella hizo la señal de "Nada".

- ¿Prefieres seguir durmiendo?

Hermione volvió a negar.

Harry se planteó otra pregunta, pero tenía miedo de pronunciarla por cómo podría reaccionar ella.

Después de sacar el valor necesario pronunció…

- Qui…¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

La castaña asintió.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ella subió y bajó los hombros en señal de "Me da igual". Harry sonrió complacido.

- Entonces nos quedaremos en esta cama todo lo que te apetezca. No tengo nada que hacer salvo acompañarte.

Él le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza, ella mostró su contento haciendo el sonido del ronroneo que ya le había escuchado Harry en el servicio del Psiquiátrico.

Recordaba claramente que la doctora le dijo que Hermione sólo hacía eso cuando se sentía a gusto.

Harry no pudo más que sentirse feliz al entender que era gracias a él.

Quiso probar suerte en otras zonas de su cuerpo, y sin dejar de sentir un poco de miedo por si ella se enfadaba, se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos por el brazo de Hermione que tenía más cerca. El ronroneo de ella se hizo más claro.

Él continuó, pasando entonces al cuello. Hermione dejó salir algo parecido a un suspiro de contento y Harry no podía terminar de creerse que el hecho de tocarla fuese posible.

- Si te toco en…otro sitio como…por ejemplo la cintura…¿Te gustará o…te sentará mal?

La respuesta de Hermione fue agarrar la mano de Harry y colocarla en el lugar que él había preguntado.

Él abrió los ojos verdes con asombro, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella pero también sintió que después de meses intentando acercarse a la castaña, por fin lo estaba consiguiendo.

Teniendo muy claro lo ocurrido con Ron, el moreno no se planteó decirle nada sobre los sentimientos que tenía por ella, pensó que Hermione no le creería o incluso que se enfadaría.

Lo último que quería Harry era que ella volviese a mostrarse esquiva o antisocial con él.

Así que reprimió sus deseos y se limitó a acariciar a su mejor amiga haciéndolo de tal manera que no resultase algo íntimo o que denotase su amor por ella.

Después de un tiempo prudencial tocando su cintura, él retiró la mano. Llevándola a sus hombros.

- ¿Esto también te gusta?.- Cuestionó subiendo y bajando los dedos por la piel de Hermione.

- Prrrrrrr

- ¿Y aquí?.- Añadió pasando a la cara de ella.

- Prrrrrr

- Y…- tragó saliva antes de planteárselo.- Si se me ocurre darte un beso en la mejilla…¿También te gustará?

- PRRRRR

- Lo tomaré como un sí.

Harry cumplió su deseo, dándole el beso, pero en su interior se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque cuando miró de cerca los labios de ella, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no apoderarse de ellos inmediatamente.

Sabía el sabor que tenían, recordaba incluso lo suaves que eran a pesar de no estar hidratados. Sentía que se hizo adicto desde el instante en que los probó con ella inconsciente cuando la rescató por tercera y definitiva vez del infierno, pero tenía clarísimo que si besaba en la boca a Hermione, le trastocaría a ella todos los esquemas y si eso ocurría, quizás sí se volvería violenta.

Harry no iba a correr ese riesgo.

Le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo además de autocontrol y dominio de sí mismo, el conseguir que ella se acercase a él sin que sospechase nada de lo mucho que la amaba. Sentía dolor interno por no poder expresárselo con palabras pero al menos sí podía hacerlo con acciones, aunque fuesen unos tocamientos inocentes y tiernos en las partes normales del cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Hermione se sentía en la gloria, dos años en el infierno sin ver a Harry de continuo, preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto en rescatarla, odiándole al pensar que ella no le importaba y ahora, a tan sólo un mes después de que echasen a Ron de la casa, ella podía sentir en carne propia que Harry Potter no sólo se preocupaba por ella sino que además la quería muchísimo.

No necesitaba que la acariciase como estaba haciendo para ella poder comprobarlo, le bastaba con hilar todo lo que él había hecho por su bien y unirlo con lo que le hizo a Ron y por último juntarlo también con el hecho de que él le preguntase dónde y cómo podía tocarla. Ella sabía que eso último era un signo claro de respeto y saber que él la respetaba la llenó de satisfacción.

Estaba tan contenta y a gusto que incluso se permitió hacer algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza durante meses.

Dar cariño a Harry.

Aún estando bajo su fase animal y sin dejar de usar su mano como si fuese una patita, Hermione tocó el rostro de aquel hombre que se quedó quieto en el momento en que ella empezó a mimarle.

Harry no ronroneó pero sí sonrió cuando sintió la mano de ella en su cara. Él cerró los ojos y ella siguió tocándole, bajando entonces por sus hombros y luego por el pecho, donde llegó al meter la "patita" por dentro de la camisa del pijama de él.

Hermione se entretuvo un poco en esa zona, recorriéndola para intentar grabar en su memoria cómo era.

Podría decir que le gustaba, pero no más que el propio Harry, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados además de agarrado a la sábana. Pues aquel tocamiento, le estaba causando efecto, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Hermione no le estaba tocando para seducirle sino para reconocerle y si él hacía algo inapropiado, corría el riesgo de volver a levantar el muro que la propia Hermione había decidido derribar al permitirle contacto físico con ella.

Después de terminar con la parte superior de su cuerpo, Hermione se quedó de lado y de cara a Harry, sin hacer nada más que mirarle. Ella le dio un toquecito en la frente, él abrió los ojos.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella negó con la cara.

- Como me diste el golpecito…

La castaña repitió el gesto negativo para indicarle que no lo había hecho porque quisiera algo concreto.

- Entonces…¿Por qué has dejado de tocarme, para expresarme que ya me has reconocido bastante?

Su amor secreto asintió.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?

La respuesta de Hermione fue pasar sus dos manos bajo los brazos de Harry y pegarse más a su cuerpo. El moreno tragó saliva.

- E…¿Estás cómoda así?

- Prrrrrrr

- Yyo…también.

Él dejó su cara tras uno de los hombros de ella. De manera silenciosa aspiró el aroma a melocotón que despedían sus cabellos castaños causados por el champú que le había regalado Tracy y con el que Hermione se lavaba el pelo casi a diario.

Harry cerró los ojos, relajándose en el encierro corporal que le estaba ofreciendo Hermione.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que no le costaría nada tocar la parte trasera de su cuerpo pero él no lo hizo.

Se limitó a dejar sus manos en la espalda de la castaña y desear con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione no tardase demasiado en aquel agarre, porque aunque lo disfrutaba, le resultaba también una tortura al no tener el suficiente valor para arriesgarse y demostrarle a ella que la quería como algo más que una simple mejor amiga.

Unos minutos después, él la llamó. Al ver que no hacía nada por apartarse, tiró de ella lo bastante como para contemplarla.

La vio con los ojos cerrados y supo que se había dormido.

Harry estuvo tentado a dormirse con ella pero prefirió salir de la cama y buscar a Tracy.

Necesitaba desesperadamente saber su opinión desde el punto de vista femenino, ya no como su amiga sino como mujer.

Porque si por casualidad la rubia platino le decía que lo que había hecho Hermione era algo más que un simple cariño hacia su mejor amigo, él tomaría valor y le diría a ella que la quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Tracy no respondió lo que él esperaba, pero sí le dijo que lo que había hecho Hermione era algo muy bueno porque demostraba que estaba confiando lo suficiente en él como para permitirle una cercanía más íntima de lo que hasta ahora le había ofrecido.

Al escuchar eso, Harry se sintió mejor.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Hermione apareció en la Salita de estar sorprendiendo tanto a Harry como a Tracy.

- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?.- Cuestionó la rubia guiñándole uno de sus ojos miel.- He hecho pasta a la carbonara. Sé que te gusta mucho.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza. Sentándose en la primera silla que encontró a su alcance.

Nada más tener el plato de comida, Hermione empezó a comer con ganas, haciendo incluso ruido al llevarse los spaguettis a la boca. Harry se rió por lo bajo, Tracy miró a la castaña con reproche.

- Eso no es elegante, Hermione, tú eres una señorita, no debes hacer ruido.

La respuesta de la castaña fue intensificar el sonido. El moreno volvió a reírse, sabía que Hermione intentaba provocar a Tracy y sabía además que eso mismo solía hacerlo Ron con ella cuando estaban en el colegio.

Ahora no era Hermione la que llamó la atención de Ron por su forma poco educada de comer sino que fue ella la que recibió el nuevo toque de atención por parte de su ex novia.

- Como sigas comiendo así, no te pondré el yogurt de vainilla que te he reservado de postre.

Hermione emitió lo más parecido a un ruidito de fastidio. Harry volvió a reírse por lo bajo.

La Gryffindor miró a la rubia platino con ojitos tiernos, intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión en lo del yogurt, pero Tracy fue firme en su orden.

Hermione comprendió que debía portarse bien si quería el postre así que dejó de hacer ruido y mostró un comportamiento bastante normal hasta que llegó el alimento deseado.

Nada más tener el yogurt en sus manos, ella lo movió hasta dejarlo líquido y entonces se lo bebió.

Finalmente se pasó la lengua por fuera de la boca para quitarse los restos.

Tracy pronunció un claro "¡Cochina!" y Harry volvió a reírse.

Al oír el insulto, en vez de enfadarse, la castaña le sacó la lengua a la rubia platino.

Tras ver eso, el moreno se partió de risa sin ocultar lo divertido que le parecía la actitud de Hermione.

Tracy sin embargo, le miró ofendida, Harry intentó mantener la compostura, pero cuando miró a Hermione y vio cómo le hacía burlas a Tracy sin que ésta lo viera al estar mirando al moreno, él volvió a reírse.

- ¡No puedo con vosotros!.- Pronunció la ojos miel levantándose y comenzando a recoger la mesa.- Sois peores que los niños pequeños, debería daros vergüenza.

Imitando a Hermione, Harry le sacó la lengua a Tracy, eso hizo reír a la castaña y cuando él escuchó la risa de ella, aumentó la burla haciendo otros gestos más exagerados todavía.

Tracy no quiso enfadarse, sabía que Harry se estaba riendo de ella para divertir a Hermione.

Sin añadir nada más que "luego os veo" se metió en la cocina mientras que Harry y Hermione se miraban con una expresión animada en sus rostros.

- ¿Quieres ver la tele, Hermione?. Van a echar "Algo pasa con Mary" dentro de diez minutos. ¿Te gustaría verla?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Harry sonrió. Al ver la sonrisa del moreno la castaña sintió una especie de hormigueo en el estómago.

Su parte animal no sabía qué lo producía, la humana sí y fue esa la que se lo hizo entender a la salvaje.

"_Compañero está muy guapo cuando sonríe. Todo el compañero es hermoso pero su sonrisa es más bonita aún."_

- Acomódate donde quieras.- Dijo Harry a pocos pasos del sofá marrón y los dos sillones.

Hermione eligió el sofá grande, él se quedó con uno de los pequeños.

Durante la primera media hora de la película, lo único que se escuchó en la Salita de estar fueron las carcajadas que dejaron salir tanto Harry como Hermione al ver determinadas situaciones del argumento, como la parte en que el protagonista se pillaba los testículos con la cremallera.

Cuando Tracy entró en la estancia y se sentó en el otro sillón que quedaba libre, más que fijarse en la pantalla optó por contemplar a la castaña y al moreno.

La rubia platino no pudo evitar sonreír al entender que aún estando separados por asientos distintos, tanto él como ella seguían estando unidos.

Pues de vez en cuando, tanto Harry como Hermione se miraban sin decir palabra, pero compartiendo algo tan sencillo como una película cómica.

Eso desde luego era buenísimo porque hacía tan sólo meses, ni ella misma o el moreno podían estar juntos más que minutos antes de que Hermione intentase hacerles daño.

Al terminar la película, Hermione se metió en su habitación y no volvió a salir hasta la hora de la cena.

Harry y Tracy charlaron en la cocina de cosas sin importancia, hasta que el moreno le preguntó…

- ¿Crees que Hermione querrá dormir conmigo otra vez?

- Si no hay algo que la asuste no. Pero el sólo hecho de haberte permitido tocarla y de haber compartido contigo la película de risa, es un indicio claro de que ya no te ve como un enemigo sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y cuándo podré decirle lo que siento?

- Quizás en unos días. Ten paciencia Harry, si todo va como espero, no sólo tendrás a Hermione como pareja sino también hablándote.

- Ojalá tengas razón, Tracy. La verdad es que tengo unas ganas tremendas de escuchar su voz.

- Te entiendo. Bueno, vamos a llevarle la cena a nuestra niña mimada.

- Va a disfrutarla mucho, le has hecho tortilla francesa con queso y eso le encanta.

- Mientras no me haga esos ruidos horribles por mí se puede comer hasta el plato si quiere.

Harry se rió por lo bajo mientras seguía a Tracy hasta el lugar donde Hermione ya los esperaba sentada.

Tal y como la rubia platino había creído, Hermione no durmió con Harry esa noche. Lo hizo en la habitación de ella como llevaba haciendo desde que regresó a su verdadero mundo.

A pesar de no tenerla con él aquella noche, Harry no se sintió defraudado. Había pasado un día estupendo junto a Hermione y sabía que tarde o temprano, tal y como le había dicho Tracy en la cocina, Hermione le hablaría.

Pensando en eso y lo bien que le sentaría escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella, Harry se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, sin suponer ni por un instante, que días después, viviría una de las experiencias más fuertes de todas las que ya había tenido en su vida.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Sólo os quedan dos capítulos más y sabréis el final de la historia, yuuhhh!. Y os digo ya, que no pienso subir Epílogo porque no lo considero necesario.

Por otra parte, ya tengo escritos los 4 primeros capítulos de mi nueva serie y os aseguro que no tienen desperdicio. Os vais a reír de lo lindo con ella.

Yo anoche con el cuarto cap es que hasta lloré porque veía perfectamente en mi cabeza todas las escenas que iba poniendo y las caras de asombro de Harry y...bueno, sólo tenéis que saber que ahí Hermione será la prota como aquí y que Harry no tendrá que sacarla de ningún infierno pero sí se puede decir que sufrirá uno personal por la pesadilla agobiante en quien se convertirá su mejor amiga, y todo por culpa de algo mágico.

Besos miles y cuidaros mucho. ¡Dejadme review publique o no mañana, por fa, que me encanta leeros!. Gracias de antemano por seguir ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	15. ¡Tu sangre, mi sangre!

**Nota de la autora:** Martes, 30 de Octubre de 2007.

He buscado el rato para subiros el penúltimo cap de la historia porque hoy es el dia de los muertos como dicen en México, y en el cap vais a ver algo relacionado con eso de estar muerto.

Deciros también, que este capítulo es más corto en tamaño que el anterior, pero no he necesitado alargarlo más. Cuando lo leáis, lo entenderéis. Sólo espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis tanto como habéis hecho con la serie desde que empezó a publicarse. Un beso muy fuerte a todos/as vosotros/as. En especial a harryherms, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Skarlita (Alba Minnionetti), Tyflos, Sonia Granger Potter, hermione's lu, y otra gente que siempre me ha dejado review en cada capítulo publicado. Nos vemos en el siguiente y último, el 16. Cuidaros mucho.

RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap 15. Tu sangre, mi sangre."**

El tiempo pasó en el hogar de Tracy, Harry y Hermione. La relación de los padres con su hija fue mejorando, pero ella seguía sin hablarles.

Tampoco lo hacía con Harry y Tracy. A ellos no le extrañaba pero les dolía.

Sobre todo a Harry, que después de dos meses tratándola a diario, había conseguido que ella le aceptase lo suficiente como para que pudiera abrazarla o aceptar de él cualquier otra muestra de cariño entre amigos. Harry no se las daba a diario, sólo cuando la veía deprimida o triste por algo.

Hermione no siempre le mostraba por gestos lo que le ocurría pero Harry estaba ahí para ofrecerle consuelo igualmente. Gracias a eso, su mejor amiga fue confiando en él cada día más. Hasta llegar al punto de buscarle para pasar tiempo con él aunque ella no pronunciase palabra alguna.

Hermione solía llamar su atención tirando de la camisa de Harry o simplemente haciéndole un gesto con la cara si él estaba frente a ella.

Lo que más le gustaba compartir con el moreno eran las películas. Habían cogido la costumbre de ver una en la sobremesa.

Harry siempre le daba el mando y ella la elegía.

Él siempre le hacía palomitas y ella siempre le sonreía al recibirlas.

Harry solía sentarse en uno de los dos sillones marrón, dejándole a Hermione el sofá grande para que ella pudiese tumbarse, cosa que le encantaba.

Aquella tarde, se encontraban de nuevo frente al televisor. Harry le pidió que seleccionara la película mientras él preparaba las palomitas. Tras ver la oferta, Hermione eligió una de miedo.

Eso se salía de lo normal pero a ella le apetecía el cambio.

Cuando el moreno llegó hasta el sofá y le dio el bol, pudo ver el título y se quedó algo asombrado.

- ¿Gothica?.- Preguntó con incredulidad.- ¿Seguro que quieres verla?. Tiene mucha tensión y terror psicológico.

Hermione hizo el gesto de "me da igual". Harry no quiso insistir, pero en su interior dudaba si era conveniente que ella viera una película de semejante calibre, al estar ambientada mayormente en un Psiquiátrico.

Conforme fue avanzando la película, Hermione empezó a sentirse intranquila. No sólo por el ambiente inquietante que tenía el film sino por las escenas del manicomio.

Cuando ella escuchó el diálogo que mantenía la doctora protagonista con el médico que había sido colega de ella en la institución y escuchó aquel... "No puedes confiar en alguien que cree que estás loca", Hermione emitió un ruidito de tristeza. Harry la miró, entendiendo por qué le había afectado a ella aquellas palabras.

- Si quieres cambio de canal.- Ofreció con la mejor intención. Ella negó ladeando la cara.- Es que no quiero que la película te afecte, Hermione, tiene unas escenas algo fuertes.

Hermione miró a Harry haciéndole entender que quería verlo todo, él pensó que quizás le sirviese a ella como una especie de terapia. A lo mejor viendo la capacidad de superación que tenía el personaje de Miranda, Hermione comprendería que ella misma había sabido salir adelante sin necesitar la ayuda de una chica fantasma que le hiciera ver la verdad.

Él no se equivocó porque conforme fue avanzando el film, Hermione fue disfrutándolo mucho.

Aunque no hablara, ella expresaba sus emociones haciendo ruiditos agradables o de tensión cuando algo la asustaba.

Harry la miraba de vez en cuando para saber si estaba bien, pero no notó nada anormal.

Al llegar la escena de la piscina y aparecer el fantasma de Rachel asustando a Miranda dentro del agua, Hermione pegó tal grito que hasta Harry saltó de la impresión.

Él se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta ella, encontrándosela hecha una bola.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupado dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándole con algo de miedo en sus ojos marrones.

Harry volvió al sillón, cogiendo el mando a distancia para cambiar el canal, pero se encontró con la mano de Hermione encima de la que lo agarraba. Él la miró, ella negó con la cara. Haciéndole entender que quería seguir viendo la película.

- Te está afectando y no quiero. Yo sé que no es por el miedo sino por las escenas del Psiquiátrico.

Puede que allí no tuvieras una chica fantasma que te asustara o maltratara dentro de tu habitación, pero la doctora que te estudiaba era igual de escéptica que el compañero de Miranda.

Quizás la doctora Parker no supiera qué había causado tu trastorno en el comportamiento, pero no creo que se molestase mucho en profundizar más cuál era el origen del problema.

Recuerdo que en el servicio me dijo que había intentado contigo distintas terapias y tratamientos.

Después de ver cómo tratan a Miranda, me pregunto si a ti también te drogaron con pastillas o inyecciones tranquilizantes. Aunque lo que más me preocupa es si te pegaron alguna vez aunque fuese en defensa propia.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, demostrándole que no había recibido ese tipo de mal trato.

- Me siento aliviado pero igualmente no creo que sea bueno para ti seguir viendo la película.

Para demostrarle que eso le daba igual, Hermione volvió a sentarse en el sofá marrón y a mirar la pantalla del televisor.

Mostraba la escena donde Miranda llegaba a su mansión y revivía por medio de Flashbacks lo que había hecho poseída por el espíritu de Rachel.

Harry dejó de mirar la peli, prefirió concentrarse en Hermione.

Le daba igual que ella le hubiese quitado el mando, si él notaba que se asustaba de verdad, apagaría la tele antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo.

La película fue avanzando y Hermione se asustó más todavía. Llegó un momento en que incluso se bajó del sofá pero Harry no lo vio al estar de nuevo concentrado en la pantalla.

Cuando llegó la escena del sheriff que intentó agarrar a Miranda para abusar de ella, Hermione rememoró lo ocurrido con Ron y empezó a sollozar.

Harry no se enteró, el volumen había subido por culpa de la música y además de no escuchar los sonidos de angustia de Hermione tampoco vio cómo ella se acercaba a él gateando. Pues al estar asustada, volvía a dominar su lado animal.

Justo en el momento en que el sheriff prendió en llamas, Hermione se impresionó tanto que además de lanzar un grito saltó encima de Harry, temblando como una hoja mientras escondía su cara tras el cuello de él.

El moreno se quedó pasmado. Dejó de mirar la tele y se fijó en la castaña.

Estaba encogida sobre el cuerpo de él y temblaba tanto como si fuese un animalito que se estuviera helando.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a darle el confort que ella necesitaba.

Harry le tocó el pelo y la espalda, usando una voz suave y tranquilizadora para intentar calmarla.

Ella se fue relajando poco a poco, hasta que sus temblores cesaron.

Cuando Hermione miró a la pantalla de nuevo, sólo pudo ver los créditos finales.

En circunstancias normales le habría dado coraje perderse el final por culpa de un susto tonto. Pero en aquellos instantes ella no estaba en una situación normal y desde luego su miedo no le parecía tonto. Aunque tenía que reconocerse que la angustia se le había pasado gracias a Harry, quien seguía tocándola con mimo a pesar de que ella ya estuviese tranquila.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora?.- Preguntó el moreno sin abandonar el tono suave.

Hermione asintió, él le sonrió un poco.

- Si quieres ponemos el canal romántico y así te olvidas del susto de antes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ver algo bonito?

La castaña volvió a negar.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer para pasar el tiempo?

Hermione le señaló, Harry lo comprendió.

- A mí no me importa que estés conmigo pero ahora no se me ocurre qué hacer para entretenerte.

Ella hizo el gesto de "Nada" y él entendió que no quería que la entretuviera sino que simplemente le hiciese compañía.

La castaña se estiró, dejando su cara en el apoyabrazos del sofá, justo al lado de donde la tenía Harry.

Al verla tan cerca él tragó saliva y entonces miró al techo, sin querer contemplar esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban y aquellos labios rosados que hacía meses no había vuelto a probar.

La Gryffindor le dio un tirón de su camisa, él ladeó el rostro para quedar de cara a ella.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella le señaló, Harry volvió a tragar saliva.

- ¿A…A mí por qué?

Hermione colocó su cabeza bajo el cuello de Harry, pasando sus manos bajo los brazos de él y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. Los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amigo la miraron con adoración pero ella no lo vio.

Al sentir cómo las manos de Harry tocaban la espalda de ella además de su pelo, la castaña demostró su contento soltando el ronroneo que él ya conocía bien.

El moreno la miró con cariño, ella tampoco lo vio al tener la cara de lado.

- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa personal, Hermione?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Me encanta que te refugies en mí cuando algo te asusta, pero tienes que aprender a no agarrarme tan fuerte, a veces me ahogas.

Hermione subió la cara lo suficiente para mirarle de lleno. Harry pensó que quizás se enfadaría pero en vez de eso, ella empezó a reírse a lo bestia, apretando su agarre en la espalda de Harry como para intentar fastidiarle.

Él sabía que ella estaba jugando, así que no se molestó. Prefirió implicarse en el juego y empezar también a chincharla.

Harry le hizo cosquillas, ella intentó escapar echándose hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por culpa de la risa que tenía.

De repente se cayó al suelo, pronunciando un claro "Au" que le hizo entender a Harry que se había hecho daño.

Él no tardó nada en salir del sillón y agacharse al lado de ella.

- ¿Dónde te has dado?.- Preguntó preocupado.

Hermione se señaló la nuca. Harry la incorporó hasta dejarla sentada.

La castaña le vio moverse hasta quedar detrás de ella, entonces sintió un masaje en la zona que le había señalado.

- Espero que esto te alivie.

- Prrrrrrrrrrrr

Harry sonrió, sabía que Hermione estaba a gusto y él se sintió fenomenal al saber que era gracias a su atención.

Pasado un tiempo él se detuvo, colocándose otra vez delante de Hermione.

Los ojos marrones de ella contemplaban los verdes de él con una expresión que el moreno no fue capaz de entender pero sabía que no era mala.

De repente, Hermione se echó hacia delante haciendo presión en el cuerpo de Harry hasta dejarlo tumbado bocarriba.

Él no sabía lo que pretendía pero no tenía miedo. En la cara de Hermione no había amenaza sino diversión.

Ella usó la lengua para lamer su cara un poco, seguidamente le dio mordisquitos en el cuello, Harry rió, sabía que era otra forma de que Hermione jugase con él.

Llevaba el suficiente tiempo con ella como para entender que cuando la castaña entraba en fase animal, los juegos que solía mostrar eran los propios de las mascotas.

Sobre todo los que usaban los perros con sus amos.

Harry no se sentía el dueño de Hermione y dudaba de que ella le viese como tal a pesar de estar en fase animal, pero entendía que usara las manos a modo de patitas para darle toquecitos, o que lamiese su cara como muestra de afecto, o que le diera mordiscos que no hacían daño sino cosquillas, porque recordaba que en cierta ocasión Dudley tuvo un perrito y el animalito solía jugar con él de esa manera antes de que su amo decidiera abandonarlo en un callejón cuando se cansó de tenerlo.

Después de divertirse con él un rato, Hermione se quedó quieta. Colocó su cara en el pecho de Harry y cerró los ojos. Aspirando silenciosamente el aroma del compañero que ella estimaba tanto.

Él le tocó el pelo, ella ronroneó.

Cuando más a gusto se sentía escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse y la voz de Tracy decir "¡Estoy en casa!".

Hermione se apartó de Harry, quedando a cuatro patas mientras miraba la puerta que daba acceso a la Salita de estar.

En el momento en que la rubia de ojos miel entró en la estancia, Hermione saltó hacia ella y la derribó, llenando su cara de lametones mientras la ex novia del pelirrojo reía alegremente.

- ¡Estate quieta!.- Dijo con diversión.- ¡Me vas a despeinar!.- Pronunció al notar cómo la castaña le revolvía el pelo con sus patitas.

Hermione obedeció. A Harry no le extrañó. Siempre hacía caso de todo lo que Tracy decía.

- Déjame incorporarme para que pueda enseñarte lo que te he comprado.

La castaña se apartó, observando cómo Tracy se levantaba y sacaba algo de una bolsa grande.

Cuando Hermione contempló aquel vestido celeste, esbozó una sonrisa tal que le hicieron comprender a Tracy que el regalo le había encantado.

- Ve a tu habitación a probártelo. Si no te queda bien me lo traes y lo cambiaré por otra cosa.

Hermione agarró el vestido y se metió en su estancia. Saliendo después para que se lo vieran puesto.

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula, ya no porque ella estuviera preciosa, que lo estaba, sino porque cuando le dio un beso en la cara a Tracy a modo de gracias, se fue hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello, ofreciéndole una cercanía a la que él no estaba acostumbrado de continuo.

Hermione no se contentó con eso, sino que además frotó su mejilla en la de Harry antes de apoyar la cara en uno de sus hombros.

El moreno se quedó estático de la impresión, sin saber a qué se debía aquello.

Tracy sonrió complacida. Su instinto femenino le decía que Hermione lo había hecho para agradecerle algún tipo de atención que la rubia se había perdido.

Ella decidió dejarlos solos, así que se fue a su habitación para que pudiese ocurrir lo que tanto esperaba desde hacía meses.

* * *

Después de cenar, Harry y Tracy recogieron la mesa y la cocina. Hermione se quedó viendo la tele hasta que empezaron a cerrársele los ojos. Tras mirar a Harry y Tracy, movió la mano a modo de despedida y se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Entonces la rubia miró al moreno y él intuyó que iba a hacerle preguntas sobre lo ocurrido con Hermione después de recibir el vestido.

- ¿Qué más cosas te hizo aparte de lo que vi?

- No mucho. Pero me dejó claro que le encanta refugiarse en mi cuerpo.

- Eso es genial, Harry.

- Lo será más cuando decida hablarme o incluso besarme. ¿Tú crees que aún me ama?

- Hasta el último de sus pelos castaños.

- Pues yo hay veces que lo dudo. Ella no muestra un interés en mí más que el propio de una amiga a su amigo o de una mascota a su dueño. Aunque no creo que me considere su amo.

- Pero sí un compañero.

- ¿Perdón?

- Hermione te ve como su compañero, al menos cuando está en fase animal. Por eso es que te busca.

Tú eres el macho de la manada y toda hembra sabe que el macho siempre protege, de ahí a que recurra a ti para sentirse protegida o incluso tranquila.

- Comprendo. Y si ese macho quisiera juntarse con ella como pareja… ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

- No tengo ni idea. Yo no estudio Veterinaria. Pero supongo que lo adecuado sería demostrarle un interés físico, aunque dudo mucho que te de buen resultado si la besas de repente sin decirle antes lo que sientes de verdad por ella.

- Me da miedo besarla, Tracy, no quiero recordarle lo de Ron y tú dijiste que algo como lo que él hizo dejaría huella en cualquier mujer.

- Eso fue hace dos meses, no creo que Hermione te vea ya como una amenaza aunque seas un hombre.

- Entonces intentaré demostrarle lo que siento la próxima vez que ella y yo compartamos un momento cariñoso.

- Guay. ¿Vemos una peli?

- Elige tú.

- ¿Qué tal "Big Fish"?

- Tiene buena crítica. Seguro que está interesante.

- ¿Preparo palomitas?

- Ahora mismo no me caben.

- Entonces traeré sólo Coca Cola.

Una vez que la película terminó, Harry y Tracy se fueron a dormir. Los dos tuvieron un buen sueño, pero Hermione no.

En la oscuridad de su dormitorio, la castaña se movía como intentando escapar de algo que la estuviera aterrorizando.

Ese algo era el espíritu de Voldemort, que se había aparecido ante ella en el escenario infernal que mostraba el sueño de Hermione.

- Es inútil que intentes escapar o que me plantes cara, sangre sucia, ahora que soy un espíritu no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme.

- Yo sí puedo.- Dijo ella con valentía.- Hice el hechizo de sangre, por mucho que lo intentes no dañarás a Harry. Si le tocas un pelo te desintegrarás, así perdiste una mano. ¿Recuerdas?

- Perfectamente. Pero no soy tan estúpido para intentar tocarle, tú lo harás en mi lugar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Yo no seré quien toque a Potter, ni tampoco intentaré matarle. En cambio, si eres tú la que le hace daño seguro que no será capaz de reaccionar y eso me lo pondrá facilísimo para acabar con su vida.

- No pienso asesinar a quien me rescató del infierno por mucho rencor que pueda sentir por él al haberme dejado dos años sola en este lugar asqueroso.

- Sí que lo harás, porque aunque quieras, no podrás evitarlo.

- ¿Qué?

Voldemort no contestó, sólo se convirtió en humo y entonces se metió en el cuerpo de la castaña.

- ¡Sal de mí!.- Dijo ella al sentir cómo le dolía todo.- ¡Aunque me tortures por dentro no conseguirás dominarme. Tú no me poseerás. En mi alma no hay el suficiente odio pero sí mucho amor!

- El amor no existe.- Pronunció el mago tenebroso en la mente de ella.- Es sólo una ilusión para los tontos que quieren creer en algo mejor para intentar ser felices.

Hermione gritó al sentir un dolor intenso en el pecho. Voldemort rió complacido usando más odio para seguir atacándola desde dentro. Un poco después de torturarla con su energía negativa, la castaña se desmayó. Recobrando el conocimiento al sentir que la zarandeaban.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Tracy preocupada al ver la palidez de Hermione.

La castaña no hizo ningún gesto, sólo se puso una mano en el corazón. La rubia platino entendió que le dolía.

- Llamaré a una ambulancia.

Después de decir eso salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hermione intentó levantarse pero nada más poner los pies en el suelo sintió otra punzada en el órgano vital. La voz de Voldemort volvió a sonar clara en su cabeza.

- Mata a Potter y dejarás de sufrir. Te doy mi palabra de que te liberaré cuando lo hayas hecho.

- _"Sigue esperando."_- Pronunció ella en su mente.- _"Me da igual lo mucho que me tortures o si decides matarme de un ataque cardíaco. Yo nunca acabaré con la persona que amo y eso es algo que no vas a cambiar por muy mal que me lo hagas pasar mientras estés en mi cuerpo."_

- Tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece, ahora es mío.

Al pronunciar eso, Hermione supo que ya no era dueña de sí misma. Lo último que sintió antes de perder la conciencia mental fue que Voldemort había hecho algo para que ella se desmayara en el pensamiento.

Cuando Tracy volvió al dormitorio de la castaña para decirle que la ambulancia estaba en camino, se quedó muerta de asombro al ver cómo sus labios se movían para decir…

- Ya no hace falta.

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo la rubia platino con alegría.- ¡Ven rápido, Hermione está hablando!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso al moreno, que se acercó rápidamente a la castaña.

- ¡Dime algo Hermione, lo que sea!.- Pronunció sacudiéndola un poco.

- ¡No la trates así Harry, la vas a asustar!.- Añadió Tracy sin dejar de mirar lo que ella creía el cuerpo de Hermione.

Al escuchar la advertencia, Harry soltó a Hermione, quedándose delante de ella mientras esperaba escuchar la voz que tanto había deseado oír durante meses.

- Por favor…- Dijo Harry suplicante.- Háblame.

La cara de Hermione se movió, quedando de lado para mirar a Tracy. La rubia tragó saliva. Aquellos ojos no eran marrones, sino rojos, y la sonrisa pérfida que había aparecido en los labios rosados, la hicieron comprender que estaba ante otra persona.

- No es ella.- Comentó por lo bajo.- ¡No es ella, Harry!.- Exclamó entonces más alto antes de sentir un mareo y caer inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Tracy!.- Pronunció el moreno acercándose rápidamente a ella para ver si se encontraba bien.

Después de llamarla varias veces y ver que no reaccionaba, entendió que se había quedado ida.

Harry se levantó y miró con ira a Hermione, que se había quedado con la cara hacia abajo, por lo que él no podía ver su expresión.

- ¡Qué le has hecho. Ella es tu amiga, te quiere mucho. Lleva cuidándote meses enteros. No sé lo que usaste pero no pienses que voy a dejarlo pasar, Hermione!

Él sacó la varita, apuntando con ella al cuerpo de la castaña que seguía sin levantar la cara.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!.- Exclamó con indignación.- ¡No me gusta que me ignores de esa manera!

Las estanterías de la habitación de Hermione empezaron a temblar igual que cuando dos meses atrás, Harry se enfrentó a Ron por haber intentado propasarse con Hermione.

Voldemort no tenía conciencia de eso, estaba en el infierno cuando todo ocurrió.

Pero la verdadera Hermione sí lo recordaba, sólo que ella no podía hacer nada por tomar el control de sus pensamientos o incluso cuerpo ya que estaba dominada por el espíritu del mago tenebroso, que estaba disfrutando bastante escuchar el malestar que sentía Harry por lo que él había hecho a la chica esa usando el cuerpo de la mejor amiga del moreno.

- ¡Hermione Granger!.- Volvió a gritar el ojiverde.- ¡Haz el favor de mirarme en este instante o juro que te obligo usando la magia!

La cara de la castaña se movió, enfocándose delante del último Potter que quedaba en el mundo.

Al ver que los ojos de ella no eran marrones sino rojos, Harry tuvo un presentimiento. Sabía que los de Voldemort eran de ese color y aunque supiera que estaba muerto, intuía que no era un impedimento para que él intentase matarle. Pues los espíritus, podían hacer cualquier cosa.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Potter.- Pronunció la boca de Hermione pero con una voz que no era la de ella.- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Me has echado de menos?- Preguntó de manera socarrona mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el moreno.

El ojiverde retrocedió, hasta que ya no pudo más al quedar su espalda en la pared.

El cuerpo de Hermione se quedó a tan sólo unos pasos de él. Harry tragó saliva mientras ejercía más fuerza en el agarre que tenía sobre la varita.

- Acabemos con esto.- Dijo el Gryffindor con decisión.- Ocho años aguantando tus amenazas e intentos de asesinato son suficientes para mí. Si quieres matarme no me voy a extrañar. Llevo media vida oyendo "Potter vas a morir" y la verdad es que estoy harto de que siempre repitas lo mismo. Eres más pesado que un elefante. ¿Qué quieres luchar conmigo?.

Por mí no hay problema, aunque a ti te costará mucho dañarme. La magia protectora de Hermione está en mi sangre. Por mucho que te empeñes, no podrás conmigo. Y tú lo sabes.

- Te equivocas, Harry.- Añadió el mago tenebroso haciendo aparecer en la cara de Hermione una sonrisa intimidante.- Puedo hacerte daño. El cuerpo de tu amiga será lo que lo haga posible.

Después de decir eso, el cuerpo de Hermione se abalanzó sobre el de Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Las manos de la castaña se cerraron en el cuello del moreno, él intentó liberarse, pero no pudo.

Conforme perdía aire Harry pensó que ya no podría decirle a Hermione lo mucho que la amaba. Sabía que sólo faltaban segundos para que se asfixiara completamente y le pareció una muerte indigna al no poder defenderse. Pero no le extrañaba que Voldemort actuara así, él siempre fue bastante rastrero y nada honorable en los recursos que empleaba para intentar matarle.

Mientras el cuerpo de Hermione poseído por Voldemort ejercía presión en el cuello de Harry, Tracy empezó a despertar.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y cuando abrió los ojos lo vio todo doble.

No recordaba por qué se desmayó pero sí el color de los ojos de Hermione. Habían sido rojos y ella sabía que los de la castaña siempre fueron marrones.

Ella no comprendía por qué habían cambiado pero intuía que tenía relación con algo mágico.

Cuando se puso en pie y oteó la habitación, se percató del intento de asfixia que la castaña mantenía con el moreno, que estaba empalideciendo por momentos.

La rubia platino corrió hasta que logró colocarse detrás de Hermione, ella hizo fuerza, pero fue derribada de un empujón.

Tracy no quiso rendirse. Volvió a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y agarró los pelos castaños de Hermione, tirando fuerte de ellos hasta que el cuerpo de la mujer se alejó de Harry.

- ¡Déjame tranquilo, maldita muggle!.- Pronunció la voz de Voldemort con ira antes de darle un cabezazo a la ojos miel que la hizo caer al suelo de nuevo.

Ella volvió a incorporarse, empezando a pegar a Hermione por todas las partes que podía alcanzar.

Voldemort gritó de rabia cuando la rubia se enganchó al cuello de Hermione, él empleó la fuerza bruta para golpear a Tracy, pero ella no quiso soltarle.

Aunque no tenía varita, el mago tenebroso poseía una gran energía mágica y eso fue lo que usó para dejar a Tracy inmóvil.

Harry empleó un hechizo para anular lo que había hecho Voldemort.

La rubia platino volvió a moverse pero mantuvo las distancias con el cuerpo de la castaña, que estaba ahora frente al moreno.

- Terminemos de una vez, Potter. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Voldemort.- Pronunció el moreno con decisión sin dejar de apuntarle.- Yo también estoy harto de jugar.

Al oír el nombre del mago tenebroso la rubia comprendió que Harry estaba ante su peor enemigo.

Ella no entendía nada de la magia pero sabía lo suficiente de aquel hombre como para comprender que no se daría por vencido hasta haber acabado con la vida de Harry.

Cuando ella escuchó cómo el moreno pronunciaba "Sectumsempra" observó además que ante el cuerpo de Hermione apareció una especie de escudo que lo protegió de la magia de Harry.

Después de que el hechizo desapareciera, Voldemort salió de la magia protectora y pronunció algo que hizo que la varita de Harry llegase hasta él.

- Ahora sabrás lo que es el dolor de verdad. ¡Crucio!

El moreno gritó en agonía mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en posturas imposibles. Tracy lloró de impotencia.

No tenía ni idea de cómo podría ayudar a Harry.

Entonces recordó el libro sobre el hechizo de sangre que había encontrado en el baúl de Hermione.

Al estar más concentrado en torturar a Harry que en lo que hacía la rubia, Voldemort ni se fijó en que ella llegaba hasta el baúl y sacaba el libro. Comenzando a pasar las páginas con rapidez hasta que llegó al capítulo que quería.

Después de leer cómo hacer el hechizo de manera efectiva, guardó el libro en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche de Hermione y entonces miró al moreno, que estaba en el suelo sin ser capaz de moverse después de que la magia dañina hubiese terminado.

- Antes de aplicarte el Avada Kedavra… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

- ¡Vete al infierno!.- Exclamó la voz de Tracy pronunciado lo mismo que le había dicho Hermione a Voldemort antes de pasarle la espada a Harry que había hecho aparecer ella en la batalla final para que él pudiese herir al mago tenebroso antes de que se la llevase al infierno.

La ojos miel no tenía una espada pero sí esperanzas de que aquel loco se fijase en ella para que Harry pudiese recuperarse y emplear algún tipo de ataque contra él.

Ella no se equivocó, porque Voldemort usó de nuevo la varita de Harry utilizando el Sectumsempra sobre Tracy para conseguir que su cuerpo comenzase a sangrar.

El psicópata no se contentó con eso sino que también usó el Crucio, y otras cosas efectivas para provocarle a ella el mayor dolor físico que jamás había sentido.

Harry se puso en pie, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer mientras no tuviera la varita.

Sentía una ira tremenda al ver la tortura que Voldemort estaba empleando en Tracy, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Él la miró con los ojos verdes lleno de tristeza e impotencia. La ojos miel sonrió, transmitiéndole cariño y esperanza. Harry sintió algo poderoso dentro de su cuerpo.

No sabía qué lo causaba, pero intuía que le sería útil para poder deshacerse de Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Entonces, la voz de Tracy sonó claramente tanto para Harry como para el propio Voldemort, quien aún seguía usando la magia para hacerle daño.

- Llámala, Harry, llama a Hermione.- Dijo la rubia tragando sangre que salía de su nariz.- Pronuncia su nombre y dile lo que sientes. Usa el amor para hacer que regrese. Si ella lo hace tomará el control y vencerá a Voldemort.

- ¡Cállate!.- Gritó él desde el interior del cuerpo de Hermione antes de seguir torturando a Tracy. Ella no quiso hacerle caso.

- El amor es…algo muy poderoso. Puede producir milagros. Mira lo que hizo el de Hermione por ti.

El hechizo de sangre sólo es efectivo cuando alguien lo hace en el cuerpo de la persona que ama realmente. Debes usarlo con Hermione ahora. Une tu sangre a la de ella. Piensa en todo lo que sientes por ella cuando vuestras sangres se toquen. Sólo así conseguirás que él se vaya.

- ¡Puta, deja de hablar, sólo dices estupideces!

Tracy gritó al sentir otro ataque mágico. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry y decirle una última cosa antes de quedarse inconsciente.

- Haz el hechizo de sangre, Harry, es lo único efectivo para que Voldemort salga del cuerpo de Hermione y después sólo quedará ella porque el mal que tuviese dentro desaparecerá.

Al verla perder el sentido, Voldemort dejó de centrarse en la rubia, enfocando de nuevo su vista en Harry.

El mago tenebroso pronunció un sonido de sorpresa al encontrarse al moreno a milímetros del rostro de Hermione.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo abrazó el cuerpo de ella con fuerza y entonces la besó en los labios.

El cuerpo de Hermione se movió intentando escapar del agarre, pero fue inútil.

En el interior de Hermione, Voldemort gritó en agonía, una calidez extraña estaba rodeándole y a él le resultaba insoportable.

La voz de Harry se escuchó claramente en los oídos de Hermione y cuando el mago tenebroso escuchó lo que decía, empezó a encontrarse peor.

- Te amo Hermione, desde hace tiempo. Por favor, vuelve conmigo. Tú eres más fuerte que Voldemort, lucha contra él. No dejes que te venza. Quiero estar contigo.

- ¡Cállate!.- Dijo la voz de Voldemort por medio de la boca de Hermione.- ¡No hables más!

- ¡Entonces sal de su cuerpo!

- ¡Jamás!

- ¡Pues seguirás sufriendo porque yo no pienso darme por vencido!

¡Quiero a esta mujer que has poseído más que a nada en el mundo y haré lo que sea para que ella regrese!

¡Te voy a torturar con amor hasta que decidas salir de ella y no pienses que hacerte daño me dará cargo de conciencia. Te odio mucho más que a mis parientes y te prometo, que te expulsaré aunque gaste mi energía vital en el intento!

- ¡Tú no puedes nada contra mí, Potter, soy inmortal!

- ¡No es cierto, Tom!. Aunque estés en forma de espíritu se te puede vencer y lo haré con algo que tú no conoces.

Porque por mucho que lo intentes, alguien que odia con la intensidad y fuerza que tú siempre has hecho nunca llegará a comprender el poder tan grande que puede dar el amor.

- ¡El amor no existe!

- ¡Sí lo hace y yo lo siento por Hermione!

Harry intentó besarla otra vez, pero fue derribado al suelo cuando Voldemort usó el cuerpo de ella para empujar al moreno.

Él se lo esperaba, así que cuando se levantó no lo hizo desarmado como había estado cuando el mago tenebroso le quitó la varita.

Al caer al suelo Harry había notado algunos cristales de los marcos de fotos que se habían roto por culpa de los temblores que ahora tenía la habitación.

Él había agarrado uno y lo mantenía apretado en la palma de su mano sabiendo que así la cortaría.

Sin dejar de mirar los ojos rojos de Voldemort con claro odio, Harry se acercó al cuerpo de Hermione hasta quedar de nuevo frente a él.

Antes de que el mago tenebroso lo intuyera, el moreno abrió la palma y usó el cristal para cortar la mano de Hermione que tenía más cerca.

Voldemort gritó de rabia, dándole un puñetazo que tiró a Harry de nuevo al suelo.

Él escupió sangre, sonriendo victorioso cuando se puso en pie.

- Te amo Hermione.- Pronunció caminando hacia Voldemort con decisión.- Te quiero hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Voy a recuperarte como sea.

Me da igual lo mucho que me maltrate este loco. Más loco estoy yo por ti. Y lo que siento es tan potente como el hechizo de sangre que hiciste para salvarme de él.

Porque hasta en la sangre te llevo. Tu sangre y la mía son la misma, eso no puede cambiarlo nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer y cuando lo haga, jamás volverá a molestarnos. Podremos ser tan felices como queramos y a él le pesará el haber intentado hacernos daño.

- ¡No te acerques más a mí!- Dijo la voz de Voldemort con pánico al intuir lo que el moreno pretendía.- ¡No des un paso más. Si lo haces ella morirá!

- Imposible.- Contestó Harry a punto de agarrar el cuerpo de Hermione.- Aunque mates su cuerpo no eliminarás el espíritu. El mío tampoco.

Puede que acabes con Hermione de manera física pero eso no evitará que estemos juntos en la otra vida. ¿Y sabes por qué?. Como dijo Tracy, el amor produce los milagros más increíbles y ahora te lo demostraré.

Harry besó la boca de Hermione, poniendo todo su amor en ello. El cuerpo de ella se sacudió, él intuyó que eso era bueno.

Un poco después ella cayó al suelo y Harry pudo escuchar el grito angustioso que emitió Voldemort antes de que sus ojos rojos se enfocasen en los verdes del moreno, quien seguía de pie sonriendo con satisfacción al comprobar lo dañino que resultaba el amor en su eterno enemigo.

De repente, los ojos marrones de Hermione sustituyeron los de Voldemort, Harry se agachó agarrando las manos de ella, acercándose a esos ojos lo suficiente como para poder ver lo que mostraban.

Él sólo vio un amor claro y profundo y supo que había llegado el momento de hacer lo único que podría expulsar para siempre la influencia de Voldemort en el cuerpo de la castaña.

- Aguanta Hermione.- Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.- Voy a salvarte.- Entonces tocó su cara con mimo.

- Yo te quiero…Y quiero que estemos juntos.- Acercó su boca a uno de los oídos de ella y pronunció con dulzura…

- Te amo, tanto como nunca he sentido por otra que no fueses tú. Porque como tú no existe nadie.

La besó, no una sino varias veces. Tantas como le permitió el aire que había inspirado.

Cuando se apartó de sus labios, agarró la mano de ella que sangraba y uniéndola a la palma sangrante de él, pensó en lo infinitamente que la quería y entonces pronunció con voz alta y clara…

- ¡TU SANGRE, MI SANGRE!

El cuerpo de Hermione se llenó de luz que luego entró en su piel haciéndola convulsionarse hasta quedarse quieta.

Harry observó cómo una neblina salía de ella, él supo que era Voldemort. El espíritu de aquel loco intentó entrar de nuevo pero en el momento en que tocó la piel de la castaña, estalló.

Harry abrazó a Hermione, tirándose al suelo para protegerla de las partículas que habían constituido la forma incorpórea de su peor enemigo.

No sabía si le harían daño cuando le tocaran, pero eso no llegó a suceder, pues desaparecieron justo antes de posarse en cualquiera de los dos.

Al intuir que el peligro había pasado se apartó de Hermione, viéndola con los ojos cerrados.

Supo que estaba inconsciente así que se quedó a su lado esperando que volviera en sí.

Después de lo que él creyó una eternidad, ella abrió los ojos.

Tras parpadear un poco para aclararse la vista la castaña contempló los ojos verdes de Harry mirarla con intensidad además de esperanza.

Hermione no sabía lo que había ocurrido, sólo recordaba haber perdido la consciencia después de que Voldemort usara su energía para dormirla incluso en el pensamiento.

Al notar humedad en una mano fijó la vista ahí y entonces vio que sangraba junto a la de Harry, que estaba unida a la de ella con los dedos entrelazados.

La memoria humana de Hermione le hizo comprender que él había usado el hechizo de sangre y cuando ella tomó conciencia del por qué, sintió tal asombro que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal durante unos segundos.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó él con preocupación.

Ella contestó sí moviendo la cabeza, tal y como había hecho todo el tiempo que había estado bajo aquel estado anormal que le había producido el trauma del infierno y el Psiquiátrico.

Al ver su respuesta no verbal Harry empezó a inquietarse. Pensaba que al expulsar el mal del cuerpo de Hermione ella recuperaría la normalidad y le hablaría.

Sin perder la esperanza de producir una respuesta verbal en la castaña el moreno volvió a hablarle usando un tono más suave y cariñoso sabiendo que eso le daría confianza.

- No sé lo que recuerdas, pero Voldemort te poseyó. Quería acabar conmigo usando tu cuerpo.

He tenido que emplear el hechizo de sangre para conseguir que se fuera, pero no te preocupes, él no volverá. Su espíritu estalló al no soportar el amor que yo usé contra él.

Hermione le miró interrogante, Harry comprendió lo que se estaría preguntando.

- Lo siento por ti, Hermione. Y es tan grande como no puedo expresarte con palabras.

Pero sé perfectamente que me ha servido para activar el hechizo de sangre. Tracy me dijo que al hacerlo el mal que hubiese en ti desaparecería y entonces sólo quedarías tú. Lo que me extraña es que no me hables. ¿Voldemort te ha enmudecido con su magia?

La castaña subió y bajó los hombros en señal de "No lo sé", Harry se preocupó más todavía.

- Intenta decir algo, lo que sea. Necesito escuchar tu voz para saber que estás bien del todo.

Ella abrió la boca, quiso decir su nombre pero no pudo.

Cuando él contempló cómo se tocaba la garganta, entendió que la tenía dañada.

- Te llevaré a urgencias, seguro que allí podrán decirnos cuál es el problema.

La castaña negó usando la cara, Harry insistió.

- Los médicos son los únicos que pueden ayudarte, Hermione, y tú lo sabes de sobra.

Ella volvió a negar para demostrarle que no quería ingresar en un hospital. Con el Psiquiátrico había tenido suficiente.

Pero Harry no pensaba en eso sino en el bienestar de Hermione.

Sin dudarlo dos veces salió de la habitación para llamar a una ambulancia. Acababa de marcar el número y escuchar el tono de llamada cuando vio unos dedos que apretaron el botón que anulaba la comunicación.

Él dejó el auricular en la mesita, entonces la miró.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Hermione?. Sólo intento ayudarte.

- _"No necesito ayuda, sólo una pastilla que me cure la garganta irritada."_

- Llevo meses intentando ayudarte todo lo posible.

- _"Lo sé, Harry. Tengo la memoria en perfecto estado."_

- Pero tú sigues empeñada en no aceptar mi ayuda cada vez que te encabezonas en algo. ¿Y sabes qué te digo?.

Que me importa un pepino lo que opines sobre los médicos, ahora mismo necesitas su ayuda y vas a tenerla aunque para ello tenga que dejarte inconsciente usando la magia.

- _"No te atrevas a hechizarme, Harry Potter. O te morderé más que cuando era salvaje."_

- Esa mirada no me asusta, Hermione. Hay cosas peores que tu mal genio.

- _"Vivir dos años en el infierno y luego meses en un Psiquiátrico son buenos ejemplos."_

- Aunque estar a punto de perderte otra vez por culpa de Voldemort ha sido lo más angustioso de todo lo que he vivido.

- _"¿Qué?"_

Entonces su mirada verde se suavizó, y Hermione sólo pudo ver un amor sincero en los ojos de Harry.

- Criarme sin padres me resultó duro.- Pronunció él agarrando la cintura de ella.- Que Voldemort te llevase al infierno fue más duro aún.- Añadió tirando de ella hasta que la tuvo en su pecho.- Que te volvieras salvaje, intentases matarme y con ello me viese obligado a encadenarte me dolió más todavía.- Dijo tocándole el pelo castaño con mimo.

- El que tus padres te metiesen en un Psiquiátrico sin decirme cuál y pasar semanas sin saber de ti hasta que Tracy consiguió localizarte por medio de un amigo enfermero, me quitó incluso el sueño.- Él le dio un beso a la parte superior de su cabeza.

- Llegar a casa y escuchar los gritos de furia de Ron para hacerme entrar en tu dormitorio y contemplar cómo quería propasarse contigo me puso tan furioso como jamás he sentido.

Le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Tener que aceptar que sólo a Tracy le permitías darte cariño y tocarte me dolió muchísimo.- La apretó un poco más contra su pecho.

- Pasar días sin poder acercarme a ti hasta que ocurrió lo de la tormenta eléctrica y encontrarte dormida en el suelo junto a mis zapatillas, me descolocó bastante.

Él acarició su espalda de arriba abajo.

- Acostarte en mi cama sin saber cómo reaccionarías al despertar me causó mucha intranquilidad.- Colocó la cara tras la nuca de ella.

- Comprobar que despertabas y me hacías entender que me necesitabas y que querías que te tocara porque querías mimos me sorprendieron y alegraron bastante.

De nuevo agarró su cintura.

- Compartir películas de risa contigo, románticas o incluso de miedo me ayudaron a entender que ya no eras tan salvaje como antes.- Añadió apretándola contra sí.

- Notar que te me echabas encima por el miedo que sentiste al ver al Sheriff en llamas me provocaron deseo.- Le dio otro beso en el cuello.

- Sentir tu cariño después de que te probaras el vestido que te regaló Tracy me obligó a reprimirme para no comerte a besos teniéndote demasiado cerca por culpa de tu agarre.

Volvió a darle otro beso en el mismo sitio.

- Lo más insoportable ha sido temer que Voldemort acabase contigo antes de que Tracy me diese la clave para vencerle del todo.- Dejó la boca junto al oído de ella.

- Y lo que más me duele…- Añadió susurrando.- Es que tú no sabías que todo lo que hice cuando estabas asalvajada, lo hice porque te quería.

Entonces se alejó hasta quedar frente a Hermione.

- Me di cuenta de que te amaba tres meses después de que tus padres te ingresaran en el Psiquiátrico. Y todo el tiempo que pasó posteriormente a que la doctora nos dejara llevarte con nosotros, me ha hecho sufrir muchísimo porque no me atrevía a decirte mis sentimientos sintiendo que tú no me creerías.

- _"Ahora sí te creo."_

- Pero son reales, Hermione, lo más verdadero que he sentido. Entiende esto. Yo te amo, y me da igual que estás cambiada o más alta y fuerte que yo.

Me importa menos aún que a veces parezcas más un animal que una mujer normal.

Me inquieta lo mínimo que puedas desconfiar de todo lo que te estoy confesando.

Pero lo que sí me preocupa, es que tú hayas dejado de quererme.

Porque si eso sucede…y me demuestras que ya no me amas…me harás pasar un infierno peor que el que tú viviste durante dos años.

La castaña tragó saliva, incapaz de apartar su mirada marrón de la verde de Harry. Deseando con toda su alma que él dijese sus siguientes palabras y esperando que fuese una cuestión que ya le hizo él en otro momento.

- Así que la gran pregunta es una que te hice cuando te rescaté por tercera y definitiva vez del infierno.

- _"¿Aún me amas, Hermione?"_

- ¿Aún me amas, Hermione?

Ella agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para dejar salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por todas las cosas buenas y malas que habían sucedido hasta dejarla normal como estaba ahora.

Moviendo la cara de manera afirmativa, le demostró a Harry que su amor por él seguía presente.

El moreno emitió un sonido de alivio, seguidamente se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Tocando su espalda con mimo para lograr que se relajara.

Un poco después ella lo hizo y cuando Harry la miró se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, él la llamó pero ella no reaccionó. Comprendió que se había desmayado y supo que se debía a lo agotada que estaría por culpa de lo de Voldemort.

Procurando no despertarla Harry la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de ella. Dejándola en la cama con suavidad.

Después de arroparla salió de la estancia y se encontró con Tracy en la Salita de estar, que a pesar de tener el cuerpo lleno de sangre seca por culpa del Sectumsempra que le había lanzado Voldemort, parecía encontrarse perfectamente.

- ¿Cómo está?.- Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la rubia platino al ver cómo Harry cerraba la puerta.

- Dormida.

- ¿Habló contigo en algún momento?

- No.

- Creí que el mal se acabaría al activar tú el hechizo de sangre.

- Y así fue, aunque el mutismo de Hermione ya no se debe a que esté traumatizada sino porque tiene la garganta dañada pero ella no quiere ir al hospital.

¿Te importaría mucho mirársela mientras está durmiendo?

- Claro que no. Mike me ha enseñado algunas cosas médicas. Esa me resultará fácil.

- Gracias Tracy. Voy a prepararte un Brownie con tu té favorito.

- Eres un auténtico encanto, Harry.

- Cuando creo que alguien se lo merece, sí. Y tú lo mereces millones por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros pero sobre todo por Hermione.

- No ha sido para tanto. Cualquiera con interés en las personas, un poco de paciencia y mucho sentido común, habría actuado igual que yo.

- No es cierto. Cada persona es distinta y tú lo sabes.

- Ahí tienes razón.

- Luego nos vemos.

* * *

Mientras merendaban lo que había preparado Harry, la rubia platino le hizo entender que lo que él creía que le sucedía a la garganta de Hermione era cierto.

- Con pastillas adecuadas, se curará pronto. Mientras tanto, haremos vida normal y ya que ella se ha curado del mal que tenía dentro estoy segura que todo irá bien.

- Ojalá tengas razón.

- Ten fe, Harry, lo que has hecho por ella con el hechizo de sangre dará sus frutos pronto. Además, con todo lo que le has dicho sobre tus sentimientos es muy probable que la hagan reaccionar de forma positiva hacia ti. Ya lo hacía cuando estaba asalvajada.

- Eso no evitaba que siguiera manteniendo las distancias conmigo.

- Ya no tiene por qué hacerlo. Le has salvado la vida además de protegerla contra la magia oscura.

Yo creo que eso lo tendrá muy en cuenta a la hora de pensar que debe tratarte mejor.

- Yo no quiero que me trate mejor. Quiero que esté conmigo. Que me ame y me deje amarla. Y que ese amor nos permita besarnos todo lo que nos apetezca o incluso dormir en la misma cama. Sólo quiero tener una relación normal de pareja, Tracy.

- La tendrás, pero no de la noche a la mañana. Si has podido esperar a decirle lo que sentías, no te costará más trabajo que ella tome la iniciativa.

Porque ahora debe ser Hermione la primera en dar el paso para darte el amor que tanto deseas. Tú ya has hecho más de lo necesario. No insistas más o la presiones para que te acepte. Eso la alejaría de ti.

Limítate a respetarla como lo has hecho siempre y verás cómo Hermione acude a ti aunque no haya una tormenta eléctrica de por medio.

- De acuerdo Tracy, te haré caso. Tú no sueles equivocarte.

- ¿Nos vamos a dar un paseo?

- Cuando nos hayamos adecentado sí, no podemos salir a la calle con la pinta que tenemos.

- Es verdad. Había olvidado que estoy llena de sangre.

- Siento mucho que Voldemort te hiciera todo aquello.

- No te preocupes por eso. He pasado por experiencias más dolorosas que la magia oscura.

Dejar a Ron fue la que más daño me hizo pero ahora no me afecta.

- ¿Has dejado de quererle?

- Sí, y la verdad es que no me arrepiento. Los dos meses que llevamos sin noticias suyas me han hecho entender que él no era el adecuado para mí. Aún así no le deseo mal. Espero de corazón que encuentre una buena chica a la que pueda querer de verdad y con la que logre ser feliz.

- Tal y como te dije en una ocasión, tú sí que eres una persona bonita.

- Gracias Harry. Yo también te quiero.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, él un abrazo, luego se separó para decirle que la esperaría en la Salita de estar si terminaba antes de arreglarse.

La rubia platino se metió en su habitación para preparar lo que se pondría, después de asearse y vestirse, se encontró con Harry, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Ponte el abrigo, el tiempo ha dicho que nevará esta tarde.

- Sí papi.- Dijo ella bromeando.

Harry se rió un poco, luego le ofreció el brazo a Tracy. Ella lo agarró y salió sonriente al exterior.

Disfrutando el paseo tanto como lo hizo Harry.

Regresaron a la vivienda a la hora de la cena. Hermione no apareció.

Ellos comprendieron que no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, y no les extrañó.

Sufrir una posesión agotaría a cualquiera aunque fuese tan resistente como siempre lo fue la castaña.

Tras recoger las cosas y darse las buenas noches, Harry y Tracy se fueron a dormir esperando que a partir de entonces, todo marchase con normalidad junto a Hermione.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

La verdad es que no tengo nada que comentar sobre este capítulo. Os dejo eso a vosotros/as. Nos vemos en el dieciséis y último porque no pienso poner Epílogo de esta historia. De subirlo lo haré mañana.

Un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Cuidaros mucho. ;-). RAkAoMi.


	16. Quédate conmigo

**Nota de la autora: **Jueves, 01 de Noviembre de 2007.

¡Buenas!. ¿Cómo estáis?. Espero que bien. Aquí tenéis el último capítulo de la historia y recordad que luego no habrá Epílogo.

Considero que no hace falta alargar más la cosa cuando ya queda todo más que clarito al final de este capítulo.

Como curiosidad, mis capítulos favoritos del fic son el seis, siete, doce, trece, catorce, quince y este último. Os dejo con él, que lo disfrutéis. Un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Hasta pronto. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap 16. Quédate conmigo."**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, eran las tres de la tarde.

Se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde que Harry la rescató del infierno y posteriormente del Psiquiátrico.

Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que él le dijo después de la posesión de Voldemort y se dio cuenta que era verdad.

Harry había hecho todo lo que hizo porque la amaba y ella sólo esperaba que su garganta sanase pronto para poder decirle al moreno un montón de cosas que se había guardado mientras había estado asalvajada.

Hermione se sentía perfectamente y más normal que nunca.

Sabía que cuando Voldemort salió de su cuerpo todo el mal que ella había tenido dentro por culpa de los traumas originados en el infierno, el Psiquiátrico y el dolor interno que le había causado el mago tenebroso, había desaparecido.

Mirando hacia la ventana se dio cuenta que había nevado, eso la hizo sonreír. Pensó que sería estupendo salir a patinar junto a Tracy y Harry.

Pasar tiempo con ellos haciendo cosas normales de cualquier persona joven, le apetecía una barbaridad.

Aunque lo que más deseaba era poder tener un momento íntimo con Harry para demostrarle lo mucho que le quería.

Al salir del dormitorio y dirigirse al baño para ducharse se dio cuenta que estaba sola en casa.

Eso no la preocupó, así que se metió en el cuarto de baño echando el pestillo.

Sabía que no le hacía falta pero desde niña tenía esa costumbre y ahora con veinte años no iba a quitársela.

Conforme el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, sintió que todo estaba bien con ella porque ni siquiera había tenido un sueño malo la noche anterior.

Después de vestirse y recogerse el cabello en una cola de caballo como solía hacer cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a escribir en su diario.

Los sentimientos que descargaba ya no eran de angustia, rabia o frustración sino de esperanzas e ilusión de una vida mejor junto a Harry.

Ella sentía que sería posible si le daba a él la oportunidad de ofrecérsela.

Puede que Harry fuese dos años menor que ella, pero Hermione sabía que tenía la madurez suficiente incluso para casarse y formar una familia.

Cuando se imaginó siendo la madre de sus hijos o hijas no pudo evitar sonreír de forma tonta.

Pero lo que la hizo soltar un ruidito estúpido aunque lindo fue visionar en su cabeza no sólo la proposición que él le haría sino también la noche de bodas.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, quería volver a la realidad. Necesitaba centrarse y pensar lo que debía hacer para demostrarle a Harry que lo quería más que a nada en el mundo y que quería estar con él por encima de todo.

Justo cuando más metida estaba en ese tipo de pensamiento, escuchó la voz de Tracy anunciar su llegada.

La castaña cerró el diario y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Nada más ver a la rubia platino le echó los brazos al cuello y empezó a llenar su cara de besos.

La ojos miel se rió comenzando a tocar el pelo castaño de ella como había hecho otras veces en que Hermione entraba en fase animal.

Ahora no estaba así pero igualmente quería mimar a Tracy para demostrarle que la quería mucho y que la consideraba su mejor amiga.

Cuando Hermione se separó y miró los ojos miel de la rubia platino, sólo pudo ver un amor y cariño sincero en ellos.

La Gryffindor apoyó su cara bajo el cuello de Tracy y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que demostraba lo a gusto que se sentía con ella.

La ex novia de Ron no pudo más que mirarla con adoración y darle un beso en el cabello. Seguidamente apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y caminó junto a ella hacia el sofá grande marrón. Donde tomó asiento al lado de Hermione, que no parecía querer soltarla por el momento.

De repente, Harry entró en la Salita de estar, contemplando con cariño a las dos mujeres que aún estaban abrazadas.

- ¿Os apetece un café?.- Preguntó sin dejar de mirar con amor a Hermione.

- Para mí Capucchino.- Apuntó Tracy también viendo a la castaña.- Para Hermione el que sea. No sé cuál es su favorito.

- Yo sí.

Sin añadir nada más, Harry se metió en la cocina, preparando no sólo cafés sino algunas galletas de chocolate que sabía le encantaban tanto a Tracy como a Hermione.

- ¿De verdad estás bien?.- Preguntó Tracy con sincera preocupación. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, señalándose la garganta.

- Sé que no puedes hablar. Anoche te miré la garganta y la tienes bastante irritada, pero no te preocupes por el mutismo.

Te he comprado unas pastillas súper eficaces que te pondrán buena en dos o tres días.

Hermione dio dos palmaditas para demostrar su contento. Tracy se rió un poco.

- Cuando sientas que puedes hablar, búscame. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de escuchar tu voz.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejando su cara en uno de los hombros de Tracy.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Hermione, pero ahora que sé que Harry te dijo lo que sentía por ti, puedo asegurarte que el amor que siento no es comparable al que te tiene él.

Los dos habéis usado en el otro el hechizo de sangre y eso os ha convertido en inmunes a la magia oscura.

Tú sabes perfectamente que ese hechizo no puede aplicarse a menos que se sienta un amor verdadero hacia la persona que se quiere proteger.

Harry lo usó para expulsar a Voldemort de tu cuerpo y lo hizo con tanto sentimiento que cuando él quiso meterse de nuevo en ti, estalló.

Si el espíritu de aquel loco se hizo añicos sólo por recibir el amor que Harry te tiene, estoy segura que ya no puede ocurrirte nada malo si estás con él.

Harry Potter te ama, tanto como ni yo misma puedo describirte. Pero sé que tú y él sois afortunados por quereros tanto como lo hacéis.

No todas las personas tienen la suerte de amar y ser correspondidos. Así que considérate más que afortunada y procura a partir de ahora, permitirte a ti misma y también a Harry, acercaros tanto como sólo lleváis deseando meses o años.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, demostrando que había entendido todo lo dicho por Tracy.

Cuando Harry apareció en la Salita de estar, la castaña se separó de la rubia y agarró la primera galleta que tuvo a su alcance.

Contrariamente a días atrás cuando ella estaba en fase animal, Hermione no se comió el alimento con ansiedad o de forma poco educada sino como lo haría una auténtica señorita.

Tracy la miró complacida, diciéndole en ese tono de voz tan cursi que tanto la caracterizaba…

- Ahora sí eres súper. Ya puedo llevarte a las carreras de Ascot. No creo que te de por perseguir a los perros o los tíos súper macizos que encontremos allí. ¿Verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se partió de risa. Harry la miró encantado. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella y darle un beso, pero se contuvo.

Mientras veía a la castaña divertirse con las bromas que le fue gastando la rubia, el moreno no pudo evitar sentirse más que feliz. Tenía casi todo lo que había deseado siempre.

No sólo verdadera amistad, sino cariño sincero y también un amor inmenso por la mujer que estaba frente a él riéndose sin parar cuando la otra fémina le hizo cosquillas en los brazos.

Lo único que le faltaba a Harry era cumplir su deseo de tener una relación normal de pareja junto a Hermione. Y cuando eso se hiciera realidad, daría el otro paso que le faltaba para sentir su vida completa. Casarse con ella y formar la familia que nunca tuvo y siempre anheló.

Cuando los platos y tazas estuvieron vacíos, el moreno recogió todo, poniendo el lavaplatos y reuniéndose otra vez con las dos chicas, pero sólo encontró a la rubia.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- En su habitación.

- ¿Se encuentra mal?

- No. Le apetecía escribir un poco, me lo dijo por gestos.

- ¿Vemos una peli?

- ¡Que sea romántica!. Hoy me siento más tierna que el pan de molde. Y ya que no tengo novio me apetece un montón ver besos y achuchones en la pareja protagonista.

Harry se rió por lo bajo, luego le dio el mando a Tracy y ella seleccionó la película. Eligió "Serendipity" y cuando terminó, se pasó tres minutos soltando suspiros tontos.

El moreno volvió a reírse, sobre todo cuando escuchó aquel…

- Jo tío, yo quiero uno así para mí. Un hombre que se tira años esperando encontrarse conmigo merece todas mis atenciones. Incluso si nuestros hijos fuesen feísimos me sentiría dichosa de haberle hecho padre.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Tracy.

- Soy una especie en peligro de extinción, lo malo es que no tengo quien me proteja para que yo no desaparezca.

Harry volvió a reírse y lo hizo con tantas ganas que todo su cuerpo tembló.

La tarde pasó con tranquilidad y cuando Hermione salió de su habitación, en vez de esperar a que le pusieran la cena, se fue a la cocina dispuesta a echar una mano a las dos personas que durante meses no habían hecho otra cosa que cuidarla lo mejor que se les ocurrió.

Cuando el moreno sintió el tirón que le dio ella a su camiseta no pudo más que abrir los ojos con asombro al encontrársela con una cuchara en la mano.

Ella la sujetaba como pidiéndole permiso para mover la salsa que él estaba preparando. Harry no sabía si creérselo.

Una cosa era que el mal se hubiese ido del cuerpo de ella, otra muy diferente que ahora quisiera cocinar. Hermione no solía cocinar ni cuando él y Ron empezaron a vivir con ella en aquel piso. Pero ahora eso había cambiado y Harry no iba a quitarle las ganas si tanta ilusión le hacía echar una mano.

- Te diré lo que tienes que hacer.- Pronunció poniéndose detrás de ella y agarrando la mano que sostenía la cuchara.- Tienes que mover la salsa en sentido circular sin ninguna prisa. Ha de hacerse despacio para que no se formen grumos. ¿Entiendes?

Hermione asintió, tragando saliva sin que Harry lo viera. Tenerle tan cerca de ella la ponía nerviosa, pero estaba disfrutando mucho su compañía.

Harry situó su mano encima de la de Hermione y comenzó a mover la cuchara para que ella supiera cómo debía hacerlo correctamente.

La castaña sintió su cuerpo lleno de hormigas, pero no quiso que tomasen el control. La cocina no era el lugar apropiado para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, sobre todo con Tracy delante. Quien estaba contemplando a la pareja con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios pintados de rojo.

Harry sintió deseo, uno enorme al estar tan cerca de Hermione pero no podía demostrarlo. Sabía que no estaban solos y no quería hacer sentir incómoda a Hermione o incluso a la misma Tracy, que tenía un sentido enorme del respeto a la intimidad.

Tras apartarse de la castaña, el moreno continuó preparando la cena mientras que la rubia ponía la mesa.

Después de recogerlo todo, él y Tracy se sentaron en el sofá a ver la tele.

Hermione prefirió quedarse en la cocina. Quería colocar los platos que se habían lavado en el lavavajillas.

Sólo le quedaban los vasos y las tazas.

Se había puesto de puntillas para poder llegar al armario que los guardaba. Cuando estaba a punto de colocar la última, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer de espaldas.

Su cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo porque quedó apoyado en el pecho de Harry, quien se había colocado detrás de ella para agarrarla justo a tiempo.

Una de sus manos estaba bajo el pecho de Hermione, la otra sujetaba la taza que se le había caído a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Escuchó que pronunciaba la voz de él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Por poco te haces daño…

- _"Tú lo evitaste al agarrarme."_

- Suerte que estaba aquí.- Tomando valor añadió…- Yo siempre estaré aquí si tú me dejas, Hermione.

- _"Por supuesto que te dejo."_

- Estar a tu lado es lo que más deseo.

- _"Yo también, Harry."_

- ¿Me lo permitirás a partir de ahora?

- _"Sí."_

Apartándose de Harry, Hermione contempló cómo él guardaba la taza en el armario y luego lo cerraba. Entonces se quedó frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad.

El corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir con fuerza, nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Harry.

Le resultaba increíble ver tanto amor en los ojos de una persona como él. Alguien que primero había sido un héroe salvador al liberarla de un Troll que quería matarla, luego su mejor amigo y años después el hombre de su vida.

Ahora, ese hombre le estaba diciendo sin palabras, que la amaba y ella se moría de ganas de expresarle que era correspondido.

Hermione le abrazó fuerte y cuando sintió que él devolvía el abrazo creyó que se desmayaría de gusto pero lo que más deseaba era que la besara.

Como si Harry le hubiese leído el pensamiento se apartó de ella hasta poder acercarse a sus labios. Justo cuando estaba a punto de capturarlos la voz de Tracy cortó la magia del momento, haciéndolos apartarse para mantener la distancia.

La rubia se quedó mirándoles con asombro, había entrado en la cocina para decirles que iba a empezar una peli chulísima pero al ver lo que acababa de impedir se quedó a cuadros.

- Perdón.- Fue todo lo que se creyó capaz de decir dada la situación. Entonces salió de la estancia deseando que se la tragara la tierra por haber sido tan inoportuna.

Harry miró a Hermione intentando ver si estaba molesta pero lo único que encontró fue decepción en sus ojos marrones. Él quería decir algo para animarla, pero no se le ocurría qué. Así que le soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

- ¿Nos vamos a ver la peli?

Hermione asintió sin ninguna ilusión y después de ver la película se metió en su habitación, pero no podía dormir, el recuerdo de aquel beso interrumpido le quitaba el sueño.

A Harry le sucedía lo mismo. Por más posturas que buscaba no lograba relajarse en su cama de matrimonio.

Estuvo tentado a meterse en la habitación de Hermione para hacer realidad lo que pudo suceder en la cocina pero sabía que no era una buena idea.

Ella podría estar dormida y besarla sin que lo supiera no estaría bien cuando ya no era salvaje sino una mujer normal y corriente.

Tanto como para querer ayudar con la comida o intentar colocar tazas.

Si hubiese usado una silla no habría perdido el equilibrio, pero con la silla no habría tenido excusa para agarrarla protegiéndola de una caída que le habría hecho daño.

Además, con ese agarre había podido sujetar el cuerpo de ella y apoyarlo contra su pecho, eso fue algo que le encantó.

Sentir el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo le provocó deseo pero sobre todo ganas de estar con ella.

No sólo para protegerla de caídas repentinas sino para fabricar futuros Harry o Hermione.

Al pensar en eso sonrió tontamente, sobre todo al imaginarse a los dos tan desnudos como cuando nacieron.

Luego se durmió. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al día siguiente sí pudiese besar a Hermione o incluso pedirle matrimonio.

* * *

- ¡Hace un día precioso!.- Dijo Tracy abriendo las cortinas de las ventanas de Hermione para que entrase la luz.- ¡Despierta dormilona!.- Añadió acercándose a su cama.- Tengo unas ganas locas de salir de compras contigo.

La respuesta de Hermione fue darle la espalda. Tracy no quiso darse por vencida. Colocándose encima de Hermione comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

La castaña se rió a lo bestia mientras miraba a la rubia con expresión animada. Cuando la vio despejada, la ojos miel se apartó de ella, volviendo a quedar de pie junto a su cama.

- Vete arreglando, yo mientras tanto prepararé el desayuno. ¿Te apetece huevos revueltos con bacon?

Hermione asintió, dando dos palmaditas demostrando su entusiasmo ante la mención de uno de sus platos favoritos.

- Entonces te pondré un montón.

La Gryffindor sonrió complacida, cuando la rubia salió de su habitación agarró las ropas que se pondría y se fue derecha al cuarto de baño más cercano.

Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que no esperaba. A Harry desnudo saliendo de la ducha.

Ella se quedó pasmada, igual que él, y lo único que pudo decir el moreno fue…

- Hermione.

La susodicha dijo otra cosa, un alto y claro "¡Ahhhhhh!" que le hicieron entender a él que se había llevado una fuerte impresión.

Hermione salió del baño tan rápido que Harry pensó que tenía la velocidad de la luz en los pies.

Protegida con el pestillo de su dormitorio, la castaña intentaba recuperar el aire.

Le parecía increíble haber pillado a Harry in fraganti, pero lo que más la había impactado era haber visto su cuerpo desnudo.

_- Es impresionante.- _Pensó para sí.- _¿Cómo puede estar tan bueno?_- Entonces sonrió tontamente.- _Con esos músculos…y los abdominales como una tabla de chocolate… y qué decir de las piernas fuertes…me da igual que esté delgadísimo o que siga teniendo pelos de loco. Él sí que me tiene loca. Y qué mujer no se volvería loca al ver semejante hombretón. _

_No importa que tenga dos años menos que yo, su cuerpo es igual de adulto que el mío. El día en que él y yo hagamos el amor…¡Seguro que me lo pasaré mejor que aquellos espíritus lujuriosos!_

Entonces dejó salir una risa estúpida que demostraría a cualquiera que no pensaba en cosas inocentes.

- _Quizás no debería pensar así de Harry…¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que el cambio que se ha producido en su cuerpo me guste tanto!. Y menudo cambio… Nadie diría que es el mismo niño famélico y casi anémico que conocí con once años. __Por muy delgado que siga estando no tiene una pizca de debilidad en ninguna parte de su anatomía." _

De nuevo se rió por lo bajo además de ponerse colorada ante lo siguiente que pensó.

- _Ojalá no tarde mucho en buscar una ocasión para estar a solas conmigo. Ya somos lo suficiente mayores para el sexo y además, nos conocemos desde niños. Tenemos la suficiente confianza en el otro como para hacer todo lo que nos de la gana. _

_Me muero de ganas por saber qué sentiré cuando me bese, o que me acaricie todo lo que él quiera, o que me desnude y me ame jurándome amor eterno."_

- ¿Hermione?.- Pronunció la voz de Tracy fuera de la puerta haciendo que ella volviese a la realidad.- Tus padres han venido a verte. Te esperan en la Salita de estar. ¿Quieres verles?

La castaña abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto afirmativo. Seguidamente se sentó en el sofá marrón quedando frente a los padres de ella, que ocupaban los dos sillones individuales.

Tracy se sentó junto a ella, ofreciéndole apoyo moral. Aunque estaba segura que no lo necesitaría al haberse curado de su salvajismo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño?.- Preguntó su madre. Hermione asintió.- Tracy nos ha contado lo ocurrido con Voldemort. Sabemos que por eso no puedes hablar ahora. ¿Seguro que estás bien?.- La Gryffindor volvió a afirmar.

- Hemos venido a verte porque queremos recuperar la relación contigo. Tenemos presente que no nos lo pondrás fácil pero aún así nos gustaría intentarlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo en darnos una oportunidad?- Su hija dijo "sí" con la cabeza, ellos sonrieron aliviados.

- ¿Por qué no les preparas un té?.- Propuso la rubia platino.- Me gustaría hablar con ellos en privado.

Hermione volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo, obedeciendo la sugerencia de la ojos miel.

- ¿Qué quieres decirnos?.- Cuestionó el señor Granger.- ¿Hay algo más de Hermione que no nos hayas contado?

- No, sólo quiero ponerles en preaviso de algo que afectará su vida en cuanto se haga realidad.

- Te escuchamos, Tracy.- Dijo la señora Granger.- Sea lo que sea lo aceptaremos. Lo que más ansiábamos Gregory y yo era recuperar a Hermione y ya que ella ha estado de acuerdo en permitírnoslo, cualquier cosa ajena a eso que nos cuentes, no nos sentará mal.

- Quizás esto sí, pero es vital que ustedes lo sepan aunque puedan no aceptarlo. Tiene que ver con Harry y los sentimientos que tiene por Hermione, que como ustedes saben desde hace tiempo, son correspondidos por ella.

- ¿Se le ha declarado?.- Quiso saber el padre.

- No, pero sí ha confesado su amor. Anoche estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero yo les interrumpí sin querer. No creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo realidad y cuando eso suceda, sólo les faltará dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Casarse?.- Cuestionó Kimberly Granger.

- Es lo más probable. Porque recuerdo muy bien que en cierta ocasión, Harry me dijo que si encontrase a una chica a la que pudiera querer realmente y con la que se sintiera feliz, no le importaría pedirle matrimonio a pesar de que él tenga dieciocho años.

Considerando eso y el hecho de que los dos, cada uno por separado, han sufrido muchísimo para poder estar juntos, ahora que lo están y no hay nada que les separe, creo que él no tardará nada en pedírselo a vuestra hija. Así que, la gran cuestión es… ¿Aceptaréis a Harry como yerno?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo el señor Granger.- Sabemos de sobra que Hermione quiere de verdad a Harry y recordamos muy bien lo mucho que sufrimos Kim y yo el día en que Hermione nos rechazó además de atacarnos. Si para conseguir que ella sea feliz a nuestro lado tenemos que aceptar a Harry Potter en nuestra familia, lo haremos.

- Pero no lo hagan por obligación, sino por amor a su hija. Además, ustedes no podrían tener un hijo político mejor que Harry.

Él es una persona muy buena y quiere a Hermione más que a nada en el mundo. Por ella, su bienestar, seguridad y felicidad haría cualquier cosa, recuerden lo que hizo con Ron siendo su mejor amigo. Harry fue capaz de elegir a Hermione por encima de él cuando todo el mundo sabe, que los hombres tienen un gran sentido de lealtad hacia sus amigos masculinos.

Como mujer, veo perfectamente lógico que el hombre enamorado proteja y defienda a la mujer que ama, pero seguro que para él fue duro tener que pegar a Ron, gritarle y además echarle de casa. Sobre todo porque Harry me dijo una vez, que Ron fue el primer amigo que hizo y también al que más quería.

- Entendemos lo que intentas decirnos, Tracy.- Añadió la madre de la castaña.- Y estamos de acuerdo en que Harry Potter es una bellísima persona además de querer mucho a nuestra única hija. Si antes le rechazamos fue por lo molestos que nos sentíamos al saber que él estuvo ocultándonos cosas del paradero de Hermione además de que era el único que podía interaccionar con ella a través de los sueños.

A Gregory y a mí nos dolió enterarnos en el hospital de todas las novedades y por eso también no quisimos decirle el Psiquiátrico donde ingresamos a Hermione.

Pero después del otro día, cuando vinimos y le pedimos perdón, él lo aceptó y sabemos que lo hizo sinceramente, así que ya no pensamos nada malo de Harry.

De verdad que le aceptaremos si él y nuestra niña llegan a casarse.

Sabemos que Hermione sólo será verdaderamente feliz si está con Harry y nosotros no vamos a hacer nada para impedírselo.

- Ahora sí hablan como unos verdaderos padres preocupados por su única hija.

- Siempre hemos sido buenos padres.- Intervino el señor Granger.- Pero estábamos obcecados por el dolor de lo ocurrido en el infierno y también por los celos que sentimos al saber que Harry era el único capaz de llegar hasta ella y que no nos dijo nada sobre eso hasta que no tuvo más opción al vernos en el hospital.

- Lo entiendo, créanme. Ustedes tienen todo el derecho a reaccionar como quieran porque son los padres de Hermione, pero procuren no volver a meter la pata con el tema de Harry. No sé si Hermione sería capaz de perdonarles una segunda vez.

- Por eso no correremos el riesgo de hacer algo que la ponga en nuestra contra.

En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de un golpe seco en la cocina.

Los señores Granger y Tracy se levantaron con ímpetu de sus asientos y entraron en la estancia, donde se encontraron a Hermione tumbada bocarriba tocándose la nuca.

- ¡Hija!.- Gritó su madre arrodillándose a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó con preocupación mientras la incorporaba hasta dejarla sentada.

Hermione se frotó la nuca de nuevo. Se la había golpeado con la puerta abierta del armario para tazas. Fue un golpe tonto, ocasionado por no haber calculado bien el movimiento, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera mareada.

- Gregory, pon hielo en un trapo, hay que bajarle la hinchazón.

El padre de Hermione obedeció a su esposa. Justo cuando acababa de dárselo a ella, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con ímpetu dando paso a Harry Potter, quien después de vestirse en su dormitorio había entrado en la cocina al tener un mal presentimiento.

Cuando vio a la castaña en el suelo, acogida por el pecho de su madre, su primera reacción fue arrodillarse junto a ella y preguntar con ansiedad…

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione, qué te ha ocurrido. Dónde te duele?

La respuesta de la mencionada fue quitarse el trapo y mostrarle la nuca a Harry. Al verla roja, él entendió que se la había golpeado.

Harry no lo dudó, agarró uno de los brazos de ella y le dio un tirón suficiente para refugiar a Hermione en su pecho. Seguidamente le masajeó la zona dolorida.

La Gryffindor pasó sus manos tras los brazos de Harry, dejándolas en su espalda y apoyando además la cara en uno de sus hombros.

Demostrando así, tanto a sus padres como a Tracy, que sólo con él se sentía confortada realmente.

Los señores Granger miraron con asombro tanto las reacciones de su hija como la del moreno. Seguidamente sonrieron, entendiendo que Tracy había dicho la verdad. Aquél chico quería a su única hija más que a nada en el mundo. Y haría cualquier cosa por su seguridad, bienestar y felicidad. Aunque fuese algo tan simple como masajear una zona hinchada.

Sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer para terminar de arreglar las cosas tanto con Harry como con Hermione, los progenitores de la castaña miraron al moreno pronunciando sinceramente…

- Gracias.

El salvador del mundo mágico lo entendió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero los padres de Hermione no habían terminado su discurso todavía.

- Ahora sabemos que nuestra hija no sólo es normal sino feliz.- Dijo la señora Granger mirando con cariño a Hermione que seguía abrazada a Harry.

- Y tenemos presente que tú también lo eres con ella, Harry.- Añadió el señor Granger.

- Queremos que sepáis que tenéis nuestra aprobación para estar juntos.- Comentó de nuevo Kimberly.

- Y sólo esperamos que nos dejéis compartir vuestra futura vida en pareja.- Terminó el señor Granger.- Aunque eso no vaya a ocurrir mañana.

- ¿Y por qué no?.- Cuestionó Tracy.- Como les dije antes, ellos ya no tienen nada que les impida juntarse. Si mañana Harry dijese que se va a casar con Hermione a mí no me pillaría de sorpresa. La verdad es que me alegraría millones. Sobre todo si me deja ser la madrina.

- De eso nada. La tradición dice que ha de ser la madre del novio y como Harry es huérfano, me cederá ese honor a mí. ¿Verdad, futuro yerno?

El moreno no contestó, estaba demasiado centrado en mirar a Hermione como para ocuparse de la discusión que acababa de estallar entre Tracy y los padres de la mujer de su vida.

Una que seguía abrazándole sin importarle nada salvo eso.

Cuando Tracy exclamó…

- ¡Pues si hace falta adoptaré a Harry como hijo!.- El ojiverde supo que tenía que intervenir. Por mucho que apreciase a la rubia, no le apetecía tenerla como madre cuando ya la veía como una especie de hermana.- ¡Y no me vengan ahora con derechos paternales cuando yo he sido la única que se ha portado como un verdadero miembro de la familia tanto de Harry como de Hermione!.- Diciendo eso último miró a la pareja.- ¡Di algo Harry!

La respuesta del susodicho sólo fueron unas simples frases.

- Tracy…agradezco la oferta pero nunca serás mi madre. Señores Granger…que pasen una buena tarde, voy a llevar a Hermione a su habitación para que duerma un poco, creo que está mareada.

Él se puso en pie y cuando Hermione lo hizo se tambaleó. Ante los ojos atónitos pero encantados de los tres presentes que allí había, Harry Potter cogió a Hermione Granger como si fuese una princesa salvada por el príncipe y luego desapareció, ellos se miraron con atención.

Tras un momento de silencio los tres estallaron en carcajadas, liberando así la tensión que habían sentido cuando discutieron. Tracy fue la primera en romper el hielo.

- Perdónenme lo de antes. La verdad es que no me imagino siendo la madre adoptiva de Harry cuando él sólo me saca dos años de diferencia. Pero de verdad que me encantaría ser la madrina de boda…

- Lo serás.- Dijo el padre de Hermione.- Tú tienes razón, Tracy, te lo has ganado por derecho propio. Nadie más que tú ha estado siempre pendiente tanto de él como de nuestra hija. Pero sobre todo de ella. Y antes de que nos preguntes cómo lo sabemos, te diré que tenemos nuestras fuentes para informarnos de lo que nos interesa.

- ¿Ron?

- Vino a vernos hace poco. Nos lo contó todo. Incluso lo de propasarse con Hermione. Él está muy arrepentido. Y os echa mucho de menos, sobre todo a ti, pero ahora mismo no se siente con el valor suficiente para buscaros y disculparse. Aunque para mí, que también soy hombre, es más que valiente el hecho no sólo de que confesara lo que hizo, sino además a los padres de la "víctima". Y creo, que eso sólo demuestra su honestidad y ganas de redimirse.

- No digo que no, pero confieso que paso de él. Ya no siento nada salvo indiferencia, y aunque no le deseo ningún mal, espero que encuentre la felicidad con otra que no sea yo. Porque después de lo que hizo, no podría compartir mi vida con alguien como él. Por muy arrepentido que esté ahora, yo sigo viéndole como una especie de monstruo. ¿Me entienden?

- Sí Tracy.- Añadió Kimberly Granger.- Como mujer te comprendo perfectamente. Como conocida de Ron…le perdono, pero también admito que no le querría por marido de mi hija si ella y Harry no hubiesen terminado juntos.

- Lo mismo digo.- Secundó su marido.- Ron Weasley siempre será apreciado por nosotros como amigo de la infancia de Harry y Hermione pero yo tampoco le quiero en la familia más de lo necesario. Si alguna vez quiere venir a vernos, le recibiremos, pero no pensamos nombrarle padrino de nuestros futuros nietos o nietas.

- Ni yo de mis hijos o hijas.

- ¿Ya tienes novio?

- No, pero no tardaré mucho en sacármelo. Me he dado cuenta que me gusta mi amigo Mike. Es enfermero, y ya que seré Psicóloga en unos años, me encantará que compartamos cosas de nuestros trabajos médicos aunque sean distintos. Siempre es bueno hablarle de tu trabajo a tu pareja y que te entienda.

- ¿Él también está interesado en ti entonces?

- Sí, Kimmy. Me llamó el otro día y me invitó al cine. Yo le dije que no podía ir pero eso no le impidió decirme que le gustaba y que le encantaría que lo intentásemos como pareja.

Ya que Hermione está curada y por consiguiente no me necesitará a diario como antes, voy a permitirme buscar tiempo para tener una relación con una persona a la que siempre he querido mucho como amigo y a la cuál le gusto tal y como soy.

- Si eso es así, no os costará nada ser felices.- Finalizó la señora Granger.- Y ahora vamos a ver cómo está Hermione.

- Háganlo sin mí.- Añadió la rubia.- Si por lo que sea está a punto de besar a Harry, no quiero ser yo quien los interrumpa de nuevo.

* * *

Tras llamar a la puerta, los señores Granger pidieron permiso para entrar en la habitación de su hija, pero no les hizo falta porque Harry salió informándoles de cómo se encontraba.

- Está dormida. Perdió la consciencia justo al entrar en su cuarto. He esperado un poco por si despertaba pero no creo que lo haga hasta mañana.

- Entonces nos marchamos.- Dijo Gregory.- Si por lo que sea empeora, llámanos.

- Por supuesto, señor Granger.

- Gracias Harry.- Añadió Kimberly.- Sobre todo por querer y cuidar tanto a nuestra hija.

- No, señora Granger. Gracias a ustedes por entenderlo y aceptarme.

- Siempre lo hemos hecho.- Comentó de nuevo ella.- Aunque en al principio fue sólo como su mejor amigo.

Perdónanos la manera tan brusca que tuvimos de reaccionar hace meses, es que estábamos muy preocupados por ella y nos dio mucha rabia saber que sólo tú podías verla y hablarle en sueños y luego cuando volvió salvaje y nos atacó…fue lo peor que hemos sentido jamás. Por eso la metimos en el Psiquiátrico, no sabíamos cómo tenerla en casa en un estado semejante.

- Pero eso ya no nos preocupa.- Opinó su marido.- Porque sabemos de sobras que todo está bien con ella a pesar de que siga muda. Y sólo queremos que sepas, que nos encantará tenerte de yerno cuando decidas casarte con Hermione.

- Gracias, muchas gracias.

El moreno les miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que todavía no había dejado caer. La reacción de los padres de Hermione fue darle un abrazo que le hicieron comprender a Harry que además de aceptarle en la familia, le querían.

Después de decirle adiós y prometer regresar en unos días, los padres de Hermione abandonaron la casa, sintiéndose más felices que nunca. No sólo porque su hija estuviera bien sino porque cuando la miraron en la cocina estando refugiada en los brazos de Harry, comprendieron que era feliz.

* * *

Tres días después del suceso de Voldemort, Hermione comprobó que Tracy no había mentido al decirle lo efectivas que eran las pastillas para la garganta.

No sólo había dejado de dolerle o escocer sino que además había perdido la hinchazón.

Tenía ganas de pronunciar algo, lo que fuese, pero no se atrevía. Una parte de ella temía que empeorase si lo intentaba.

Después de meditarlo mucho, decidió arriesgarse.

Justo cuando acababa de entrar en el primer baño y situarse frente al espejo, escuchó la voz de Tracy decirle que se iba al cine con Mike y que no la esperase despierta.

Hermione conocía la historia de ellos y sabía que se gustaban mucho. Ella sólo quería lo mejor para la rubia, así que le dedicó una sonrisa bonita y por medio de gestos le deseó pasarlo bien.

- Tú también.- Añadió la ojos miel.- Ya que te vas a quedar sola con Harry, procura aprovechar el tiempo.- Usando un tono pícaro añadió…- Pórtate mal.

Ella se rió por lo bajo. Hermione emitió lo que pretendía ser un sonido de indignación. Su mejor amiga le sacó la lengua en señal de burla y luego se fue de la casa.

Dejándola sola una vez más frente al espejo.

Hermione echó el pestillo. Quería practicar la voz sin que nada más la interrumpiera.

Pensó que lo más fácil sería empezar con las vocales y después de carraspear un poco para aclararse la garganta, pronunció lo más suave que pudo…

- A.

Al escuchar el sonido estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría, pero en vez de dejarse llevar por la emoción decidió seguir probando el resto de ellas. Cuando comprobó que las decía sin problemas empezó con las consonantes, hasta que tuvo dicho todo el alfabeto.

Ahora sí que se sentía eufórica. Estaba segura que podría pronunciar cualquier cosa, y la que más le apetecía era una concreta que sólo diría en presencia de alguien muy especial para ella.

Regresó a su habitación y agarró el pijama que usaría tras su ducha nocturna.

Echó el pestillo como solía ser normal en ella, pero no lo hizo bien y como no se fijó en eso, se metió en la ducha.

Acababa de salir y agarrar la toalla para envolverse con ella cuando vio cómo la puerta del baño se abría para dar paso a su aún mejor amigo. Quien al verla sostener la toalla por delante de su cuerpo y contemplar que estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza, se quedó tan alelado, que ni parpadear pudo.

Harry se quedó tan boquiabierto, que incluso se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue…

- Madre mía.

Hermione dijo otra cosa, un potente…"¡Ahhh!" que le hicieron recordar al moreno la otra ocasión cuando ella le pilló in fraganti saliendo de la ducha. Aunque con una diferencia. Ella sí le vio todo, él no, pues la toalla la tapaba del pecho a las rodillas.

Cuando se cansó de gritar, Hermione empezó a tirarle todo lo que encontró a mano. Como sus zapatillas de conejito que le había regalado Tracy.

Al ser de peluche no dañaron a Harry pero igualmente el moreno comprendió que la castaña se sentía avergonzada y que lo mejor que podía hacer para salvar su pellejo era largarse cuanto antes.

Nada más darle la espalda, Hermione se calmó, pero Harry no quería irse sin decirle algo.

- Siento mucho haberte visto, no tendrías que alterarte. La toalla te tapa por delante y tú me viste sin nada. Si alguno de los dos debe sentirse violento sería yo.

Después de todo tú saliste corriendo nada más verme. Eso fue algo hiriente para mi ego, pero también entiendo que te sintieras incómoda con la situación. Así que…te pido perdón por haberte molestado otra vez con mi presencia.

Él salió del baño y Hermione se sintió fatal. Sentía que le había hecho daño a Harry al gritar y lanzarle las zapatillas, pero fue algo instintivo. Y sabía además que sería una reacción normal en cualquier mujer que se hubiera visto sorprendida de esa manera.

Mientras le daba vueltas a la mejor forma de disculparse con Harry y hacerle entender que su presencia no la incomodaba, se puso el pijama y metió en su habitación. Decidió acercarse a él cuando estuvieran tranquilos viendo una película o simplemente recogiendo la cocina.

Eso no ocurrió, porque después de recogerlo todo, Harry le dio las buenas noches y se metió en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta y haciéndole entender a Hermione que él estaba dejándole el espacio que ella necesitara.

Hermione no quería espacio, sino a Harry.

Ella miró a la puerta, dudaba si abrirla y enfrentarle o hacer lo mismo que él y acostarse esperando aquello de "Mañana será otro día".

La castaña no quería dar lugar al mañana. Lo que tenía que hacer debía hacerlo ya, porque no siempre tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con Harry en la casa y ya que ahora era posible, iba a hacer caso al comentario bromista de Tracy y portarse tan mal como no se había portado desde que se curó de su salvajismo.

* * *

Harry estaba agobiado, no podía dormir.

Se sentía mal con lo ocurrido en el baño. Entendía que Hermione se sintiera violenta cuando él la vio sosteniendo la toalla, pero ella no tendría por qué haberle tirado las zapatillas de conejo. Por muy suave que fuesen le habían dado en la cara y eso le había sentado fatal.

_- Jolín con Hermione y sus arrebatos._- pensó para sí.

Encima que había hecho de todo por ayudarla a curarse, que había soportado sus maltratos, usado en ella el hechizo de sangre para protegerla de la magia oscura, agarrado su cuerpo para que no se cayera de espaldas, confesado que la amaba y aguantado las ganas de comérsela a besos delante de sus padres o incluso Tracy, tenía que aceptar que le tirase las zapatillas y para más inri escucharla gritar como una histérica por haberla visto en toalla.

¡Pero si ella le había visto desnudo completamente!. Y si él no le había tirado nada cuando ella entró en el baño y le pilló de aquella manera, ella no tendría por qué reaccionar peor.

Entonces, la vocecita mental que correspondía al lado moral de Harry y que curiosamente tenía la voz de Hermione, le hizo comprender al moreno que lo que había alterado a la castaña no fue el hecho de haberla pillado en toalla sino habérsela quedado mirando con cara de idiota.

_- Y qué quería que hiciera… ¿Contemplarla como si no me afectara?. Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella no sea consciente de lo buenísima que está. _

_Soy un hombre y es normal que me quedase pasmado. Todos los de mi sexo nos quedamos gilipollas cuando vemos a una mujer estupenda. __Más todavía si sólo está sosteniendo una toalla delante de su cuerpo y tus narices._

_Esto de las hormonas es un asco. A ver qué hago yo ahora para acercarme a ella sin que me parta la cabeza. _

_Me apunto tres puntos por haber quedado como un mirón. Menuda forma de cagarla, si es que…_

El sonido chirriante de la puerta le sacó de sus comeduras de coco.

Cuando él miró hacia allí, se encontró a Hermione con una expresión clara de arrepentimiento.

Harry quería decir algo, pero no pudo. En cuanto vio a Hermione acercarse hasta la cama y sentarse en ella, a él se le fueron las palabras de la mente.

Lo único que hizo fue mirarla intensamente y en el momento en que la vio acercarse a su rostro, se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

Pero sin duda, lo que más impacto le causó fue sentir cómo ella se colocaba encima suya y comenzaba a besarle en los labios.

Ahora sí que podría decir Hermione que él se quedó idiota. Sobre todo porque tardó en reaccionar y justo cuando ella iba a apartarse para mirar en sus ojos verdes cómo se sentía, notó claramente que Harry empezaba a devolverle los besos.

Hermione también podría decir otra cosa, él estaba poniendo más ganas que las que puso ella. Pero fue por timidez. Y desde luego, Harry no la estaba demostrando en la manera de besarla y tampoco en la forma en que abrazaba con fuerza su espalda, ciñendo su cuerpo al de él todo lo que podía.

Hermione jamás se había sentido tan querida y deseada como a través de las caricias y los besos que estaba recibiendo, parecían no tener fin.

Un rato después, él se separó y cuando ella se le quedó mirando con atención, escuchó que Harry le decía…

- ¿Besarme ha sido tu manera de disculparte por lo del baño?

Ella asintió. Él sonrió.

- Entonces deberías ofenderme a diario y pedirme perdón así siempre.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, dejando salir un sonido de fastidio, Harry se rió un poco.

- No te enfades, sólo me estoy sincerando.

Hermione le dio otro beso, Harry lo comprendió.

- Por supuesto que te perdono. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme antes de que sea yo quien te tape la boca?

La castaña hizo "sí" con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué es?

Colocando las manos tras el cuello de él, el moreno oyó de repente un…

- Harry.

Que le hizo derramar una lágrima repentina.

Hermione volvió a besarle y él correspondió lleno de emoción y sobre todo mucho amor por ella.

Cuando se apartó, sólo pronunció…

- Dilo otra vez, Hermione.

- Harry.

- Una vez más.

- Harry.

Dos nuevas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos verdes. La mujer de su vida las retiró, dejando su rostro en uno de sus hombros.

Usando una mano además para acariciar su pecho por encima de la camisa del pijama que él llevaba puesto.

- Tanto tiempo…- Dijo el moreno mirándola con cariño sincero.- Esperando oír tu voz… Preguntándome qué sería lo primero que dirías…Y resulta que ha sido mi nombre. Yo…muchas gracias.

Ella le dio otro beso, él sonrió.

- Te quiero, Hermione.- Pronunció besándola nuevamente.- Más que a nada en el mundo.- Le dio otro beso.- Lo sabes… ¿Verdad?

La castaña asintió.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

De nuevo afirmó.

- ¿Pronto?

Él comprobó que sí.

- Y…- Tragó saliva por cómo podría tomárselo ella.- Aunque sé que me quieres… ¿Te importaría mucho decírmelo?

Hermione negó con la cara y cuando él oyó…

- Te amo, Harry.

Sintió que podría llenar una piscina de todas las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos verdes y que no dejó caer para no perder la visión del rostro de Hermione. Que le estaba mirando con tanto amor como Harry jamás vio en la mirada de una persona.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo toda la noche?

Hermione sonrió. Harry supo que era otro sí.

- Sé que confías en mí, y quiero que sepas que no voy a abusar de ello.

Confieso que te deseo muchísimo, pero esta noche no pretendo tener sexo. Esperaré a que tú me lo pidas. ¿De acuerdo?

La respuesta de ella fue darle un beso precioso, Harry supo que estaba conforme.

- Hermione...

- ¿Mmm?

- Quiero tocarte...

Ella agarró su mano más cercana y la colocó en su cintura. Harry sonrió, comenzando a moverla bajo la camisa del pijama de Hermione, subiéndola y bajándola con lentitud recorriendo su piel y los órganos que allí había.

Mientras la oía suspirar de gusto, Harry le dijo en una voz baja y sensual...

- Quiero besarte mucho, tanto como para agotarme y luego dormir abrazado a ti.

Hermione le besó tanto como él quería hacerlo con ella, poniendo muchísimo amor en cada beso.

Harry correspondió, transmitiéndole en sus besos un amor inmenso. Él no dejó de acariciarla con las dos manos tanto por su cuerpo superior como el inferior.

Hermione le imitó, y cuando los dos dejaron de besarse, se miraron a los ojos como sólo podrían contemplarse dos personas que se quisieran realmente.

Harry se puso de lado, colocando a Hermione bajo su cuello, ella le miró sonriente. Él le tocó el pelo castaño con mimo.

Hermione se acercó a su rostro para darle otro beso, aunque recibió muchos más, y al apoyar la mejilla en la almohada quedando de cara a Harry, escuchó que él le decía…

- Quédate conmigo.

Ella sintió que no se refería a esa noche sino al resto de sus vidas. Mirándole con amor respondió lo único que creyó adecuado.

- Para siempre.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ay...(RAkAoMi suspira tan tontamente como lo hacía Tracy después de ver "Serendipity"). ¡Pero qué monos que han sido los dos, me encantan!. Y a la rubia platino le voy a levantar una estatua de mármol que diga "Aquí está Tracy, una mujer única e inigualable."

Bueno, mejor le dejo el privilegio de la estatua a Sonia Granger Potter, que para eso es la presidenta de su club de fans. Jijijijiji. ;-)

Primera posible pregunta vuestra: - ¿Por qué no has añadido más cosas después de ese "Para siempre"?. - Porque no lo creí necesario. Pensé que rompería el encanto si seguía narrando. Además…¿Qué quedaría por decir cuando ya todo lo esencial está dicho?. Esto no es una Telenovela. No hay por qué alargar lo inalargable.

Por otro lado, si los/as más atrevidos/as se esperaban sexo, siento haberles defraudado, pero desde un principio no quería meterlo en la historia. Me interesaba más mostrar el amor tan real, sincero y bonito que se tienen Harry y Hermione.

Posible siguiente pregunta...- ¿Por qué has terminado la historia sin decirnos lo que ocurrió con Ron?. Pues porque no quería sacarlo más. De todos modos os resolveré la duda de lo que podríais plantearos sobre si arreglaría o no las cosas con Harry y Hermione.

- Yo creo, que pasado un tiempo prudencial, como unos meses más, el pelirrojo intentaría retomar el contacto con sus dos mejores amigos, por supuesto pediría perdón pero sabiendo cómo son los caracteres de Harry y Hermione y teniendo en cuenta además que el moreno tiene muy presente en su vida lo que son los abusos, él no podría perdonarle y ella desde luego tampoco simplemente porque no podría confiar en él. Ron cruzó un límite que no se puede arreglar fácilmente, porque abusó de la confianza de sus amigos de la infancia y faltó al respeto a una mujer que lo es todo para Harry. Así que la conclusión está clara¡Hasta nunca Ronald!

¿Y sobre Tracy qué, por qué no has querido que ella le perdone y retomen la relación?. Pues porque considero que la rubia no se merece a alguien como Ron sino a otro hombre mejor persona y tan maduro como lo es ella. Tracy Johnson ha hecho por Ronald Bilius Weasley todo lo que ha estado en su mano y la verdad es que creo que se ha portado más que bien con él.

Nos veremos en mi próxima historia. Un beso fuerte.

PD: Dedico este fic en su totalidad, con los 16 capítulos que lo forman, a mi gran amiga y autora, Sonia Granger Potter. Que como ya dije en otra nota de autora de capítulos anteriores, se la puede considerar "Autora Honoris Causa" por todas las buenas sugerencias que me ha dado para continuar más de una escena en los momentos que me atasqué..

También quiero saludar especialmente a harryherms, Skarlita/Alba Minnionetti, Tyflos, y Tooru Hally Bell Potter, pues son personas que suelen dejarme reviews en condiciones además de contarme cosas de sus vidas que me hacen reír en muchas ocasiones y también pensar que me consideran tan amiga de ellos como yo les considero míos. Un abrazo fuerte de oso. Os quiero mucho. Marta.


End file.
